World Whirling Tides
by ForcingStoriesDownYourThroat
Summary: In the old shinobi world there existed a clan, so unique and renowned for their skills yet it was what they were gifted with that appeared in rarity that truly made them extraordinaire. The Uzumaki clan had a fleeting few who could wield what was known as a zanpakuto. A ability that helped them survive the clan wars. Though in the chaotic world. . . no one is safe forever. . .
1. Chapter 1

FSDYT's Notes:

Please do me a favor and watch Naruto or Bleach before actually reading this. Other wise you will be partially lost in some aspects. Though you don't need to watch both animes to their completion there may be some pieces that I won't give a full explanation to or a part you may not get. As this is a fanfiction. It is assumed only one who would enjoy such anime would read under the genre of their likes, but eh nobody really knows so my advice has been said.

P.S. you know it goes with out saying. . . yeah I gotta make some OCs. (This does not mean that Naruto or Kurama, the main characters. Will not appear! All this means is that they will not appear for some time. And I do mean sometime, so otherwise you will soon be reading the buildup of a long adventure.)

Otherwise enjoy the story for you surely will.

"talk" _'thoughts' _

* * *

"It does not work that way"

"And why not father?" asked the boy softly unwrapping covers that were carefully tucked around him.

"Son. . . Our clan is a special one. Even though that sounds a bit biased. It is true. Because of that and the times we live in things are harder then what they used to be, I'm afraid"

"Why father?"

"Hm, you really are ever the one to want knowledge. Well son there are a few reasons as to why things are harder. In this world there are those with power. Power beyond the dreams of others. Since that is so, others grow jealous of such a thing but those with power are not alone as they usually have others with them who share that power. Yes, what I speak of are clans son. Some possess bloodlines-"

"Special powers, abilities passed from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world." concluded the boy scholarly.

"Yes, that is right my son. Now some clans necessarily don't have to have a bloodline they could also have a good skill or something unique. This is all good and what not for those individuals but it is kind of one of the reasons that makes life harder for everyone on this planet. For most of these clans in this world have a skill, ability, or bloodline that is potentially deadly. Though it is not just them. Those born in to a clan can't help it and would not abandon their family. And those born with special powers can't help they were born as such but there are some that just become powerful threw training and become deadly for reasons admirable or not."

"Father. . . Your talking about the ninjas and the ninja clans."

"An of their being itself Arata. I speak of why we need to become what we must soon, why we need to now adapt and evolve"

"Evolve? For what the. . . I see father you want us to change, for the changing world"

"You are truly bright my son. Right now as we speak there is a war going on among clans. Countless numbers of clans. They are all fighting for one reason or another. Rather it be a past grudge or just an opportunistic measure they are all at war."

"Why would anyone want to take the opportunity to kill some one else?"

"The simple reason is. . . money and power. It has taken a hold of many. No longer are the days of equality and treating others the way one want to be treated are here. They are long gone leaving behind an ugly existence fueled by those who would take advantage to get ahead. The weak are targeted and the strong get stronger. Worse is that is just the way things are now. For a person to succeed they have to be ambitious. Or conniving. Rare is the few who are honorable. This new system is in full swing, fueled by those who for their own ambition will hire a ninja or a ninja clan to do their bidding. And folly is those ninja who would do the bidding of lowly men just for money and prestige. Yet, supporting yourself and family comes before ones' own honor and morals."

"No! this can't really be the way of the world!" gasped the boy now gripping his father's hand frightened.

"Tis it is a world of hypocritical truths and a way of living that is now just survival."

"How. . . could anyone survive in such a world?!"

"Threw adaption" supplied the man with a sorrowful voice

The boy grumbled a bit mad now "Well then can't you help those other people father!? You run the village! Surely you can help everyone else!"

"Ah Arata. That is harder than what you think. I may run a clan and village and try my best to protect both but to try to protect everyone. That is a task I fear impossible myself. . .maybe another though could have much luck with it"

"Then. . . then. . . What if all of us, as a clan and village try to help the world!?" reasoned the boy

"My caring little boy. . . You remind me so much of your mother. . . but allow me to tell you the history of our clan, one that may put us in favor of helping some but make us the envy of others. . . With this knowledge though you may succeed in your _wild_ ambition" said the man gently

* * *

The Uzumaki clan, one that has it's origins as distant relatives to the Senju clan of the forests. Split from that clan many many years ago. For reasons not known.

All Uzumakis are characterized by the red hair, a trademark of the clan and their unique chakra. Though there is another reason that makes the well known Uzumaki clan special. It is the Uzumaki's longevity to live a long life equipped with great and even rumored super human vitality. Except even their extremely long life pales in comparison to their mastery of the sealing arts.

So talented in seals, the Uzumaki clan is a recognized titan and only true masters in the art. Leaving all others to struggle with seals like it's a new language. Able to make seals to do the most simplest to complicated tasks in the world. Having even built seals capable to enforce wooden walls to become as hard as diamonds themselves and marketed to the public a product called the simple sealing scroll, giving others the ability to store items in a scroll depending on its size.

The Uzumaki have made themselves a fixture in the world. As well as a very wealthy clan through selling their one of a kind sealing scrolls and seals to many.

An even with all their talent and blessings they still were blessed with even more, a certain ability was prevalent in the red-headed clan.

A ability the Uzuamki called the zanpaukto, _soul cutter soul_.

That is what they called it but any being who had fought a zanpakuto wielding Uzumaki in battle and the outside world called it a weapon of pure death.

They called it such for its uniqueness and most defying trait of the Uzumaki clan, the sword said by the clan itself was an extension of the wielders soul and apart of them.

Such statement was not believed until the weapon was made famous by three of the most strongest and famous of the Uzumaki clan as well as best wielders of their respective weapon.

The first was Chinatsu Uzumaki. Reported to be the first man to manifest a zanpakuto with said sword made famous by the astounding ability it had to cast water jutsu.

Such an accomplishment would have meant nothing in the forming Uzumaki clan which already all had natural water affinities but it made all the difference when it was realized his water jutsus were stronger when cast with his sword and very much unmatched when Chinatsu began casting jutsu with out seals. . . An techniques of levels that were soon thought of as myths. . .

Next was a woman who became renowned in the clan that was starting to produce members with zanpakutos, on a more stable basis. No longer once a generation.

Emi Uzumaki benefited the clan incredibly by her experiments, knowledge, and helping other zanpakuto wielders with her studies leading to the exclusive Uzumaki knowledge which she listed as follows;

_~The zanpakuto are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. It is generated by it's wielder threw solidification of their chakra in to sword's form. A process in which the voice of the sword, guides it's wielder. _

_~__A wielder knows their Zanpakutō spirit very closely and vice versa. The connection is very deep, though in the beginning the connection is one sided with the wielder being unable to fully hear the spirit communicating with them. It is not uncommon for the introduction of the two (wielder and Zanpakutō spirit) to take place in the zanpakuto's world while the prospective wielder sleeps._

_~Every Zanpakutō has its own name as well mind, and a body that controls their powers an a true form that resides inside their own inner world. Wielders are able to grow more powerful by communicating with them as they get to know their own zanpakuto's personality and mind-set which is commonly similar to it's user but is at times temperamental to how it was treated by its wielder. . . Threw training with their sword spirit the pair can each gain great power. As it's only with trust an a open channel between the pair will they grow to their true strength though this is better said then ever accomplished.  
_

_~Zanpakutō possess their own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to that of their wielder though with subtle differences. Zanpakatou are born with the natural affinity of their bonded. It has been theorized zanpaktou can not gain additional elemental affinities as their bonded could. Though it is suspected that some could have other powers different from the elements of their affinities themselves.  
_

_~No matter what form (or size) a Zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul. Wielders in touch and in training to master their weapons become conscious to keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size, otherwise they would be holding Zanpakutō the sizes that reflect their amounts of chakra. Therefore, one cannot judge one's opponent's strength solely by the size of their Zanpakutō._

_~All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai (initial release) and the second one is Bankai (final release). If not in a released state zanpakuto will be in a sealed state._

_~Most zanpakuto look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. Their variations are commonly:  
_

_Katana: standard-size, moderately curved, sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches) characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands.  
_

_Wakizashi: A short blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). It is similar to but shorter than a katana. _

_Nodachi/Odachi/Zanbato: blade length of 30 inches and higher, hilt varied between twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceeds that of a katana , due to its weight and size._

_Tanto: (short sword) commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches)_

_~The power of the sword, truly relies in their released state. There are a known two but only one has been able to be extensively studied. _

_Shikai: or __Initial Release_ is the second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the wielder needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō accomplished threw training. In this form the blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a release incantation. Using the special phrase (incantation) followed sometimes by the name of the Zanpakutō activates shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, as every Zanpakutō has a different incantation.

_The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability, or hint at the nature of it.  
_

_The next release Bankai (final release) had not been able to be extensively studied as there was none a specimen to observe or test but from speculation the following has been recorded.  
_

_Bankai(final release): is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world.  
_

___It has been concluded that there could be no possible way that a shikai or bankai's release hold entirely different types of power. Example being a shikai with affinity for water will not suddenly in bankai become a fire type._

Yes, Emi Uzumaki's knowledge had greatly benefited her clan giving them knowledge of imaginable levels. As well as her death was a great blow to the clan having lost such a genius mind.

Though it was with the birth of Arata Uzumaki the first, twenty years after the death of Emi. That the Uzumaki would have their foot hold and reputation they acquired to this day as a clan of pacifists but at times fearless warriors.

Arata Uzumaki was among the rare few in the clan to have a zanpakuto but of the first to acquire what was legend. . . The bankai release. Speculated in years previously by the genius Emi Uzumaki it was beyond what was to ever be expected.

With his astounding power Arata was made head of the clan. An brought it to it's leaps and bounds in to greatness.

Alongside him, his zanpakatou known and called by him as God Earth Spear. It was a sword of average length and seemingly dull if it's brown blade was anything to go on. Yet, it was a weapon of power for in it's shikai state the weapon was said to then morph in to a gauntlet upon Arata's hand that became the fist that could split boulders in to dust with ease.

It was also with that weapon that Arata and the Uzumaki fought off several many enemies that had the clan's downfall and destruction in mind.

And in time Arata had led the Uzumaki to their homeland of Whirlpool. Where he founded the Whirlpool village as a haven and isolated island from the strife of the world. Giving the Uzumaki clan a true home, they had a better chance to survive and a semblance of peace in the chaotic world.

Even if the peace the Uzumakis had did not last for long as many others thought to claim the large island as their own seeing the value it had especially because of it's natural resources, mineral wise as well as food.

Arata would have to then pick up his sword and fight again. Only to then rise in power to his legendary status.

Then after many battles of fighting off invaders, and even diplomatic missions of gathering a few select clans to the island who too were tired of the world's chaos he performed a act that cemented him in history.

With his bankai awakened, now from its gauntlet form transformed to a giant axe, it was said Arata parted the seas around Whirlpool island itself with a swipe of the axe to show the sea bed and inscribed seals upon them to create many more turbulent rapids that now surround the island.

In legend after the enormous task it was said he spoke the words "May the chaos of this world be washed away, by the whirlpools. Never to penetrate this land"

* * *

"Amazing. . ." was all the awed boy could say.

The father looked over to his gawking son. He liked seeing the boy speechless at his heritage but at the same time wanted him to know at least some of the heritage he was born in to. The heritage of their clan.

"Arata?" the man called softly at the still gawking boy.

The boy blinked a few times as if struck from a dream but then frowned "Father, you and . . . mom. You guys named me after that man Arata didn't you?"

"No. . . We named you after my father, Arata the second. He was a great man and son to Arata the first."

Arata sighed a tired sigh gaining his father's interest

"What is wrong son?"

"Father. . . you and everyone expects me to live up to such an expectation don't you?"

The man smiled softly at his nervous son "No son. It was truly just a tradition really. Although it really is just in honor of the great man who founded this land. Besides Arata let us also clear this up too, you do not need a zanpakuto to be strong. You are strong not because of weapons but because of a necessity. That is something my grandfather told me."

"Yeah! but! Every Uzumaki who had one was super powerful!"

"Not true. . . as great blessings as they are, they are almost impossible to master and most never get one. Your mother herself spent over ten years to master hers but only got to shikai level before. . ." the man stopped sadly but looked at his son who head was hung too at the painful memory, before he quickly continued.

"Well I myself never got one and it did not keep me back at all."

The boy as if realization hit him announced "You're right. I'll become strong on my own! Then I will show everyone always trying to kill each other isn't the way! I'll be like a super hero! Like Arata the first!"

"Hopefully. . . son. . . hopefully." the red-haired man bargained with a small smile as he tucked his son in to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

FSDYT Note's: Not really sure if I want to continue with this story but eh. . . why stop now.

Also be aware of the sudden entrances on to different scenes without explanation. Yup folks it's one of those stories that rely on a person's ability to interpret things well.

* * *

"What is a fire techniques' weakness?"

"Aw Dad! i know all this stuff already!" whined the boy looking to his father who seemed to be better interested in the paperwork on his desk in front of him then helping his son progress.

"Then what is it?" asked the man, setting down a crisp slip of paper in a new stack before then after picking up another and reading it.

"Naturally it would be water. Although depending on the strength of say fire's usually submissive foot stool; wind. It could be over come by that too if strong enough. I know all this! YOU taught this to me months AGO when we tested my affinity!" complained the boy kicking at the sand at his feet.

He wondered how his dad could be so cool; to actually have a office on the beach! Then so lame as to do work instead of teach his son and have fun at said beach.

_'An he calls himself a Uzumaki! Yet he resists the call of the waves!' _thought the boy looking at yet another wave that crashed on to the shore and was not played in by him and his father.

"Tell me what is the basis of a water technique?" asked the man in a absent minded drawl

Arata looked back to his father and watched the man sign another piece of paper while paying him no real mind. A small mischievous thought developed in his head.

"A water jutsu. . . Hm, well it like all elemental jutsu is made from chakra. Said chakra is usually manipulated-" he began with a calm steady voice as he walked slowly towards the shore's edge "- By the user to control one of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. To do a water justu one simply must use sufficient chakra threw forming correct hand seals for a jutsu-"

With a steady calm the boy looked at his unsuspecting father then went threw a few hand-seals "- Already known or one wishes to learn. With chakra channeled properly and water source readily available the next thing to do is form the jutsu by pushing the chakra in the correct way in to the substance-"

Arata felt the returning wave lap at his feet with a cold lick and make the sand grains beneath his toes become sludgier. He knew then his 'water source was available' "-LIKE SO! Water release: Beached Whale Jutsu!"

With a smirk upon his face Arata waited as he saw his father look over to him with a curious face.

The red headed Uzumaki man sighed as he saw what his son had done. Behind the short boy he saw the unmistakable forming water blob that now took on the appearance of a whale. . . Except this one not as large as a real one was still quite large easily six feet in width and who knew how long as it slowly jumped over his son and looked to be coming unmistakably directly towards. . . his paper work?

"I can't let you do that" he said to the whale who opened it's gaping and water gushing mouth.

Standing up the man picked up his wooden chair then threw it at the whale who crushed it in it's mouth with a resounding chomp then kept coming.

"You clearly put allot of chakra in this attack son. It was nice while it lasted" congratulated the man in a dull voice as he heard his son giggle.

The whale came closer to it's target letting out a loud moan as it's real counterpart might of done but it fell short as a earth wall rose in to it's path. Stopping it dead in it's tracks and turning it in to a puddle on to the beach when it hit the thick rock.

The red headed man rose from the ground dusting off his sandy hand that had been placed on the sand to summon the equalizer that fell the water beast.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Arata as he pointed with a threatening finger at his father.

The man gave a confused look at his son's yell.

"Your not a earth nature user!" yelled the boy kicking sand up in to the air as he stomped his way over to his father. He then got to the man and poked at his muscled abs - not being tall enough to reach any higher- with a finger that conveyed his disdain for not knowing what was going on.

With a smirk the man swatted away his son's hand that almost brushed against the black pattern of a over lapping star that spanned from his upper abdominal almost to his lower stomach where his son touched.. "Basics son. Simple basics"

"Basics?" asked Arata unsure

"Water. Fire. Earth. Lightning. Wind. Those are the basic five elements and usually the basic chakra types of individuals. Except like I have been teaching you they have their weaknesses and what not. Yet at the same time they have their versatility. It is like you said before water is versatile. Where are we Arata?" asked the man taking a string of his long hair from his eyes.

"A beach but what does that have to do- Oh!" crooned the boy

"Exactly the water source was already abundant. Sucked in to many sand grains. Now creating what was a rock wall was simple manipulation in this case water and sand which is essentially earth. The water carried the sand, then let it form to what I wanted. Seconds later I drain the water and compacted the sand to what you saw."

"Whoa! dad! That would be combination advanced nature manipulation then!" spoke the boy astonished

With a reach to the simple tie that kept his red strands neatly brought together the man pulled it, letting his hair pool around his face as he walked towards the ocean with a wave for his son to follow.

"Technically yeah. That would be what it would be called. Though what it really is, is a mastery over one nature that has such versatility it infringes on another nature to began manipulating it."

"Elemental natures can do that!? I've never even heard of such a thing!" replied Arata looking up at his father

"Heh what elven year old does know of advanced nature manipulation. Let alone how to master it. Even if it is very obvious if you know the basics"

"What! If it was 'basic' why is it called advanced?" countered the boy

"Because knowing the basics actually makes the advanced stuff very easier. Knowing that earth is stronger then water but can be swept away by a big enough current is good to know. Though understanding what makes each nature what it truly is, is what is really advanced."

"That is just. . . too AHH!" shouted the boy as he was thrown in to the ocean by his father suddenly.

"Ah yes last lesson of the day. . . Don't try to make water whales eat my paper work!" yelled the man before jumping in to the crystalline water.

* * *

TWO WEEKS PAST

* * *

"I just don't have the time son" apologized the man with a frown

"But you have been teaching me all this time before!" murmured the boy dropping the fork in his plate, his appetite having left him.

The older man cringed at the sound of the metal fork ringing out a loud clang upon the dish. He could tell that his son's wish to be taught directly by him probably had rung louder then that clanging sound.

"Son. I just have too many responsibilities at the moment. Between the village and planning I barely have time to do anything else. Me teaching you in spare time would damage your development. I mean look at it this way, at least you will get a cool trainer to teach you stuff!" encouraged the man with a smile.

Arata blanched at that prospect "That isn't cool! Haruo even told me that all his trainer does is make him do a bunch of practicing and WON'T even let him use his zanpakuto! There is no way someone like that is going to teach me!"

The Uzumaki head exhaled tiredly. He was a bit annoyed at how his son could be so disagreeing. Though that was how he knew his only child was. An got even more so as he realized just not conforming to someone's way he would get his own. A idea of this possibly being developed in him due to his social status of being a clan head and village leader's son ran threw his mind but was squashed.

Arata's rebellious nature was most likely just apart of his personality. An it showed in what he did on a daily basis and in his friend's like Haruo.

Ah yes, Arata's best friend and official tag along trouble maker; Haruo. Those two together were no good at all and best kept separate. It was hard to do so since they were from the same clan and distant cousins but necessary as two boys of the same age and one naturally mischievous while another who was usually cold as ice in mannerisms to pretty much everything he did unless his friend was around proved trouble again and again.

Though Haruo under Arata's influence could prove much more trouble since he had awoken his zanpakuto at such a young age. Something Arata had not done, and something he was sure Haruo as a friend would try to help Arata do or worse. . . let him wield his sword. Which would only let lose disaster seeing as how truly dangerous Haruo's zanpakuto was and it being hailed one of the most dangerous weapons in the country.

He would have to think fast on how to stop his son from not wanting to be taught by a capable teacher who might instill some calm in to him.

"Dad if these trainers don't even let people use their zanpakuto how when I awaken mine will I be able to get stronger!?"

"Arata you don't have a zanpakuto-"

"-Yet" injected the boy

"So you should just continue to train. Besides Arata it is a privilege to be trained by one of the warriors of this clan"

"Then I don't want to. Not if they are going to boss me around" decided the boy

The older Uzumaki was not impressed nor surprised at the deceleration "Alright then. Don't be taught. Fall behind your fellow kinsmen in skill then embarrass the Uzumaki name. I'm sure won't nobody care. Well maybe the elders might. . . you know how they like to lecture so you may have to hear them go on and on about your duties for a few years but it'll end probably around the time they just give up on you, take your title as heir, and give it to someone else. Though you won't-"

Arata crumbled in his resolve "Alright! I'll let a trainer teach me but only under one condition!"

With a smile the red headed man asked "Yes?"

"I can move to another trainer if I want"

"Arata there are only so many available senior warriors that want to teach or even have the time for it. So going threw them guy by guy would be too wasteful. Plus playing around with time and your development is no joke."

"That is my final offer" said the boy with a serious voice

"Alright Arata but know if you mess this up it is on your shoulders' son." replied the man picking his fork up but set it back down. For some reason he knew he had made a bad deal and it just was not sitting right.

* * *

ONE MONTH PAST

* * *

"Thank-you anyway Ginko-san"

"Your welcome sir. I tried but he is just. . ." trailed off the armored man with a clenched jaw

The man looked over to his son who glared at the red headed man who burst in to a spiral of water that soon disappeared not leaving a trace behind.

"That was the fourth one Arata. Maybe I was not clear. Find a trainer -get along with them or be a civilian" spoke the Uzumaki man in a annoyed voice.

Arata looked up at his father with a bored look on his face. He then looked back towards the training lake that was one of many in the Uzumaki compound.

"He was a bastard, he kept trying to compare me to you or. . . mom"

The older man's face softened at the last word as he walked over to his son and lay a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Arata I'm sorry about her but. . . we have to move on. You can't get mad over that anymore. You have to be strong. Well stronger for yourself the village and clan and if not for them then for her too. She wouldn't want you doing what you are doing now"

"Alright. . . any way it does not matter now, cause I know a senior warrior who trains now" spoke the boy with vigor

"Who would that be?"

"Shuji Uzumaki. . . wielder of Kamikaze. . . or God-Wind" answered Arata with a wide smirk

A frown marred the face of the Uzumaki head "So you all this time wanted a zanpakuto wielder to teach you? Arata. . . I just hope you at least make sure it was worth passing by decent candidates to get to him."

"It will be! Watch when I get my own zanpakuto!" said the boy with glee looking up to his father

"I hope so" was all the father could say back to the. . . child.


	3. Chapter 3

FSDYT Note's:

First I will address a question of what time period is this taking place in?

The answer is read and find out :)

Hell most of the questions will be answered by reading and from chapter to chapter. You'll see and you'll like. I promise!

* * *

"Your getting more and more difficult"

"The same back at ya"

The man reached down an slowly dragged the younger boy up from the small pond he had entrenched himself waist deep in. Pulling the boy up from the murky water then dragging him over the surface of the water as he walked atop of the rippling surface via chakra to his feet. He ignored the grumbling boy he dragged until he was back to land then plopped the boy down upon the hard ground.

"Ow!" yelled the boy looking up to the large man who was his latest caretaker.

The man stared down at the boy before suddenly taking off his shirt to show a body littered with scars and old wounds that healed but left a collage of terrifying looking marks that made one wonder how he ever survived such injuries.

The boy looked awed "Cool!"

The man ran his hand threw his short scruffy red hair in annoyance "Not cool!. . . These scars are all my shortcomings! Times when I should have dodged or missed or better yet not been so clumsy. . . You don't want things like these Arata. . . they aren't _cool_. This is also what will happen to you if you don't stop fooling around and believe me boy you might not survive as many times as me."

Arata shook his head standing then tried to brush mud off his training clothes, of simple pants and a shirt.

"They are cool. . . Besides that one" he stopped talking to point to a particular scar that was neatly curving over the man's heart and down to his stomach.

"That one I heard you got in a battle! with a Kaguya!" smiled the boy

"Stupid boy. . . How do you know of that?" asked the man a bit interested.

Arata clicked his tongue in a condescending manor. "C'mon Shuji sensei. You know who my dad is. Of course I know some things"

"You little brat. Stay out of Uzumaki-sama's paper work or else he might finally discipline your pesky butt" warned the man sternly.

"Oh I'm so scared!" smirked Arata

Shuji rolled his eyes "Yeah we will see if you say that to his face. . . Nope. We know you won't. Now explain to me what went wrong with that jutsu?"

Arata tapped his chin in a thinking pose then suddenly snapped his finger and looked at Shuji "I know! You are a bad teacher!"

"Why you little brat! It is not that, it is because you channeled your chakra wrongly. Tch your father said you were smart and at least adept in following orders. . . Seems he was just being biased"

"What! Old man I am smart! You are just bad at teaching. . . Not like my dad he is a great teacher. . . I wish he wasn't so busy so-"

"-So he would teach me. Yes, you have said that exactly five thousand times since the day I first took over your instruction. And like I told you since day one. Shut the fuck up with that bullshit" Shuji commanded a bit mad.

Arata said nothing but crossed his arms with a glare.

Shuji was unaffected although he felt a tiny bit of killing intent coming from the boy. It didn't scare him at all.

"Also boy. I'm twenty one. I am NOT old. To a eleven year old I might be. But then a eleven year old who can not even do the Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique without getting stuck in the mud. A not too bright one I might add may think twenty one is _old_." taunted the man.

The little spark of killing intent increased just slightly but it was still pitiful to Shuji a veteran warrior.

Without any trepidation the red head man jumped then did a mid-air back flip on to the surface of the water where he stood. He then waited for his student to grudgingly look towards him before he did a hand seal. Tucking his fingers in then putting both his hands together he faced them down.

"This is the hand sign boar. This allows you to channel chakra properly but you still need to press the right amount in to the hand sign as well as from your chakra pool. You got a strong water nature so a technique like this you could do without a seal in no time. Now watch"

The young Uzumaki viewed his sensei slowly submerge in to the murky pond. His legs disappearing then his waist and finally his whole body.

Arata saw the technique and could understand it's direct use was for stealth but at the same time saw what it really was. A supplementary technique with the ability to hide one's self in water no matter it's small or large size. A jutsu that was very versatile. Something he could do with in his repertoire.

Seconds passed till Shuji emerged at the end of the pond with not a drop on him as he stepped on to land.

"That is how you perform this jutsu. Now you-"

Arata interrupted quickly "I know how to do it. My father already taught me allot"

"What do you mean you know it?!" gripped the man angrily at having his time wasted "You pretended you don't to annoy me?!"

The boy nodded but quickly said "I wanted to see how long"

"How long what?"

"How long you would put up with me. You know your my longest lasting tutor" concluded the boy in a satisfied tone.

Shuji picked up his shirt then put it back on. Looking over to his student he spoke "I'm tired of your mind games. . . Your one annoying brat. Have fun with another tutor. I quit"

"Wait don't you want-" began the boy

"No. I know why you kept going threw tutors to get to me. You like everyone else wants to know how to manifest a zanpakuto. You I can tell have one but I won't tell you how to get it. . . And I won't tell you why either."

Arata's eyes widened before he raced up to the tall man then stood in front of him blocking his path.

"What do you mean you won't tell me how to activate my zanpakuto?!" he yelled

Shuji rolled his eyes "Look at you a angry child. . . Tch get away from me"

"No! Not until you tell me how to get my zanpaktou! Besides if I have one. Wouldn't that make everyone stronger. By you not helping me you are weakening the clan and village" reasoned the boy soundly

"No, I am not playing by your game. You see I knew of your whole charade since day one. I am well aware of your want. I always have been, the only reason I stuck around so long was as a last favor to your mother. Though with that done and seeing how your just a ambitious little prick. I will be going now."

With his words said Shuji walked past a stunned Arata and up a dirt path.

"You. . . knew. . . my. . . mom?" asked Arata lowly not moving

The man stopped as he heard the fear and curiosity in the boy's voice. He turned and looked at the red headed youth "Yeah I knew her. . ."

"Then why won't you teach me. . . to have a zanpakuto like her?"

Shuji sighed "Because zanpakuto are not what you think they are. . . She said that to me. Yeah she sure did many years ago when she was my tutor"

"Y-your tutor?!"

"Yeah my tutor. Yes your mom taught me."

"Then you should teach me!" demanded the boy a bit on edge

"What to awaken-"

"No. . . to be as great as her!" he demanded looking up at the red haired man with a burning passion.

Shuji snorted unimpressed "I can see now you still believe that she was great because of her zanpakuto but truth was. She was just a moving person. She just had a way about her. A certain aura that welcomed people. Something that you have in a opposite way. . ."

"I don't want to be her. I want to be great like she was except better. Allot better. I have a dream you know. An it is to see one day a world without so much death. . . Where people don't kill each other." spoke the boy dreamily

"A world without deaths. . . Or a world where your mom didn't die by the blade of a kunai from a enemy? If that is your answer then know it is a stupid reason. Living in the past will get you nothing. Especially chasing dreams that even your kind mother would have called foolish" summed Shuji bored

Arata angrily frustrated, charged at Shuji with a fist.

Shuji took the fist to his jaw and didn't budge at the impact. "Feel better? Hn, you want a world without deaths yet you get to be violent? What a hypocritical thing. How bout you just stick to reality. Little dreamer"

Arata stepped back with his fist now held in his other hand. "I am sorry. . . I don't know what came over me"

"You got mad at me saying your mother wouldn't have believed in your flimsy dream. Then you hit me. That is what has come over you, the same thing that probably came over the person that killed your mom. A sense to do what you wanted, a angry feeling of triumph tainted in frustration."

"Why! Why do you keep speaking about her so harshly!? I thought you said she was your teacher!? How dare you disrespect her memory!" he yelled balling his fist up about to lash out again.

"Idiot boy. I speak of the details surrounding her death. Her killer, what he felt, not her. I have nothing but respect for her but I as everyone else who knew her knew she died a death not fitting of someone like her but then again who does these days."

Arata did not know what to say. Shuji had stumped him. The older man's cool and laid back attitude made him angry but his calm and collective aura made him feel foolish at the same time for challenging such a level headed being. He didn't know what to say anymore or what to do.

His once _great _plan to get the man to teach him to manifest a zanpakuto, after making the man realize to get out of teaching him that would be the price, had failed. An now he was being lectured about the death of his precious mother, yet could not make the person shut up about it.

"Just leave already! I don't want to hear anymore!" the boy yelled angrily

"Alright boy. Just leave me alone and the next time you pick a tutor and see my name on the roster, have your father pick another. I'm not good at teaching heart-broken. Grieving. . Brats."

Arata turned swiftly then walked away. His anger at levels he had never thought possible. His will telling him to kill Shuji but his mind screamed at him he could not take on the veteran. So he walked away and kept going till he heard.

"Your mother would be ashamed" spoke Shuji with a sigh watching the trembling boy walk away before he himself went back to his own walk.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHUJI!" screamed the boy charging the veteran with abandon.

Shuji looked over his shoulder at the charging boy. _'Hm. He has his mother's anger but none of her grace.' _

The Uzumaki boy got closer to his sensei and leaped in to the air and spun, aiming to land a ax kick upon the older man's head.

In the veteran's hand in speed that could not be measured appeared what was only known to be wielded by a few of the strongest Uzumaki ever to live.  
The white scabbard katana with a blue cross shaped guard glistened elegantly in the strong hand before being swung in to the air then brought down swiftly upon a red headed boy who crashed to the ground cratering it.

Shuji looked at the unconscious boy below him then cursed loudly "MOTHERFUCKER! how is that even possible!"

His light blue eyes had viewed now in materialized form and laying across the chest of Arata. A three feet long with a slight curve, black shiny scabbard no marks or blemishes, without guard katana.

_'He can't have that! He was suppose to pass the trial. No way he could ever pass that! Especially since his trial would of no doubt been a test of him getting over his mother's death. Something the little bastard would never be able to. Unless. . . Kamikaze. What do you think?' _

A soft voice spoke from the sword in his hand "Is it not obvious Shuji-kun. The boy's zanpakuto. . . It is not normal. I can sense it. . . It's blood thirsty. Arata-san was going to kill you and it liked that. . . I think that was the true test. Yes it must of been a test to see if Arata was able to make someone else feel his pain. Shuji-kun I think this does not bode well for the future" concluded the soft voice

Shuji looked down to his sword "No I don't think it does Kamikaze."


	4. Chapter 4

FSDYT Note's:

Okay so like I decided to continue this story for some while, though I am a bit reluctant to really write to move it along. It had once been a idea that sounded good but is now just not really what I want to right besides the feedback on this story is just how I feel about writing it. But what ever, here's a new chapter.

* * *

"Arata stop that"

"But dad! I read that one has to be nice to their zanpakuto or else it might be mad at them."

"I know that son but not at the dinner table."

The boy with a smile that had been cemented on his face for quite some time now. Stopped his ministrations of running a fancy cloth dipped in expensive oil up and down his sheathed katana.

Putting the cloth down beside the bowl of oil on the table he then took the sword from his lap an sat the katana down against his chair with much care as he watched a almost unnatural gleam appear on the slick jet-black surface of the sword. _His _sword.

The older red headed man looked to the sword beside his son's chair. He shook his head at the gleaming weapon that somehow cast another gleam with out a sufficient source of light.

_'How the hell does it do that. . . Must be a damn soul sword thing' _coming from his wondering thoughts the man then remembered why he had set up this elaborate dinner, with table filled with food of sorts.

He with a smile looked to his right to see a red headed man that looked like most of the hard line warriors of their clan. A stern back as he sat in the chair, discipline that radiated off of him with a sense of refined power. Except this one being had a more calm disposition. Such as so it showed slightly in his posture but not as much in his light green eyes that eyed the food before him with disinterest.

_'Shuji. . . Your still so care free' _

"Alright everyone eat up! Before it get's old" encouraged the man

Arata needed no more invitation as he greedily began shoveling mouth fulls of rice and fish in to his mouth. Barely taking time to chew his food before swallowing.

The clan head him self was much more refined as he used his chopsticks to sample a few dishes in front of him.

Shuji though did not eagerly touch his meal. He would have to admit that the food in front of him, lobster cakes with tempura and skewered grill chicken was a bit too fancy to him. Besides the fact of the sounds to his right of food being inhaled at a god awful rate was messing with his appetite.

The sound of a throat being cleared was heard at the head of the table making all look at the Uzumaki head.

"Dad are you choking?" inquired Arata about to help his father.

The man gave a soft laugh "No son I am fine. I just wanted everyone's attention. Nothing like some dinner talk eh?"

The boy shrugged before he went back to his fourth dish of rice.

"So, Shuji-san let's get down to the real reason I invited you here"

"I knew this was coming" muttered the man unsurprised.

"About three months ago I learned of your refusal to no longer teach my son. I know of how difficult he could be so I when I found out told him to apologize for any offenses he may have made against you. Now the next day I see my son has awoken his zanpakuto. That is a. . . um. Great occurrence. So I had thought you two had made up but I then learned when my schedule cleared up that my son in fact was still no longer under your care. This I find very upsetting. So I would like to request you begin teaching my son again"

"While I adore the idea of teaching this boy. He is-" Shuji looked to the boy who was sucking fiercely upon a bowl of soup with out a care in the world before he continued his explanation.

"I just don't feel we have a compatible teacher student relationship." explained the man in his calm bored voice.

"Surely you two just need time. With him having awakened his soul sword he needs you Shuji-san. No one else has your skill with the zanpakuto. Plus he is just rough around the edges but very smart. If you don't do this for the sake of raising another great warrior then please do this as a favor to me"

Shuji looked at the man that was quite simply his leader and boss. As in the Uzumaki clan structure there was the regular members usually married in or born in or even rarely inducted in.

Then there was the warriors, each trained and ready to fight with varying skills from the simple medical ninja which was few to the sealing expert which was plenty. Followed by that class of warriors there was the more elite expert class of warriors known as the senior warriors. Each of that class having exceptional skills and usually De-facto group leaders in battles as well as trainers who took apprentices. They were sort of the back bone of the clan.

Followed by them was the honored elder council whose power, influence and skill, renowned as very plentiful since the Uzumaki longevity allowed for long lives meaning when a Uzumaki was a elder they were no doubt at least pushing over one hundred and thirty years of being alive.

They were only second in overall power to the clan head. The man who was the most rounded of the clan as well as skilled, by standards of a varying kind. As anyone pure blooded of the Uzumaki clan could be clan head initially. But as what had been for the last many years, the clan head had been a descendant of Arata the first.

Shuji knew all this well, as well as he a senior warrior was more inclined to listen to this man then any other member of the clan. Only because as a senior warrior he had a certain reputation to upkeep and there was a unspoken rule that the clansmen of such a high rank could never refuse a order, request or anything the clan head said. Even if it was said in a nice or flippant manner it was to be taken as a order.

So strict was that belief he knew if it were to get out he; did not willingly train the clan head's son. Banishment would soon be a great possibility. Even if he a rare zanpakuto wielder and the top warrior of the clan was the one to refuse.

He looked to the boy. . .

The boy tilted his bowl slightly just to see over it's brim before giving the man a wink then continuing to drink the bowls contents.

_'The little bastard knew of this. . . Damn mind games and politics.' _thought the relaxed man with disdain.

He had figured just passing the boy off by making him realize he was not going to teach him anything of the zanpakuto type. Would make the boy leave him alone. And the idea was cemented by their last falling out ending with him knocking the boy unconscious and going about his day. He thought the boy and him was done. Yet that was far from the case, the boy was back an up to his old tricks.

He wondered if the boy's father knew what type of weird manipulative kid he was raising.

In his life he knew weird meant very dangerous, even if the kid did not know it.

But for one thing he knew for sure he did not want to teach a weird kid. One that was volatile if provoked, carefree, stupid, yet very smart at the same time. There could be no easy way to tame the kid or refine him in to the traditional Uzumaki warrior. The boy was again just too. . . _weird_.

Eyes trailing back to a kindly smiling leader Shuji spoke "Sir. . . I am quite busy-"

Arata interrupted the man "Hey Shuji aren't you a cool senior warrior of the clan?"

"Yes" was the short abrupt answer.

"Then aren't you loyal to the clan? Huh?" said the boy suspiciously.

The clan head as if just realized hurriedly spoke "Arata! You will NOT manipulate people threw politics and clan binding. Now go to your room" commanded the man with a serious disappointed voice.

Arata wordlessly picked up his sword and with a bow to his father left the room.

The disappointed man looked to a slightly surprised Shuji.

"I apologize for his behavior. I can't believe he would try to blackmail you like that" spoke the man with a regretful voice

"Do not apologize sir. . . He is just a kid who wants his way."

"I know. . . but I fear it is more then that. You see I know how my son is. He can be spontaneously genius. Yet quite idiotic. That is something which is unbalanced and he will only get worse. I know that the zanpakuto can talk to their wielders. This worries me greatly as my wife. . . She informed me that the legend is true those swords are real direct mirrors of the soul. With minds. You could help him greatly" stated the man looking down with his hands clasped before his head.

Shuji sighed as he understood his leader's unspoken words. He knew he would be forced to speak them out loud because his leader could not speak such words about his son.

"You believe that his nature, mostly his child like devious nature with his astonishing growing mind would be shown in his sword. That his sword will start to influence him in a way that would lead him down a bad path."

Minutes passed in tensed silence. Then a full ten minutes passed and Shuji began to think he should have never spoken but the silence was broken.

"Yes. . . he needs to be guided Shuji-san. He listens to me and respects and loves me as his father but Shuji-san you would understand him more. I know he is but a child with a weapon of great power a living weapon with it's own mind. I know of the possibilities and dangers that could happen. He could be overcome by the sword's own personality. An if that sword's true personality be a bit psychotic. . . I don't want that for my son"

The red haired warrior looked to his leader and frowned he didn't want to but he knew he had to "Alright sir. I will take your son on as my apprentice"

"Thank you. . . Shuji-san. I'm in your debt"


	5. Chapter 5

FSDYT Note's: I will do a few more chapter updates, see where this story will go then delete or ya know keep going. . . .

Chances are I may want to just stop it although I usually never start a story I can not finish.

* * *

TWO YEARS PAST

* * *

Arata could not say he was happy lately. Yeah he had gotten his way on one of his most important goals, and now for the last two years had one of the strongest men in the clan and even village teaching him. He was still not satisfied. The reason being of two problems.

One, his sword did not talk to him. Like the legends had said it would. It was suppose to be talking to him and making a bond with him so that the both of them could get stronger. Yet no words came from the sword that was now just a regular weapon.

That then lead to his second problem. . .

He was walking calmly and confidently out of the large mansion of the the head of the clan. Out in to the courtyard of the compound.

Immediately his senses were assaulted by the smell of the many fountains in the courtyard. All of which were filled with sea water pumped from the coast that was but a few yards away in the opposite direction. The beautiful whirlpool swirled fountains were great to look at but truth was they were part of the defense of the village and clan.

As a ready source of water for the Uzumaki clan, known water users. Water was much needed for the ones who could not turn their chakra in to the precious liquid. Or preferred to conserve chakra threw just using natural water.

Walking past the giant fountains and up towards the large gate of the compound that was visible he saw along his way other houses and red headed people like him.

He got many waves and bows from his fellow clan members and returned them with a wave himself.

Soon he was to the large gates of his clan compound and saw the two gate guards. They were a great contrast to the other Uzumaki kinsmen he had seen before getting to this check point.

Unlike the others they were armored in dark blue chest plate, arm and leg plates. With black body suits underneath. Armed with naginata they held at their sides. He was quite familiar with his clansmen of this type. They were of the warrior class.

One of the stone faced men turned to him, his armor gave shallow clinks as he did. He stood proudly and showed on his chest a whirlpool emblem of a spiral. The insignia of the village and clan.

The man gave a deep bow to show his respect with his fellow gate guard doing the same too.

_'Do they always have to do this?' _he thought feeling a bit shy at the warriors always giving him a ridiculous amount of respect just because he was the ruling clan heads son and because of his second problem.

The man rose then smiled at the young boy as he measured him up and down with skilled eyes. He saw the boy dressed in dark blue sandals, pants and a white long sleeved shirt looking ordinary and almost civilian like especially with his short shoulder length red hair but that was not what he was looking for but he soon spotted it.

In a black strap that was covered in red whirlpool symbols, held diagonally upon the boy's back was the black sword the man hoped to one day see in action for himself as rumors was he heard it gave the boy great power.

"Arata-sama. . . I see you have your zanpakuto with you today. Out to do anything special sir?"

The boy reacted with indifference at the question. He could tell the man was more interested in what he would do for the clan and village. Not so much about what he would be doing for _his_ day. An that was his second problem: people were starting to see his title and sword. Not him.

"I'll be going on some sort of mission today" he replied walking backwards past the man not turning his back on the man. Trying not to be rude.

The man smiled as his partner continued to size the boy up appraising his worth.

"Well good luck then sir. Though I doubt you will need it"

Arata nodded at the two men then quickly went in to a sprint. He took to the rooftops with a leap as he did not want to have another conversation with the _proud _folks of his village.

He ran over sections of the village with a moderate pace as he surveyed the place.

Behind him was the Uzumaki clan compound, a place where most of the red headed folks lived happily with their family and near the coast. Surrounded by a wall adorned with spirals like the whole village was except theirs was a bit more special as it kept out even more unwanted prying eyes as the Uzumaki clan was very secretive and needed to be with their many hidden arts as well as renowned skills. Though they did interact with everyone else in the village they still remained just slightly isolated out of necessity not conceitedness.

A little ways from their clan compound past the many small parks with ponds that littered the village towards the center that had a large river in it was where most of the civilians of the village resided. With in their residential area with their many stores and schools. It was also where the center of town was and where the architectural icon of the village was.

A giant blue spiraling glass building that was in the shape of a spiraling vortex sprung high up in to the air. Being the largest structure in the village and the administration building of the village as well as it's most beautiful one it was the hub of attention of the village.

An it's size proved it. Being even bigger then the far off in the horizon on the other side of the village Fuuma clan's giant four pointed shuriken that served as the clan's symbol and monument. Which was even visible in the distance was dwarfed.

Though then again they were the only thing visible in the distance of the east section of the village where the other clans lived. Well except for the Tomoko clan that was samurai like and lived on the sides of the mountains. They were the farthest away clan but still with in the village's wall.

Arata jumped down with a flip to curve his momentum as he landed in front of the giant spiraling building and between a bunch of people who gave him adoring smiles or a bow before going about their day.

Passing by the guards of the building he entered the double glass doors with a nod to the men. Then walked in to the large first level of the building. It was covered with many paintings of the forefathers of the village. Those who helped build it from the assorted clans that had come together to make the village. Even paintings of what the once small Uzumaki only village looked like from a time long ago adorned the wall of course beside a much bigger painting of the village that was now.

After a walk down the hall he came to a giant emblem that was split. It was the Whirlpool crest and was split in two while in the center was a pair of guards who blocked the stair way behind them.

He approached them getting a nod as they moved aside to allow him entry to the stairway that lead to the next level and his destination.

Stepping in to the stair way he was not at all surprised as the crest behind him slid close and he turned to view one of Whirlpools hidden phenomenons.

Seconds passed and the staircase behind him disappeared to show that it was never actually there, just a high level genjutsu covering a steel spiral engraved wall.

Before long Arata felt like he was moving but stayed calm. As he waited for the room to open.

It did moments later, then he was to his next destination as he stepped out of the small room and was in a place he had been to on some occasions but not many.

In the room were seats which was where the most influential and powerful people of the Whirlpool village would sit. Well they were not all there as their seats were empty but the head of the village was there as he sat at a long 'U' shaped desk that was almost identical to the other smaller but still 'U' shaped desk inside of the room.

Only difference from the others that held symbols of the other clans was it held a red Whirlpool symbol in the center that was accompanied by a smaller whirlpool symbol surrounded by a four pointed shuriken, a white moon with sword underneath, and finally a segmented human shaped figure.

Those were the symbols of the Uzumaki, Fuuma, Tomoko and Ryoudoin clan. Which each was shown separate on the other desks.

"Glad you made it son" welcomed the man seeing his son come in to the bright room that was surrounded in light provided from the panoramic windows that surrounded the office.

"Yeah. . . I'm here." he replied back walking up to the man's desk and looking over his father's shoulder. To see out of the window down at the village.

_'Everything looks so much smaller from up here' _he thought wondering how high up he might be but knew he was on the top floor.

Arata turned his head quickly as he heard splashes of water and plumes of white smoke erupt from behind him.

He saw that his sensei Shuji had arrived alongside two other people he did not want to see. Ever.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-sama" spoke Shuji as he bowed to his leader then nodded to his apprentice.

The other two beings who had entered the room spoke in unison as they had dressed, with their matching black hair tied in pony-tails, mesh armor that held up a large four pointed shuriken on their back covered in stars and matching black pants equipped with pouches with black sandals.

"Good day. Uzumaki-sama. Shuji-san. And baby Uzumaki" spoke the pair with matching smirks.

Arata looked at the two twins with distaste. He hated them, they were always making fun of him. And worse was since they were actual twins and acted alike they made fun of him double time.

"You're disgraces to your clan" muttered the boy trying to take a cheap shot at the pair but knew they were completely opposite of what he had said. Which only infuriated him all the more.

Ignoring his son's statement the village head spoke "Hello Shuji. Jiro and Hiro. Now let's get down to business. There is a mission request that has been made from one of the citizens of our nation"

The man stopped talking for a moment as he reached in to his desk drawer and pulled out a scroll then tossed it over to Shuji who caught it.

"Now normally we don't interact with the outside world but it is necessary in this case as it is very important. Due to security reasons I can only tell you this much. You guys will be the only ones going on this mission. There will be no back up and it is highly dangerous. You have all been chosen for your selected skills. I am sure you all will complete this mission." concluded the man seriously

Arata's heart dropped in to his stomach _'Oh shoot. It can't be that serious?!' _

Shuji nodded at his leader as well did the twins who had gotten serious at the man's words.

"Your clan head has allowed me authority over you two, as in proceeding with the village's founding pact. So Jiro and Hiro I ask that you take orders for this mission from Shuji" spoke the man cautiously.

He was fully aware of his position in the village. The two nineteen year old men in front of him were in fact not under his command and he had no true authority over them. Yeah, he may be the official village leader but his authority only extended as far as him being able to police the village, deal in enforcing mutual laws of the village, taking and sorting out requests for the village to do missions and a bunch of other seemingly powerful responsibilities but none over the clans themselves.

As the clans having been recruited in to the village after some time and contrary to people's belief they had not always been apart of the village having only been brought to it by Arata the first, over five years after the village's founding.

An when they had been brought to the village, they of course made a pact to protect the country and village. Except it was never really decided how they efficiently would do so. Because at the time everyone just simply followed Arata the first's lead without question seeing his leadership as unquestionable and him a unifying entity.

Although now things were way different. The village leader was less powerful. The clans no longer were facing imminent threats at least not like before and the pact had never been remolded or changed upon.

Showing the holes that were in their system.

Summarily the village head was a sort of a figurehead, not being able to mobilize his men who belonged to their clan. Without consulting with the clan first. Which he of course always had to consult with the clan heads, hence why there were desks in his office for the clan heads themselves, this of course he had to do as the pay on missions he deliberated were large and consulting with the clan heads to loan out their kinsmen in to completing missions was too lucrative to pass up.

Of course the clans overall were financially balanced with them having skills they used to provide services but the pay for a mission was much higher for the clans and very necessary when it came to building trust.

As the village leader usually made sure more then one clansmen of a different clan was chosen for their skills and to benefit said clan instead of the village head just sending his own clansmen on the mission and keeping the profits.

This way of doing things did have their upside as it did build allot of mutual trust and provided the clans with more money as well as village from taxing missions and the village itself from completing dangerous missions for it's country's citizens. Yet it did show how divided as a village they truly were.

Jiro spoke with seriousness for him and his brother "Sir, I must ask. . . Um how much will this you know. . . benefit the Fuma clan?"

Arata the third, expected the young man in front of him to ask such a question and he did not hold it against him. As it was not a requirement to take on a mission and was totally voluntary. Plus it was not the first time he was ever questioned of the benefit a mission would provide.

"I went over the certain benefits with your head. He told me that he would inform you of such later on but I will say it benefits you. . . greatly"

The twins simultaneously nodded. "Alright then" they said in unison.

"Well I will leave this up to Shuji -who has been pre-informed- to lead and complete this mission. Also, sector fourteen is open for your departure. Better go quickly before the whirlpool reforms."

All nodded then each hurriedly left via there own traveling trick except Arata who had to stand beside Shuji who made the pair disappear in a vortex of water.

* * *

DAY LATER| AT SEA

* * *

The blue waves twinkled in the bright sunlight swaying a small ship smoothly in it's caress. Providing a journey that was almost enjoyable. Almost. . .

"Ha ha ha!" the two men laughed dually.

Arata glared at the pair as he sat at the bow of the ship. God, how he hated those two and their annoying unison.

"Shut up you twin sacks of crap!" he yelled at the still laughing duo.

Jiro presumably, continued laughing as his brother spoke " It's okay baby Uzumaki. You'll go threw puberty one day and become a man. But then again if that does not happen you could always change your name to Sarata. . . Marry a nice blind man and live happily ever after!"

Arata was fuming. . . This whole trip had started out all wrong. First the twin Fuuma brothers were there. Second they kept making fun of him so called not being a _man_.

_'Pee off the side of a damn boat! And everyone takes a good dang look!'_ the boy thought still all but frothing at the mouth at the insult to his lack there of certain hair.

"I mean I knew babies were smooth but not that smooth HA HAH HA" laughed the man falling in to fits of laughter with his brother.

The young Uzumaki looked up and over his shoulder to the mast of the ship. He could see his sensei all the way up the mast sticking to it by chakra and enjoying the breeze of the sea. For once he had wished he had a sensei that was not so care-free and would possibly. . . murder those who annoyed him.

Yup, that would never happen.

Glaring back over to his two tormenters he yelled out loud "I won't stand for your mocking me! Prepare for a duel!"

At the sound of duel all heads looked to the young Uzuamki and the laughing ceased. As smirks appeared on the Fuuma twin's faces and a frown on Shuji's.

"Alright little _girl _I'll fight ya. Ha ha ha watch this Jiro." proclaimed Hiro as he stood confidently in front of a stone still Arata.

Arata stayed still as he looked menacingly in to the brown eyes of his opponent.

Hiro smirked at his challenger. He could not hope for a much better of a opponent. Only for two reasons. Those being he was sure Arata would be a tough opponent and secondly he was getting bored, picking on people was fun but after a while tiring.

"Do not. Use. ninjutsu" warned Shuji from above the three.

The young Uzumaki's head dropped at the words. He was soon rethinking his challenge if his arsenal was going to be so hampered when going against a sure taijutsu and weapons expert. As was common from the Fuuma clan. But then again they were known for their ninjutsu too.

"What looking to see if your balls finally dropped?" taunted Hiro with a smirk seeing the boy's head looking down.

Arata quickly looked back up an glared at the man with intensity then let loose a flow of killing intent.

Shuji from above felt the intensity of the killing intent and nodded a bit in appreciation. Yes, his student had grown in such a little bit of time. Two years of training had done a wonder to the tough kid and made him more of a warrior. . . Well at least in skill not personality.

Hiro felt the sudden intent and was a bit shook by it. He did not know the boy had such a deathly way about him. Not even his own will to kill someone was able to be felt at this level.

Grabbing the giant shuriken from his back the man swung it with ease as he threw it towards the standing boy.

The fast moving projectile hit Arata and went threw him as the boy went up in dissolving splash of water to show he was but a clone.

Hiro turned his head as he kept a arm outstretched to grab on to the returning shuriken that was like a boomerang. His eyes scanned around for the young boy. He even ignored how the water clone was a ninjutsu to keep the battle going.

Seconds passed of Hiro scanning around to figure out where the boy had gone before he begin to think maybe the boy had taken to the sea.

Walking close to the bow of the ship he immediately jumped as he heard even over the waves of the sea a drop of water on the wooden deck of the ship.

As his body turned he saw what he had once missed. Arata was playing dirty having used another ninjutsu and had submersed himself inside of the water puddle provided by his destroyed water clone.

Having dodged the leg sweep from the red head he struck out with a leg himself trying to kick the boy in the head.

The kick was blocked as the boy caught his heel then flipped both of them.

Hiro on his stomach growled as he struck out with the giant shuriken in his hand, aiming to shallowly cut the boy across the chest.

The large weapon made Arata lean backwards then back-flip away to safety, that only lasted for a second as the large weapon was thrown speedily towards him and he dodged with a jump but soon after quickly went for a split as he heard the faint hum of the blade as it cut threw air and returned in it's boomerang fashion back to Hiro.

"A substitution combined with a clone then complimented with the hiding in water technique. Baby Uzumaki tell me when did you get this good?" asked the man as he waved his giant weapon around by the hole in it's center.

Arata rolled his eyes "When there are pieces of crap like you in the world. One has to get better. You know to flush you all away"

Hiro snorted "Really a potty joke? You just keep earning your title. Eh, _Baby _Uzumaki"

"What ever let's get serious" roared the boy as he charged fast at the man. Reaching him in a blur of speed making the man dodge a punch that surely would have hurt like nothing he had ever felt, if the trail of blue chakra coming from the boy's fist was anything to go on.

Trying to take advantage of the younger boy's back from having missed hitting him. Hiro went to strike with his trusty weapon.

They would be shallow cuts but painful.

Yet, he did not get the chance as he heard the deck of the ship cracking and against his instincts looked down.

What he saw was the deck's boards being torn up as Arata pivoted on his heel and ran his other foot threw the deck with ferocity.

Hiro looked back up and braced with his large shuriken in front of him at what was coming.

Arata's leg came up with momentum and force provided from his body turning. He aimed with his chakra enforced leg to Hiro's mid-section. Not caring as he saw the giant shuriken user had braced with said flat side of shuriken out in front of him to stop his kick.

His leg connected with such force that the giant Fuma shuriken cracked under the pressure and Hiro was sent back flying off the boat.

Arata smirked as he sent the man overboard.

His smirk did not last as he saw the man though dripping wet jump back on board the boat with a limp arm and a serious glare.

"Stop" were Shuji's cold words.

Hiro immediately spoke "I'm fine. It's just dislocated from the impact" he said looking to his arm then up to Shuji who was still up high overhead then to Arata.

"No. I have let this go on long enough. You three stop your bickering. Jiro help Hiro with his arm and Arata. Go rest now" the man commanded.

Arata hung his head in annoyance but not rebellion as he made his way down to the hull of the ship.

"Kid has one hell of a kick" commented Jiro as he helped his brother sit to prepare to pop the dislocated arm back in place.

"That he does." replied Hiro coldly.

"Ah don't tell me you underestimated the kid and didn't see this coming?" chided Jiro yanking his brother's arm back in to place.

Hiro hissed at the jolting pain but replied "No it is not that it is I wonder how he is getting so much strength from so sluggishly applying chakra to his limbs."

"That's easy" supplied Shuji as he jumped down to the deck of the ship mostly to assess the damage done to it.

"You don't need to fine tune chakra to your muscles to get allot of strength. Though if one did do that -if it is even possible- one could store up chakra in their limbs and then suddenly release it, no doubt at all that person could potentially create fissures in the ground. But that was not and is not what Arata does. Nope he simply augments his power like a few before him with chakra. Simply allot of chakra that becomes as hard or fluent as he wants. . . Kinda like his water nature"

"There must be more to it then that! At least excellent chakra control, if you would have said that I would've believed that" snorted Hiro

"Well of course there is. It just takes allot of constantly flowing more then normal chakra to be more stronger. The 'hard' part does not lie in chakra control but in output. Augmenting strength drains the chakra reserves substantially. While also taxing the body's muscles"

Hiro shrugged wincing a bit at his still sore arm being moved. "So the kid has a large chakra pool? Tch that's not going to help him next time. I'll just tire him out"

Jiro shook his head at his brother planning his revenge on a thirteen year old boy and not seeing a big flaw in his plan. "Hiro. The kid has a zanpakuto. He has a second source of chakra and definitely allot more power right Shuji-san?"

Shuji shrugged not one to give tips about half obvious things. Or was it not to give secrets out about the zanpakuto. He couldn't remember and did not care to.

"We will be hitting landfall by afternoon. I suggest everyone rests up but Jiro your on first watch."


	6. Chapter 6

FSDYT Note's:

First thing I want to be known is that the time skips in this story are very much built in to it's structure, there is no getting around it.

Now yes they will stop happening very soon so just please hang on and bare with me as they provide a (skip over) to the story which is based in a time zone cannon didn't fully cover yet I myself want to do a rendition on and not totally be horrible but insightful, with figuring out some lore and opinions on events that happened.

Another thing to address that has come up is the non-appearance of Hashirama or Madara.

I assure you that they will appear as they and many others are apart of this story as well as the third asked person: Naruto. Yeah he is around too! Just read and watch out for him.

* * *

DAY LATER| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

"We have a problem Uzumaki-sama" hurriedly began the man.

The village head looked up from his scroll he was reading to see one of his clansmen and a Ryoudoin clansmen standing sternly in his office.

His eyes immediately trailed over the men in his presence. Both were armored, not at first a noticeable thing except usually only his clan members of the warrior class of his clan could be seen in the village wearing their traditional blue armor in plain sight. Yet before him with a large scroll on his back and a breast plate upon his chest was a grey haired warrior of the puppet using Ryoudoin clan.

He knew immediately there was a problem.

"Speak quickly" he ordered as he stood from his desk and opened one of it's drawers that were filled with rolled up scrolls.

"Sir, there are intruders on the southern part of the nation. Apparently they have sneaked past the whirlpools is what the scouts have said"

The village head stopped piling scrolls on his desk as he heard those words.

"They what?!" he asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently they were able to navigate the tides and from the scout's reports, efficiently got past our defenses but could not evade our detection. The scouts did not engage the intruders but the path in which the intruders are taking suggest they are heading to the capital. One of our scouts said that the party had four legged animals with them. . . An others had lavender eyes that had no pupils but they were all masked so we are a bit unsure on who they could truly be. Though we have confirmation on their numbers being above forty individuals maybe more."

In a flurry of robes the man's once white and dark blue long kimono covered in a outer robe sunk down towards the ground to show the man clad in blue armor of his clan except he only wore the clan's blue Whirlpool emblem breastplate without arm or leg guards. As his limbs were covered in black cloths that hung slightly off of him.

Gathering up the many scrolls off his desk the man hurriedly began searching his desk for a satchel in which he threw the scrolls in to then slung over his back.

He looked to the men before him with all seriousness as he said "They are going after our Daimyo. A full frontal assassination. I expect they will be setting many traps as they make their way there and might be just the first wave or a diversion for a attack on the village. The Daimyo only has a few hundred samurai protecting the palace and only a handful of our ninja there. So I must go to intercept the men before they even get to her."

Both men nodded understanding the situation as they were ready to take orders.

"Ryoudoin-san tell your clan to meet up with mine and inform my clan's elder of the situation after my clan and yours has at least a ready force of two hundred men at the checkpoints of the village to watch out for intruders. Then have your clan head on watch in the command of the detection force."

The grey haired man nodded then went up in a cloud of smoke to pass on the orders.

"Now you, go and alert the Tomoko clan and tell them to mobilize eighty of their members to move out as a interception force with me at the east gate. Also inform the Fuuma clan head to meet with me and twenty of his members at the east gate to intercept the intruders. then have a quarter of our warriors began to start a evacuation drill for civilians to the Tomoko clan's mountains if intruders are even detected with in a mile of here."

The man nodded then like his counterpart went up in a plume of smoke.

The village head was left alone in his office as he began to see from the windows the bustling village be throne in to a chaotic storm of ninja moving upon roof tops to carry out orders or mobilize to their designated area.

He admired the speed of the beings who moved so fast to defend the village. But he had not much time to as he knew he had to write out battle plans to intercept the intruders, formulate a battle plan if they in fact did attack the village and capital as a whole like he was suspecting, then he had to even fully go threw strategy to deal with counterattacking and finally even a stand in for him as he left the village as his second in command, was away on a very important mission.

* * *

TEA COUNTRY | DAIMYO'S PALACE

* * *

The party of four had arrived at their destination with out any trouble except for of course proving their identities to the samurai guard of the palace then immediately going before the daimyo except only one foreigner was allowed to do so.

So the other three had to wait outside of the Daimyo's mansion under the watch of over ten armed samurai.

"Talk about a boring mission. . ." murmured Jiro as he kicked a pebble that accidentally skipped and hit one of the samurai guards in the foot.

Jiro looked up and towards the man who glared at him.

He shrugged not caring as he was very aware of what the samurai thought of the ninja. Even though he was in fact not as much as a murdering mercenary as the ninja on this mainland were.

"I have a bad feeling" spoke Arata looking up at a lone cloud in the sky.

Jiro and Hiro looked over to the staring upwards boy and was a bit confused at why the boy was openly talking to them. He usually did not do such a thing.

"Must be the fish from the boat trip" supplied Jiro

"No it's not that. . ." the boy said feeling a sense of confusion and dread come over him.

The twin brothers watched as they saw the boy become pale. They immediately moved closer to him to check on his health, ignoring the samurai who thought they might be up to something.

* * *

_'This will be difficult' _thought the usually calm man.

His force of a hundred, consisting of the Tomoko clan. The ninja like samurai that used their sword arts more so then they ever did any other technique and known at least in Whirlpool for their quick draw and traditional samurai like values that did incorporate a leniency to ninja.

Combined with the Fuuma clan twenty members here in the contingent group, complimenting the skills of the Tomoko clan with their weapon experts and one of a kind ninjutsu.

The Uzumaki head was very sure the two working together clans could prove victorious on any regular situation.

Unfortunately the situation was not in their favor or normal at all.

Arata the third. Had in fact been able to solve the mystery of who the intruders were and what their capabilities were. They were members of the Hyuga clan and some how teamed together with the Inuzuka clan.

_'No wonder they were able to navigate pass the whirlpools. With the byakugan, it supposedly having x-ray vision and all seeing they would be quite efficient in knowing which way the tides were flowing even underneath water. Then the Inuzuka with their fang over fang drilling taijutsu could possibly reverse a current and easily get pass our defense. The only mystery now is why are they here. . . surely they must of been paid to do this.' _

Arata the third's thoughts were a buzz but he still kept a strong eye at the enemies in front of him.

They were all looking at each other with a clam edge. It was the calm before the storm and the beginning of a battle.

With narrowed eyes he scanned across the many enemies dressed in black that were before him. He saw the many dogs that accompanied the group and did not miss the tensing of the wolf like dogs that looked ready to attack on order.

Such big dogs of the Inuzuka clan with the instinct to kill and a good sense of everything from sight to smell was big odds against any opponent. Those dogs were like super ninja minus some high powered jutsu that was made up for when they acted with their human partners.

His eyes then gazed upon lavender ones that started to bulge threw the opening on the masks on many of the black clad figures.

They were definitely activating their doujutsu to attack he realized, that would be a even bigger problem. He had to make sure his men acted first. Lest be picked apart by those eyes.

He then saw what was with out a doubt the leader of this attack.

The slender figure stood high inside a tree just a few meters away, as if they were scanning over the battlefield but their head did not move.

He saw the man did not need to move as he had the byakugan. . . Those eyes provided him it seemed a three hundred and sixty degree visage.

Arata the third knew for sure that man needed to be killed. As the leader he would be the clinch pin in this whole attack and with him gone the others would fall. . . right after him.

Now all he had to do was give the _orders_ and the battle would begin.

Quickly clasping his hands together he thought _'Uzumaki Style: Sealing corpse' _as yards of cloth that was once tied around his arms now unraveled and raced towards two large dogs.

* * *

"I think we should head home" spoke the boy feeling a pang in his chest.

"What?! Shuji-san is still talking to the Tea Daimyo we can't just leave" snorted Jiro wondering what was wrong with the boy. One minute he looked sick but they couldn't do a true assessment of what could be wrong with him as they all had to remain vigilant..

"Shut up squirt and keep your shit together, jeez can't you see we are on a MISSION" warned Jiro with a glare as he saw the boy looking at the exit.

"No. . . something bad is happening" murmured Arata with a frown as he saw the cloud he had been continuously watching start to get smaller and smaller.

Hiro spoke before his brother could "Listen kid I know it's just jitters take a deep breath and keep your wits about you"

Arata nodded but deep down he knew something bad was happening he could just. . . feel it.

He looked back up at the lone cloud in the sky. . . he could see it looked like it was shrinking even faster and with it his sense of life chipped away.

_'What could this feeling mean. . . What is going to happen?'_

* * *

"Reform! The ranks and fall back!" ordered the man as he dodged another volley of kunai.

Several of the whirlpool ninja scattered backwards in a retreating flock as they trusted their leader to watch their back.

The village head was adamant about killing each and every one of the offending intruders that had dare set forth on his home ground and he could feel the tenacity and determination of his men who felt the same as him.

Even if they had taken several loses thanks to the close range taijutsu style of the Hyuga and Inuzuka but the knowledge of the offending party could not fight his force at all when it came to the long range tactics of the Fuuma clan with their weapons spurred the new forming battle plan.

Even the legendary jyuken of the Hyuga in it's long rage form could not give a death blow to a fluidly moving Fuma or a Tomoko clansmen who knocked their attack out of the air with a swipe of their blades full of chakra.

"Getsuuga!" roared a pair that became a drilling vortex of man and dog covered in ferocious winds.

Arata the third, saw the attack coming and didn't fear, with a outward stretch of his arm he pushed chakra threw the cloth encasing his limb and watched it unravel in to the path of the canine and human vortex.

Like a fly caught in a spider's web. The Inuzuka and their dog was soon ensnared by the cloth and it's steel grip by their own twister like motions that worked against them.

The Uzumaki head glared at the wrapped and writhing mess before he made sure to seal the cloth to never be opened again as he saw another opponent was trying to make a easy kill of him.

Even traveling backwards to cover his fellow villagers backs, as much as it inconvenienced him he would make sure no one got past him till everyone was regrouped to go on to a second attack. That was quickly realized too, by the would be opportunist.

* * *

"Alright everyone we are ready to go. . ." spoke Shuji but he went silent as he saw his student in the arms of Jiro and Hiro who was panicky running green chakra glowing hands over the slumped boy's body.

"What happened?" he asked coldly walking over to the pair taking off the large scroll he had on his back.

"We don't know Shuji-san one moment he kept talking about going home as he was looking up at the sky the next second he fell to the ground and we can't find out what's wrong with him"

Shuji looked at the samurai around him, sensing around for any foul play but he found none.

"Gather him up we are heading home. . . Just do a assessment of him on the boat we got to get going" the red head commanded as he picked back up the six foot long scroll.

The pair gave swift nods as Hiro lifted Arata gingerly and lay him over his shoulder.

"Let's go" ordered Shuji as he looked up quickly to the sky to see the time then was a bit thrown as he saw a single rain drop fall from the sky.  
With a shrug he turned around and began walking.

* * *

The battle had turned. Once was a skirmish of two enemies out to destroy each other was now a survival contest that would prove to have no winners even if there were survivors.

The Uzumaki head knew all this and at the same time accepted it. For what was surrounding him in cries of terror, the yelling of techniques, cursing of anguish was battle.

An this battle was wearing him down fast. As was the person he had been battling for what seemed like a eternity was too.

The Hyuga in front of him was proving to be a equal match to his skills, except he was one hundred percent sure that the only reason this battle had lasted so long was because of the man's eyes. As he had already defeated four Hyuga before even getting to this man.

That could only mean this man and his eyes were very skilled as he could see that they were interpreting his moves and seeing his attacks from a distance. The only equalizer he had against such eyes was it's user had to attack him from close range. Such a thing he was aware of as he countered and voided all the man's ranged attacks. No matter how powerful they were.

The Hyuga stared his opponent down. He could tell the man was thinking of a new plan to beat him with. Though such tactic would be destroyed by him as he could see anything the man would do before he did it.

The chakra network of the man was a great give away to how he was going to use the deadly cloth that was wrapped around his arms. That too was easily figured out by the byakugan that saw the many seals layered inside of the cloth and the requirement of the man needing to channel chakra in to the complicated weapon to make it work.

With the power of his byakugan the man looked around the battleground all the while, seemingly keeping a eye on the man before him.

His view was of something he did not want to see. All around the battlefield it seemed his group were being slowly neutralized one by one. Even his Hyuga brethren were falling to the tactics of the overwhelming hailing of weapons the Fuuma sent from their scrolls with deadly accuracy only to be a diversion to the byakugan so one never saw the lying in wait enemy that appeared from behind.

His mind steeled as he knew he must change this. His allies were being picked apart and even the Inuzuka and their dogs perceived instincts were not able to combat the new battle plan of the enemy.

With lavender milky white eyes back focused on the man he prepared to kill their leader. . . fast.

Arata the third watched as the black clad enemy before him got in to a stance. Then with a fluid movement of his arms and legs took on a stand that Arata the third had heard told in old tales.

An was confirming as he heard the man say in a whisper "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" causing a blue chakra glow to surround his hands.

The Uzumaki head was not ignorant at all of this severe taijutsu style and it's ability to damage the internal organs and chakra network. With required skill he would beat the style though and his opponent.

Stretching his arms far out in front of him he uncoiled yards of the cloth from his limbs and sent it towards his still in stance opponent.

The Hyuga waited calmly as the cloth started to enshroud him. . . Just like he wanted.

Before long the cloth was but inches from fully encasing him until he turned and let loose a barrage of palm strikes that shredded the cloth like wet paper.  
He then began successfully striking and breaking apart the cloth as he moved closer to the red haired man.

The Uzumaki leader saw his cloth for the first time being stripped to pieces by the palm strikes and immediately switched his strategy.

Yanking his arms backwards, tearing the rolls of cloth from his limbs. He did several back flips as he avoided deadly palm strikes from a striking to kill Hyuga.

Landing back on his feet the Uzumaki jumped high as he took to the trees for cover he knew cover, was not there as his opponent stayed on the ground watching him with his x-ray eyes.

Reaching in to his bag for a scroll he took in his hand as he leaped forward in to the direct path of the Hyuga.

The Hyuga unsure of what the man was attempting kept calm as he shifted his stance and sent out chakra blasts in the shape of his palm at the man who fluidly dodged the strikes in mid-air.

With in range now the Uzumaki fully opened his scroll as he landed just a few yards away from his opponent who was about to strike out with a chakra enforced palm.

The man opened his scroll and thought _'Uzumaki Unseal: Water release: Triple Water dragon jutsu' _

With tentative eyes the Hyuga saw something he almost thought was a illusion as three fully formed serpentine water dragons escaped from the scroll and came at him with watery mouths full of fangs.

Quickly the man expelled chakra from the chakra points of his body, releasing the blue energy he spun creating a protective dome around himself that negated the water dragons that crashed in to his shield forcing him backwards with their power but eventually turned to a swell of splashing water upon the ground.

Sure the attack was over the Hyuga released his jutsu and searched for his opponent.

He did not need to find him as the man and several other identical copies of him rose from the murky water on the ground. Then at once lunged at the man carrying whips of water.

The Hyuga went for another spin as he dodged two of the whips but could not go in to a full spin as one whip made of water caught him on the leg then pulled him to the ground where the other clones began using their whips to restrain the struggling man.

Before long the Hyuga was covered in a wrapping of water binding whips.

One by one the water made clones disappeared until only one was left holding a long whip of water in his hand. The red headed man then took out a kunai from his bag and threw it at the head of the black clad Hyuga while keeping the binding water whip tight in his hand.

As if having been bidding his time the Hyuga looked at the kunai speeding towards him before letting loose a blast of chakra that was forced from every chakra point on his body.

Spewing a wave vacuum like chakra from his body and breaking the hold of the water whips on him as well as forcing the kunai from the path of killing him the Hyuga stood freed.

With a charge and hands back glowing blue the Hyuga attacked the Uzumaki with a palm thrust but was blocked and went for a kick but was again blocked by a kunai the red head pulled from his bag quickly then struck out with and missed.

The pair then began a match of strength as the gentle fist style was negated with the fluid motion of the Uzumaki who would not let a palm or anything touch him.

The match of strength lasted but a few minutes as it was soon broken by the Hyuga who jumped back when he saw the Uzumaki pull another scroll from his satchel.

Again the Uzumaki gripped the scroll prepared to open it but was stopped as he had to dodge a leg sweep from behind from another person he immediately knew as he back flipped and saw the glowing hands was another Hyuga.

Now between the Hyugas the Uzumaki man knew he was in a serious problem as he saw the Hyuga to his left nod to the one to his right.

He then heard both the Hyuga mutter "Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven" before both in sync began to spin and release chakra.

In a flash both Hyuga's had emitted a blinding blue dome of chakra that trapped the Uzumaki between the pair before getting bigger to the point the red headed man was shrouded by the Hyuga's technique.

* * *

Goro Fuuma, clan head of the Fuuma. Had just slashed down his ninth ninja dog and was quickly racing threw the battle ground of trees to his next opponent when he felt a large release of chakra and what was his friend's Arata Uzumaki's chakra signature drop significantly.

Hurriedly he raced to the aid of his friend, past battles he knew meant little to him since it was very obvious and had been for a while now the ninja of whirlpool would win this skirmish.

When he got to the last spot he felt his friend's chakra drop at he was horrified to see his friend was alive but was about to be hit with a Hyuga palm strike as he tried to stand from the ground.

With no time to spare Goro gripped the Fuuma shuriken in his hand tight then spun as he threw the weapon at the man who dared try to kill his friend.

He did not wait to see if his attack would hit as he raced right behind the weapon to his friend's rescue.

He got there just in time as he saw the Hyuga jump back dodging his weapon but not the fist he gave to the black clad figure that forced him in to the air.

"Goro! Watch out for the second one" warned the red headed man as he barely was able to get to his feet.

The Fuuma head nodded hearing his friend's words and was not surprised as he felt the earth below him erupt.

Jumping upwards he avoided a palm strike from the hidden Hyuga but could not avoid the sudden one he got from a Hyuga who appeared above him over his head, somehow the same one he had sent in to the air, having not yet to come down from gravity.

The Hyuga's hand thrust with a ton of force in to Goro's chest destroying his mesh armor and forcing chakra in to his heart.

In his final moments, Goro as his body went slack growled as he recalled his giant shuriken in it's boomerang like fashion; it was known to take, but few knew it was the work of chakra threads or a simple ninja wire.

In this case it was ninja wire he pulled on and got a small bit of satisfaction from as he saw the sharp metal come back to him one last time and glide threw the unsuspecting body of the Hyuga below him slicing him in to halves.

Arata the third, watched all this in silent pain as he saw his friend die by the hands that were meant for him then fall slumped to the blood stained earth. And even in his death he still took one of the Hyuga with him.

He would honor his friend by killing the last one he saw falling to the ground.

Yes the last one he noticed was in fact the one that had interrupted his battle from before. The last one he was sure any minute like his leader would be running low on chakra. . . .

A second past as the Hyuga finally landed on the ground in a rough fall but stood back up.

Arata the third looked the interferer in his eyes as he saw it happen. Just like what had happened to his tired leader. . . The byakugan finally deactivated due to lack of chakra.

The Hyuga's eyes narrowed just slightly as he saw the slackened and tired stance of the Uzumaki. He then slowly took a step back.

Arata the third saw the step and shook his head then spoke as he reached in his bag "You are not escaping. You come here to attack my country then kill my friend. An then proceeded to think you could retreat?! Even as banged up as I am I can still kill you easily"

The Hyuga looked at the scroll then turned away as he was sure the Uzumaki could not open it. He had seen the damage done to the red head by the dual eight trigrams revolving heaven technique. The man's leg was unnaturally twisted with exposed bones. As was his left arm. How ever the man was standing on pure will or maybe adrenaline the Hyuga did not know. . . but he was sure, the man would not be able to give chase to him.

The Uzumaki saw the man still trying to flee as he went in to a sprint. He would make sure the man never got far. Looking down at the scroll he saw that it was the one he needed. This jutsu he could do; there would be no consequences as he knew all of his men were no where near his direction.

He then unrolled it slowly with his mouth and only working hand. Channeling his last little bit of chakra to unseal the scroll he thought the name of the technique to unleash it. _'Uzumaki Unseal: Water Release: Grand cutting Wave Jutsu!' _

The scroll immediately let lose a typhoon of water as if a gigantic dam had burst, the water then formed to the shape of a edged blade as it stormed towards the back of the Hyuga, then hit the man with concussive force. Slamming him in to tree after tree while knocking down almost half the forest.

Arata the third, out of chakra fell to the ground with a moan as he began to feel the pain of his injuries.


	7. Chapter 7

"Father. . ." trailed off the boy in disbelief.

"Ah son, and Shuji-san. You are back" spoke the man calmly.

Arata ran quickly over to his fathers hospital bed and didn't care his father was in a leg, and arm cast. Both in a sling to keep them positioned correctly. He hugged his father holding the man close and sniffled.

"What happened to you dad?!"

"Well we had some problems is all." the man said offhandedly rubbing his son's back in a comforting manner.

"Arata. . . Your dad is hurt. . . You really aren't making it better" spoke Shuji seeing the boy grip his father tighter and tighter by the moment as if he would never let the man escape his grasp.

The young Uzumaki released his grip slowly on his dad as he stood up straight.

"Ah I can breath again!" chided the man to his son with a warming smile.

Arata bit his lip at the man's antics. He was just glad his father was okay. Getting back to the village and finding out a attack had occurred on them was horrifying but to then learn that his father had gotten injured had almost made him faint.

"So did the mission go according to plan?" asked the Uzumaki head.

Shuji nodded but before he spoke he went to the wooden door of the room and locked it before placing his hand on the door to channel chakra in to it leaving a burned palm print that looked to have writings sprawling around it.

"Sir the Tea daimyo was very pleased on the bargain and so to speak played ball. I have acquired the needed resources sir."

Arata's eyebrows went up in confusion "What are you guys talking about?"

The wounded Uzumaki looked to his son then gave a sigh "Son. . . I got wounded today. From fighting a battle that surely was not like one I have ever fought. I was not suppose to make it away from that battlefield today"

"Dad! don't talk like that you are the strongest guy I know! And plus with our clans healing seals you will be up and about within a week or so!" encouraged the boy not liking his fathers usually up beat now sad tone.

Shuji stayed silent as he saw his hopeful student look at his father with what was nothing short of hero-worship.

"Well son with the battlefield cleared and our wounded. . . and dead. . . gathered. And even the dead of our enemy gathered I learned something today. The leader who was tasked with this attack was but a seventeen year old Hyuga boy."

"An you beat the hell out of him didn't you dad!" cheered Arata not seeing what his father was trying to say.

Shuji looked down at the scene that was unfolding out in front of him. He could see where this was going and did not want to but would support his leader and student. Besides deep down he knew he needed to be here. . . His idol would not let him leave anyway.

The older Uzumaki carried on not acknowledging his son's words. "For much of that battle the boy proved to be of exceptional skill. He read fluently all of my moves and it was but experience that kept me alive. Yet I can not completely say that. For I know it was a bit of luck too. Or the seal our clan members wear"

The man stopped speaking to rub a spot over his side with fondness.

"In that battle I was not able to use most of my jutsu that would have decimated another opponent. The boy's eyes were just too good. Almost unnaturally so as I had already beaten a few Hyuga to cross the battlefield to get to him. His eyes were close to proving my death, then the interference by another Hyuga would have killed me if not for the Deceleration animation seal, to slow down my injuries direct relay to my mind. Giving me the ability to function as if I was not hurt at all."

Shuji sighed interrupting the dead silence of the room that crept in with the man who no longer spoke but looked at the wall for a small while.

"Goro today. . today he died in a maneuver I had saw him perform hundreds of times before. . . The Fuma clans double guillotine boomerang drop, a technique he had made himself. . . He saved my life with that maneuver even if it went wrong. . . Goro had went in like he did many times before, a throw of his shuriken. . . The opponent would be blind sighted by the shuriken and dodge then be hit by him from his speed and power alone. Sent high in to the air, the opponent would have to come back down. . . "

The Uzumaki head looked over to his shocked son with sad eyes as he continued

"Except there was a slight variation but this was Goro. . . he always said there was nothing better then a bit of excitement. . .A Hyuga came at him from below. . Goro had, had that happen to him one time too many to count in the past so it was all still manageable. . . An with that double attack, from below and above. I and Goro knew that his signature move would be ignited, the double guillotine boomerang drop."

"Dad. . ." spoke Arata a bit scared at hearing the story but went silent as he saw the intensity in his father's eyes.

"A attack that draws the foolish bastard who attacked him from below in the right position to take what was the returning boomerang like motion of the shuriken right after the other who had been previously sent in to the air had been chopped-up first. That happened like so many times before and the guy was split to pieces. Yet Goro nor I ever expected the first Hyuga to ever somehow stay up in air longer then what he was suppose to be up there for. That cost Goro his life as the Hyuga blind sighted him in a attack that was the epitome of blindsiding!"

Arata hung his head at the tale. It was almost impossibly heart-wrenching. He knew Goro-dono. As that was one man who always treated him like he was not a powerful man's son but another villager just living their life. And it was a plus that he was his father's best friend. But now he was dead. . .

"We unmasked those Hyuga... The one I fought was 17 the other was 32. . . A combination of experience and the new generation cost Goro his life. . . It is a deadly combination when something new can blend with the old and work together. . ."

"Yes sir it is. . ." spoke Shuji reaching behind his back to show the giant scroll he had yet since his return to let out of his sight.

"What does this mean though father, what are you saying?"

"Son. . . I might not look it and thank God for it and our Uzumaki longevity but it is certainly slowly becoming obvious. . . I have reached the peak of my power. My body may not dull for a long time because of our Uzumaki blood but I damn sure won't reach a new level physically and barely skill wise especially at fifty-five. Today I saw that. . . I had to rely on the techniques of our fuinjutsu to get by. A resort that had become my life line."

"Dad of course your old but your DAD so that doesn't matter! Your the strongest person in the village! Stop talking like this!" warned the boy looking at his father. He saw the man at his age was still fit and even well built. He even looked young enough to be called his older brother, not his father! The man was old in age not body!

Arata the third smiled at his son. He could almost feel himself sliding in to a flashback of when his father had told him of the heights a man could reach and how far they could go but at last be reminded they were just a man.

" I ain't dieing or nothing son but I will ask you do you really believe I am still the strongest in the village?"

"Of course!" yelled Arata enthusiastically thinking his father just needed some more encouragement to cheer him up.

"Son. . . In some ways I will probably never be matched. But in some other ways I have been vastly outmatched. . . The new generation is here son. An it is like my grandfather Arata the first once told me they will always surpass the first. Remember son those who come before the ones of the present were but pillars to the future. Cherish what they gave birth to and build upon if not revolutionize what they have made."

Arata backed up away from his father as if he was the devil himself.

He knew those words. . . He had read them. . . but never heard them. . . He had saw them as who had not, upon a memorial dedicated to Arata the first and they were the beginning of another set of words. He feared he was not ready to hear.

He turned around as he looked to his sensei who had already went down to both his knees with the giant scroll laid on the floor beside him and his head bowed submissively. His sword was present in front of him but inches away.

He turned frantic as it seemed his world began to slow around him his stomach feeling like a bubbling mess.

"I Arata the third. Son to Arata the second and proud grandson to Arata the first. And even prouder father to Arata the fourth here by deem Arata the fourth ready to lead the Whirlpool village and clan. May the one who leads the many tides form a great whirlpool able to destroy any strife" spoke the red headed man with a stern but some how kind face.

Arata still stared in disbelief at what was happening. The unbelievable magnitude of what his father had said was mind blowing. HIM who he was quite aware of was no where close in power to the man before him.

Had been given a title as head of the clan and village. A village that was once ruled over by the strongest Uzumaki, so powerful his exploits were thought to only be myths but had been witnessed by elders.

He could never fill his shoes or even measure to the others that had once ruled. Even living up to his father's legacy would be probably be impossible.

This was the man before him who was known by all in the country for his quick planning and radical strategy that built most the strategical plans in which the village followed to function from day to day all the way to year to year.

With a turn Arata looked at his still bowing sensei, he was about to speak to his teacher to get his father to recount the statement that surely was something made from maybe the medicines he had taken.

But he soon realized it had all been planned.

"I Shuji Uzumaki, head-senior warrior of the Uzumaki clan do hereby accept the leadership of Arata the Fourth without question. As a member of this village and on behalf of all the Uzumakis who accepted this proposal. I bow to my leader Uzumaki-sama"

**_BOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOM_ **

Arata was the only one who looked over to the window and saw the bursting of fire works going high in to the evening sky and the center of the village. . .

Those were the call sign and tell tell way of saying a new leader had been chosen. . . That was something he had only read of in books as someone as young as him would have never been around to see the dazzling orange and red sparks that signified the choosing of a new leader.

"Arata. . . new, fresh. . . That's what you will be upon this village in your reign. . . as the ones who had carried that name before you son"

Now stunned in to complete shock, Arata did not know what to say even as his mind went blank and he slowly fell to the floor fainting from the awing announcement.

The concerned words of "Uzumaki-sama!" didn't even register to him.

* * *

AKASUIKAGE'S DOMAIN

* * *

Arata blinked his eyes surprised as he fell threw the air and towards what looked to be a ocean of red water.

Bracing for the impact by putting his hands out in front of him, he was almost shocked by how he did not impact the water but simply be caught in it's cool embrace as if the water's surface tension was thick as mud but yet still wouldn't let him sink in to it.

Quickly he stood up and looked around, wondering where he could possibly be and growing even more confused as everything was a bleeding fresh blooded red, with the sky taking on the same deep red as the ocean yet what little clouds there were stayed a feathery white.

It was a short moment before he spotted the standing very dark figure in the distance that was obviously the only thing there. He then after feeling himself start to sink in to the ocean and took a step learned it was best he kept moving or be sunk in to the blood red sea.

Running towards what he figured to just be a figure unrecognizable by the distance between them he had to stop and marvel as he saw that this person if it could even be called that was not a black figure from a distance but instead a actual being made completely of darkness with not one feature on it's body.

No nose, hair, eyes, mouth, or anything. It was a true dimensional shadow; as that was the only way to describe it.

"Surprised? Shocked? Marveled at my extreme magnificence?" spoke the being without any explanation of how it could do such.

Arata was everything the dark being said_ he_ was; figuring the living shadow was such by the male voice it had. Shocked he may of been, on the defense he was too as he heard pure undertones of ill intent and promises of death in the being's voice but to him it did not seem the promise had been made to anyone particular.

"Who? What are you?"

"That is rude to answer a question with a question. In turn I will tell you nothing" replied the living shadow calmly but with the same undertones in his voice of the promising death to be given. Lingering like a bad smell.

Staying calm Arata made a faked sincere apology "I am sorry"

The shadow walked towards the boy who stood his ground then grew from it's rather modest five feet in height to a tall nine feet with a form of a thickened nondescript body to match it's sudden growth.

"You lie to your own zanpakuto, that is just pathetic. You are not sorry you excuse for a filthy wielder. I hate you" condemned the shadow

"You are my zanpakuto! Well then I am sorry! Please forgive me!" apologized the boy fearing he had already messed up his chances to have a good relation with his soul sword's spirit.

Turning his back the shadow kept walking away, to where he was sure to not tell.

Chasing after the now large shadow Arata shouted "I'm sorry! Let's start over! My name is Arata! Arata Uzumaki the fourth! What is yours?"

The shadow did not turn around as he kept walking ignoring the boy.

Catching up with the ignoring him being he grew mad he couldn't tell not one emotion the shadow was feeling as it had no face just a outlining that was completely black. Never before had Arata realized how helpful reading a person's face could tell of their mood.

"You aren't going to tell me of your name?" questioned the boy abruptly but soon changed strategy as he remembered the shadows last offended words.

"I did lie to you I apologize. Answering questions with questions is rude. Excuse my ill behavior I hope that the many times I polished you may pay penance"

Looking over the shadow spoke "It does not. You do not deserve to wield me. Your very hands dirty my greatness. Your words sully my ears and your skill is atrocious. If suicide was a option for me I would have done it since day one"

Saddened the boy whispered "You can't mean that?"

Unmoved by the heartbroken tone the sword continued "Yes I do. With all of my being I wish for you to become less of a weak foul!"

"Alright" breathed Arata looking down sadly

Damming the shadow spoke "Even now you think I will show pity to you then dare ask my name? The sheer foolishness for a ant to talk to a God"

Continuing his interrupted sentence Arata looked up and swore "You are a real asshole you shadow but I am not stupid! I know your name YOU ARE THE FOOL!"

"What! How dare you boy assume to know, NO , even think your mind let alone lips could possibly conceive my name!"

Laughing Arata informed "This! This place! see if I was like you which I know I am I would design it to my liking or make it a piece of my personality. Clearly what you have done. Then even more to taunt people I would make it personal like say a name I would not give up or believe others would ever be able to figure out!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" retorted the shadow stopping in his stride crossing his arms.

Arata unobstructed launched himself at the large shadow and hugged him.

The impromptu hug was quickly but fruitlessly tried to be broken by the angered being "Get off of me!" the shadow shouted decisively seeing his physical efforts were useless.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to talk to you then know. . . You were like me is just. . . out of this world. An you're so cool!" bragged the boy happy

"I am not like you!" corrected the dark being

Arata shook his head in the shadow's hard abs "No you are like me Aka, red for this world, but oh so bloody which I suspect you are good at making others. Sui, for this watery place, and I bet your water nature. An finally kage, because you are a shadow. Akasuikage. The red-water-shadow."

"You little idiot! Smart bastard cretin!" sneered the shadow as he was forced to announce "Drown all in the bloody shadows. Reflect on to despair."

Then pushing the boy off of him asked "Are you happy? Well you won't be fool! There will come a day when you realize you should of never! Called upon my power or wanted it, only death comes from me boy. . . only death"

"Huh?" asked the boy abruptly

"There is no turning back now. . . be happy with your shikai. Arata, we will see how much despair it'll bring others let alone your conscious. I was not telling a lie when I said despair shall be brought. . . in many unconventional and conventional ways. . . let us see if you will figure that out!" said the shadow ominously before sinking in to the water and disappearing.

Arata was left standing there confused. Not sure what had happened or was going to happen but knew he had to prepare for something.

For what he did not know, but guessed it had to do with him and his new leadership role accompanied with a harshly hating him uncooperative zanpakuto.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can not be serious. I'm not doing that!"

"Son as the leader. . . You must compromise on things. . ."

"Father I know that but I am not doing that! I don't want to have to try and barter with the Hyuga!"

"It has been many years since that event General-sama. We could do well to gain a new eye or ear on to the main land. Plus sir it is not uncommon for once enemies to one day become strong allies" spoke Shuji

Arata rolled his eyes. . . And thought _'Has it truly been that long. . .'_

* * *

THOUGHTS OF THE PAST

* * *

Yes, truth was it had been very long since the day of what was now called or known as the False Invasion affair. Given such name by the survivors of the incident and the General.

Said General who was Arata the fourth, having taken office and leadership of the Whirlpool village less then three days after the attack bringing on major change. Yet said attack was more so the known changing spectrum on a small point of view the Whirlpool village but largely the Whirlpool nation.

Whirlpool village it seemed had almost over night but to others, threw hard work and planning simply exploded in to a once four thousand people in total village with low ratio of ninja, to the third most inhabited place on the whole island country also taking the title of the nation's most important military _village_ second only to the capital in importance.

An it all happened via a idea by the old leader, Arata the third. A man who was heavily regarded as a treasure of the village as him being grandson of the very man who founded the village and parts of the nation.

No one who called themselves a citizen of Whirlpool country would never want any type of harm to befall such a icon. The man may not have been the extremely powerful and believed unbeatable being that his grandfather was.

Or the sealing genius who invented hundreds of the conveniences implemented threw seals that the village was privy to; from their somehow never ending reservoir of fresh water that made living on a isolated island easier. All the way to their hospitals that used seals to heal the otherwise mortally wounded.  
That was all created by Arata the second his father.

Though he still had the drive to be strong, to live up to his heritage even after it was learned he would not be able to manifest a zanpakuto an his skills in sealing still paled to his father's he had something else.

He was without a doubt a genius strategists. Able to command and plan on a level higher then his predecessors. His planning and calm attitude was only trumped by what was his radical ideas that at one time terrified others and inspired some.

Under his command everyone in Whirlpool was sure of his ability to lead and formulate plans to guide them smoothly in to the future. Like he had with his thirty six year long reign. Many had become accustomed with him as their leader.

But things had changed. With him electing his son the new leader and the boy, yes boy of only thirteen with only the reputation of being in line from the heritage of Arata the first. Took on the role of the new village leader with his father given title as his adviser soon after.

Then the idea that was soon realized to have been over twenty years of thinking was told to Arata by his father.

A idea to create a village more so geared to the development of the village for everyone as a whole. No longer a barely strung association of clans working together in times of need but a full functioning village built on the idea that had originally founded it.

Love for one's family and a hope for a better tomorrow.

A great idea it was, Arata the third knew he could not achieve for his village in his lifetime as there were many obstacles in his way. For one he had not the needed funds to even implement the training of other ninja, that was left up to the clans to just train their own then if needed protect the village and country.

Arata the third saw all the flaws in such a idea. He knew other people could be trained as ninja, that only keeping strength for such a few select people as the clans would inevitably weaken the country as a whole. As even samurai in their strict ways allowed others to learn their way.

If others were to be trained and utilized the skills that was so coveted by the ninja clans. Arata the third believed it could bring on a new era one in which would be more stable for Whirlpool.

But it was just a dream. Training fresh new beings to be ninja who had no background in it itself would be pricey in time, money, and skills to undertake what would be a consuming task. Which would have to be done in a large scale to pay off. As one could not just train a few hundred people to make up the time of training them and the debt it would incur.

The time, money, and skillful teachers were the major problems that had destroyed the plans of ever making a stronger force for Whirlpool not mainly created from the clans which other then the Uzumaki were not likely to let go of their techniques to empower others.

But the radical thinker did not give up, and kept re-working plans to make his village and country stronger. . .

Then the idea took birth. . . With a need of necessity. Some would probably say it was wrong while others would say it was the genius of Arata the third.

It was a known secret among higher Whirlpool village officials that had either previously did a stint in protecting the daimyo and her property, that she had a secret mine right under her house. One that was kept so secret because of the recognized issues it would bring.

People would want the precious items in the mine if they tried to explore it and found any, like what had happened when it was realized Whirlpool country had great agricultural land, and speaking of it would bring upon the eyes of greedy individuals so it was kept silent.

Very silent until chance shined upon Arata the third who had one day had the fortune to need to redo the seals of the underside of the daimyo's residence as one could not be weak to a earth jutsu from below. So a simple exploration of the caves underneath to make sure the mines were still stable and the seals of the past were still good.

Led to a chance discovery of; diamonds.

At first picked from the ground after a sandal scuffed over them. Then examined by a seal-master. An soon by a daimyo and finally a jeweler.

Then forever kept secret between a jeweler, daimyo, village leader, and then a head-senior warrior of the Uzumaki clan.

Within time a new advance was made in to the secret ambition of the former village leader. A advance that made his dream possible threw a shared mutual trust and possible underhanded tactics.

The village began to take on missions with clan members from other clans, more and more than on a steady rate.

Then rather Arata the third wanted it or not, his clan members and him began learning techniques of their fellow villagers threw just fighting alongside them. It was all out of trust though except it brought forth a closer understanding of those around them that. . . could potentially be used for other reasons.

The pieces one by one began to collect for the radical man of strategic genius until it all hinged on one being.

Arata the fourth.

The strategist knew if his son were to become the new leader of Whirlpool there would be need for change, change that every leader who assumed the mantle of being the leader of Whirlpool could incur. Change, that was actually a law.

A law that was blatantly stated and even allowed by the daimyo. A law that at first glance seemed meaningless but was the most important one the village had.

The law the strategist knew by heart as he knew all of Whirlpool's country and village's law. The law stated; the new leader of Whirlpool when first elected during a time of crisis could assume full control over the village, due to any strife.

Such a law seemed almost insanely tyrannical but necessary as three things were prevalent. The first was that the Uzumaki clan held much sway in the village and country but shouldn't be totally all powerful that was very much agreed upon.

The second- was in the world; quite possibly some one who was less then reputable could possibly cheat their way to being the leader of the village. And then show their true face. Of course they would need to be able to be -_handled_- in a certain way that would be quick. This law allowed that as a new elected person who probably and mostly likely was the one who handled the old leader could then change things back to normal unopposed.

An the last reason was the mutual bond of trust between the clans that blatantly between leaders said; only the best may rule this village, anyone who thinks otherwise may try and take the lead of this village threw. . . the darker path.

Then after all his planning Arata the third had his biggest plan happen before his eyes. . . unplanned.

Sending his most trusted warrior of his clan out to sell a secret resource to the daimyo of another nation was a risk especially since he was fully aware of the trouble the Tea daimyo was having with the Fire daimyo who was becoming rumored to wanting to expand and stabilize his borders yet not threw his samurai force which would have gladly fought for him but threw a more ready force like the many ninja clans in his country.

A decision anyone could easily make as killing proven loyal men like the samurai threw war would be stupid when mercenaries you don't even care for were so readily available. The issue was; mercenaries especially the ones the Fire Lord hired were the most dangerous around and not for something simple like; border control but destruction.

With a Uzumaki ninja coming to Tea Country from Whirlpool it would surely look like a plot to anyone who saw, then would aggravate the situation.

Although the Tea daimyo just could not pass up the excellent offer. A import of high quality diamonds at only fifty-five percent of the price would make him foolish to not jump at the offer that only included he pay in gold as if it was cash then keep the deal to himself. With a commodity that was prized on the mainland and at such a low price and so much of it, the Tea daimyo readily accepted knowing the profit he could make.

It was then that two of the major pieces of a long time formulated plan was set.

The village via the Whirlpool daimyo's help had the money. The country had more or less been attacked and he wounded as well as proficient strife been caused. An his son was to be the new leader.

Time then began to wisp past quickly for the aging grandson of Arata the first. Arata his son agreed to his plan after it being explained to him. Then took full control and reformed the village.

A bit difficult it was asking the clans to train others with their techniques. Though surprisingly all the clans agreed readily but did say they would not train others in their more so secret techniques or direct clan styles.

With the admission of the clans being on board Arata the third let his son take his rightful reins of the village and sat back only slightly as Arata the fourth completely changed the village.

Moving back a once long standing wall to enlarge the village and make way for what was a mass recruitment program that soon filled the village with a array of people who had visions of being able to be ninja and protectors.

Most had been able to past the regiments thrust upon them in the academy -that was constructed near the Tomoko clan's mountains-. Yet some did not past the many qualifying tests and were sent away.

While others though not passed the tests did stay in the village and try to still be apart of such a event.

But time soon passed and what was suppose to be a great revolution had soon swelled to a miss-hap of failure after failure as to properly train the assortment of recruits thoroughly all but completely destroyed the village as it was realized over eighty percent of the village's resources, including it's food, money, ninja and everything else would need to be dedicated to developing those that were suppose to be apart of their future now slowly becoming their doom.

Slowly the village had to shut down in order to deal with their biggest endeavor turned problem.

For a while the village only had a barely acceptable watch over the whole country to guard it and a few to guard the village and were at their weakest as they were drained. . . . for years.

Until one day the village after so many years dedicated to training and sacrifice. The recruits were ready.

The people who had willingly undergone a training that showed their love for their country and will to get stronger had been tested and proved unflinching, each began a life of service to the country and village.

Armed with knowledge from a curriculum that was a mutual collaboration between the clans and a new simpler armor of a all black outfit of long shirt worn over a mesh armor then topped with a dark blue segmented breastplate over the torso covered in small Whirlpool emblems and simple black pants, sandals. To complete the look of a new ninja from the Whirlpool.

On that day Whirlpool could call itself what it always wanted to be. The protector of it's home and now a true defender of anything that could be thrown it's way as nothing short of armies could penetrate the new high walls of the enlarged village.

Nothing short of a massive army could ever even defeat the new ninja force of over six thousand that inhabited the village.

Whirlpool was definitely here to stay. It's bustling over six thousand strong ninja force would make sure of that and it's seventy thousand civilian inhabits would support their protectors and the place that was Whirlpool country's first and last defense.

* * *

THOUGHTS OF THE PAST END

* * *

"General-sama!" yelled Shuji none too politely

Arata looked across the table swiftly at his sensei. "Sorry I zoned out. . . I was just thinking about the past"

"An here I thought they gave the title of General to those who were intelligent head commanders of a large force. Tch seems they just hand it out" snorted a man to Arata's right.

The red haired teen quickly looked over to the long haired man and glared at him "Shut up! No one cares what you say Jiro"

Jiro Fuuma glared right back to his leader with unveiled annoyance. Even after all this time they did not get along.

"Anyway, like I was saying the Hyuga want to make amends for the past. . . miss hap. They have been sending letters for a while now but finally sent one with a more aggressive tone to it" explained the father of the most important man in the room.

"I don't like it. They probably just want to know what we did with those bodies." replied Arata looking at a neatly embroidered Hyuga seal stamped letter before him.

From far across the long table a man spoke up "Sir, it was from my understanding that not one Hyuga had made it back to their respective clans nor had a Inuzuka. So what could they possibly want aren't the bodies rotted by now if that is what they want?"

Arata looked at the man who had addressed him. The man away from him was many years older then him and someone he had grew used to seeing as his purpose of being a long standing representative of the civilian side of the village who were quite active in the lives of their ninja by usually being related to them or performing the jobs ninja couldn't do or rather tasks that were more so civilian oriented.

The man before him was a very needed insider on being able to govern the lives of the seventy thousand civilians who lived in his deemed by the daimyo semi-sovereign village that was absolutely the military backbone of the country.

"No. . . They don't per-SE want the bodies back as they want what they contained. They want the eyes. Well the ones they know that we have." explained Arata offhandedly.

The man was speechless as he gasped but went silent as he looked around the table. He could see that he was the only one who did not know of this information. So he suspected it must of until just now been a ninja thing he was privy to as a councilman.

"We have the legendary byakugan?" the man asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes Shiro-san we do and have had it for many years. You see the Hyuga have a seal upon their so called branch members that are from my understanding suppose to help the main branch members keep power over the other clansmen. The thing is the seal is only worn by the branch members. NOT the main members. What the seal does is seal the byakugan on it's user's death and has some type of control over the wearer. Fortunately though the Hyuga have some type of arrogance about them and some main branch members were on that mission. My understanding was that the branch members were suppose to protect the main members but that did not work out too well" he finished looking to his father.

The older Uzumaki continued the story "We were able to extract the byakugan from three main branch members. Giving us a total of six byakugans which we implanted in a select few giving them one eye each. It proved a very exceptional idea as with a few modifications the users were able to fully harness the eye and use it without problems. This is what the Hyuga clan fears as they fear our seal capabilities and know if it were not for the seal upon the branch members we would have extracted those other eyes successfully too. Although it will be a matter of time until we decipher the Hyuga's seal which I think the Hyuga clan may think we already have done this. Our reputation does precede us now."

"This is most incredible! But why would they try to befriend us?" asked the man not seeing what the ninja already knew.

Arata spoke to the man with a serious voice "We are a ninja village. We make many fear us by our drastic change and growth in power. Plus we pose a threat to them. They would probably want to know if we are weak enough to get rid of in time or if they have to become our allies."

The man nodded at the answer.

Jiro clicked his tongue and muttered "Vultures"

Shuji spoke as he saw it would be up to him to make the meeting progress "On to other matters we have been told that there is a certain clan that would like to speak to us. . . Well at the least the Uzumaki"

The other two Uzumakis in the room quirked eye brows at the words beckoning the man to continue.

"The Senju clan of the forests"

Arata did not know what to say. He had heard of the legendary shinobi and their leader who was rumored to have a ability over wood. That often would be whispered about with his brother Tobirama who was said to be unsurpassed in water jutsu. They both were from a strong clan. So why they wanted to meet with the Uzumaki was beyond him.

"What requests have they made?" spoke Arata the third.

"Nothing but a simple meeting on the Fire country's east border and coast. Port City. To speak with the head of the Uzumaki"

"This is preposterous. Of course they know that the villager's leader is also head of the Uzumaki clan. Smells like a assassination attempt to me." gruffly spoke the masked head of the Tomoko clan

"No they don't work like that. The clan of a thousand skills has many tricks but one so obvious as this is not one of theirs. They probably just want to reconnect with. . . family"

"Family huh. That sounds a bit weird dad. Are ya sure?" asked Arata rightfully suspicious as his position made him to be.

"Yes. Although they probably want something. . . Now a days everyone does." reminded the man making every clan head and senior shinobi nod.

"What about the Hyuga?" reminded Jiro

"They're up to something. Don't respond to them at all. An the Senju. I guess we could meet them, they have so graciously made sure to keep our meeting spot at the water. I guess that is it" finished Arata standing up.

Everyone around the long table stood, then bowed to the leader before walking out except Shuji who walked towards Arata.

The teenaged leader gave a sigh as he saw his sensei approach. "I know. . . I know" he assured knowing what his sensei was about to say.

"Yes you should know. Dealing with Hashirama will only get you trouble. . . trouble with the Uchiha, specifically his arch enemy Madara. . . Arata ain't it obvious what that guy is going to do?"

"I'm not stupid sensei. . . I know of his intentions. His well spouted words of peace."

Shuji moved closer to his leader, and still student laying a hand upon the teenager's strap of his armor on his shoulder "He will want to acquire our knowledge. He will want to make his own village and I will not be shocked if it was with some of those other clans his own is so friendly with"

Arata nodded thinking of those he knew were friendly with the Senju; the Hyuga. Sarutobi. Inuzuka. Yamanaka. Kurama. Akimichi. Nara. Aburame.  
And that was just in their proximity of Fire country not the world.

"Sensei he may have allies but he lacks, the power. There is no way even if he were to gather the greatest clans that he would be able to found a village that would pursue his dream let alone be able in the slightest to compete with us." insisted the teen

"General-sama" began Shuji with a frown causing Arata to wonder why the man was disappointed with him now to use his title not name.

"I suspect. . . He will offer you something to ally with him. Like I taught you don't underestimate anyone."

"Offer me something?" spoke the young man not responding to the underestimation advice.

"No not you. . . the village. It'll probably be something that as a leader you can not turn down"

"Tch there is nothing I could want. My village is thriving. The people are prosperous and the ninja though still fresh are getting stronger day by day. What could that guy, give us the we all have not created in these last long years?"

Shuji shrugged "They are called the clan of a thousand skills for a reason"


	9. Chapter 9

"That can not be possible!" Arata spat out trying to reign back in his anger mixed with disbelief.

The man before him that he had been so kind to meet though it seemed a bit suspicious he had met him. Well, him and his clan members with some of his. . . fellow ninja that did not look to be Senju.

It had been quite a normal voyage to get to the outskirts of the Port City of Fire country. And even quite a experience meeting the so called living legend Hashirama Senju who from his perspective seemed a bit ordinary in his red armor and tall height of six feet.

Yeah, he could feel the powerful aura emanating from the man that just did not seem to come from the other half dozen men that were around him but Arata knew that was what made a leader.

One who stood from the crowd.

That was all he had expected to see but what he could never have expected to see was another man who stood a few feet from Hashirama and was a known enemy of the Senju, and had been for years. He too admittedly did have the same aura as Hashirama, maybe even just as strong.

Madara Uchiha stood with what was sure to be members of his own clan if their proud black armor adorned with Uchiha fans were any indication. Except he too stood with a few other ninja that did not look to belong to either of the two clans.

This had all been explained to why such known hateful enemies had in fact been standing here today with such simple but paralyzing words.

"We of the Senju and Uchiha have founded the Leaf village" spoke Hashirama with a calm voice

Arata nodded "Yeah. . . That was what I thought I heard. Of course this makes no sense at all please do humor me why I, leader of the Uzumaki clan have been invited to this. . .outing?"

Madara spoke with a decisive seriousness in his voice as he looked in to the eyes of the leader of the twenty or so band of men that stood behind him.

"You are not just the leader of the Uzumaki clan but also of the Whirlpool village. As a village leader you were only called here because frankly word has spread of what Whirlpool has did. Taking over all of the islands north of yours in the East sea. Even destroying many in your opposition then even moving Uzugakure itself in one day and it's citizens threw a seal to the largest island of the East Sea. Now that is quite a small bit impressive and Hashirama belives it is worth recognition" stated the man looking over to the Senju.

_'I thought the stories of him having a overbearing attitude filled with smugness was just stories. . . Makes me wonder if the tales of his strength are as true too. But how did they know of our expansion upon the other islands. That was done in all but a few weeks and secrecy was our most used weapon.' _the Uzumaki wondered but kept the thoughts off his face as he looked from Madara's chin -not stupid enough to look a sharingan user in the eye- to Hashirama who stepped forward.

"Uzumaki-san I learned of as well as did many others about the sudden explosion for lack of a better word of the Whirlpool village's strength. Right around the time that the Leaf village was founded.-"

"When was your village founded? An why have I not heard of it?" asked Arata quickly ignoring the eyes of his sensei that glared in to his head at his quickness to get to the point.

Hashirama did not at all show that he disliked being interrupted and answered the question "About four years and eleven months ago. The reason you have not known publicly of it's standing is because it is a hidden village. An your country is a bit isolationist in nature. Which is understandable"

Arata's and many other Whirlpool ninja's hearts and suspicion took rises and falls.

_'They beat us founding our ninja village by a God damn month. . . What could they have all been keeping hidden and doing for five whole damn years! Before we even knew? Damn! It's like father said 'Whirlpool's isolationist attitude will come back to bite us all in the ass!' Now look at us, in the past we did not care about others but our own isolated island and then when we did get stronger! When I finally run the village we are behind! I can just feel it!' _

The Uzumaki leader cooled off his thoughts as he reminded himself it was no time to be mad at the past.

With a sigh Arata asked "So the supposedly two strongest clans in the world make a ninja village. Why?" he asked the Senju

"The world is changing Uzumaki-san. No longer can everyone continue to try and destroy one another but now band together as villages. Showing once more that enemies can forgive and that peace is possible."

_'Did he just say there are more villages!?' _observed the young man not caring about the man's talk of peace for he doubted the man's words entirely no matter how genuinely they were spoken.

"That sounds nice" was all the red head teen said back.

Hashirama nodded "Yes it would be except, there are some who would try to break the balance of peace that is now with in reach."

Arata immediately knew what the man was hinting out. As he was his father's son and he too was a bit good with strategy and could obviously see things that would go wrong with the man's quest, under the ninja system.

"You want a alliance between nations to ensure peace. In theory that would mean there would be no wars, since the leaders of each village that has their own sect of ninja would not risk war. This would only work if-"

The Senju leader interrupted the red head "If, the strongest villages banded together. All others would follow."

"That is a very strong conviction you got there"

The Senju man nodded then crouched to the ground as he slammed his palm in to the grass.

Arata saw the many black seals that spread from his hand and was able to decipher them faster then what anyone else could, even his sensei was able to, so he knew what was coming and waved his hand to tell his men to stand down.

In a plume of smoke a large wooden box appeared which the man picked up then walked towards Arata with.

Steady eyes watched the man's movement trying to perceive any deception.

Arata took the box from the man with his left hand as he kept his right hand free to draw his sword at any moment.

The Senju gave him a light smile as he said "Please look in to the box"

With a steady edge the Uzumaki watched Hashirama back up a few feet as he himself prepared his chakra to do a substitution jutsu if it was a trap.

He looked in to the box and almost gave a hardy chuckle as he saw what it was. He then looked to Hashirama and nodded.

"Alright, _Leaf _Ninja. I will be apart of this alliance. . . send the specifics to my island via messenger." declared the young man with gusto as he saw many of the Senju and other ninja smile at him but the Uchiha keep their blank faces only giving slight nods.

With a snap of his fingers Arata gave the signal for him and his men to leave.

* * *

FLAG SHIP| EAST SEA| 20 MILES OFF COAST OF FIRE COUNTRY

* * *

"Don't make your great sensei ask" spoke Shuji standing on one side of the mast of the ship as Arata stood at the top, with impeccable balance.

"Why sensei. . . Are you wondering what was in the box?" asked the boy folding his arms with a knowing smirk.

"Arata don't be a bastard or. . . you'll be up for some retraining" replied Shuji with a calm ease.

"Alright alright you mean old man-"

"I'm only twenty-six"

"I will tell you what was in the box was what you had anticipated" assured the young man trying to keep balance as the giant sail below him with a giant Whirlpool symbol took in air.

"What was in the box?" Shuji asked detaching himself from the mast then seemingly floating in the air upright to stand in front of Arata.

From below, a Whirlpool ninja shocked yelled "MY GOD HE IS FLOATING IN MID-AIR!" pointing upwards at Shuji who ignored him but got much attention from several ninja who had never saw the warrior do such a move.

The Uzumaki leader looked down at his shocked ninjas and spoke "This ship does not pilot itself" he reminded them making them get back to work. Turning his head back to his sensei he asked "They really are still green aren't they?"

Shuji rolled his eyes "Of course they are. No matter how well they were trained. Simulations and small amounts of experience never beats hard fought battle experience. Now tell me what was in the box?" he asked whispering the last part.

With his voice a whisper barely above the sound of the sea Arata spoke "Hashirama thinks Madara has been controlling people via his sharingan. An not just a simple sharingan a highly evolved what's called Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

The sensei stayed silent as he let his widening eyes do the talking.

"Hashirama also thinks Madara has at one time been controlling even his fellow clan members but released them from his genjutsu to conserve on his chakra which must have been heavily taxed to control that many people. Which he believes that is why the clan finally decided to make peace with his clan as well as that Madara is up to something."

"How could you even be sure of this Arata. The Senju could be pulling something on us, besides that meeting itself was fishy with the sudden Uchiha being there and supposedly they having a village together. None of this sits right with me"

"I thought the same until I knew what were on the scrolls in that box. It heavily illustrates many of Madara's abilities from how he has a powerful genjutsu named Tsukiyomi to how he has a phantom ability to make a chakra formed beast appear to protect him called Susanoo all the way to how he can create black flames called Ametarusu that burn inextinguishable for seven days and nights. All that is just three abilities of his mangekyou not accounting the believed thousands of jutsu he has copied with sharingan. How those eyes in his head are not originally his and that they were supposedly given to him by his brother as he had went blind from over using his other eyes"

"This. . . if this information is even _true_ this would mean Hashirama considers the Uzumaki and Whirlpool as family and wants our help"

"No. He does not want our help he wants to warn us. . . Shuji-sensei Whirlpool was so blind. Thank God we did reform when we did as, Hashirama in those texts has tipped us off that after they had founded the Leaf village allot of other people have founded villages too. Just in this continent their is over twelve ninja villages"

"How could that. . . Damn of course they are hidden. So during our seclusion and lack of watching far around us and just simply our borders we were swept away behind. . . again" spoke the man sadly

"No. From what Hashirama believes the world actually is envying us but worse news is it is not for what you would think"

"Well then it has to be for our longevity, zanpakuto, or maybe even our seal capabilities?"

"One would normally think that but what Hashirama says it is because 'we have not been hit as hard as any other clan has'. We are a big target to many not because of our capabilities but because of what we could potentially do with them having a what is being called 'tri-bloodline' we are a potential factor in many ninja matters especially in the East sea. We have but four clans in our village yes, but what we also have is others who stand alongside us not from clans. A idea thought original by my father was not so original. . . Others created and filled their villages with clans and other warriors too. Even wandering ninja Shuji-sensei. By the thousands. . ."

"Arata how could you even know all this from just glancing inside that box just once?"

"It was the only way he could pass information to us in front of Madara without seeming suspicious. He wrote out a seal that willingly let information be displayed before my eyes in a instant."

"A seal that shows someone information in a instant. I would call it impossible" Shuji decided but waited for a reason why he should not.

Arata gave it "Hashirama and Madara will do battle very soon. That man knows this but at the same time he knows something else too. An that is Madara will try to use the Nine-tailed fox. The Uchiha is unaware in thinking that Hashirama doesn't know he can control it with his sharingan."

"How could this battle be certain and really you expect me to believe he can control the Nine-tailed fox of legends? The living natural disaster and strongest of the tailed beast?"

"The battle is certain and I know it true because they will fight for the title of Hokage. One that Hashirama is more favored for. With this decision Hashirama knows Madara will try to rally his clan and take the village as his own except with the years of war that has stained them the Uchiha clan will not stand behind Madara their leader. Which will only make some one as powerful as Madara angry which Hashirama knows he will have to deal with"

"Why is this important to us. I would if this information is true appreciate Hashirama's reminder for us to be vigilant. But what I truly want to know is what is he after?"

"Two things actually. Ya see there is a hidden village on both our sides and fronts. A village called Cloud has been founded in Lighting country just a few hundred miles from us. Another village called Mist has been founded in Water country to our east. While Leaf village among others is below us and a village in Hot Water country to our west island of our old home is closest to us. It seems that of the many villages that exist on the main land Hashirama says only one or a combination of two or more less powerful villages could potentially wipe our village off the map. Cloud in Lighting country. Rock in Earth country. Mist in Water country. Sand in Wind country. Leaf in Fire Country"

"All those villages are in major large countries. Arata your telling me those villages were able to get permission from daimyo to make those villages. Than I bet the daimyo probably provide some assistance to. Then they are founded by a group of clans on top of that who recruit from their large country which is already full of ninja. . . to join their village"

"Yes those five villages each have no less then eight thousand ninja. While only half or so complete missions around the world to gather income because of a varying amount of problems Hashirama says will soon be settled out and if not stopped now with a alliance between all five villages develop in to a war"

"What problems?"

"The same problem the Leaf is having apparently. The choosing of a leader. Which all the clans and gathered ninja would follow. I see now why Hashirama was so urgent for peace now. When the problem of a leader is solved those assorted clans and ninja will remember they all have a common enemy and a common unity now. Then soon attack their old enemies. Leading to a hateful squabble on one level but a Shinobi World War on the highest scale."

"If he sees this coming then what will he do? Again Arata what does he want?" urged Shuji wanting the man to answer not look out to the sea.

"He has fallen in love with a woman of our clan. It seems while she was out on a mission she ran in to Hashirama. She is with child and Hashirama wants to take responsibility. He also has learned and apologizes for knowing. . . She has a latent ability in suppressing tailed beasts. Just like him."

"What woman is speaking and then even conceiving children with those outside of our country?" harshly asked Shuji knowing what type of problems such foolishness could cause.

Loyalty to one's family, bred love and unity. While disloyalty begot deceit and tragedy for the Whirlpool nation. It was so with their isolation at one time from the world that was proved those who were against the clan and country were those who were of deceit. It was not tolerated.

"Calm down Shuji-sensei. I know about our traditions but this is one thing Hashirama wants. The last is he asks of us to ally with his village and help them. An they will help us. An in return we will receive. . . a sign of trust. . . He says he can not give us nothing less then our ancestor's. . . zanpakuto"

Shuji was surprised at the deal "The five treasured tools of the sage. . . Five Zanpaktou born to a man said to be a myth because of his incredible power and the father of the Uchiha and Senju by extension, Uzumaki clan. Yes the tools that no longer have their master but still live on this plane of existence, something that should be impossible as all zanpaktou die with their wielder. Tools that are still usable but cost a chunk of chakra-"

Interrupting the fanatic speech Arata corrected "Uh Shuji sensei not all of them. . . Just one as you see he only has one. . . The Banana Palm Fan, as he says the other four have been stolen"

A frown appeared on the man's face as he sneered "He's insane! Just one tool!" said the man uncharacteristically pissed off.

Arata nodded "Guess he thinks with all the information he has given. We owe him now or something. . . Though I agree that a alliance between our village after Madara is gone and Hashirama deals with the Uchiha would be beneficial but it would be dangerous too"

Shuji almost lost concentration on his floating technique as he heard the words deal with the Uchiha. "You mean he-"

"Just don't talk about it. Personally if they could get strong like Madara then all tyrannical, I say personally it is better if they _were_ watched to do the right thing then left to do the right thing on their own. Besides Shuji it may sound like a dirty tactic but we are ninja aren't we?"

"Last time I checked. Now who is the woman Hashirama knocked up?"

"Mito. . ." whispered Arata quietly.

Shuji's frown deepened "As in our fifth best seal master in the village Mito Uzumaki? The twenty-three year old gorgeous woman you had that crush on, that teaches at the academy Mito?"

"Yes. . . An Shuji. I want you to handle this" replied the young man giving a heavy sigh as he fell backwards and became a small spiraling form of water that disappeared before hitting the deck of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

SEVEN WEEKS PAST| LAND OF LIGHTNING

* * *

"This is what we have been waiting for. What everyone has been preparing towards, what is required of us." spoke Arata in a soft voice looking down with almost pleading eyes to the sword that sat in his lap.

Arata kept staring at the black katana. Undetermined by it's easily playing silent routine.

"Everyone needs to be at one hundred percent for this mission. So many things could go wrong. Hashirama has stuck to his part of the deal; appealingly he has incorporated our symbol in to their own as a sign of trust. Married Mito making her a honorable woman as well as wife to the Hokage from winning his battle or rather full scale war with Madara from what that valley looks like now. He proved his alliance even more with the correct information about the hidden villages. Which has lead us to now Akasuikage, with our prior knowledge of the villages we were not thrown off by who were the scouting ninja infringing on our land from the north."

Arata again looked from a black tarp wall to that of his black sword.

"Akasuikage, I know you can hear me. You spoke to me long ago briefly to tell me how to go shikai but you've never spoken to me ever again. Why?" he asked a bit unsure of himself.

His unsureness was almost increased by the silence he continued to hear like many times before when it came to conversations with the elusive sword.

Gripping the sword and rising to stand in one fluid motion Arata proceeded to sheath the sword in a strap upon his back with care.

With a much dramatic huff the young man declared "I won't fail my village. I swear it will never happen. Today I will prove that, I would like for you to help me in the coming battle. I can't have the Raikage for what ever reason he might have even though it is quite _obvious_ of his reckoning of his plans, mapping out Whirlpool country or worse the village."

Walking over to a small slit in his tent's wall, showing a beam of fresh sunlight. Arata passed casually threw the widening exit and out to a cliff he saw that from his coming angle looked out to the sky and mountains in the distance but when he got to the edge showed a different view.

Arata stared at what was a breath taking image from atop the high cliff. On the ground below were gigantic white column style pillars placed in a loose circle around what was masses of black organized tents ranging in to the hundreds.

Such a spectacle was only less awing then the equally hundreds of throngs of unmarked black cloaked individuals that stood in rows with masked faces looking up towards the cliff at Arata with eyes filled with curiosity.

"They await orders" spoke a voice with a low baritone from behind Arata making him turn at the new presence or rather presences.

The individual he first viewed he would know even with the mask that covered his face only exposing a rectangular slant of golden yellow black flecked eyes and eyebrows and bridge of a nose.

That was without a doubt from the simple five foot ten height and slim build to be his best friend. . . Haruo Uzumaki. Even confirmed as such by the dull grey colored three foot long no guard, white bandaged wrapped hilt straight sword; a very dangerous weapon held at his waist by a strap.

The second being was obviously his sensei as no one could imitate the green eyes that were exposed and showed such disinterest and carefree pride.

"Yeah they are" he replied back seeing a hood being held out to him from his friend which he took then placed over his own head hiding his identity.

"Well better not keep them waiting, it could jeopardize this mission bro" chided Haruo

"It's showtime" trailed off Shuji with a calm voice.

Arata gulped down a dry lump that was developing in his throat. _'Father trained me to be a leader. . . Yet it is as he says 'Nothing ever truly prepares you' how right he was' _

"Shuji-sensei like we planned you will take over as commander of the first battalion launching the attacks from the catapults while keeping our shield and cloak up until found. Haruo you with your squad will stay to the front lines and run diversion and protection of the main force while also protecting the flank and retreating path. I will proceed with the seventy-ninth section of our plan. We shall follow all planned actions and revert back to fail safe B or even G if things turn . . . drastic"

Shuji nodded with a quick jerk of his head already hopping off the cliff to get his assigned battalion to the ready.

Haruo though was a different story as he looked at Arata and gave a grunt of disapproval.

"Haruo. What is it?" the young man asked with a confused tone

"Your Dad and the 'heads made us all sit in that long meeting formulating so many different plans and what not. . . Well it didn't do no good. I only remember about three parts of the plan and just thought I should tell ya that" announced the man unashamed

Arata was not shocked not even one bit. His friend was always like this, too laid back and only one track minded. What some would call worse for wear as a captain let alone commander of a whole battalion. Arata would in fact punch those said people who called his friend that and then laugh as Haruo effortlessly beat the tar out of them or more easily killed them.

Personally and on record Arata knew what Haruo was capable of and why he was given a responsibility to be able to command so many people who had way much more experience then him and more years of life was his astounding killing capacity or lack there of limitless potential with his zanpaktou. A combination that was hailed by many in the upper mantle of Whirlpool as unstoppable.

With the recognition of being a overly capable mass death dealer, it was obvious to many why the young man had his rank when in the ninja world, death of one's enemy was synonymous with success and victory even if the one dealing the death was at times completely clue-less.

"Just make sure your guys and you watch our front, side, and exit path. An only retreat if it gets hectic or Shuji gives the retreat signal alright bro?"

The masked Haruo nodded then went up in a vortex of water.

Once again Arata turned to look over and down the cliff. To see the new assembled view that told of the decision and action Whirlpool would be taking in their secret black op attack.

Below in the valley lined up where the once village of tents stood were now war machines. Some popping up out of giant scrolls in plumes of smoke, unsealed by nine or ten guys from their container to join the rows of their counterparts.

The war machines were what Uzushiogakure had as the best to offer in long range warfare on a grand scale. The catapults built from pure steel and enforced with a myriad of seals that were simple yet played complex roles. The tension coiled weapons would launch anything of their choosing that could be loaded in the stories high baskets.

These weapons would prove very useful and unique in the semi-siege and rain down what Arata began to see loaded in the buckets of the catapults.

A few ninja to the each now dozens of catapults had set out scrolls that unleashed in the baskets of the catapults; giant balls that looked to be rolls of thousands of papers balled together.

Upon closer inspection to any ninja worth being called a ninja, one could see those 'papers' were exploding paper bombs. And thousands of them were packed tightly together with what looked to be a few, metal spikes under some of the paper leaflets.

With a sense of pride and somewhat a slight tinge of guilt the General had to give a smirk at the devastating weapons that exploded on impact. Such a arsenal of explosions would rock the most mightiest fortress and coming unwarned from the air even at their far distance of being over sixty miles away these paper balls of explosive terror would hit the Cloud village with a force unlike no other.

One last look to the men setting up the powerful machines and to another that floated high above the weapons and men, giving orders of many different degrees. Arata gave a nod to his fellow comrades not knowing if it went unseen or not as he set out on his own special mission.

* * *

Shuji was excited for once in a long while maybe even since the expansion of Whirlpool country itself in the short weeks which it took to gather all of the islands in their vicinity and run out every pirate lord or would be pirate that had plagued the string of islands for years. Then put all under the Whirlpool rule.

He felt like once again this was something that would be worth his time and even his full dedication.

Something he could tell that the ninjas he saw all standing at the ready beside the large machines or stuck to the sides of the giant white pillars feeding the large columns the needed chakra, each were understanding and wishing for this type of attack to go smoothly.

Looking around the camp or what was actually a head quarters. He saw kunoichi and ninja mixed in with a few of what he knew were his older comrades. Those who had long time standing careers as being ninja of Whirlpool.

Those who sacrificed for Whirlpool and taught him a thing or two besides his sensei when he was the 'genius of the generation' not so long ago.  
He could see just from those rigid stances the older warriors took with a more grace and experience then the other majority of ninja.

They were ready for his command to attack like always. Cool calm and collected, it seemed nothing could shake them. Truly they were what experience and dedication could do for anyone.

Yet even without a word or as if it was some type of warriors telepathy he could feel many of the older warriors apprehension.

Apprehension not of battle but as he saw the eyes of one of his older comrade's trail over to his side. He saw it was disappointment at another fellow comrade who looked out of place.

Which was apparent as he stood leaning against a catapult.

A very stupid thing to do when the commander is obviously watching you from above.

Yet he did not think the old warrior was so much bothered by that as he was by something else. . . He would find out.

A simple decrease of chakra and a thought to his sword to take him down. An he was given power over his flight ability and slowly flew towards the warrior with the grey eyes.

Immediately as he landed he got respectful bows and a collective "How may we be of assistance Commander-sama"

"At ease" he said with a bored voice as he made his way to the man with the grey eyes.

The man saw Shuji get closer towards him and gave a smile under his mask. "It seemed you were always able to sense others emotions"

"Just wanted to see what was wrong with my most experienced elite before I give the order is all. . . You seemed off, Ganryu-dono"

"I'm just a bit nostalgic is all. Seems like only yesterday you were bored standing beside me and getting orders from _her_."

Shuji chuckled a bit at the reminder of what was so many years ago. "Don't worry I don't need babysitting this time I got it all under control please do not worry"

"Yeah I know, you were always so mature. Rising to challenges others completely met failure at. It gives me much pride to see what you have become. Even if this is my last mission I am sure from here on out you don't need my old eyes on ya anymore. Your a commander now. Leading a great attack" the man said proudly

"I. . . thanks. That means allot but Dad this attack ain't just for the tactical obvious. It's for you too, for your dedication to those many years you fought and for the many you are owed in retirement. . . I have this new battalion and they are young and inexperienced as you can tell but I will for Whirlpool and especially you make sure they fight hard and unbelievably more harder then what those before them did. To make sure Whirlpool stands for those who need it's future and for those who fought for it's past"

The grey eyed man gave a nod as a small almost barely visible speck of water trailed from his eyes. He turned his back quickly as he began to walk away but called over his shoulder "I'll be checking on our secret weapon. Go get'em son!"

Shuji nodded as he turned then looked up in to the sky as his body got lighter and lighter and he went airborne.

At a distance in the air that was visible to the army underneath him that saw him as a dot he spoke out "CATAPULTS! AT THE READY! FIRST BARRIER OFF!"

The order having rang out struck the assembled ninja and made them obey.

Catapults were tensioned coiled with the arsenal of deadly spheres ready to be sprung.

Over by each gargantuan pillar a single ninja would call out to his team that was either stuck upon a pillar's sides or at it's base to decrease chakra.  
Making each pillar glow with the blue energy that was chakra before it dimmed and coursed along the tower that revealed a swarm of entwining seals that looked to run all over the column.

Around the valley in which the Uzu ninja had took refuge and set up camp a wide dome of chakra made it self visible before slowly dissipating and leaving behind what looked to be now a dome of shimmering images, that kaleidoscope the surroundings of what was visible from it's inside.

_'This is for Whirlpool.' _thought Shuji as he raised his arm in a one last show of signaling what was to happen.

* * *

"Sir the men are all in position" spoke a masked ninja as he dumped the body of a Cloud ninja from his shoulder in a pile of other equally dead Cloud ninja that were the patrol teams of the area but not anymore.

Haruo looked over to the last man and some of his team that stood behind him that were the last to report in to this point, from destroying any would be scouts of Cloud.

This would give them, the front line of the attack, only a few minutes until a team of ninja were sent from the village to see what had happen to their not returning scouts. In other words: everything was going according to plan.

Walking over to the bodies of some odd thirty Kumo scouts Haruo drew his sword, then channeled what was grey chakra in to it, as his own men stepped back.

With quick swipes he ran the blade of his sword threw the bodies of the men causing what was a incident that baffled all who saw it.

The bodies from the many deep cuts each with clothes and all, went up in wisps of grey smoke identical to the color of the blade that had struck them but just couldn't be fully examined as the grey wisps of smoke dissipated and left nothing behind.

Sheathing the deadly weapon with extreme concern Haruo looked back up to the four men that were before him.

His eyes went to the being that had a mismatching pair of orbs. One a simple pupil of brown color then the other the legendary doujutsu the Byakugan.

"I want you to be only interpreting signals sent from headquarters and warning us of the incoming enemy. Stay with your team and behind me. What ever you do, do not engage in battle. The rest of you stay in the trees until they realize they are under attack then switch to long range attacks. You got your orders now go"

The gathered men sounded out a "Yes Sir" before each ran off to different directions and disappeared inside of the thick forest of trees in front of him.

Haruo turned and saw the wide open valley of simple grass, large hills, and some trees that would span for miles out till they got to the Kumogakure village.

His concentration was severely interrupted as he saw in the sky, dots in close knit groups of about twenty each flying high and fast towards where he knew the enemy village would be.

He smirked as he knew those were deadly things that to a average person looking up in the sky could be mistaken for flocks of birds just too high up to clearly see. But to those targets it was meant for, it would be objects that got closer and closer till it was shown what they truly were.

Death from above.

* * *

Arata was in pure disbelief.

He had reached the village of Kumogakure. It was a pretty extraordinary feat getting past the very high wall that the village had as well as it's almost paranoid even for a ninja village guard they possessed as it were, they had a ninja everywhere one might hide or even try to conventionally or unconventionally infiltrate.

Yet as he infiltrated and got inside the village, staying out of sight or range of what he learned Kumo had a good many of; sensor ninja.

He had gotten a chance to see the village itself, not from the eyes of one of the Uzu ninja with a byakugan sketching out detailed blueprints on paper but with his own eyes and it made him a bit envious of what he saw.

The village itself was as it had been named after; a village hidden by the clouds.

A statement made fact as though the village itself had mountains that clustered together not providing much room at their bases. It did not stop the ninja of the village or a insane contractor from building structures upon the mountains high in to the mountains' peaks and sides.

That was where the villages of Kumo lived, at the peaks of the many mountains an in structures built around the mountains.

It even got Arata to think maybe if they had conquered the art of building upon mountains- something he had seen with the Tomoko clan but never like this- maybe they had hollowed out the mountains and possibly lived in them too.

Though with no envy he had to admit that combined with the wonder the village had it also had strategic honor. One that would make anyone crazy enough to try and attack the fortress a mountain could provide from being the high ground and natural barrier, which made it almost impossible to being conquered, have a hard time. This proved Kumo as a very strong defense oriented place.

Yes this place was definitely beautiful and being built where it was had much sense. Arata assumed, when they built the village all must of known in their minds a strong unreachable fortress that sprang upwards to the heavens untouchable by none but it's inhabitants was a excellent idea.

Or it was.

_'A aerial strike from so far back and so sudden that even if spotted there is no time to prepare for it. This is the price'_ figured Arata as he saw the Kumo village after the once small dots in the sky dropped towards the ground.

Kumogakure had as planned been hit. Hit so very hard that the once flawless village was unrecognizable. _  
_

The mountains of the village had been no match to the pure explosive impact of what had blasted them and tested their integrity. Easily they had shambled to pieces and then created rock-slides that destroyed along side the exploding balls the structures built upon them and about their bases' in a tumbling sudden furry.

If some had survived and not been killed by the hundreds in the initial rock-slides and explosions. The follow up of many more exploding spheres that pelted everything randomly only to blow it up successfully then send shrapnel of steel spikes in to any unlucky individual completed the job.

Of course the immediate response of Kumo ninja was admirable at first when they started to rally and look for their attackers but it was only made in to what was a unforeseen slaughter as many of the hopping from mountain to mountain and agile ninja could only dodge the giant exploding balls and even stood strong against the shock wave caused from the explosion.

They were not invincible when spikes shredded them to pieces of holed flesh.

Even with the ninja growing wiser to the danger of the balls then resorting to long range attacks to combat and defend from such a deadly assault it was barely successful as the lightning attacks used to destroy the paper bombing balls was burned up while in the air, the shrapnel spikes it contained just seemed to become electrified and sharpened from the lightning attacks themselves.

Consequently raining down a hail of sharpened blades that unfortunately only very skilled ninja could dodge. Leaving less experienced and other fleeing individuals to be picked off.

Sudden explosions had then racked the village from with in as it was quite obvious, supply lines for propane gases and electrical systems had took hits and short circuited or the latter rather exploded.

Billows of black smoke had suffocated the once cloudy village adding a intoxicating smoky fog upon it's citizens that then started to cloak the bombardment that reigned in upon them. Only had the destruction and burning of the few wood buildings and moss, given a new smell to the acrid taste of smoke blanketing the arid village and it's dead.

Yet that seemed just the beginning as panic set in to the military village that had gone in to a disarray of what little water nature users it had determined to put out the fires that burned all around the village went unaided by their comrades who fled elsewhere.

A great sense of dedication in preserving their village was all they got as they went out in to the open from what ever area they had been hiding in rather it be the few tough mountains that still stood or the apparent underground bunker they had.

It proved their deaths as a sudden more heavy pelting rocked the village with chaos. In what was a final - if you aren't all dead you will be- bombardment.

From his hidden position Arata channeled chakra to his feet to weather what was a storm of explosions that was caused by the exploding spheres that for the first time came down all at once. Shaking the ground as if trying to ignite a earthquake.

With that last barrage Arata felt the mountain he was hiding on slowly tremble as it was becoming apparent the mountain was about to give way.

Jumping from the rock tower the young man was not scared at all as he grew closer to another mountain then flipped landing feet first on a jutting platform that bridged out from the mountain.

With another easy use of chakra he then transformed in to the identical of a Kumo ninja he saw that was falling in a barrage of rocks to the ground with what was the rest of a collapsing mountain.

No one would know the man was dead for a long time. A great plus for him as he now had his identity.

Now all he needed to do was to make it to the other half of the village. As he knew unlike these poor individuals. The bombings were over.

Chakra planted firmly to the soles of his shoes he jumped expertly from half destroyed mountain to just a few rocks standing mountain.

"Hey!" he heard shouted at him from seemingly no where.

Turning he saw that a man was calling to him and had a group of twenty ninja behind behind him.

With a shrug he asked "Yeah?"

The man seemed to get ticked off at the nonchalant response before he exploded "What the fuck are you doing! Get your ass in the bunker! Those are the Raikage's orders every one retreat to the bunker! Tch your no Raikage or Ginkaku and Kinkaku only they could survive this shit! So go!"

"I got to find the Raikage though. I have urgent news about the attackers!" he quickly replied with fake panic in his voice.

Every eye that was on him and even some that were still scanning the skies went wide.

The man spoke "You know who is doing this shit! How? The scouts we sent out haven't come back! Our sensors don't know what the fuck is going on! An can't no body leave this village! Because we might be attacked any second!"

_'All according to plan. When under this type of attack they think they are to be attacked soon, head on or the attacker would just keep attacking. Stupidly they send out scouts and sit tight. Too bad they just don't head out, because if they did they could quite easily make the bombardment stop. . . God bless dad's planning' _thought Arata but kept his face the panicked ninja.

"I was one of the lucky ones! Now where is Raikage-sama?"

The man immediately replied "He is over at the west edge of the village, protecting it and the civilians who couldn't get to the bunker. It is the only place that has not been dealt any damage!"

"Alright!" he responded as he ran off in to a sprint towards the west section of the village.

He got to the section of village and threw thick eye watering smoke with in seconds and was a bit surprised to see what the man had said was true.

A great section of the village was untouched by the attack and looked completely undamaged.

Arata accredited this to the hulking large man he saw upon the large mountain that had a central blue structure made of blue glass below it.

The structure had in kanji the symbol for lightning and Arata knew then that was the building he had been looking for as well as who it was for.

Racing over to the building he was immediately stopped as he jumped to one mountain and was efficiently surrounded by three Kumo ninja.

"We picked you out before you got yards in front of the Raikage! you intruding bastard! Drop your transformation!" commanded the large dark skinned man in front of him that wore the Kumogakure white one strapped vest but was more so identifiable as he looked like a twin of the Raikage with his Y shaped hair.

Looking past the man in front of him Arata gazed over to the Raikage who had in a second become a shining mass of black sparks of lightning.

_'So that is the Shodaime's black lightning armor. It is nice to look at, and very unfortunate for him' _were the thoughts of the young man as he looked back to his now wielding swords, three would be attackers.

"You guys are good but let us see how good?" spoke Arata as the Y shaped haired man in front of him swung his sword.

The sharp blade hit Arata's chest and went straight threw him but what was him in a second from having been carved straight threw burst in to a image of water before falling apart.

The Y shape haired man quickly ordered the other two men "Find him now!"

The two cloud ninja gave nods before doing a ram seal with one hand then focusing on any chakra in their area.

"He's over there!" announced one of the men first as he pointed towards the top of the Raikage tower where Arata could be seen looking down towards a slightly shorter peak where the First Raikage was staring back at him.

The Y shaped haired man spoke "Raikage-sama do not worry about him! We have him" before he, followed by the two ninja raced with trails of lightning following their every step towards the intruder.

Arata could not help but smirk at the blue trails of lightning following the men that sped extremely fast towards him with swords aimed to cleave a needed part of his body off.

That lightning to him was like a gift from God as it made what he was able to do with his given ability from his Zanpakuto so much easy to do. Killing them would in fact now be almost effortless. But of course this was all known before, back in the mission's planning stage.

Drawing his sword with a quick arc from his back he blocked the incoming strike from the Y shape haired man then forced the man back with pure strength as he jumped back away from the double strikes of the other ninja.

Falling threw the air with grace Arata spoke out loud but quietly "Akasuikage; Drown all in the bloody shadows, Reflect upon despair!"

With the release command spoken. The weapon underwent a swift change, the seven circled sword, gleamed with chakra that went to it's hilt making a rectangular guard of black color, at the same time small tubes exited the back of the sword's blade in a row spanning from point to the hilt and pointed outwards each a centimeter in length.

Arata quickly felt the sword's change in chakra with his own chakra capacity taking a sharp rise in size. He knew the shikai release was completed by the new what felt like a door once closed, opening between him and his sword.

Swinging his sword he unleashed a flow of red water that expelled out of the small tubes located on it's spiny back.

The water quickly flattened out and became a bridge that lead to a mountain peak.

Arata flipped as he landed on the falling water bridge that was solid under his feet, and provided the leverage to jump back upon a mountain.

Planted back on stable ground Arata called with a mental command to the still falling red water to come back to him, making it quickly swirl in mid-air then return in to the sword.

"A water user! Ha you're out of your depth! Intruder" cried one of the ninja that quickly went threw hand seals then expelled a bolt of lightning from his hand.

With uncaring eyes Arata watched the speeding lightning reach him and swiped his sword threw the electric attack, deflecting it and sending it to harmlessly clash with a half destroyed mountain.

The ninja not discouraged charged at Arata as his comrades watched with tentative eyes trying to figure out their opponent.

_'Two feet behind him, One inch larger then what he is. An a bit on his shoulder' _calculated Arata in his mind but what was actually a split second in real time.

Gripping his sword with but one hand Arata charged at the man who came at him trailing the lightning he had become accustomed to seeing.

The man struck out as the two met in the air with his sword.

Arata went left dodging the sword swipe then struck out with his own only to see the man vanish in a shower of blue sparks. He quickly stabbed the air where the man use to be and was not disappointed as he felt a splatter of warm liquid appear on his back before he turned to the man once in front of him, now somehow used his lightning ability to move so fast he appeared behind him.

Yet it mattered not as the man had what was a sword wound threw his heart and was falling swiftly to the ground below as Arata landed on a cliff on the side of a mountain.

He got no rest as he was attacked by one of the ninja that saw his comrade die.

The man attacked with a roar and a lightning enforced and sparking fist to Arata's face.

Successfully the man got to within a inch of his target, even dodging a lazy sword lunge from the intruder's sword by moving his body sideways out of the strikes way yet his punch and power quickly was made null as a whole that went neatly between one side of his body; threw spine, lung, heart and rib caused his lagging by a second death.

Once again Arata took to another peak not even this time watching the body that fell to the ground below: disappearing from view threw the clouds.

"G. . . Q. . . " trailed off the Y shaped hair man as he looked at Arata with a glare.

The Raikage for the first time spoke "Come at me intruder. You shall be dealt with!" he said decisively causing his armor of showering sparks to increase and manifest a shaking image of a black lion made just of the dark lightning form around him.

The Y shaped hair man called out to the intruder as he jumped back away from his leader "You are going to pay now you asshole!" crossing his arms patiently as he stood looking at the intruder waiting for him to be killed by the Raikage.

Arata saw the display of lightning and gave it its' just dues in appreciation of power "A perfect offense/defense of expert lightning manipulation. Truly you are the Lightning Shadow. But you use not just any lightning, the black lightning. A technique known threw the land as legend. Something many say gives you the title as fastest alive an a untouchable defense, yet a offense that is just as fierce."

The man did not seem moved by the praise from a being that cloaked itself in the image of one of his ninja. He simply waited, taking smartly to the defensive and entrusting in the power of his lightning armor. Letting it do what it was so kindly put. . . . Legendarily known to do.

With a quick wave of his sword Arata channeled chakra in to it as a red gush of liquid was released and fanned out in to a water wall.  
In seconds the water had made anything the young General saw before him in to a tinted red visage as he looked threw the wall ahead of him, to the waiting Raikage.

Hand gripping his sword, the young man made a slash upon the view he saw of the Raikage in his red tinted wall.

One slash of his sword was given to the Raikage's head, then chest, then a few thrusts were forced threw the image of the Raikage in the red water wall that had slices in it that did not recombine as water split should have, now accompanied with holes.

This all happened in barely a few seconds and it was all over in a second for the Raikage as his black lightning completely died out as the man fell off his perch. His body was a bloody corpse of holes and slashes.

Arata sheathed his sword with finesse as he turned his back ignoring a scream of "RAIKAGE-SAMA! BROTHER!"

His job was done and all he had to do now was make a get away.

_'Mission Accomplished'_ he thought satisfied.

* * *

Shuji burst threw the tented door of the large makeshift habitat.

He immediately scanned the quiet room seeing that twenty three beings were all seated in a helix circle with one in the middle, hands glowing with a steady stream of chakra that was kept steady from a horse seal they kept.

With experienced eyes he saw the many spiraling seals that circled around each ninja's seated position and then went to the center where he saw the being he wanted to speak to.

Covered in a smock inscribed with seals the individual looked strange and was made to look even more a spectacle as his milky lavender eyes bulged with veins that were covered in matching scrawling seals.

"Report!" Shuji commanded towards the being he was sure knew he was coming.

The man in the center spoke as if he was in a trance with a dull voice "Commander Shuji-sama the report is as follows: The attack has laid waste to seventy-five percent of the Cloud village. Casualties are very high for civilians. It is estimated the first wave of bombs killed seventy percent of the population. A measured twenty thousand civilians. Scanning shows that many of them are obliterated-"

Shuji rolled his eyes "Move on! We weren't aiming for them!"

The trance man gave a slow nod before he resumed speaking "Collateral damage is extremely high as previously stated. Although it has been noted they have a underground bunker which many fled to that is out of my field of range. Casualties on their ninja force is not at what we wanted but still extremely severe.  
In the first wave alone we injured or killed what was three thousand or so of their ninja. While in the middle minutes of bombing we were able to kill no less then eight hundred of their men and injure at least a thousand more."

"And the Raikage?" inquired Shuji impatiently.

"The Raikage and two of his guard were killed"

"And our front line?" he asked a bit more relaxed

"They have not sub-stained a single casualty. An have efficiently dispatched over eighty scouts"

Shuji nodded as he stroked his chin and thought. _'A attack like this is what we may not have wanted but it is a great success. With thousands injured. Easily half if not a majority of them will die from not getting treatment from heavily swamped doctors. A projected death toll of over twenty five hundred ninja. Is a guarantee. While a recovery rate is very slim seeing as how their leader and strongest warrior is dead. Now we must leave. . . Mission accomplished'_


	11. Chapter 11

WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

"This is excellent! Very excellent. We went in undetected and struck them hard. Leaving a gaping wound they would not soon heal from." spoke Hiro Fuma to the few other men that were seated around him.

"It is just not good enough in my opinion. Shuji-sensei you say it was a confirmed near two thousand-five hundred dead?" asked Arata staring hard in to a white folder.

"So far yes, that is what reports are saying from our channels and the release we were able to get a hold of from the Lightning Daimyo sent from Cloud. Though of course now they are doing the two hardest things now. One; trying to put on a tough act to sway any would be attackers. Two; trying to figure out who the hell attacked them"

"I don't see why you are complaining? With a CONFIRMED twenty five hundred of their ninja dead not even counting their civilian population. That village or what is left of it has been dealt a decisive blow. From the beginning they had on record what? seven thousand ninja give or take. With this attack they have been almost obliterated. I say they could only scrounge up a defense of three thousand ninja. An that is including many of their returning ninja. Of course they are attending to their wounded and trying to return them to the field but the point is, this village is weak. Very weak." surmised Hiro with a finality in his voice.

Shuji and Arata both looked at Hiro and wondered why the man was so set on just believing that Kumogakure was out of the pending power struggle that was now definitely going to strike all.

"Is there something you see that we don't Hiro-san? Because as I and General-sama see it, this village has plenty of thousands of ninja left and is only weakened not in the grave. The ones we could not get to are surely their best if they dodged the attacks. With the dead ones being what could be cannon fodder or what is the new ranking system calling it. . . Ah yes, chunin and genin." stated Shuji with apathy

Hiro rolled his eyes in annoyance "Even if they are not 'in the grave' as you put it. They are in fact now in lower standing then us and are just a few hundred ninja a cut above being a minor-ninja village. If and only if the surviving ninja that are left are jounin and maybe chunin. . . they are still weakened. An a foot from death. Let's move on to a bigger picture"

"Ah I see you want to move on to a new campaign. Yet you don't see we are not done with our old one. Kumogakure will not find out it was us who attacked them but they will grow fearful of our looming force that is neatly close to their border." explained the red headed man calmly.

Hiro ignored the explanation as he looked over to Arata who was still nose deep in flipping threw a collective of information on paper.

"Arata. . . You ain't thinking like Shuji are you? Come one man you killed the Shodaime Raikage! That guy was said to be untouchable, almost as bad ass as the 1st Hokage, yet he was taken down by you! Of course we _are _moving on to bigger things right?" he questioned a bit rudely.

The addressed man looked up at the Fuma man and thought on the matter for a few seconds.

"Truthfully. I realize something that you guys don't and that is Uzushiogakure and it's ninja are going to have to learn to fight against more then one opponent and not just one at a time. This isn't any regular war we are going in to, this is a world war. One in which like our excellent informant has pointed out. The villages are quick adapting and opportunistic. Empowered with responsibility almost and in some cases, with as much power as a daimyo. The Kage and village heads have been entrusted to prove the country's dominance in a very simple way. . . military action."

"A history lesson-" began Hiro but was silenced as he saw a deadly glint shine in Shuji's eyes from across the table.

Arata kept speaking as if he was not interrupted "We can easily take advantage of this foolishness in so many believing they are better then others by. . . . and follow me on this men. We are going to do nothing. Just sit back and patrol our borders. Waiting for our next prey so, until then keep training our forces as best we can and bolster the ranks."

Hiro was about to speak but didn't as he saw Arata and Shuji rise from the table then disappear in vortexes of swirling water.

"Just wait and see. . . that's bullshit" Hiro thought aloud completely upset. He knew of the power Arata alone possessed.

Being one of the few to know such intricate details about the General was a rare thing but he was also of the rare ones that knew about the zanpakuto of the young leader and it's incredible power thanks to seeing the man's secret training.

Sighing the man rose from his chair thinking _'To be able to kill people threw attacking their shadows and images of them threw water from that sword. Gosh what I wouldn't give to have that ability. . . no wonder Kumo ninja and their attacks that cause bright light, only helps Arata. Yet why won't he just destroy everything in our way. . . . . stupid kid' _

Walking out of the room Hiro couldn't help but be angry at Shuji and Arata but mostly the General.

Somehow he knew Arata would need his eyes opened to how Uzushiogakure would need to be more dominant.

"Uzushiogakure should be at the top. . . everyone else should be at the bottom" he whispered to himself


	12. Chapter 12

TWO MONTHS PAST| KONOHAGAKURE| HOAKGE TOWER

* * *

"It is such a lovely village you have. . . Hashirama and you all have truly done so much to build it" commented Arata as he stared out of the window of the office to a stone face in the mountain and another that was being constructed.

"Yes he worked hard to get us all to this point. We all shall remember and be forever indebted towards him." responded a almost drawling voice that was monotone and stoic in it's speech.

Arata looked over to his host as he frowned at the seated man "Hashirama Senju. Said to be the strongest shinobi. Is dead. This is most unbelievable"

"It is as I have said, Uzumaki-san. That be the truth and it has created a gap in power"stated the man shrewdly.

"I would imagine. The leaf being founded initially by the Senju lead by Hashirama and the Uchiha lead by Madara. Both powerful warriors said to only have each other as equals and the world even acknowledging them as the strongest with their clans now dead. Yes I would imagine both of them dieing would make some say your village is weakened and this be the perfect time to attack"

"Your words are true, yet you have not answered the question of why I have invited you here as our guest. I must apologize for frankness but I need to know Uzumaki-san will you honor the alliance you struck with my brother?"

Arata thought on the idea as he made his way back to his comfy chair he was sure the Leaf hosts probably spent all night picking out for him.

The idea of not honoring the deal and all of the information Hashirama had given to him went threw his head, knowing it would be easy to just stay out of the extreme problems this village was having, but it quickly was swept away. He knew Hashirama was in fact a peace loving individual but was just trying to find it in a unconventional way.

He himself would not be shocked if Hashirama sacrificed himself saving a comrade that would never in their life time be as powerful as he was. Yet at the same time he knew the man probably died in a even more dramatic; knight and shinning armor scenario.

He was just sure even if his brother Tobirama skirted around the question, Hashirama must of died doing something others as ninja would see as less. . . ninja like.

It didn't bother him though. Hashirama could keep the last respects of the world in his death, untarnished as the man who was the strongest ninja.

He on the other hand would gain; In this life for his country and village threw this rough alliance.

_'Surely with a man like Hashirama having led this village. They must be worth something and a alliance made more official with them, has to pay off. Plus they seem to treat Mito very well' _he thought relaxing a bit in to his choice.

"Yes of course, it would be dishonorable not to uphold the deal. Except of course there will be some slight changes. Me and Hashirama never really finished up our original deal."

Tobirama nodded as he was open to the assistance that one as powerful as the Uzushiogakure village could provide.

"Yes, that will be fine but we have a much more pressing matter to attend to. A new enemy of ours has made itself known. A minor village it is when it is compared to others _now_, in size but it is heavily populated with ninja and can afford plenty more. It had been successfully attacked and supposedly devastated but it seems they bounced back very quickly. It is near your country and will surely make a staging point out of your country before attacking us your known ally directly."

Arata nodded "Yes. . . Cloud village. Last time I checked they have a few ships on their coast that are supposedly growing in number by the day."

"Well then that would mean you are well informed but that is the least of the immediate threats. To the east in Water country their is a village called Mist that has successfully formed and is undoubtedly powerful. They have made it clear they intend to annex Tea Country's Nagi island and much more. In response to that the Tea Daimyo has all but begged our help in defending his country and our Fire Lord has saw it fit to order we protect the buffer country. We are then made to be even more short handed as a village in the desert named Sand to our west has yet to make it's intentions clear"

"You. . . we. . . have a lot of problems" sighed Arata wondering if he should have just said no to the man.

Tobirama kept going "Not only do we have to worry of that but some minor villages around us have saw it fit to 'test' a village of a major country's defenses from time to time. So many seek our downfall and valuables"

The General nodded knowing it was to be expected; the powerful always incurred the wrath of those looking to become more powerful and they; the less powerful were always one opportunity away from being the powerful. Rather that 'opportunity' be from killing or teaming up on a opponent it mattered not the way but what was the end result in the shinobi world.

With a steady gaze Arata looked in to the eyes of the new Second Hokage "So do tell me what were Hashirama's plans for the future. My own intelligence has told me quite a few things. Some of those things are most frightening"

"My brother never did things to intentionally harm those who did not seek to harm him" explained Tobirama in his same ever calm voice.

"So he was still the very peaceful man. . . That sounds nice and all but it does not in anyway answer my question. Did Hashirama actually give Tailed Beasts to each of the major villages?" accused Arata with a edge to his tone, brokering no skirting around the direct question.

"That was suppose to be a secret. One between the most powerful villages. But it was only because it was to cement a trust and a sense of balance between the villages. After his battle with Madara. Hashirama saw that one could tame the tailed beasts and he captured all of them. Giving them to the most powerful villages he thought it would be for the best. Each village would posses a powerful weapon while also being extended a sign of trust"

Arata almost reached for his sword to attack the man before him.

It was only his pure restraint and reminder that he was now acting in the capacity of a leader and his people needed one not prone to outbursts that he was able to restrain himself but he was still unbelievably angry.

_'He was suppose to say that it was just a rumor not confirm this idiot suspicion. Hashirama catches all nine tailed beasts. . . Or rather eight then spreads them out as gifts to the other villages. It was laughable on paper. But that son of a bitch did it. . . And they let the fool!' _wondered Arata in disbelief.

"Are you angered by this General-dono?" asked Tobirama seeing the man before him go incredibly silent then eyes narrow dangerously all the while he watched the man's right hand twitch.

"Yes. It makes me wonder the true goals of Hashirama. Then it makes me question his sanity" stated the General not caring he was talking about the man to his own brother.

With a sigh the Hokage reasoned "I know it seemed a very radical idea but trust me that Hashirama had the best intentions, an it was seeming like it was going to work except the problem had developed of many not truly knowing how to take the gift or what to do with it but they were glad to have it. They even at first began to want talks of peace-"

Arata interrupted the relaxed man "I can see you are about to make something up. Especially seeing as how Hashirama did not grace our village with a tailed beast. Even though we would never want one. Yet at the same time we; Makers of the seals being able to contain the beasts. This tells me that your brother has done a great offense against my village and personally me. Threw his shady dealings with the villages and not even warning let alone having decency to say: Oh I'm giving out weapons of mass destruction. Watch out!. . . Now why is that?"

"What my brother did for his village is and was his own choices. I make no supportive or not supporting comments about what he did nor do I think he meant to offend anyone. On that fact I ask that we may get back to the point why I have asked your presence here to see if you would commit your forces to the war"

"Pretty cold thing to say. . . Especially if what the man was doing was for you and everyone else here" retorted Arata gruffly

"General-dono, He is no longer among the living. It's the job of those alive to live. I want my village to live, to never die. Let us not discuss anymore of philosophy or past men with dreams but on the actions we shall try to take in this crisis." coaxed the Hokage with a more kinder voice.

Shifting slowly in his chair Arata asked "Do you not need your council to help you?"

"No. I am fully capable to lead with out one. They are at best only functioning and usable on facilitating and transitioning the needed requirements to put my plans in to action. Besides the fact councils can become liabilities in leaking information that is best left between two leaders. Why, is it that you need your war council to consult with you before you can take actions?" shot back the Hokage almost too shrewdly.

"Of course not. My title would not have any weight or meaning behind it if I had to consult with others to fulfill my goals. I am the General, no one is higher in rank then me in my country besides our Daimyo. Though _my _council is very much used as they provide pivotal information and great wisdom without liability." stated the man with a smirk.

Tobirama kept his face blank as he nodded a okay to the statement. It did not bother him one bit it would have to constantly be him talking to the man before him allot to upkeep their alliance and communicate information.

"I-" began the Hokage only to be interrupted.

"I believe that we should make things clear to the world. So clear that all enemies will think many times before ever attacking one of our villages"

"A demonstration of might?" asked the Hokage about to pick out flaws to such a plan

"No I say we-"

* * *

NINE DAYS PAST| EAST OCEAN

* * *

Shuji stared out over the bow of the ship at the dark water that without the sun appeared dead and onyx colored in the moon light rather then the vibrant and crystalline blue it was oppositely in the sun.

It seemed only the small ripples caused by his ship, were the only tell tale signs of making sure he was upon a liquid surface and rather not the still solid slate the ocean appeared as.

"Commander" quietly called a voice making Shuji stand back up and turn around.

"Yes?" he asked staring at the young Uzu ninja.

Embarrassed the boy saluted, having remembered to give proper respect then continued on "We shall make land fall soon sir. . . but" trailed the boy.

"Yeah?" asked Shuji looking the incredibly young man. . . rather boy, over. Seeing he had a nervous expression on his face peaked his curiosity.

"Well ya see. . . Some of the guys well. . . " muttered the boy

"Is this going some where?" asked Shuji bored and annoyed at the not confident boy's attitude.

"Yes well. . . Sir. We had uh heard some tales you know stories that said uh. . . well as people say them. . . They say that General-sama. . ."

"What about our leader?" calmly stated the red haired man showing no aggression but a blank face that was almost equal to a stoic glare.

The boy scratched his head with one hand nervously as he spoke looking everywhere but the green eyes that stared intently at him.

"Uh. . . Nothing sir! Just ah nothing sorry I even brought anything up" sputtered the boy before he turned and ran away to the far side of the ship easily disappearing behind large folded sails.

"Hm. . . i wonder what he had to say about Arata-kun" wondered a voice aloud.

Shuji looked left then right until he simply looked up and saw the owner to the voice. "Haruo-san. I did not know you had come to my ship. How may I be of assistance to you?" he asked politely

"You are aware we are both commanders of the same rank. No need for formality especially not at this time of the night. Besides I am only on your ship because my own ship is full of such damn bed wetters. I swear it seems ever since I got this rank all anyone ever wants to do is ask me questions on how to improve their jutsu, how to do this better or that better and my oh so favorite the _how'd you get so strong sir_? I swear it is like it never ends"

Sarcastically the red head man responded "Sorry about your subordinates will to _want_ to get stronger. It must be very cumbersome to be in charge of the lives of so many and then they want to interact and learn from their leader"

Haruo nodded unaffected by the sarcasm "Yeah. . . but I persevere. Hopefully you will too when your subordinates start to annoy you day and night."

Turning his back the older Uzumaki rolled his eyes at the brashness of his fellow clansmen/commander.

"So got any news on where Arata is?"

Annoyed by the question Shuji drawled out slowly and deliberately "Of course not. He is probably on a mission like us. You know _doing_ something important"

"Alright be snarky. We will see who is laughing when I'm made in to your boss for being the superior ninja" chuckled Haruo

Smirking in clear challenge at such words the man asked "I thought you didn't care for rank?"

"I don't, though when I am your boss I will be sure to forbid you from ever using sarcasm and make you smile all threw out the day and pretty much everyday you gloomy guy"

"That is the pot calling the kettle black. . . Yet it is also very much delusional behavior fit of your character; to think you're a better ninja then me. Although that makes me smile. . . Heck because of that I might just smile all day today. Speaking of time you might want to give the signal" warned the man rolling his eyes at the carelessness of his comrade.

Haruo said nothing as he reached in to his pocket past his plate armor and pulled out a long tube.

He then took the tube inside his hands as he pointed it upwards to the dark sky and gripped it with both his hands, as he twisted the cylinder. Making a bright spark explode from the cylinder outwards in to the night sky.

The red spark illuminated the dark sky and cast a red glow that shown over the dark ocean in seconds then gave view of hundreds of boats flying the Whirlpool flag upon their masts that each clustered in formation sailed behind one ship the apparent flare had come from.

"I will lead this battle Shuji. Just pull up the rear!" yelled Haruo as he jumped from the ship's tall mast and landed on the ocean surface to run across it, leaving a trail of grey wisps behind him, as he ran towards a few ships that were slowly branching off from the large fleet formation.

Shuji watched the extremist and sighed "You can't rush in an kill everybody to claim a country. . . idiot. Even if you do take out their hidden village. Yet as true as that is. . ." murmured the man as he watched the branching off ships heading to land following behind a figure that ran across the ocean with quick speed.

"As true as that is. . . I do feel sorry for Yu village."

* * *

HOT WATER COUNTRY

* * *

Haruo was first to make landfall. It was easier for him to as he had no ships holding him back, so he had not the need to drop anchor and get off board.

Nothing held him back as his blood was pumping, he was leader of this attack and he wanted to cut loose. In fact he was very excited in being able to to cut loose and would make sure that he allowed others to cut loose too. Mostly from their lives.

"Kill everyone in our way. No one can beat our combined power." announced a confident voice.

Haruo gave a wide almost predatory smirk as he heard the words. "I don't do things any other way. Just sit back and watch buddy. We will have this country by morning! An maybe then Arata will come here and give some praise"

"Not if he brings Akasuikage. . . that sword is twisted." reminded the still confident voice.

"What ever. I don't care what you say Arata is my friend. Any problem you got with his sword is yours. An don't ever expect for us to fight it out or anything so you can. . . HEY STOP DISTRACTING ME!" shouted the teen almost tripping over a crab shell.

"Whatever. Just remember. . . "  began the voice as it went silent suddenly and Haruo felt a small chill travel up his spine.

"Death. . .a infinity of evolution" both voices spoke synchronized speaking as one.

"Of course it is. . . ShiMugen. . . " assured Haruo taking his sword from his back strap and gripping it tightly. Dead-set on using the blade many times before the day was over.

"Commander Haruo-sama!" cried a womanly voice

Haruo did not even bother to turn around as he felt the vibrant chakra's of ten then four hundred then soon double that then another doubling of the amount of men and women who took up running behind him, following his lead as he ran on the sandy white beach.

"You are all aware of why we are here and what I expect. A total 100% no survivor rate for our opponents. An a true kick to the faces of Yu's ninja for ever thinking they could engage in conflicts that did not concern them. Since! they WANT to be the lap dogs of Kumo, obeying those fools to take up arms and ally with them. Then they are our enemies and soon our past victims!"

A chorus of roaring cheers rang out but was quickly silenced when Haruo looked over his shoulder and released killing intent of what was the smothering predatory kind.

"They are a minor village and have forgotten their place. There was reason why they smartly not ever sail OUR seas while not asking for permission now those same cowards prepare to take up arms against us. . . Let us go and show them how minor they are! And remind them! Why they feared us to begin with!" commanded the Uzumaki man.

An so the trek lead by a determined and what some might have called slightly deranged commander had began.

The battalion consisting of eighteen-hundred kunoichi and ninja respectively, moved fast behind their leader traveling at a pace that was break neck and almost reckless to move so fast at in enemy territory.

It would have been reckless if not for the two beings with milky lavender eyes that were located at the front of the formation just a few steps from Haruo.

Within minutes the battalion had left from the large sandy white beach in to the lightly dense forests that littered Hot Water nation.

Haruo was confident that at any moment he and his division would encounter some Yu-nin that maybe patrolled the country or had seen them coming in the dark of night and went to report to their village. Though if they did not see them coming it was still to their advantage.

"Thirty meters ahead sir. Four Yu-ninja. They are camping it out sir. One is on guard" whispered a voice that made sure to speak quietly but loud enough to be heard.

The Uzumaki gave a nod having heard the Byakugan wielder and immediately picked up speed.

He would not give in to something such as tactical planning or anything like that in this type of attack. He was Haruo and was known for his prowess of power and would not have things done differently from his reputation of: Godly overwhelming destruction.

With close to two thousand ninja against just four half sleep ninja he saw it as unnecessary to plan for their getting closer by the second engagement.

He would simply kill them as he went past and kept charging up threw the center of the country destroying everything in his way as he got closer to Yu village as it stood now he was but a few hundred miles from the village with the only commitment he could make was one rest stop to his division then a overwhelming invasion upon a minor village. Everything else was just. . . everything to be taken out of the way.

Fifteen meters and closing on the team of four ninja and he did not need the words of his sensor to tell him the ninja had run at their coming approach.

_'Run. . . Run right to your village. . . I'm coming' _he thought menacingly.

Haruo knowing the men would make it to their village before he could get successfully all of them decided on a better approach. He had remembered Arata did say to project a impossible amount of strength that would make anyone worry to challenge Uzushiogakure.

Lucky enough that 'strength' truly did not need to be projected per-Se as he himself had the power to back up any claim of power that would make anyone worry with fear.

With a sudden stop Haruo halted the advance of every man and woman behind him as the sounds of foot-steps slowly stopped echoing.

Reaching down to his pouch he kept on his hip he rambled inside of it with his free hand before pulling out a long expanse of steel wire. Then proceeded to tie the wire around the hilt of his sword till it was very tight and would not come off.

Being very careful in making sure his sword's blade did not touch anything he stepped forward and began twirling it in a smooth circular arc with the string, as if it were a simple toy. Not the deadly weapon revered by everyone in Whirlpool. An those who witnessed it's power.

When the twirling sword became just a blur of a cycling object barely visible in glimpses, Haruo with a under toss threw the sword out and almost lost concentration as behind him he heard the many abundant fearful gasps.

The grey sword hit the ground like a razor threw air. Carving threw the earth and trees that were in it's way in what was a blink of a eye as everything it cut became a disappearing grey wisp of smoke.

Slowly Haruo let out more and more string as the sword, being able to demolish everything in it's path without having to slow to cut something to pieces did not loose any momentum and could travel for what was known as a indefinite amount of time and reason number two why the sword's use was forbidden to be used in Whirlpool nation territory.

Only a few inkling seconds passed before Haruo was running out of string at a alarming rate yet did not seemed concerned.

Then. . . It happened.

The grassy ground began to tremble underneath the feet of the battalion unnerving many of the men who feared a impending earth quake from the running gash in the ground.

Haruo seemed to be the only person unaffected as he fished out a last few feet of line.

Suddenly the volatile shaking of the ground increased and some had to even prepare to retreat backwards at the idea of what was happening inside of the earth.

Finally feeling the quakes of the ground beneath his feet at a sizable level and slowly receding, the commander yanked on the line of wire. To quickly be greeted by a sword that careened directly towards his chest in a fraction of a second but was caught with experience and sheathed.

"The ground is completely not worth a damn now. There is a huge fault line in the place we are to travel. What is going to happen is; no the ground will not suddenly give way beneath us but I recommend you guys be careful we can't afford to lose anyone"

"Sir, why was this necessary?" questioned a man suddenly anxious to know.

Haruo looked back towards the man with a wide smirk "What is in this area?"

The man thought for a moment before he said "A beach and a town a few miles west"

"Yes good. Seems you did your geography homework on this country. Now what you majorly forgot is in this area is simple. A beach and allot of rock. Tell me does anyone knows what happens when cold sea water and the well known hot water of this country from it's springs mix?"

No one answered not understanding the point.

"Alright then I will put it in laymen terms. You all felt the sudden quakes. That was from splitting the 'crust' of this place quite deep with a pretty nice gash-"  
Haruo was quickly interrupted as a sudden shifting of the ground made him silent as he had to try to keep balance.

With a wider smirk he continued "This is now kind of like constantly splashing water on fire. If you splash water on fire but not enough to make it go out, it'll just flare up but won't die. Just like now how the abundance hot pressure in this land is meeting now with cold sea water from the ocean. Aggravated by cold sea water seeping in to the gap I've made meets hot steam that moves the plates in the earth hence these quakes."

Rumbling the ground another quake shook the earth before slowly dieing down.

A chuckle reverberated threw the red head's throat as he said aloud "There is no way they will be able to plug this up. Plus with a few more of these around their country, this will make them rethink ever messing with us again. With seemingly the world falling to pieces while we attack. This will be apart of their death."

Having explained himself Haruo then took off in to a frenzied sprint.


	13. Chapter 13

HOT-WATER COUNTRY| YU VILLAGE

* * *

"They are all fortified deeply in there sir" reported the man with hands still locked in a ram seal as he reported.

Haruo nodded with a resigned understanding.

The Whirlpool ninja's gallivanting march directly towards the Yu village in a bold fashion had sent much fear in the hearts of civilians who had saw them in the wee hours of the morning and then to see the hundreds of ninja go unobstructed or stopped as they marched past made the right impression that Hot Water country was being invaded by Whirlpool.

As true as it was it brought on panic and some foolish civilian militias that attacked the moving army; to be outmatched and slaughtered as they moved on. Getting closer to their destination and mauling threw any obstruction until they were unobstructed by the petty attempts of brave civilians and a few animal attacks.

In the end it seemed the obvious plan of attack had raised Yu village's along with the country's alert level to absolute awareness and they clearly saw the impending attack coming.

With the nation knowing where the threat was coming from and where it was headed to it was very easy for Yu village to send many ninja to protect their Daimyo and capital city. As the growing trend of lessening the samurai guard, all country's kept on retainer and just leaving a country's military matters to it's ninja village had took hold strong in the country as it did with most others. Which left the Daimyo normally protected by thousands of samurai now just a few hundreds, a bit weakened and in need.

In what would be known as a unbelievably fast network of information sending, Yu village was able to alert it's Daimyo, recall all it's ninja while dispatching a great many to it's Daimyo then make any village with people near it evacuate for their safety.

Setting the stage to be able to defend from the invaders by holding up in their village.

Gold-flecked black eyes gazed at the Yu village. It looked to be unlike any place he had ever seen as it had a collection of pipes of red color densely packed with one another to create a wall he was sure served as a powerful defense for the place.

What that strange looking pipe wall did was no hard thing to figure out, if one had someone who had eyes that were x-ray that is.

"They are heating the pipes with steam. Anyone that goes near that wall will make them release the steam and melt the offender. I guess they hope we attack and be killed by that powerful steam." reasoned the byakugan wielding man.

"Yeah they aren't the type for direct combat. Strange to me though as I heard a tale of how this place had a bunch of crazy Jashinist living in it"

"Jashinist?" asked the man

"A bunch of crazy psychos who love sacrificing. The less you know the better really. Now tell me what is their leader up to?"

"It looks like they are situated in a cube looking structure. There looks to be one that looks to be the leader; about six feet in height medium build, grey hair,long beard and dressed in lavender striped red robes. He has squinted eyes of purple color sir. It seems he is surrounded by men who are pointing at maps of the area and where our believed presences are. . . I am reading their lips but they appear to be speaking in code."

"That is a enough of them now tell me where their main forces are and how to take down that wall." commanded Haruo looking intently at the red wall that looked like it started to glow more to a cherry scolding red.

The man with his one byakugan took a moment to report but did with humor in his voice.

"Remember your earth quakes idea sir. . . Well they have the same sentiment but just slightly different. They have under the pipes even more pipes that run to the center of the village where there is a large boiler. . . . Which is the heart of the pipes and is guarded. . . I see about sixty men guarding the thing. While one is working what seems to be levers that control it."

"I fail to see how their heat and water construct holds up to mine but. . . I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion. . . " murmured Haruo unimpressed

"Uh right sir. . . Well I see a few men over looking the inside of the wall while many others await in the house tops and in the streets. . . The main force of sixteen-hundred men I see is concentrated in the center of the village awaiting what looks to be. . . instruction"

"Yu village was said to have no more then. . . two thousand ninja. . . Are they all there?"

"No sir. . . it seems a few hundred are missing"

"Do any of these men have any strange weapons or anything special about them; higher chakra level or weird skills that seem noticeable?" asked Haruo eagerly wanting to know more.

The man took but seconds to answer "No sir. . . They all appear to have normal chakra signatures and wield the normal ninja weapons or a sword though some have fans and a few have tridents. Apparently not many even have a jounin level chakra signature."

"Once again I am not presented a challenge" huffed Haruo extremely disinterested.

"Orders sir?" questioned the man to the bored looking Uzumaki

Haruo looked pissed off at the village's wall then announced "I am going to kill them all. I will first destroy their stupid little wall; opening up their defense. Have the men lieutenant, prepare to launch long range wind attacks when they see the steam released. Make sure they act quickly and the steam be projected to sway directly towards the village."

"Sir but only a few of the men can do wind techniques-" interrupted the second in command jounin.

"I am well aware of that as the few nineteen men we have is all it will take. Have the few that I AM AWARE are earth nature shake the ground for a while to rattle them. Then have a wave of three hundred men began to circle the village but don't attack just keep the enemy inside of the village at all costs. The rest of the battalion should gather in a arrow point formation directly in front of the entrance of the village and wait on standby"

"What will you be doing. . .sir?" asked the man a bit fearful at questioning his commander again.

"I will be by then after the steam has been used against them, inside of the village. Now go! And do NOT mess up"

"Yes Sir!" replied the man deactivating his eye then running quickly away threw the tree tops to give out orders.

Haruo jumped down from his tree then grabbed his sword from his back and disappeared in a bout of what was pure unrestrained speed.

He ran as a blur along the sides of the pipe wall with sword planted deeply in to the steel structure and gliding threw it with ease all the while causing a evaporating wisp of grey smoke from the cuts to appear as pipe after pipe released pressurized steam from it's new opening.

One by one the pipes gained neat almost stenciled slashes threw them that split the metal cylinders.

Haruo was done with his task in less then a few seconds as he appeared back in the top branches of a tree where he had once been.

He watched with boredom as the pipes let loose a explosion of steam that poured out in a thick white vapor covering even him from his distance in a sauna like heat that was not being pressurized anymore. . . Making it completely harmless but a tad too hot.

Uplifted to a less bored mood by the feel of wind in the area being picked up, Haruo saw the white blanket of steam be sent in a wind jutsu in to the village; now victim of a thick blinding and hot steam.

Haruo nodded as he saw his opening was made and jumped from his tree to once again sprint to the pipe wall with sword in front of him. He stopped for barely a second to swing his sword to create a neat incision in the wall that was quickly punched out by his fist as he invaded the village.

"What the hell is going on!? WERE THEY ABLE TO GET PAST OUR DEFENSE?" yelled one voice

"Impossible! This must be some type of jutsu Or GENJUTSU! Kai!" screamed another

"BE ON GUARD YOU FOOLS!" screamed one voice clearly female

Haruo walked slowly threw the thick steam and heard the voices as he started to pinpoint them one by one.

"Pathetic. . . you beings are so weak. . ." he announced

"Aye did you hear that?!" shouted one man

"Yeah! I did they are inside! Warn Ginga-sama!" yelled a voice threw the dense steam-smokescreen

Haruo smirked as he felt the chakra seeping from his sword in to him. . . The ability his sword had to sense for other life forms indiscriminately what ever they were had been transferred to him.

The ability was quite crude and not really worth much sensor wise since it seemed he was granted the 'feel' of another around him yet not their chakra level or even their accurate but estimate distance from him which was not worth much but he luckily had mastered the feeling ability so he could utilize it in combination with the swords true greatness, the ability to destroy anything with a slash.

Making nothing really matter in the way of how strong or near it was. The targets destruction was almost always guaranteed.

As was the destruction of the blinded ninja who fumbled in the steam with him.

Hopping up to the roof top of one Yu ninja who instinctively was able to hear the foot steps of the arrival of another near him, struck out with a wide arc of his sword to kill anyone in his reach.

When the Yu-ninja retracted his sword he grew confused at the lightness felt in his grip, as if his sword had lost weight and looked at it closely to see it had lost what was a foot off of it's blade that had been cleanly cut away.

He immediately dropped the useless weapon as he reached in to his pouch for another but was stopped as a sword rammed threw his heart an twisted 180 degrees then quickly pulled out.

Haruo gave a grunt at what was probably the easiest kill he ever made.

With a turn of his body he then in a instant blocked a trident blow that was coming to him while simultaneously carving it in half easily, then walking forward to the half stunned user cleaved his blade straight thru the shocked attacker.

With disappointment he stepped over the gory remains to make sure he did not dirty his feet before he soon set upon victim after victim that proved to be easy kills to him or just relied too much on a weapon as a defense that quickly failed against his weapon then left them open to death by his sword.

A great tremor rocked the village making Haruo quickly jump from the top of a building that trembled under his feet and take to the ground which although unstable he was able to still get better footing on it.

While in the street of the village he was made aware of the few Yu-nin who actually were not confused by the blanketing steam and were still able to navigate all be it slowly threw the haze that blinded so many of their comrades.

_'Now these guys might prove a challenge' _the Uzumaki thought with a grin.

* * *

In the arrow formation that had developed at the front of the village the byakugan wielding man looked at the carnage from the point of the formation and was shocked.

His commander had just taken out now; thirty ninja with out much of a challenge, that being a understatement, and was getting closer to the middle of the village. An had just now killed a group of ninja who tried to attack him at once.

_'My God! And that group were all JOUNIN!' _panicky thought the man as he viewed the unending deaths Haruo was causing with that sinister grin plastered on his face.

"Sir. . . How is it going in there?" asked one ninja to the Lieutenant's left.

The man looked back at his subordinate and told the man the truth "He's in there. . . slaughtering them"

With a smirk the man announced with pride "EH! THE COMMANDER'S IN THEIR BEATING THEIR ASSES!"

Causing a chorus of cheers and rounds of 'kill'em all' to start to circle the group as many began to cheer Haruo on.

The Lieutenant on the other hand grew a bit more queasy as he saw Haruo literately cut a man in to small pieces with just a few flicks of his wrist.  
After that the man had to deactivate his eyes as he could not stand to see anymore.

* * *

Haruo retrieved his sword from the mid-section of one kunoichi and watched her fall to the ground clutching her stomach with a anguished cry.

She would not feel pain for long as her hands slowly went as limp as her body from the blood-loss then death.

"This can not be all? I mean whatever but I was told there were Jounin in here or is Daichi truly not worthy of that eye he has. . . Or was Arata the third wrong in saying he had the second best control with those freaky things?" the man asked himself uncaring at the three ninja who surrounded him equipped with tridents.

"What the fuck are you!?" screamed the woman to Haruo's side.

The Uzumaki gave her a smirk as he replied "I'm one of a kind"

"No you ARE dead!" corrected the man behind the Uzumaki before yelling "Triple-point SLASH!"

Lunging the three pointed weapon at the back of the Uzumaki the Yu ninja was stunned as he saw the man disappear in a blur from his view.

"Whe- AGH!" cried the man as he felt a hole be made in his heart.

The other two Yu ninja were still in shock by the speed of their attacker and were taken off guard as a quick slash killed a surprised Yu ninja but a strong hand came from seemingly out of nowhere and choked the other last standing Yu ninja in to the air.

"Tell me Yu ninja what rank are you?" asked Haruo in a nice enough tone he could muster.

The choking Yu ninja tried to move his arm to direct the weapon in his hand to kill the man that had him lifted by his neck in the air but he just couldn't make his body do it.

It seemed pure fear had consumed him as he saw the predatory gold flecked eyes.

"I won't ask you again. What rank are you?"

Fearfully the man replied "I'm a chunin! Please don't kill me! I just got engaged! Please God don't! Please I beg you!" grovelled the man

Haruo was not fazed by the pleading "How long have you been chunin?"

"Two years. . P-please l-l-let me g-g-g-go!" he begged

"Really and tell me how many battles have you been in and how many missions have you completed?" asked Haruo calmly

Bursting out in tears the man became putty in the strong hand he was held in "I. . . A-a-an my team! You killed them. . . h-had completed over one hundred missions. I haven't been in battles without my team but we all fought together over twenty times. . . P-please j-just let me go!"

"Last question, is your leader stronger then me?" asked Haruo with a bit of hope in his voice.

The man looked as if his lasts bit of resolve or faith had gone to the wind as he spoke "N-no! You're the s-strongest g-guy I ever seen!"

A bit saddened Harup dropped the man from his grip "Go tell your leader and your people that. . . I am stronger then them and will allow them all to live if they surrender. Tell them it is a one time deal and because my leader will get mad at me if I don't extend this 'offer' even though God knows I hope you refuse it so I get to kill you all! I don't care you guys are so pathetically weak I will still be able to get some fun from y'all struggling. Now go!" commanded the Uzumaki as he turned his back and began walking away before he was attacked again as he headed towards the exit/entrance of the village hearing hurried foot steps behind him.

Within what was moments after dispatching another Yu-ninja, Haruo was on the outside of the still steamy village and to his subordinates.

Immediately the byakugan wielding Daichi approached his commander "Sir your orders?"

"We wait. . . Everyone in there I have encountered is weak. . . compared to me but to one of you guys they may prove a challenge. I'm gonna have to say though we got them outnumbered by a bit and I cut their numbers down a few. We could still suffer some many casualties in this battle. Hate to say it but I wish they rather surrender then we fight this out because if we do. . . we are going to need. . . Shuji's help" growled out Haruo very pissed off.

"They will surrender. . . You showed them they can't win. . . or made them think so sir" surmised Daichi with many nods from other ninja

"Yeah one would think that but. . . people and especially ninja can be very unpredictable. . ."

"All we can do then is wait and see. Is the boundary set up?"

"Yes sir. They are all in position"

"Alright then let's wait"

And so the Uzushiogakure ninja did just that and they waited staring at the still steam covered village.

Time seemed to pass by slowly but a rumbling of the ground ever so often kept them all on edge. Then a giant quake that was like a small earthquake lasting a long minute made many want to stop waiting around.

Then unexpectedly it happened. From the village carrying a white flag along with a wide scroll emerged a Yu ninja from the entrance of the village and slowly out of the steam.

Haruo immediately recognized the still shaking man and smirked as he said under his breath "The psycho killer approach always works"

* * *

THREE WEEKS PAST

* * *

A trying time it had been for the confident and if not at times over confident commander who had proved his invaluable worth in less then a day as he intended.

The impossible or from a strategic point of view the inevitable happened inside of Hot Water country and it's hidden ninja village.

With it's all be it soft but still crucial lost to the Uzu invaders from having been weakened by the assault of a strange mass of earthquakes then successfully having their village penetrated and their men one after another with a total of sixty three ninja of varying ranks being killed by JUST one of the Uzu-nin, forced a understandable. Unconditioned surrender.

That in itself paved the way for the Uzu-ninja to take over the Hot Water country in one great sweep as Commander Haruo had taken Yu village with not a Uzu-nin casualty on his side.

Commander Shuji having sailed up and down the nation's coast making sure to eliminate any aquatic threat the invaded country could pose. Quickly completed it's scanning then went directly to Hot Water Nation's capital and took it by storm making the Daimyo and the other lords surrender.

A true and actual three hours and forty-six minutes after the hidden Yu village's surrender.

And so both the country an it's village; supposed to be it's military in all things as well as it's protector having failed.

Hot Water nation and Yu had quickly been conquered and to many it seemed as if they were to be absorbed in to the Whirlpool country but it was of a different notion as it was not yet decided, though the thought of resistance of any kind was quickly swept from any Hot Water country's citizens mind. As it was said resistance would not be tolerated and any riots or rebellions would result in immediate mass penalties or executions.

Such was said publicly and promised from the mouth of Haruo who wanted to make sure that 'his' conquest went smoothly.

Commander Haruo then made sure and concluded the vassal nation had no more contact to Cloud village in any way and were made enemies.

Inevitably the Yu village ninja and kunoichi quickly bowed down to the power of Haruo, rather from him demonstrating his overwhelming power or out of fear to his growing name as Whirlpool's Reaper.

It had become very easy to reform the vassal country with it's people terrified thus completely willing to obey and was fully taken advantage of by the commander who immediately had many Yu ninja start patrolling the country in their uniform. Now modified with a large Uzushiogakure swirl crest upon their backs and in their forehead protectors a swirl sat higher then the made smaller circle with three wavy lines that was the symbol of the village and Hot Water country now under a Uzushiogakure symbol.

It was further pressed upon the ninja of Yu that they were also required to not only wear the new head band but to also even wear a Uzushiogakure headband that did not have two symbols except for just one, the Uzushiogakure crest. This was all explained to some who had the bravery to ask why this was necessary.

_To show loyalty _as Haruo had nicely put it but it was clearly: to show that the country and it's ninja belonged to Uzu.

* * *

FIRE COUNTRY| LEAF VILLAGE

* * *

The Second Hokage sat quietly as he read the reports one of his ninja had given to him.

It was very unbelievable what he was reading. A country and minor village had just been taken over by what was a supposed weak village. An the ninja a Uzumaki wielding a zanpakuto who was leading the attack was getting allot of recognition as being called the Reaper.

But common knowledge for those in the know, knew how powerful Whirlpool country was, not because of it's numbers but because of it's high rate of producing very powerful ninja especially from the Uzumaki clan.

Word of the Reaper did not surprise him at all, if anything it would be what he would call all of the Uzumaki who had one of those death swords. The world thanks to the Uzumaki and Whirlpool coming out of isolation knew nothing about and their power's.

Yes, those ignorant ones who knew little of Whirlpool could be shocked at it taking a country as large as it did in a single day. An be shocked that someone with the power to kill anyone not at their level leading thousands on a campaign then backed by another guy who too wielded a extraordinary weapon of death also possessing a ability to kill anyone who wasn't at his level too, leading a battalion of thousands of men as back up, did what they did.

But truth was that combination in itself could conquer countries. Being is disbelief by such a occurrence would be very foolish to anyone who thought Whirlpool couldn't fight in the big leagues.

This was something Tobirama had said when it was spoken to him would be a great idea.

With the coastal nation under the Whirlpool flag. Whirlpool and it's ninja would receive a boost in their ninja ranks, get allot more land and resources in the bargain.

Take a ally from Cloud by extension then being able to stage a mounting force against the mountain dwellers and getting bonuses of having their reputation increased to cement their prowess of not a village to be challenged.

"Sensei! Where has Whirlpool been hiding such power!" exclaimed a young boy looking to his teacher as he'd seen the report the white haired man was reading.

Tobirama looked up to the youth in front of him and spoke calmly "Saru, they have been hiding allot that will come out as wild cards in this war. I'm glad to see that Arata's plan was not a dud and went so smoothly. Though the real challenge I would say is if they will be able to keep control of the country. Bigger they are yes but now they are as easier to attack."

Hiruzen Sarutobi known for his smarts questioned curiously "I wonder why Yu village and it's country just collapsed to Whirlpool like that yet stood with Cloud so rigidly?"

"That is simple Saru. Cloud made a request for Yu and it's ninja to help them. Such a request that I will bet my best jutsu was worded very strongly and was veiled with offers they could not refuse. While Whirlpool on the other hand conquered them and they saw their power as well Uzu made no negotiations with them. They blatantly said to them they are under their rule do right be rewarded, do wrong an prepare to die. I think that hits harder then requests, besides the nation was facing destruction anyway. . . They sort of wanted a 'big brother' to lead them as they are surrounded by a bunch of hard hitters"

"Still! I just don't see how that many ninja won't fight for their home!" passionately spoke Hiruzen

Tobirama gave a kind smile "You can't always be victorious in the way you want. Yu and that country will be taken care of by Whirlpool they are not barbarians and when they settle with the idea of Whirlpool ruling them they will find many goods about it with perks. Also Saru be careful what you say you are talking about having one of our new allies fight it's new leader which is also our ally"

Sarutobi nodded but still felt a bit sour inside at the idea of a village let alone a country falling so quickly to others and not putting up a real all or nothing fight.

"You know the shinobi way Sarutobi. . . It also applies to ninja politics too" reminded Tobirama strictly


	14. Chapter 14

WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

"They are restless Arata"

"I know that father thanks for reminding me for the hundredth time" sighed Arata

"What are you worrying about son. You believe in your own power, trust in your comrades and love your nation. So what is the problem?" asked the man concerned.

Arata turned around from the window view of the village to face his father.

His eyes immediately told of the tiredness he was succumbing to but was held back with the discipline he displayed in his stance.

The father and old leader sighed at such a sight. "Arata stop worrying so much. You have everyone backing you here and out there! You're fighting alongside your comrades.-"

"An the Leaf ninja"

"Yes them- What?!" asked the man confused

"I did not tell you all the full story. . . When I had that day met with the Second Hokage I not only renewed our alliance but I also told him of how I planned to take Hot Water nation. He had no problem with that saying _The nation and village it contains are too weak to survive the coming strife. . . anyone strong enough to fight off it's defenders could take it like Kumo has done in their invasion threw requests but only the willing to be attacked will take and absorb that nation in to it's own. It is the same as with every nation being conquered. Anyone who does it runs the risk of outgrowing itself in to chaos_"

"Yeah, those who expand their borders are weakened to more responsibility. It's like the story of the rich man obsessed so much with his money he didn't even think to waste it on food only to die starving under stacks of cash. Tis the story of the greedy one told around the world. Arata I am familiar with the sentiment but tell me what else have you done?"

"Hot Water country had a sort of truce with Leaf and Fire country. It was not what one would call official but it was made with Hashirama. In the spirit of ninja's doing what is right for their village and country loyally, Tobirama did not uphold the truce they two had which clearly stated a warning each other of impending threats as well as a non-aggression pact to each other. This all fell threw when Yu bowed to Cloud but Yu thought they would have help from Leaf eventually."

The older Uzumaki rolled his eyes "It does not sound that bad. So what the Hokage didn't help out a village that didn't even put up a fight to a village that was potentially Leaf's enemy even if it was more powerful then them. In my opinion the Hokage did the right thing, cut ties with potential enemies then let a renewed ally takeover that place. If anything it is a credit to the Hokage trusting you that he was not against your idea and is okay with our expanded power now so close to his village"

"Even though I did not call for Hot Water country and Yu village's liquidation in to our own but just it's ensured loyalty. I wonder. . . If I have to make more choices like this down the line. . . If I a man miles away simply tells a few to do something then signs some guk on to paper can severely affect the lives of so many people so easily how can I continue to do this. . . or rather should I?" stressed the young man looking down

The older man shook his head "So it was not what the logistical problems we would have with that country now under us but the question of what we had done was right or not was on your mind? That is what has been bothering you? The life of a ninja is hard and even more so harder as a ninja leader. Sometimes it is impossible to know what is right"

Arata nodded at the words showing his father his inner turmoil.

"Well then son I will let you in on a secret. . . One that Arata the first knew."

Arata instantly looked ready to receive the information that he would make sure to keep with him for the rest of his life. Words that were of the magnitude that someone so revered as Arata the first knew them was what a individual had to take to heart.

"In the spirit of right or wrong. . . Only what a person truly _believes_, is not right _or_ wrong. Nothing can guide a person in war, it's truly survival and no rules apply. Only when peace or a end to conflict is near could one ever hope to have things once forgotten as morals." spoke the man grimly

The General was shocked as he stuttered "Y-you want me to forsake the things you have raised me with?!"

Arata the Third did not stumble at all as he replied "If things come down to it... Only survival really matters son. Arata the first knew that when he founded this nation and made it great, having some from the clan made in to the royal family then making this village."

Seeing the appaled look on his son's face he continued "He would do anything to make sure his clan survived by getting stronger. For everything he had built so far and for the future survival of his clan. Son that man did not care for what was right or wrong everything he did showed that, yes he understood what was justice and in his works had left room for that but at the core he was a man of survival."

"A man of survival?" the young man asked perplexed

"They say the strongest ninjas get rid of their hearts and can do any missions flawlessly. That is stupid considering without emotions how can one be called human yet it is then enforced ninja are just tools not humans. It annoys me how many ninjas now resists what they truly are, humans trying to be more. Grandfather though said to me; don't deny what I am; I man who would kill so his family is protected and would do it as quickly as I could. Arata would you kill someone who tried to kill me?"

Quickly the man replied "Of course father"

"Would you kill for fun or out of boredom?" pressed the older being

"No!" quickly retorted Arata disgusted

"Then you are a man of survival. Doing what you must only because it is necessary. Don't be swayed by nothing else and you will be fine son"

Arata nodded a affirmative to the words feeling as if there was great meaning behind them.

"I must ask what was the last piece of that meeting you didn't tell that you had with the Second Hokage, and why we are fighting with the Leaf ninja not just the simple alliance of non-aggression, trade, and a small favor from time to time?

"It has been recognized when Rock village sent a battalion intended to destroy Sand village that this is the 'official' start of the war. What truly signifies this as the beginning for Leaf is. . . Sand village has built a Goliath of five forts positioned around the borders of Wind Country. The forts each hundreds of miles apart are said to be key places that is the only line of attack one could send in to Wind country to get to Sand village"

"So they have defended their village threw a direct defense method. They must have excellent planners so what is the problem?"

"The problem is these mega-forts are not to be taken lightly, they sit in same direct routes going to Suna as they do on routes going to each other major country or village not needing to mention several other possible places Suna could potentially plunder"

The older Uzumaki looked a bit sour as recognition hit him.

A awkward but needed silence set in with a slow pace that let the two men think on the matter.

"Son, I understand you keeping this from us. It was your right as the General and our leader to but it at the same time is almost too much. I see now what has you down. . . A war with Cloud to our north is brewing. Hot Water country conquered but could pose problems which too is another way to attack us. An now what I suspect is the Hokage wants you to fight a war with him all the way in Wind country"

Arata felt a bit hopeless at what he had promised the Hokage for the gain of what in the future could benefit his country on levels never before seen.

"I told him if he gave up completely their unspoken buffer Hot Water country I would help with Cloud. He said fine as he knew we were in battle with them. I stated that truly I would also need no hesitation on his part. He was very clear in saying he would fight Cloud with us but not only that but he had problems with Mist, Sand and Rock. Then the tallying up started to happen father. . . An I realized as did he we did not have enough allies to survive if we did not play it smart and that our only hope was that every major nation would be enemies"

"So what will you do Genera-sama?" asked the man seriously

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad" said the General with a small hopeful smile

The old Uzumaki looked confused "What?"

"ANBU. The Second Hokage has founded a secret called that. It is suppose to be his elites and they all work together in secret taking orders from him and just him. He says it also has several advantages. . . things that regular ninja wearing their village's symbol can't do as well as progressing to the future a division meant for what ever needs to be done. I want one"

"You want a elite division. . . Yes I would like that! It does have it's conventional uses, an other uses. Sharpening our blade to fight this war will give us better chances. . . I don't think you have the time to make one though"

"That will be your job father. While I am away I trust you to run the village but make my elite of the elites father, one that makes this village progress to the future. I leave it up to you. I'm sure you can do it in secrecy, you're treasurer and know everyone else in a seat of power so"

Bowing his head slightly the man accepted "It will be my honor. . . an son it is time"

* * *

FOUR DAYS PAST| FIRE COUNTRY| OUTSKIRTS OF LEAF VILLAGE

* * *

"Welcome Genral-dono" spoke the Hokage

The addressed General walked up to the Hokage who behind him in the trees and as far back as he could see on the ground was accompanied with scores of Leaf ninja.

It was what he had expected, seeing how this was a rally point to join up forces in a alliance which was also why thousands of his Uzu-nin were behind him. . . looking easily as imposing in numbers.

"Thank you Hokage-dono. It is always nice to see the scenery of Konohagakure. . . So green and leafy" he spoke with a false niceness not really caring about the trees, though gigantic they were he was just being polite.

"Glad you enjoy our scenery, my brother worked hard to create it" informed the man dully

Arata kept up his nice guy smile to Tobirama's unreadable blank face as they shook each others hands with firm grips.

Having taken interests in to a few beings he saw that stood out from the groups of Leaf ninja behind their Hokage he had to ask who were the younger people behind the man.

"Well not to be rude but they are?" he asked politely to the standing stiffly two boys and a girl.

Tobirama looked over his shoulder then back to the General "They are my team. Koharu, Homura and Hiruzen" stated the man with a small amount of pride in his voice.

"How nice" was all Arata could say as each of the ninja gave him blank stares. _'Weird, he uses kids this young in the Leaf let alone war' _

"So how many?" asked the Hokage with a serious tone.

Arata smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the Uzu-ninjas behind him, at first seeing his lieutenant; Aki Uzumaki a man that was very hard to miss because of a list of reasons.

Most obvious was his towering height of six feet and seven inches, a large if not muscular giant build and being one hundred and eighty seven pounds on record he was the biggest of the Uzumaki. While also setting another record of having the largest zanpakuto of the clan and being one of the few who even had the gift let alone one of but three in the history to wield a zanbatou style zanpkuto that was a revered five feet long and one foot wide.

Which clung strapped to the back of the large man wrapped in a black cloth that only revealed a black hilt.

If one tried to see the face of the warrior they were out of luck as his darker then average deep red colored hair covered most of his face as strands of it hung over his visage.

Having just slight difficulty of looking pass his Lt. the General gave a glance to his stone faced warriors.

Looking back to the Hokage he announced "We are three thousand strong"

As if reassuring himself the Second Fire Shadow placed a finger on the ground before rising back up and saying "Yes a exact three thousand. I on the other hand was able to gather roughly four thousand six hundred ninja. Bringing us up to a total of seven thousand six hundred ninja."

"All according to plan I guess" said Arata indifferent

Loking around at the eery silence between the two armies the Hokage announced "Well it is too bad we can't all stay and become acquainted with one another but time is slowly running out"

"So you have picked a suitable route?" asked the General knowing that this was not his terrain and a route that could carry all of them without ambush and secrecy would be very well needed.

"Yes I have a simple path. . . Shall we go?" Tobirama inquired walking forward.

Arata watched as the man got closer to him then as if on Que they both jumped high in to the air landing on a tree top before running side by side in sync as thousands of ninja fell in to formation behind them traveling atop the giant trees.

From behind him the General felt the presence of Aki taking to but a few feet from his back then the becoming familiar chakras of what the Hokage had called his team.

Yet he had to ignore them as he felt the chakras of very familiar beings as he jumped in to high altitude to get to a new tree top, while he looked over his shoulder as he saw _them_.

Just a few of them in the custom Leaf village uniformed samurai like garb but the eyes were unmistakable on who they were.

Hyugas.

"That won't be a problem will it?" he heard a voice call to him from his right.

Turning his head he looked to the person who was speaking to him and of course it was the blue armored Hokage.

"I had always wondered why I could not find them. . . always just traces never. . . their home" replied Arata casting another glance to the Hyuga who looked to slightly fall back a bit in their steps as if to make distance.

"I know of the tale of what had happened on your homeland. They did try to apologize" trailed off the Hokage as he jumped high.

Arata gave a very dry chuckle as he jumped to keep up with the man.

"Something humorous General-dono?" asked the Hokage cautiously

"You have the Inuzuka here too don't you?" accused Arata narrowing his eyes accusingly

The Hokage gave one more jump before in mid-air back flipping closer to Arata as he spoke almost quietly "I did not say this in our meeting but I do in fact have the two clans that attacked your people and I apologize for that but as you have figured it was just ninja affairs. They were hired. An I am not saying what they done was what could be covered up for-"

Suppressing his amounting anger and flashes of his friend Goro that ran threw his mind he spat"I don't want excuses, or for that matter a lack there of. It is one thing to keep certain things from a ally but to keep the knowledge that you have aligned yourself with our enemies.-"

"This is not good" spoke a gruff voice from behind the quietly conversing pair.

Arata knew immediately who had said those words while Tobirama looked to the large man.

"I know Aki, though it is down right hilarious how the Hokage does not see how people who felt they were in the right and doing nothing but minding their own business, that get attacked are very hard to forgive let alone to ever work with those. . .assholes."

"I thought we were in understanding that hate like that held for so long till it festered in to a war just like this one was bad and not what the world needed" stated the Nidaime pressing his words with laced unsaid accusations of hypocrisy.

Arata went quiet at the words that were so true _'How sneaky of him to use that against me. . . It's like he is forcing my hand of beliefs just to get me to cooperate.'_

Mind made up Arata shot back at the man with "Keep them in line. Even if they see what we have, if they say something about it. This alliance is off"

"I will General-dono. . . Now if we would we should pick up speed. . . We will be in River country in a few days if we don't pick up our speed"

Arata rolled his eyes at what he was sure the stoic man was trying to tell as a joke, just came off as weird and awkward. None the less he pressed forward and began a endurance race with the older Senju man.

* * *

THREE HOURS PAST| RIVER COUNTRY| WIND COUNTRY BORDER

* * *

Arata suppressed a big smile as he saw the many heavily breathing Leaf ninja take large gulps of water from the several streams that littered the small field the alliance had taken refuge in.

It looked to him to be at least two thirds of Leaf's ninja were at one or more of those many streams, drinking heavily to refill their strength while his own Uzu-ninja were entirely relaxed as if a three hour full speed run was nothing to them.

_'We trained them well' _Arata thought knowing his village would be proud of them and was.

"Seems we might have to take a rest stop because of your men" Arata stated aiming the words to the Hokage who sat high atop of the biggest tree in the valley facing the Wind country border; that was a expanse of shrubs growing from rocky ground then further out as the eye could see a desert was slowly taking over.

Tobirama looked down and scanned across the large formation of ninja and saw his own still drinking heavily at the streams, as they vividly were dehydrated and tired. Easily he decided with such a large majority of his own fighting force facing exhaustion, quickly made them unready to do battle.

"We are at our destination. I will have my sensors set up for scouting for the night so that we may rest. . ." the Senju proposed with narrowed eyes as he looked over his exhausted comrades.

Keeping a childish smirk from his face the Uzumaki asked "How far are we from the Suna fort?"

"It is directly north of us a few miles or so" quickly replied Tobirama looking at the man who he saw had a new smug aura about him. A aura that was steadily starting to annoy him.

Nodding the General advised "We should attack soon, very soon"

Jumping down from the tree and landing skillfully the Hokage looked to the General and nodded "Yes I say night do you agree?"

Measuring the advantages of attacking at night the General then realized "No. . . attack at dawn. The sun rises from the east and their shadows will be stretched far behind them"

"Shadows?" asked Tobirama curiously with eyes trailing towards the sword of the Uzumaki General he knew held strange power.

"You'll see" responded Arata with a smirk while he went towards the plumes of white smoke that were escaping from Uzumaki scrolls which then released the already set up tents by the hundreds while others less skilled in the art of sealing. . .

Took to the trees for rest.

* * *

The sun rose over the area that had given shelter to the large army in a fiery orange. Its blazing light spreading across the entire sky like a great blanket of flames.

The reddened sky made the many streams in the forest seem red as well, teeming the entire valley in a haze of rust that was strangely soothing to Arata with its bright almost hell bound look.

"General-dono" called the voice of Tobirama "You are needed for some planning. . . We dare not plan too far ahead lest have the plans stolen" explained the man smartly.

Arata nodded as he came down in a beautiful flip from atop the tree to walk beside the Hokage to a gathering of four other men that stood looking over a wooden table Arata almost asked where it could have come from but soon guessed it was not really that important.

As the two leaders got to the table they were quickly addressed with respect and asked about their orders on what to do as one, Arata saw was a Hyuga pointed at the map on the table that showed their position and the position of what was labelled Setsuna Fort. in Wind country.

"I believe we have waited too long" spoke a man Arata saw just from his features was a Uchiha.

"This was General-dono's idea, I believe it was for a purpose" explained Tobirama looking to Arata

Taking command of the situation the Uzumaki quickly answered the stern eyes placed upon him "I believe we should not establish any type of HQ at all and simply attack the forts at times best suited to us. With this tactic we give them no time to prepare or a ability to find and attack us keeping them on the defense. If we are to take this Fort-"

He emphasized pointing at the labelled X on the map that designated the fort in Wind country. "It is obvious we should take it with the advantage we have. Right now we have a abundance of something that Suna ninja do not have and are quite stalemated in fighting besides of course the Leaf's fire jutsu users"

"And that is what?" asked the Uchiha man coldly making it obvious he'd already banked on his clan's fire jutsu that he believed should be on the forefront in destroying the majority wind users of Sand village.

"Water users. A majority of Uzu-ninja have a water nature if that ain't obvious, we are also surrounded by the water of this country. I say we use it to attack and storm that Fort"

The Uchiha man's head slowly tilted to the side as if he was questioning the sanity of the General. "And how do you plan to even use all this water let alone transfer it to the DESERT?"

Tobirama quickly cut in to the conversation "Excellent plan General-dono I could see what you are getting at"

Many of the gathered around the table faces' warped in to confusion as they had no idea what the two leaders were speaking of.

With a restrained stoic voice the Hokage spoke "You guys have no understanding of the power that people like General-dono posses. What he has simply stated is that he turn that desert in to a ocean terrain for his ninja to have the advantage. It is a excellent idea and something I am for as it will better help me with my own water nature. Any other idea General-dono?"

"Well quite possibly-" began Arata

* * *

FORT SETSUNA| WIND COUNTRY| BORDER

* * *

The fort on the side of a mountain. That was what the ninja of Suna had built.

So easily built with great pride as they were fully aware their thousands of wind nature users would be even more efficient thanks to a higher ground provided to them by being on the side of a mountain and the natural defense was one not to be taken likely.

Foolish would be anyone who attacked the fortress that on the side of the mountain had a clear view for miles around in the half desert landscape it was turning in to on one side of the mountain to the barely there greenery of shrubs and craggy rock that was all that was visible on the other side of the mountain and leading toward River country.

If that seemed not enough to ward off any would be attacker the large trench and small bridge connecting to the other side of the trench that spanned for miles to the next fort was something to definitely discourage anyone.

Inside of the large spherical building made of what was earth or stucco, a structure sat highest upon the mountain and was the hub of attention as many Suna ninja ran from that building to the several other buildings along the mountain towards it's base.

At the top floor of the building two figures sat around a large round table, that of a man and woman.

The woman; a very young looking one with fair skin and spiky shoulder length light purple hair that was covered mostly by a turban that left only two bangs free was wrapped in the traditional Suna desert faring robes as she looked over the maps in front of her with a annoyed frown on her face.

The man with much similarity to the woman too was wrapped in the traditional Suna garb, with turban and had many features reminiscent of the woman as if they were kin sat looking over maps more calmly then the woman who gave out a annoying snort ever so often.

"So. . . Leaf got wise to our tricks" stated the woman with a grin.

"Chiyo. . . It was but a matter of time. Tis like the Kazekage said: We can only fool them for so long"

"Ebizo don't praise those dummies! We fooled them so long I'm surprised they even know of this fort! Let alone the others"

"Chiyo-sama! They are getting closer!" yelled a Suna-nin as he burst threw the folds of cloth that served as a door.

The woman looked at the man with apathy "I know that. Prepare for their impending attack, I feel they might have some help with them if they are finally attacking. Go to plan C and get out the. . .Puppet Brigade!" she yelled with a menacing smirk

"Is that really necessary?" asked Ebizo seeing the man run out of the room.

"Shut up Ebizo! Don't you know the Kazekage put us in charge of this fort for a reason! He does not want a damn route to Suna open for the Leaf."

"Then what is the other one north of us for?" asked the man looking at a brown parchment

"Obviously that one is to attack the Leaf! You know that!" spat the woman

"The Kazekage sure can be devious. A fort for attacking and one for defense. Great strategy though"

Chiyo smirked as she announced "Ebizo Ebizo Ebizo my slow with the uptake little brother. . . all these forts are made for attack and defense. It is just which one that does it is what matters"

* * *

The thousands of ninja in a rectangle formation ran across the wide open plain of barren earth, following behind the Hokage and Whirlpool General until the pair stopped.

"This is as great of a place as any" spoke Arata looking to the dozens of Uzu-nin who had moved to the front of the formation carrying with them large Uzumaki crest symbol adorned scrolls.

Without needing to be told the scroll carrying ninja set their scrolls on to the ground side by side before kicking them open and immediately jumping back as a large cloud of white shrouded the whole battalion of kunoichi and ninja throwing up a white fog.

In the cloud of smoke many Uzu and a few Leaf ninja had taken to the front of the division directly behind the Hokage who stood at point ahead of them all, while everyone else behind him simultaneously began going threw a set of seals.

As the cloud of white smoke cleared it showed a gushing pillar of water being released from the scrolls that could not be seen under the growing torrent of water that was easily about to cause a flood.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" shouted the mob of voices making the once formless gushing water become a towering wall that rose over six-thousand feet in to the air before suddenly thickening as if becoming a solid then rushing straight forward followed by a few who maintained the enormous construct and others who charged ready to attack under the cover.

Arata on the other hand was quickly following the thick wall of water as he drew his blade and immediately thought _'Drown all in the bloody shadows. Reflect on despair' _

Changing his sword in to it's unrestrained second form as he plunged it deep in to the wall releasing in to the blue water a red liquid that slowly but deliberately began changing the water jutsu in to a red and getting redder wall.

Pulling his sword back from the now red Tsunami. Arata was quickly made aware of Tobirama who was running at his right.

"Are you sure this will give you the ability to kill as many as you say?" asked the man with indifference

"Yes! Now I need you when you perform your water jutsu to use water from this or make water that mixes with the rest of this. That way I can get a maximum reach over the battlefield."

"Alright I will spread the message but I wonder does it matter if the water is electrified or anything?" questioned the man drawing the hilt of what looked to be a sword and was confirmed as such when a blade made fully of electricity burst from the hilt.

_'Is that a zanpakuto? . . . No it couldn't be, could it?'_ Arata thought looking intently at the sword as he answered "No, use it anyway you want."

"Alright. Also we are getting closer to that canyon they made. I'm going up top" yelled the Hokage then with almost unparallelled skill, ran up the moving wall of water and stood atop it, riding it as if it were a wave and he a surfer.

"Silver haired showing off bastard!" growled Arata to himself as he holding his breath jumped in to the large water wall wave. Emerging himself in it.

* * *

Chiyo was utterly stunned at what she saw heading her way and who she saw atop of it. If she had not spotted the being riding the unbelievable in size wave she would have figured it was the act of a God; hell bent on destroying the fort she was in charge of.

"That damn Hokage and his water jutsu!" she accused trying to keep the shock and disbelief from her voice while looking at the rising towards the heavens six thousand foot wall of water that was heading towards the canyon.

Immediately she jumped from atop her position of the highest building down to another to yell "The canyon is only thirty or so feet deep! That wave is beyond hundreds of times greater then that! Prepare for impact and strike back with wind jutsu! We all have to fight off that much water's weight!"

The army of Sand ninja placed around the mountain at once in a frenzy began casting their own array of wind jutsu to follow their captain's orders in protecting the threatened to be crushed fortress.

Yet the efforts of hundreds of wind jutsu did not do much as the wind techniques when impacted the tsunami made of water just made it shake like a gelatinous blob but did not collapse. Continuing it's path of destruction.

* * *

Before long the tsunami had cleared the canyon; lined with sharp poisoned spears deep with in it to kill whatever unfortunate being that would have the unlucky pleasure of falling in to the huge pit.

The red land Tsunami had trampled what was a abrupt bump in it's travel; taking a small bridge with it as it got closer to it's target before suddenly it changed.

In a great upheaval caused by Tobirama the water wall lurched high in to the air going upwards of over ten thousand feet, to eclipse the mountain in it's shadow before then gaining a great bend in it's straight stance and began emulating a actual wave as it crashed heavily upon the mountain fortress.

From inside of the wave Arata was completely alert as he swam from the contact point of the wave to it's safer side, easily being able to avoid being sucked up in to it's current before he was completely out of the wave and stood up.

Looking around Arata saw that his idea had worked perfectly when he felt; threw the red water that he could sense with the incredible reach he had now. The sheer destruction that had been let loose upon the mountain fortress via tsunami.

Peering up to what was a gigantic mountain in itself, Arata scanned the enormous mound that was falling apart in mud rock-slides of itself. "Perfect"

"There's one!" called a Suna nin as he jumped down to the base of the falling apart mountain with a few ninja following as he tried to lead a charge to combat the invaders.

_'If only they knew. . . they would never so foolishly challenge me'_ figured Arata mentally as everything lined up for him.

The Sun was high in the sky, his red water was everywhere and extending his reach to kill, and there were so many opponents about that had not been killed in the initial attack.

"Wait that is a Uzushiogakure ninja!" yelled the Sand-nin coming to a stop just meters from Arata.

"You should have never came off your mountain" advised Arata as he with a minuscule amount of chakra stretched the man and his counterpart's reflections all the way from their position; across the red tinted with water ground till their whole upper bodies was within his deadly reach.

"What are-Raght!" spat the man as a slash appeared across his mid section while he saw the Uzumaki slide his sword across the muddy ground.

One by one Arata watched the Sand ninja fall to the ground bleeding from deep gashes caused by a vicious blow only to then notice as their blood poured out of them and mixed in to his red tinted water that. . . it reflected way better then his red tinted liquid did alone.

_'Interesting'_ he figured walking forward with lethal goals on his agenda.

* * *

SEVENTEEN MINUTES LATER

* * *

The battle had been for a while now one of utter chaos.

Chaos for the Sand ninja that was, as it seemed where ever the blue armored being with the electrifying sword appeared, lightning quick deaths would follow.

Or where ever the man with the seven circles in his sword was many ninja somehow would appear with deep gashes in their torsos without warning then would fall to the ground dead as the phantom would once again methodically submerge back in to the blood stained ground covered in red water. Only to be seen again, killing then retreating.

Though the carnage that had befell the battlefield definitely could not be measurable to the red headed giant carrying a equally large sword that with three young Leaf ninja had been able to effectively combat what were the Puppet Corps. of Sunagakure. And kill the puppet wielding ninja one after the other to be able to keep their side winning.

All others it seemed had began a battle of numbers and techniques with the skilled Sand ninja as small skirmishes broke out all over the battlefield and the regular high powered jutsu or extreme explosion fueled the passions of each foe or enemy to win the battle.

* * *

Chiyo defended and attacked with a ferocity as she kept a mounted position as three of her humanoid puppets each equipped with swords cut in to the bodies and fell her enemies.

"As if the pathetic beings of Leaf could befall Sand's fortress" the woman said aloud as if it was fact and dismissed the state of the 'fortress' that was literally falling apart around her.

She had no time to revel in her decided higher state of mind as she jumped in to the air taking her puppets with her by twitches of her finger when she saw below her; Tobirama Senju had struck out at her with a attack from his glowing sword where she used to be a second before.

With a few finger twitches threw her chakra threads she sent the weapons of one of her puppets at the Hokage while commanding another to open it's chest cavity showing a empty space. A moment later she landed with the three humanoid wooden puppets.

Tobirama dodged both the blades sent at him and then sprayed from his mouth a piston of water that went directly towards the purple haired woman's head.

Chiyo flinched her head to the side dodging the would be fatal water bullet before she commanded her puppet with the open chest to attack with steel wires that whipped out from a winch hidden in it's pelvis.

The Hokage stayed still as the two steel whips came at him and he easily caught one while the other he sliced in half. With the steel whip in his hand Tobirama pressed his electric sword to the wire and watched as the puppeteer was forced to disconnect her control of the deadly weapon or be indirectly electrocuted.

With hand still on the electrified puppet's coil, Tobirama swung his arm as he whipped the puppet from the ground then at Chiyo who dodged it with a jump but barely was able to contort herself to miss the water wall jutsu that was sent at her as a follow up.

Landing from the air from the water wall she had dodged, Chiyo was not at all ready for Tobirama who sent another much larger water wall jutsu at her formed from the water molecules in the air, and had to hide behind her largest puppet that held under the strain of water but quickly fell to pieces as the Hokage appeared after the water had splashed upon her and slashed threw her puppet almost killing her.

Having dodged death Chiyo made much room between her and the Hokage as she had but one puppet left.

"You are as good as they say you are Tobirama Senju!" called Chiyo all the while trying to catch her breath knowing she had faced death many times and barely escaped.

The red eyed man seemed unappreciative of her words as he kept silent and measured her.

"No talk from the Senju?, It doesn't matter your death is already ensured anyway" yelled the woman suddenly as her last puppet's arms seemed to fold in upon themselves and twin silver cylinders that could have been their 'bones' shot out a purple mist that quickly covered the area in which the pair was in.

Chiyo hurriedly escaped the poison cloud of gas as she thought _'That did it' _

Quickly she went to jump to another building to get back to fighting off the Leaf's attack but as she went to land on the next building she saw there. . . Tobirama Senju.

"No. . . no one's that fast" she gasped almost stunned.

The man seemed uncaring as he immediately took advantage of her surprise an shot from his mouth a water bullet that hit the woman dead in her chest knocking her back and off of the sphere building.

Tobirama was about to go after her and confirm Chiyo's death but didn't as he saw a man with turban wrapped head covered in dried and fresh blood all over his robes come up the side of the building and catch his opponent.

Black coal like eyes stared at the Hokage "You might have won this one but this is not over" spoke the man as he ran away up towards the peak of the eroding mountain.

The Hokage did not go after the pair as he began to see a flood of fast running, wounded or bloody Sand ninja pour up the mountain and he knew then that Sand was retreating. They had won.


	15. Chapter 15

FSDYT Note's: As you have realized by now the time frame of the story is like right on the time of the 1st Shinobi World War.

I would like to just say you and I both know the humongous amount of a challenge it is to cover all of this information and happening between the war(s) so just know it won't actually happen. I will cover highlights and what not, speeding the story along and expect reference to things I never covered with vague descriptions.

This has to be so because like I stated, it is just impossibly too much to write. Though it'll really not even be noticeable. Beside all the stuff I won't put in does not even matter really. I mean seriously that is what flashbacks are for.

* * *

Four weeks had passed since the combined force of Uzu/Leaf had successfully destroyed any attempt Sand village had of ever invading Fire country and subsequently, Leaf village.

With the fall of Fort Setsuna the biggest opposition that was posed by Sand village, with their stationed over a thousand ninja at the mountain fortress defeated by the combined effort of Leaf and Uzu. The Sand ninja were quickly pushed back from the River country border deep in to their village with many casualties.

Soon after as if fighting for vengeance the two unified armies did not just stop at demolishing one of the Sand village forts but less then a day later attacked another outpost north of it, completely destroying it too with the deadly overwhelming water tactics that were provided from the sealing powers of the Uzu-ninja.

Sand village after suffering the two major defeats quickly realized a some odd seven thousand ninja force terrorizing their border would need their hostile attention as soon as possible.

Therefore after diligent planning Sand village sent out their own forces to annihilate the threat of a formidable Leaf and Uzu invasion.

At first the battalion of Suna ninja started engaging the invaders in small skirmishes that were strategically planned to tire out their enemies over a short time, but before long culminated up to one final battle.

The resulting final battle was a costly completely rigged ambush on Sand's part that shredded the Leaf and Uzu defenses who even with the odds of numbers in their favor were plagued in battle by the five-thousand strongest Suna-nin that the desert dwellers had to offer. Amounting in to a collision that lasted two nights and days.

Stubbornly after being able to push the alliance of ninja from their land back in to River country and striking many casualties against Uzu and Leaf, it was believed that they, Suna, could decisively destroy the momentarily defeated an retreating invaders.

Though with a different mind-set the Uzu/Leaf strategists quickly went to work on formulating a solution to help them get off of the ropes.

Re-geared to a new plan the heavily damaged Uzu and Leaf force cut down to below six thousand, led the Sand battalion in to a false sense of security thru taking advantage of the Sand-nins abrasive fighting style.

Possum-like Uzu/Leaf lured Sand into prime target position by a long retreat tactic which the Sand-ninja raced head-long in to with the goal of finishing off their aggressors. Followed eagerly the retreatig Uzu/Leaf ninja army, deeper thru River country where a mass slaughter ensnared the sand dwelling ninja in to a ultimate defeat.

So bloody and fierce the battle was it gave birth to the name of the being who; aided by the second Hokage caused blood colored rain to hail from the sky courtesy of his legendary and now believed unsurpassed Water Style. That opened the gateway for the dubbed Arata of the Blood Ocean.

The Uzumaki aided with the red rain that bleed from the heavens was but the first warning the Sand ninja got as they battled the alliance of Uzu and Leaf, to retreat but they did not heed such a warning.

Though the Sand battalion in repentance did try later to rethink their strategy a little too late as the now legendary Arata walked, yes simply walked threw the battlefield slashing his sword thru tinted red walls of water that rose from puddles, and sliced red rain drops in two.

Leaving the same sword marks turned reflected slashes that appeared on whole legions of Sand-ninja till the body count got so high the smart Sand ninjas began to retreat.

Unfortunately it did them little good, after the scale had been tilted in to the favor of the once losing alliance; now a ratio of three to one in the alliance's winning favor. The 'battle' quickly turned in to a blood bath with Arata leading it, co-piloted by Tobirama who together decimated everything in their way.

Victory was completely obvious for the alliance as every Sand ninja was dead by nightfall or dieing on the ground with their comrades.

While thousands of Leaf and Uzu ninja stood caring for their own wounded comrades or wrapping up their dead, it all paled though to the truth that they had won, a very hard fought battle.

* * *

"This was very much needed" said the stoic voice of Tobirama as he came to a stop behind his co-leader. Crossing his arms he looked at the rigid back and waited for a response.

Arata did not pay the man any attention. His mind was too busy still digesting the view of a field covered with many dead Sand ninjas.

A tinge of remorse pricked in to the Uzumaki's conscience as the unattained idea of; if this could have possibly been avoided. If the many he saw laying strewn which ever way their bodies fell when struck a final death blow. Really all had to die?

Moving his eyes over the wasteland of a above ground graveyard Arata quivered a bit at seeing a great majority of dead warriors had his swords; Akasuikage's signature gash across the back or chest. A cutting technique perfected by him to the point it slashed threw everything from the collar bone to hip of a person, something that was precise and fatal.

_'Never thought it could prove this deadly. . .' _Arata mentally regretted while looking at his sheathed sword that mockingly but none the less wordlessly slightly rattled then went completely still _'Truly only death comes from this thing' _

Figuring he had been kept waiting long enough Tobirama stated "Sunagakure can't fight for long anymore with as many casualties they have sustained. Fortunately for us Iwagakure has been waiting for us and Suna to fight it out. No doubt they will take a different even more active stand in the north seeing as they did destroy one of Sand's forts too, which leaves Suna very weakened. Strategically we should withdraw and leave Iwa to clean this mess up. Iwa will sufficiently be able to take advantage of Sand's state even as they fight Mist in the east. . . How that got started I do not know"

At a different time Arata would have argued with Tobirama on his wolfish tactic of leaving Sand to be ravaged by the notoriously opportunistic Rock village as Leaf's own ninja stood-by waiting to strike but he was not in the mood nor had the motivation.

Instead he ignored his want to stay and finish the war and spoke "Yes this battle was the one that turned the tide. . . Except now you will be having a three way conflict with Iwa, Kiri and Kumo as you watch your west border not sure if Suna has got the picture or not. Plus God knows, many other villages will try to see to your village's downfall"

Confused at the sad tone the Uzumaki spoke in Tobirama speechless stared at the field of dead that seemed to go on endlessly with corpses then looked back to his ally wondering aloud "This is not getting to _you_ is it?"

"No" quickly spoke Arata defensively then turning to glare at who he knew to have become his. . . rival.

"Alright then" Tobirama retorted condescendingly. Earning a contemptuous snort from Arata.

Smirking at being able to cause ire in the man. The white haired Hokage continued "Our two villages work well together. Hashirama was on to something when he made this pact. Also don't forget your country too has its' own battles to go thru."

Such a observation made Arata nod slightly as he did want to forget that this battle was but_ one_ of many he was destined to fight. Though at this time it seemed to him that surely enough had died already to have no one left to fight a war.

Though such a idea was false.

Oblivious to the mournful Arata the Hokage chattered "Cloud has been attacking with small skirmishes on Hot Water country's border. From what I heard though they do not make any progress because of your Reaper. You also have problems with Rock village, they are still attacking Mist meaning they are surely sailing by waters at least near your own."

"Yes that will cause much tension if they break out in to battles near my homeland. . . It just seems the problems never end" said the red-head resenting how he felt he'd been hit in the stomach by the reminder.

The Hokage indifferent shrugged "Don't get tired now my comrade. We will get thru this especially if you are leading your people" complimented the man extending a hand.

Shaking the hand Arata gave a small smile as he said "Same to you, when we are needed again we shall ally"

"Thank you" spoke the Hokage with gratitude that quickly left when he disappeared in a spiraling water body flicker; splashing Arata with water at his departure.

"Bastard!" growled the drenched General


	16. Chapter 16

FSDYT Notes:

A big thanks to the reviews. Also to the pms I got about what exactly is this story?

Well quite frankly this story is my own what was going to be a short story turned epic length "let's have an adventure" (It became such when I wrote 10 chapters in one day. I then realized this was going to be epic)

In short this story is a sort of what happen from the start of the Naruto anime to like its present. Though easily you'll enjoy the trip until we get to the present that the Naruto world is in now. Also don't think you will know what will happen in this story.

This is no story telling of what in the Naruto anime past. (You know that lame story of basically someone writing exactly what is happening in cannon without any creativity) Nope this story is 100% original and unpredictable.

Well enjoy the read and feel free to ask any questions (of course only the ones that I could answer without telling everything about this story)

* * *

NINE DAYS PAST| WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE|

* * *

A bright sunny day beamed rays of life-giving light across the large village and the large gathering of people.

Yet, these people dressed in black to pay respects to the dead had no care for trivial things in the moment such as a sunny day. As today was a day of mourning for the many long past warriors that had finally been put to rest in their Uzu homelands soil.

The mass funeral as organized as it was still kept a low hum of cries in which the family members and friends of the departed let lose their anguish as they lay individually white roses upon the many tombstones in a procession of saying good-bye one last time.

Arata with every member of the council stood off to the side of the funeral grounds as each watched whole families walk pass their dear beloveds grave only to place a flower and a few tears, down upon a head stone then have to visit another.

The General would have let out a shudder at the factory assembly style funeral ring of sorrow. He saw before him; if it were not for he like many of the council members had to play the unshakable pillar of the village role. To show everyone else that they were grieving too but the dead had done what had been expected of them, like true warriors in fighting and dyeing for their homeland.

A shiver ran up Arata's spine suddenly as he saw a person lay a flower upon his mother's grave. He did not know if it was out of memorial or accident but he knew she had been dead long ago. . . not like the fresh new warriors who were joining her. . . sadly in this final resting place.

"WHYYY!" rang out the voice that thundered upon all the gathered ear's

Arata was one hundred percent sure that cry of hate filled sorrow belonged to none other than someone who knew the dead. He could hear it now as it was the voice of a woman no one seemed able to comfort, that had broken the line of procession as she crashed with two small children upon the tombstone before her hugging it dearly.

He was stricken with almost as much sorrow as the woman was letting loose with her cries as he saw some try to pry her from the emerald blue and white tombstone.

As if God had set out to judge Arata then saw the woman's eyes creep over to him as she was held back from her dear beloved's tombstone by a crowd of mourners who tried to control the situation.

"YOU!" the woman called out

_'Oh God no!'_ he thought to himself knowing what was to come next as he saw the woman with tearful eyes glare at him.

He could see what she was about to unload on him but had been spared when a blue armored figure came to the woman and crowd to take her plus the two children away.

Looking over to his father who still had the stone visage on his face, probably built up from many funerals he had attended with his time as the leader, Arata spoke to him "I'm leaving"

The man looked over to his son and nodded "We have stayed long enough and it is winding down. . ."

"It is time you dealt with other stuff anyway you are a busy man, I'll be by later to speak to you" the man to Arata's other side spoke

"I'll let you finish up things here then Shuji-sensei" were his last words as Arata let himself be surrounded by his father's chakra and be body flickered away.

* * *

Arriving in his office thanks to his father's body flicker. Arata was unsuspecting of the eight in all black figures he saw in the room awaiting him.

"What is this?" he immediately asked but received no answer.

At once the eight figures charged head first at the Uzumaki leader brandishing kunai released from hidden compartments in their sleeves.

Immediately the Uzumaki became concerned with his father's safety but as he looked behind him to see the man, he found out he was nowhere to be seen. Confusion then set in as to where his father went.

Though the confusion did not make him forget that he was under attack as his eyes went back to the eight threats speeding towards him. Defensively Arata drew his sword and swung to make the eight attackers jump back.

"Who are you people?" Arata asked while at the same time thinking _'Drown all in the bloody shadows. Reflect on despair'_

The eight masked figures immediately put their hands up as they saw the sword transform and their very visible shadows move across the floor over to where Arata was, essentially making them helpless and a second shy of death.

One of the eight figures took off their mask and unveiled the face of Arata the Third.

"Dad?!" asked Arata shocked but not willing to lower his guard.

"Well done son you sure are worth your title of: Arata the Blood Ocean. To believe you could actually kill so many of us before we got the time to act" spoke the man with a proud smile.

"Speed and precision is the name of the ninja game. Now what is this about father?" Arata asked sheathing his sword as it went back to its first form.

"While you were away I was able to gather many people who would make it their goal to pass the tests to get in to this new division. Yes unveil yourselves as I give to you T.I.D.E." announced the man proudly

The seven figures each were suddenly surrounded in a plume of smoke that cleared as fast as it had come.

Arata viewed the men and women before him with tentative eyes scanning over them very methodically as they stayed stone still under his gaze.

From what he could see head first; the T.I.D.E. members wore a dark blue mask that had exposed eye holes but the mask itself seemed modeled after no real person as it's features were blank and lifeless. Fitting to every member's face but somehow morphing their true features yet it did leave out the hair styles of the different members.

Arata could see the advantages the strange mask could give its wearer, as no one who saw it could describe something that was description less. He knew for a fact that his father's skill was behind this strange identity hiding device.

Further viewing the bodies he saw they wore a large vest that looked sort of bulky as it was rectangle shaped on their body, held by straps on their shoulders and across their sides to give a sturdy fit.

While at the front many zipped pockets were all over what could be called the body vest that spanned to the lower pelvis featuring a six inch sheathed knife, possibly referring to the division's close combative or sneaky nature.

Even though Arata was viewing them from just the front he could make out on the T.I.D.E. members backs a set of four scrolls going straight down held there by what possibly could have been Velcro maybe.

An on their shoulders were what he figured was the T.I.D.E. symbol; a large red wave and what looked like a number that had a cross and was different on each of them was slightly visible. Completing their uniform was simple black pants strapped with holsters and dark almost black colored sandals.

"T.I.D.E.? What is this?" the younger Uzumaki asked confused "Is this truly the division you have made?"

"Well it did not take as long as one would think seeing as I had a great potential pool to tap and thus . . . T.I.D.E. was born, with the express purposes like you wanted 'a division to help move us to the future' an they will as our head of intelligence and information gathers as well as our on call saboteurs they are perfect for the title they have"

Arata rubbed his chin on such an idea " . . So they have great _tactics_, are great_ information_ gathers, do a bit of _demolition_ work, and are _experts_ at it. I would have to of course as leader see them in action though I bet this is why you fake attacked me?"

The old leader gave a shameful nod "Yes son, though it seems that impression was a dud on all of our parts. Though there are a few things this division has gathered that would impress you"

"Before that who are these guys and what's with those numbers on them?"

"Ah so you have noticed. . . Well it is their rank which all members have except these seven before you are captains and the only pluses. See, I have designed this ranking system like this so that it is unique and more mysterious on things such as identity but not on strength. They need no names as they are but numbers. The strongest having the number with a plus on them denoting his exceptional skill and attributes. . ."

"Please do explain more" the General coaxed looking specifically at the man he saw that had a plus sign and number one on his shoulder.

"Well for instance, captain one here has a one because he is the best in the division. Being the only elite that has an upper tier level of skill in all fields. A real shining example of what the division is. While others still ranking in the upper tiers of skills as they are pluses. The difference between the negatives or other non-captain members who start from negative eight and so one. They are exceptionally strong or good at one field which would be a skill that would be good to have in a _group, _alone they are not efficient enough. Not say like Captain One here."

"So the rest or negatives are not full T.I.D.E. efficient without other members in a group with them but uh Captain One here could?"

"As well as each other captain here. They are the back bone of the division and make sure all skills are appropriately used by bringing others together to complete a mission. This ensures the rate of failure for a mission no matter what it's rank or difficulty is kept low"

"But does this not mean T.I.D.E. is only able to complete seven missions at any given time?"

Arata the Third nodded his head "Yes that is what it means from an information gathering stand point but that is actually all we need. As this division limited in captains it is. It is not limited in members or capabilities; gathering intelligence on what is happening all around this country as well as in foreign affairs in the other need to know about countries. Do not worry about capabilities as under Captain One's command he has over forty members in his squad"

"And he is still able to work abroad in secrecy?" asked the General curious knowing the ideal four men to a squad was an international staple of mobility and stealth.

"Yup using all members to their full ability. You would be shocked by what the ''more is better combined with the quality quantity'' approach does. With more men he was able to do a covert operation that you would be proud of" spoke the man with a smirk

"What would that be?"

The man known as Captain One stepped forward to Arata as he reached from his back then pulled from it one of the scrolls kept there and presented it to his leader with a bow.

Arata took the scroll and looked to his father with a quizzical stare.

"That in your hand is a capability this new division possesses. In the scroll is battle plans belonging to Kumogakure and info on the captains of their division that is leading the attack soon: The Gold and Silver brothers. Captain One and his division was able to gather Intel on them."

With great appreciation Arata spoke to the Captain "Thank you this will go a long way in battling them"

The man gave a perfect salute then stood back in line with his fellow captains.

Arata looked over to his father and asked a bit nervously "Are these the same brothers that-"

"Yes, they are the very same that tried to capture the Nine-tailed Fox and failed an was eaten by it but survived days in its stomach. They also are known to wield that fox's very chakra and have the other Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths." informed the man with a sigh

"Damn, so that is where the rest of those weapons went. . . Hashirama wasn't telling a lie then, they had been stolen and by Kumo no less"

"It is great we know what they intend son. I am sure you will be able to handle them no matter how powerful they are. Also here you would want to see this too. . ." said the man retrieving a book from his pocket then handing it to his son.

Arata regarded the book with faint interest as he looked at it then back to his father.

"It's sort of now the world's ninja magazine and hit book. Don't ask who made it because truthfully I am not sure myself but I know everyone questionable that kills has one"

Impressed by such an idea of someone placing bounties on high-ranking ninja. Arata looked at the book with a more stern gaze as he made a mental note to read its every page. Even if it did look to be excessively long.

"We will be leaving you my son but know now, with T.I.D.E. around there will always be a few at your call and protecting you. Well we are off, there is a lot of info to gather in the world."

Nodding the General watched as he saw all the new divisions captains leave in a poof of white clouds then his father leave shortly there after.

A thought crossed his mind as he saw his father leave. He wondered aloud "What rank are you father?"

Knowing the man was long gone he made his way to his large desk filled with surprising enough not a single piece of paperwork at all. He then took his seat laying the important scroll on his desk but kept the black book in his hand.

He saw on the book's front in dark grey writing; Bingo.

"Wonder what the hell that could mean?"

Opening the book to its first page he almost had a heart attack as he did a quick scan of what had been wrote and the picture on the first page.

The page showed what was the very exact image of Arata and if that was not scary enough it had key battles he was in and his title with all of his public associations. Even his age, weight and all descriptions of him hell they had his weapon in there too.

It was as if someone had done a full biography on him and if that was not upsetting enough they had given him a rank with first page.

Now fully curious on who could or would create such a book he scrolled through the pages and was shocked once again as on the very next page, there was a full dedication to Tobirama Senju. It seemed he too got the full documentary effect plus the familiar; S-rank.

He kept flipping through the pages only to grow even more shocked as every page had a famous shinobi on it with all the Kages given separate pages too.

Going back to Tobirama's page of the book he shook his head as he realized what he had missed at the very bottom of the page in bold letters; was a bounty.

Immediately he figured out why and how a book like this would be popular to killers. . . or more precisely mercenary assassins. Though this book itself did have its uses as he did not know Tobirama killed in total: two-hundred six Sand ninja in the River country battle, but in some other skirmishes over fifty ninja.

The book just in a few glances proved its unique deadly accuracy.

"Yes this thing could be very useful" he said to himself scanning the page and seeing a list of Tobirama's favorite jutsu that he actually saw the man use.

But his attention slowly was pulled directly towards Tobirama's bounty set on him by. . .

"No way! Iwagakure has a bounty out on him for thirty million! Jeez you can buy an island for that price!"

Realization hit Arata that this truly was a hit book. A hit book that was an actual free for all for any would be ninja trying to strike it rich or anyone who could produce the marked ninja's head to the awarding village or person.

Scrolling back to his own bounty he saw and gave a sigh at, because of its many who wanted his death.

"Iwa wants me dead. Yeah no shit, I'm an ally to Leaf. Oh a measly, twenty million. Yet Tobirama gets a flat thirty, cheap bastards. Hm, Kumo wants me dead too, of course I killed your Raikage. But they don't know that. So I bet it's . . . Wait!"

Fear gripped Arata as he saw the large number of the bounty. He then connected the dots of why T.I.D.E. was even doing full on infiltration missions of Kumo.

Quickly Arata scanned back to the excerpt dedicated to him and almost damned himself for missing the neat print of words that were right after his accomplishment of killing one thousand ninja in the battle that earned him his moniker.

"Suspect in death of the Shodaime Raikage in an invasion on Kumogakure. Believed to have attacked Raikage and killed him and guards with zanpakuto that wielded red water. Same red water was seen wielded many times in other battles." he read with dread

"Holy shit! They connected the dots. . . dad knew it from this and they know it too from my other battles DAMN!. . . No wonder why they put a bounty this large on me and are planning to attack" Arata quaked dropping the book on the floor and immediately opened the very important scroll.

As the book hit the floor by the throne like chair, somehow it was able to stay open and showed the extreme bounty on: Arata of the Blood Ocean. Placed on him by Kumogakure and its Second Raikage. An outstanding bounty of fifty million; if caught alive or killed.


	17. Chapter 17

THREE HOURS PAST| UZUSHIOGAKURE TOWER| GENERALS' OFFICE

* * *

For the last three hours non-stop it seemed the scroll was deciphered without fail.

The very important scroll now had a webbing of plans around it that were but leaflets of a bigger picture.

Arata sighed at the mess of papers upon his desk surrounding the life or death scroll. He leaned back in his chair, lower back aching from the hunched over position he had been in for hours.

_'Being the leader is so damn hard' _he thought in his head a bit worried at what plans he would have to implement to counter the Kumo threat or what plans he'd even have to change when he went over his rough drafted plan with Uzu's strategists.

His tedious train of thought was interrupted as he felt a wind pick up in the office making him have to cover the papers on his desk so they wouldn't be blown away.

Though he kept his head as he saw in a small whirlwind Shuji-sensei arrive.

"Do you have to do that! It blows everything away! Can't you see I'm trying to find a way to counter, freaking legendary tool wielding pseudo-jinchuriki bastards and a freaking army of close to mid-range fighters!" he yelled at the man uncovering his papers.

Shuji shrugged uncaring as he took up a seat in front of his student/leader. "I came here not to annoy you but to get permission"

Arata narrowed his eyes "What do you want leech?" he stated not as an insult but nickname.

"Comments like that will get you no where, and you wonder why Ganko has promised to _treat_ you to dinner" responded the sensei picking a paper off of Arata's desk and casually reading it.

Ignoring the intrusion in to village affairs, mostly meant for his eyes only Arata spat "That **damn** leech better not be seen anywhere inside of these village walls. You summon that creature and I will have dad seal it away forever! Hell I will make it a priority for the village to kill it!"

"Such a trivial thing to do, and a bit abusive of your powers. Besides you won't win in the end like now you are going-" the man reached in to his pocket then pulled out a small slip of paper no bigger then his hand "Read this"

Arata looked at his sensei then rolling his eyes at the request but took it serious as he grabbed the note with a tired expression "You really must just like messing with me. This paper, is empty. There is nothing written on it"

"I know that, it is my point. The ninja world is changing. Way darker than what it was. While being much brighter than what it was too. Did you know some ninja villages don't do any assassination missions at all or undertake anything. . . _dark_?"

The General shook his head completely surprised.

What ninja actually did not kill people? For whatever reason usually involving sometimes a large pay. Was shocking.

Whirlpool while not full on assassins still got the mission from time to time to help someone to the grave, usually it was ran by the General like all things as an okay or not thing to pursue then completed or rejected.

But to completely exclude such a thing that sometimes was very much-needed especially; to off a corrupted official or just an uprising of bad interests. It was truly shocking indeed.

"They must be real. . . peacekeepers then"

"Yeah, they undertake the job of protecting others and merchants from bandits. Stuff that isn't dark but doing it all with ninja abilities. That type of behavior even in this war-torn world has been on the rise, with it people are starting to see ninjas a bit differently. Only slightly, as many are still pissed about the unending battles that are destroying their towns as we speak"

"I fail to see how this has to do with a blank piece of paper?" asked the young man

"A teacher is never done, teaching his student" stated Shuji sighing "That paper is what is happening all around us, people see ninja but we are now slowly hiding our harm. Not us specifically as the world sees Whirlpool as more so the unknowns that took Hot Water Country and are powerful ninja which is giving us a strong reputation. But it pales to what could happen when it is soon known worldwide **_the_** Blood Ocean leads the so-called peaceful Whirlpool. Like that paper they need to only see us how we want, not known what is written in our minds"

"Politics Shuji-sensei, you came here to talk politics?. . . That is not like you" murmured the man concerned.

"Not just politics Arata but ninja politics. You and Haruo are elevating Uzu in to extreme images of a place boasting powerful warriors. Giving us fame, more income and enemies at the same time. That is fine with me and inevitable but just because you two are the most famous of Whirlpool you are not the rest of us who will have to upkeep the standards you guys have set"

"I killed many of our enemies, and Haruo has made a no man's zone of death on Frost and Hot water country's border that has completely made futile any of Cloud's would be incursions in to our new vassal. I did not think that was something of spectacular measure." he stated with apathy

"Oh it is, a battalion of a few thousand lead by a man named the Reaper, undefeated and stalemating what is a major village even if it is weakened has brought on a a lot of watching spectators. You however, well you did see **that** book _right_?"

"Yeah they found out about our little black ops-"

"That! That is what this is all about Arata, things that are done from the light and things that need be kept in the dark" stated the man suddenly with a frown extending a pointing finger to the slip of paper in his student's hand.

"You want me to sign this. . . not knowing what I signed as you add stuff to this paper as you see fit?" trailed off the man giving a sour look to Shuji.

"No, I want you to approve what I know Whirlpool needs. I must say that Tobirama was up to something when he created ANBU. I bet it was just not for the 'elite' but just for things that shouldn't be known, as well as things that are rather dark. With a division like that we could keep our reputation pure while also being able to survive doing some things others might find. . . questionable."

Arata remained unconcerned at how relaxed his teacher was when he spoke of the horrors of the shinobi world and how deceit was very necessary. He himself was a leader and had been taught to see that sometimes tactics that were not 'favored' were often very necessary.

There was no shyness in Arata at all when it came to reality. Reality he had to face everyday but lately, now with more stable resolve.

"Shuji-sensei you know we are all capable of doing what must be done. We integrated the byakugan knowing it belonged to those. . ._Hyuga_"

"Using the byakugan as our own was your father and the councils idea if I recall" retorted the older red-head

Annoyed at his teacher's lackluster view Arata huffed "What ever I'm not taking credit or anything. Besides Sensei you will be happy to know we have T-"

"T.I.D.E. . . I know of them, your father did well in creating them but they are information gathering or rather the scientific type of ninja. Not truly the battle ready warriors we need. This is even exhibited by how your dad made sure a squad ain't sufficient without its captain. So that no one gets any information leaking ideas or too strong."

"So Dad talked to you about this before me"

"That's beside the point." stated the man seeing Arata thinking about his father sharing secrets with someone else before him "What I have witnessed and surely you have too is that. . . some just don't come back from the battlefield. . . the same" spoke the man with a tinge of sorrow.

A thought of how many he had seen grieving on the battlefield with dead friends long gone in their hands as the battle was being waged, went threw Aratas' mind.

He tried to think of something else but the thought could not be suppressed as he remembered the days after the battles, of men waking up screaming and some who developed a fear of confrontation itself. Yet it was the ones who became bloodthirsty were the major issues that seemed to grip the attention of many as they were often thrust right back in to battle. . .

A cycle that turned them more deranged, yet at the same time was engineered for their death which would come eventually but with a benefit of knowing the ninja died fighting though hopefully took the enemy with them. Along with their dangerous post traumatic stress that was barely ever treatable.

It was sad but an actual thing that happened. . . more times than Arata would want in his own village's ninja population.

Arata needed no more convincing as he asked "They maybe scarred or damaged sensei. . . and they maybe aren't the once stable people they were but they are still our ninja. . . if you create this what ever it is. . . I want these people helped and taken care of. . . I don't want that cycle where we just use them till they are no more because it's what's best. To continue. That is one thing I want to know about this division's actions"

Shuji nodded "I will. As I have come across some that may become. . . our village's first missing ninja but with this they will have the outlet they need and we need. You got my word only good and great things. . . ninja-ly speaking. Will come from this" swore the man

"Tch signing off on the creation of two new divisions in one day" exhaled the man as he signed in ink his signature on the blank slip of paper. A thing that basically meant he approved of what ever Shuji would do and all Shuji had to do was present the signed slip to anyone who gave him trouble.

A pass/do what ever you want, was what Arata knew he was giving to his sensei. _'Thank goodness I trust him' _


	18. Chapter 18

HOT WATER COUNTRY | BORDER

* * *

The air itself seemed on the side of the freezing snow, the sparkling white specks fell daintily inside of piles on to the plains and mountains of the icy glacier terrain that was the meeting between the Hot Water country and the Frost country so aptly named.

Though of what was see-able for miles a strange phenomenon had taken the border between countries and it's mountain ranges which had been completely halved right through their upper levels of what we're stemming peaks. Now featured smooth flat tops, some even had tents upon them that provided living habitats for many people.

Except none of the flattened tops proved as strangely noticeable as the one that featured a giant flying high Whirlpool flag. Atop the flat surface of the once giant peaking mountain sat on a throne made entirely of stone; Haruo Uzumaki.

His eyes stayed stiffly fixed on the many glaciers that were the majority landscape of Frost country. He regarded the intensely deformed, littered with a few dead ninja upon the ice in some spots battlefield landscape with a tensed concern.

"To believe they thought they could get past me" he remarked about the dead ninjas with a listless tone.

A quick breeze alerted of the arrival of one of his ninja making Haruo break his concentration on the landscape/battlefield.

"Sir. . . there is no reason for you to scan the field. The sensors are always at work" spoke the man reassuringly

Haruo looked the man over and smirked "I remember you"

The man seemed to tremble as the black and gold flecked eyes looked at him.

"I am no one!" he quickly informed nervously

"You were that guy I met in the steam that day, yeah the terrified one. So our new _allies _made you their representative. I'm shocked, they usually just tell one of my guys to tell me something rather than speak to me _directly_. So what did you want?"

Stricken with fear the man tried to not feel intimidated but he knew he was a mere mouse in the presence of a psychopathic lion. Barely he was able to numb his own feelings towards the man to do his job as the commander had stated. He was the go to guy for interaction between the not truly integrated with the Uzu village force of ninja and Yu-village comrades.

"We are wondering what you will do about the Iwagakure problem sir?"

Unsurprised at his 'second' division's fear of a battle against two powerful villages. Haruo pondered the very idea.

From the first time of hearing about the Leaf and Uzu triumph over the once majorly feuding Suna and Iwa due to their proximity. In which Suna was resilient in fighting off all Iwa's advances but then heavily weakened by the efforts of Uzu and Leaf in the last battle which Arata had become legend in. He too was wondering what the but few countries away and actually clear enemies of theirs' Rock village would be up to.

Haruo had gotten no orders at all stating he attack the village or prepare for an attack. His only orders though had been simple of; holding Hot Water country and all its assets as Uzu's while fighting Kumogakure. Who had taken to using Frost country as it's buffer; staging point for their attacks.

Sufficiently he had taken over Yu village and destroyed so far any hopes Kumo would have on attacking them back.

Though with the new idea of possibly confronting Iwagakure too on their flank it would become harder, then taking a range of mountains and bunking down to repel pissed off ninja.

Shrugging Haruo stood up "Nothing we can do. Until we have orders so just tell everyone to simmer down and be on watch like now for instance"

Watching the sky the Uzumaki saw a white colored hawk flying incognito while sticking towards the clouds for cover.

Reaching out his hand Haruo commanded "Give me a kunai Zen!"

The man quickly obeyed as he reached in his pouch an procured a kunai than handed it to the red-headed man.

Haruo took the kunai and channeled his unique grey colored chakra in to it and ignored the shrinking back in fear Zen.

The kunai when introduced to the grey chakra started to slowly disintegrate, loosing its form as it began to turn to a sludge that didn't drip but wisp away in a grey smoke.

Before the deformed kunai could fully disintegrate Haruo threw it at the hawk and watched as it tried to dodge the projectile but was caught in its disintegrating spread that pelted the bird with disintegrating bits of metal still laced with the harmful chakra.

The pair watched the screaming and flapping for its life hawk fall from the air leaving behind itself, a line of quickly disappearing grey smoke.

Trying to keep his rations down Zen forced the forming lump in his throat down as he had visions of the last time he had seen this. . . monster kill in such a way.

* * *

THOUGHTS OF THE PAST

* * *

Haruto looked apathetic to the man he had scared the very utter word of hope out of now carrying a white flag towards him.

"My leader would like to speak to you about. . . our surrender" stated the man

Happy but not showing it the Uzumaki nodded to him as he put up his fist and opened it showing three fingers then closing it showing four.

The Yu ninja watched the odd gesture but as he saw a few men separate from the formation of Whirlpool ninja. He then understood it was some sort of secret code.

"Lead the way" spoke Haruo sternly

Nodding and almost terrified to turn his back to the ninja who had killed so many of his comrades and friends. Zen forced himself to move, hoping while his back was turned the man wouldn't kill him for fun or something.

"So what is your leader like?" asked the Uzumaki calmly as he followed the slightly shaking man

Looking over his shoulder the Yu ninja informed "He is wise and very strong-" then looked down mortified he had said such words in the presence of a man who made it clear he lived to fight, destroy, and what had become an almost true rumor: kill everything that proved a challenge.

Not wanting to cause unintentional harm to go to his leader Zen recounted "What I meant to say-"

Haruo smiled threateningly at the man silencing him "Say no more" he commanded as he passed through the gates of the village to see the lined up Yu ninja with what he knew to be the Yu village leader.

"Ginga-sama the commander of the Whirlpool ninja" introduced the still carrying the surrender flag Zen.

"Thank-you Zen" said the Yu-leader coldly.

Walking forward but leaving his men behind him standing at attention Haruo greeted the white-haired leader "Smart move surrendering, although it leaves much unsolved"

Still cold but diplomatic the old man spoke "I have you here for a reason, yes we must talk conditions to our surrender. You know of our position and of Kumogakure. Your men have suffered not a casualty so I ask that-"

"No!" interrupted Haruo swiftly causing the old-man to go a bit slack-jawed "Foolish were you to join in alliance with Kumogakure. Then even more foolish to waste my time. Do you think I am stupid? I'm a commander for a reason, how about you stop your little show and attack me like you want. . . Jashinist!"

Sputtering the man spoke "W-w-we got rid of all the Jashinist in this village and country years! ago! nobody here practices that religion any more!" denied the man

Drawing his sword causing many others to do the same Haruo went on the offensive "Alright then. I'll give you a deal of a life time seeing as how a Jashinist would make a hell of a fight. Beat me and I assure you my men will leave. I win and well, there won't be any 'conditions' to your surrender. Now are we fighting or not. . . high priest? Matter of fact you can pick your best warrior to take me on"

Stepping forward the man waved his hand at the ready to strike army behind him. Telling them to relax.

"I am the strongest warrior here" declared the old man as he took off his robes showing thick plated red armor underneath.

_'Of course you are high priest. The strongest are always the high priest. Though it seems not many here are even Jashinist. They sure are keeping the religion under wraps, though not too covertly. Tch like I wouldn't notice that!' _

Taking a stance the man whipped out his arm and instantly from what was a hidden brace; three red spikes revealed themselves from the old-man's wrist pointing outwards for about two feet.

Pointing at the man's neck Haruo informed "Your necklace is showing"

The Yu-leader uncaring used his non-bladed arm to tuck back in the circle with a triangle in it, back underneath his plated armor. The sign of him being an obvious Jashin worshiper was once again hidden from view.

"Any time now" taunted the Uzumaki channeling chakra to his sword

The hidden Jashinist did not enjoy the taunt. Furiously he charged with blades pointed to impale the standing still commander.

Haruo sighed with disappointment as the old-man got close to him and lashed out.

_'So reckless is this old man as if h doesn't fear death!' _thought Haruo while skillfully defending with his sword that cut through the three spikes of the Jashin worshipers arm blades then instantly on a back-swing the man's neck, leaving behind only a trail of grey smoke with the finished parrying attack.

Severed of a head; the body slumped and pooling blood fell to the dirt while the lopped off head rolled to Hauro's feet. An image of horror written all over the shock filled face.

The decapitated old-man's head as if revived changed it's expression to anger and began speaking "How? There is no way you could cut through my spikes! They were blessed by the God Jashin!"

Chuckling the Uzumaki announced "And now you finally admit it" surprising the assembled ninja who already were awed at the talking head.

"Jashinism might give a bit of immortality but what does it count for when you face an opponent who can cut through anything eh?" questioned Haruo with a cheeky smile while he thought inwardly _'Holy shit, Jashin is real?'_

"You will be cursed for laying a hand on a high priest!" yelled the man "Your blade can't kill me!"

Challenged Haruo jeered "Did you know I have no elemental affinities? Nope not one. Can't learn them either. So I with my very destructive stuck in shikai mode blade and chakra have perfected myself to a very extreme level to compensate. So you will understand if I have to make do with killing people in my own special way, so please have some patience. . . you will die"

Snarling the man spoke "You heathen! Jashin strike him down now! MY LORD!"

Still smiling Haruo gripped his sword tightly as he informed "Not going to happen. Transform!"

In a plume of disguising smoke that cleared quickly. The once sword had quickly been transformed in to a large grey block shaped hammer.

The man seemed to have some fear in him as he asked "What the hell is that for?!" then realizing what the Uzumaki intended the blunt instrument for. He stuck his tongue out to use it as a lever to roll his head away.

Haruo rolled the handle of the grey hammer around in his hands as he answered "The blade on my sword has a nasty ability to destroy whatever it cuts. Except that is just a blade. Not much use in being able to just slice things but say if I transform the blade in to large things. . . well then it gets DANGEROUS!"

Swinging the square-shaped hammer high in to the air Haruo brought it down on the yelling stop man's head and obliterated half of it, causing at first a shower of flesh and blood before the power of the sword took hold to erase everything under the block's flattened path.

All the while the blood curdling screams of the man could be heard as Haruo made sure to bring the hammer up when half way through torturing the man then hammered it right back down to deliver the final killing blow.

Many in the audience though none of Whirlpool; began to throw up in disgust.

Haruo turned around covered in the faint splatters of gore and blood than spoke one word to the Yu-ninja "Bow"

Every Yu ninja there obeyed quickly as they went to their knees in fear.

"Tch who ever here is a Jashinist I recommend you quit that bullshit now or I'll rip your fucking souls out. Now to the rest of you sane individuals you are under Whirlpool's control. Obey and you survive and things will be fine. Don't and this hammer here" he warned then instantly transformed it in to a large scythe.

Many fear filled ninja murmured at the now giant scythe wielding being who let loose massive amounts of killing intent. Crowning the image the man had become as a crazed glint entered his eyes and he easily slashed the decapitated body of the old Yu-leader to pieces.

"This weapon here can become many things! Hell I am such a nice person I will let any who rebel tell me what they would like to be killed with! You'll get to choose! Your own deaths!"

* * *

THOUGHTS OF PAST END

* * *

Zen grimaced at the awful thoughts.

Everyday he had to fight off the paralyzing fear that threatened to make him take his own life when he was around the man named the Reaper. Haruos' very aura seemed to just suck the life out of anyone around him.

Zen knew for sure this man deserved the title as the undisputed Reaper for the amount of carnage he could cause was unreal. He couldn't possibly be human.

"Why are you still here?" questioned Haruo stoically

Realizing he should have been gone. Zen ran away quickly forgetting to simply body flicker, he scuttled down the mountain.

Left alone Haruo began to contemplate what his kin Arata could be up to. _'He does not actually think we could take on two of those damn villages with out help. We just don't have the damn numbers let alone could watch our backs against so many opponents' _

"Sir!" interrupted Daichi appearing at his commander's side

"Yes?" Haruo questioned looking to the mismatched eyed man.

Daichi quickly took out a scroll from inside his armor and presented it to his commander with a bow.

Taking the scroll with a Uzu crest on it Haruo got a bit excited knowing it would no doubt be from HQ and contain orders straight from his entertaining leader.

* * *

TWO WEEKS PAST| LAND OF LIGHTNING| FROST COUNTRY|  


* * *

"Calm down Kinkaku!" yelled Ginkaku to his brother rising from his seat at the camp fire.

Looking over to his lax brother he growled "I am not calming down! You know this is bullshit that bastard has us doing!"

Head swiftly looking around the camp to make sure no one awoke heard his loud brother's words Ginkaku slapped his whiskered brother upside the head with a heavy hand.

"Shut up talking like that! could you scream_ treason_ even louder?"

Rubbing the bruise on his head the man apologized "Sorry brother. But You know this is wrong, that damn Raikage sends us to do his dirty work while he sits at his comfy desk giving out orders. Need I remind you from that damn speech he gave 'Uzugakure must fall! For killing the 1st Raikage' yet he isn't the one on the front line! Some leader he is!"

Rolling his eyes Ginkaku reminded "He is a God-damn wuss remember? Of course the Y-shaped hair wearing weirdo won't do his own dirty work. But we soon brother will show everyone in Kumo and Lightning Country no! THE WORLD! what a weak fool he is. Then they will have no choice but to make me or you the Raikage as they should have"

Smiling menacingly the man whispered "Gold and Silver are always the best! And we will show Uzushiogakure No! the world! why we are legends!"

"Exactly, that Reaper won't know what hit him. Picture us killing that bastard. It will bring us a lot more fame"

* * *

GRASS COUNTRY

* * *

In rows the many Grass ninja each, unremarkable by their choice of black clothing, but distinguishable by the shiny plate on their head with the Grass insignia stamped neatly upon it. Hopped from tree to tree in direction of their chosen target.

They too had thought to take part in what was the 'War of Wars'.

For what reason they had decided to use their small ninja village to fight in the war that had already claimed thousands, it was unknown, but what was known was; as they jumped from giant tree to tree. They would bring death to many with their arrival.

* * *

MOUNTAIN COUNTRY| HEAT HAZE VILLAGE

* * *

At attention stood kunoichi and ninja lined at the gates of their village.

Each had large bundles upon their back as if they were going on what was bound to be a very long and treacherous journey.

Appearing from out of the village walked a man with a cane in his hand yet it seemed he did not at all need it if his straight posture accompanied by a steady gait was anything to go by.

"We have been hired to do a job. Those of Heat Haze do not fail!" yelled the man as he raised the cane decisively in to the air.

His roar carried sternly over the crowd who roared right back festering for their chance at power and the fight they would have to go through to get it.

* * *

WATER COUNTRY

* * *

Breathing heavily the blood covered Tsuchikage slowly leaned his whole body in to a wall of rocks before he became apart of them, as he dodged the attacks of many Kiri ninja avoiding sickle-shaped kunai that bounced off the rocks.

_'An the invisible man makes another get away'_ thought the 2nd Tsuchikage confidently

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE **MU**!" roared the Mizukage as his gigantic modified fist came down upon the rock wall he knew his enemy to be hiding in.

The wall of rock tumbled to the ground completely crushed as the Mizukage's hand shrunk back to its normal size.

Looking over the rubble the Mizukage grew even more upset as he saw the sneaky Tsuchikage was nowhere to be found.

"Mizukage-sama. . . he got away. . . again" spoke one of the Kiri ninja

Angrily the kage turned and pointed a finger at the man whispering "Water Gun" as he shot a droplet of water at the man's throat.

The water droplet sped thru the air and through the man's throat, a second later making the shocked man fall to the ground clutching his injury.

Taking out a comb from his robe and shaping his hair back in its smooth comb-over style the Water-shadow spat "Maybe you won't state the damn obvious anymore eh?"

In pain the man nodded his head frantically.

Combing his hair again as if to cool his nerves the Mizukage addressed his other waiting subordinates "That underhanded scum got away again but he can't be alone. I bet that brat he keeps around him is somewhere close!"

"The boy? Onoki?" inquired one kunoichi

With a sigh the Mizukage pointed his finger at the woman who shrunk back trying to make herself a smaller target.

"I hate when people state the damn obvious! Water Gun!"

* * *

METAL COUNTRY| CAPITAL

* * *

Tearing the cackling electrocuting blade out of the twitching burnt dead body, Tobirama stood back up as he looked around to make sure that everyone was dead.

Around the room in piles were the bodies of elite samurai guard strewn which other way they'd been struck when alive. Their died before they hit the ground bodies lined the inside of the marble and column filled hall.

Up the stairs to a throne there were even more equally identical defeated and dead bodies sporting the savage electrocuted slash or stab from a most devastating lightning enriched blade.

Tobirama finished scanning, satisfied. Looked to the man he had just killed. The important looking man now sat slumped and clearly lifeless. His robes once immaculate, now singed slightly around a fatal wound that went threw his heart. A once mighty symbol of his power; his headdress lay on the floor.

The Hokage picked the headdress up as his sign of completing the mission.

Pained by his actions but not regretful he whispered to the dead ruler "You should have just worked with us. . . now your country will just be absorbed"


	19. Chapter 19

FSDYT Note's

Once again here is another excellent chapter. Also to the reviewer (no I don't name you because I don't wanna put you on a spotlight, or be rude.)  
That commented on the creativity it takes to right about a unknown era.

I say thank you! At-least somebody can see the unbelievable task I have undertaken where no one has gone this far as me!

Seriously name a story that is doing this or a writer that is doing it this good! Lol you can't! (Not to sound too prideful/boastful)

Anyways everyone keep the reviews coming please and have a nice read!

* * *

WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE|UZUMAKI COMPOUND

* * *

Shuji in his lazy stroll walked slowly through the streets of the compound of his clan as he read the paper in front of him. It was one of many he had written up himself at first when he had come up with his idea.

"Commander Shuji"

Stopping in his stride then looking upwards, the Uzumaki man recalled absently that only someone of importance addressed him as such or usually his subordinates.

"You aren't anyone I know" he stated seeing the purple haired woman in kimono in front of him.

Smiling politely the woman extended a hand "No, Shuji-sama we have not met before, I'm Kasumi Uzumaki"

Shaking the soft hand Shuji got to the point why the obviously by her looks; married in to his clan woman. Wanted to talk to him "So what do you want?"

Walking beside the back in stroll man Kasumi answered "Well my husband you probably know him Kin, well he used to be in your division under your command sir until you guys returned home. Thank goodness! because of the war is taking so many but. . . Sir there is still a dilemma for us"

Not really paying attention Shuji gave a slight glance over to the woman and asked "Dilemma?"

As if a flood gate had been let loose the woman hurriedly spoke "Yes well Commander you see my husband he unfortunately got severely injured in the war so he had to come back home. . . but our son is in a different division under Haruo-sama and well, not to spread gossip but some say he does things very different then you. Not as _safe_ as you, _others_ say. An well sir I have to ask will my son be okay?"

Shuji let out a light sigh as he stared at the woman that he could see was holding back tears. A uneasy feeling came over him as he knew what this woman with her intentions was about to say.

Before he could speak the woman ranted "You have to understand my baby Kin Jr. he is only thirteen! and he only wanted to be a ninja! because well you know he like everyone's father from this clan was one! Even though I disagreed he became one! But I thought it would be okay cause his father would be around him but then this war started and he got put in the division commanded by a mad-man! and now he is on the front-lines against Kumogakure!"

Stopping his stroll because he was in front of the house he wanted as well as because he had to correct the distraught and crying woman on a few things Shuji tapped the crying in to a handkerchief woman's shoulder.

When he saw the red-eye woman look at him he spoke "Your son won't be facing any danger unless everyone older is dead. Never will we put a child on the direct front-lines miss. Your son is a genin right?"

"Yes" she said sniffling

"No matter what division he is in at that rank he won't be doing anything but probably restocking weapons, setting traps, or carrying mail. The most dangerous mission he will undertake is gathering the dead or helping some medics move a body. Also miss I didn't tell you this, if anyone asks but Haruo is not as crazy as the lore around him makes him out to be. He is actually a very capable guy and that is the reason he is commanding alone on the front line, you should be honored your son is under the lead of such a man"

"Really?" Kasumi asked eyes widening in shock

Shuji shook his head a yes and backed away as he could see the woman who looked like she was about to hug him was feeling alright again.

"Thank you commander Shuji sir" she thanked as she bowed then hurried away.

Shrugging seeing one problem was solved Shuji walked up to the Uzumaki swirled patterned door of the large house then knocked once.

The door had opened by way of a red-haired man dressed in a swirl patterned robe who looked sourly at the commander when he realized who his guest was. "What the hell do you want!?"

Putting on a kind smile Shuji asked "Ren nice to see you-"

"Get away from my family and house you war monger" sneered the man hatefully

The Uzumaki kept calm and respectful to his fellow clansmen as he moved forward making the slightly older man slowly step back in to the house at the imposing figure who moved nearer.

Shuji slowly moved in to the house and shut the door behind him without taking an eye off of the glaring man in front of him.

Ignoring how he sort of forced his way in to the house Shuji spoke "Ren the clan is not turning against you nor is the village. You know as well as I do that we are all still here for you. Isn't that why you have not left the compound and still go to clan meetings?"

With a face twisted in anger Ren pointed threateningly at Shuji " Get out of here! You and this clan can take what you have to say and go shove it right up your asses! I made my son just like me retire as ninja so I wouldn't be drawn in to you and _that_ General's war! You two have done nothing, just like the parasites that feed in to your lies for our country or village! If we would have stayed isolated then we wouldn't be dyeing! An I won't let my son be recruited for your cause!"

Humming with recognition the commander acknowledged "That is right you retired and made your son also do so a few days after it was realized we would be participating in the war. So you know not of those out there as you say 'dyeing for nothing' huh?"

"Just leave you maniac!" shouted the man

"Ren we aren't dyeing or fighting for nothing. It is because so many of us fight so _far_" Shuji said with a darkening tone "From home that people like you do not see the fighting **right here** in our village or back yard. Maybe you should go out to a neighboring village and see it?"

"I will not go see what people like you have created!" Ren spat almost frothing "I knew you were bad news! Always you have been praised as a _genius_ and talented! But no one sees what you really are; a manipulative!, power hungry!, and threat to the world! Just **LIKE** the boy you trained!"

Sighing Shuji reminded tiredly "We are not children anymore your jealousy is unneeded"

Ren grit his teeth at Shuji's stoic attitude. He knew it was all he could do in the face of the man who was deemed the genius of _his_ generation. Yet somehow was able to stay dominant over all others before and now. Regretfully Ren's intuition understood Shuji would probably stay as intelligent and powerful for a very long time while definitely steadily increasing in skill.

"So where is Tomio?" asked the commander in a kind tone

"Leave my son alone! I will not allow you to take him!" swore Ren passionately

"I do not want to just wisp him away I am not some type of monster" Shuji interjected "I just want to extend him an offer, if you have forgotten when he became a ninja he became not just that but also an adult"

"Leave him alone or else!" the outraged Uzumaki threatened

Looking over the man's shoulder Shuji gave a questioning glance to the door he saw slide open and a young red-haired boy appear from. Quickly he took in the short red hair and the look of the boy who was of obvious of Uzumaki descent from his features. As well the signs he had been trained in the ninja arts from how he made every step with sureness.

Quickly Ren turned as he saw his son and yelled "Get back Tomio! This does **not** concern you!"

The boy looked frightened at his father's words but quickly turned to go back in to the room but stopped when he was addressed.

"Tomio, nice to meet you I am Shuji Uzumaki or to many Commander Shuji of the 1st division formerly. I, like you and a few gifted Uzumaki posses a certain ability to manifest and wield a zanpakuto. I although unlike others have a ability to feel out those with that power. I know you have one Tomio, and I know your father may have told you to get rid of it-"

"Shut-up! Leave my boy alone!" yelled Ren panicking "Don't speak of that foolishness!"

Determined Shuji carried on "If you accept an offer I have for you and many like you Tomio I will have you join a new division I am creating. There will be none like it as well it will feature many gifted, thrown away, and unique people. That all have strength in common as their bond. Know this will not be a family setting as our goal will be to protect Whirlpool and the village at all costs but in a way it will become a hidden society"

"An you want me to j-join?" asked the boy softly

"Go to your room this instant! AND DO NOT COME OUT!" roared the angry father

As if struck the boy flinched back at the voice but quickly ran through the door and slid it back close.

Shuji sighed as he heard the boy's retreating feet on the hardwood floor.

"Now if you and the _clan_" Ren spat "Would stay out of our personal lives it would do us good! You won't find no ninja here and last time I damn'it checked that wasn't illegal now get out of here Shuji!"

"He has a zanpakuto Ren. Your boy is one of the few who has it. You may not understand it but, if you are foolish enough not to let the clan analyze and address what I can sense then you'll be killed by it accidentally or your son could hurt himself. Picture that. . . then you'll need a _war monger_ like me"

Indifferent the man declared "Get the hell out of my house"

Respectfully Shuji bowed then turned to open the door to leave the house while not bothering to close it as he felt and heard the door being thunderously slammed shut.

Walking through the small garden and separating fence that served as a sort of courtyard for the house, Shuji kept walking as he left the property of the wayward man then up the street.

Lazily strolling around the corner of a building he saw a stray tree an leaned against it as he looked down at the important list that stayed gripped carefully in his hand.

It was a few minutes later that a vortex of water came to existence a few feet from the tree then whisked away to show a barely five foot boy of slender build with short choppy red-hair. Carrying a short; foot long sword easily passable as a knife. That was ornately covered in blue swirls upon its red sheath and hilt but not its red rectangular guard.

Shuji looked towards the boy and lazily said "Before you say anything I know that it was 'it' who told you to come to me but know that 'it' is not always right. Nor should it be always making decisions for you."

Walking up to the taller man the boy spoke "Nehan(Nirvana) said you would say that. That I because I was only twelve shouldn't make life decisions for myself. Yet he too is only twelve right? So I just sneaked out mister to see for myself what you had to say"

Shocked Shuji whispered "Nehan. . . you know its name already?"

A bit embarrassed Tomio answered "I've had Nehan for a while but father said to hide it. So I did for a little while until after I became a ninja and told him Nehan didn't like being alone in a dusty box under my bed. He let me start using it as a weapon but warned me if anyone ever asked, to say it was just some cool knife. So I have hidden him behind that for a while. . . he didn't really like that"

"Of course Nehan-san didn't. All zanpakuto like to be right beside their wielder honestly, not under disguise."

"So where is yours?" asked Tomio curious

"Inside my soul, or better yet my chakra pool. It is the closest my sword can be to me yet always be right where I need it and no, it doesn't hurt it is kind of like tucking a prized possession somewhere safe and still being able to retrieve it at a moment's notice" he explained seeing the boy's face

Astonished the boy yipped "That sounds amazing!"

"It is now tell me don't you have to be getting back to your room. Your father wouldn't like it if he found out you ran out to meet me"

Looking down sad the boy informed "He is arguing with Mom right now, they will be at it for a while"

Nodding a yes Shuji then asked "Has Nehan showed you anything _strange_?"

With a wide smile the boy looked back up and said "Oh I know what you mean Shuji-san! Look! Wake Up to Nirvana!"

Shuji watched as the boy drew the shiny bladed steel sword from its sheath that quickly morphed in its patterns accompanied by a blue glow of chakra than lost it's patterns to become striped from double-bladed edge all the way to hilt in a reflective rainbow color.

Holding back his rising interests combined with astonishment the man surmised "Incredible simply incredible. How long could you do this?"

"For a while but Nehan told me not to show anyone especially _not_ Dad but you seemed to be okay so is it cool or what?" Tomio said with a giddy voice

Lips twitching in to a smirk at remembering an old fleeting memory Shuji looked the purple eyed boy in the eyes "Why do all you kids see zanpakuto as cool. . . so what does your sword's released state do?"

"Wanna find out?" goaded the boy with a devious smile

"No telling me would be just as appreciated" Shuji deadpanned

"How about a deal then, if you allow me to join this division and help me become a ninja again like I want but don't tell my Dad or Mom or anyone I will show you alright?" bargained Tomio while looking pleadingly

As if appraising the proposal but really looking at the rainbow-colored weapon that reflected in the light and was drawing the attention of those passing by Shuji couldn't help but accept the offer "My division is pretty secret anyway so sure. If you don't tell, it will never get out to the public. Welcome to F.O.A.M."

Cocking a curios eye-brow Tomio humphed "F.O.A.M.? that sounds weird"

"Oh it is. . . but you will fit right in" trailed Shuji with a smirk _'Amazing this kid has a 40% chakra increase when in shikai form with his sword. Though does not realize it, yet the average zanpakuto wielder gets 20% and I still haven't seen what Nehan does'_


	20. Chapter 20

FROST COUNTRY

* * *

Methodically Haruo dodged electrified kunai hailstorm after the other that struck in to the ice and then short circuited with a blinding flare only to be accompanied by another that came with hundreds after it.

Again the Uzumaki like the few of his surviving reconnaissance squad that had taken to the front-line, jumped as the ice that was of the terrain of Frost country cracked with a deafening creaking then toppled deep in to a ravine below. Once concealed; now known as another way to death as it took what was easily a few hundred square feet of crumbling thirteen inch thick ice in to its maul.

Barely able to get back his footing and ignoring the wails for help from his soon dead comrades who fell to their own death. Haruo ran right dodging a new hail of projectiles, towards a glacier and hid behind it to gain cover.

Looking to his right quickly at the body that slammed itself next to him upon the ice glacier as it crouched he addressed it "Report!"

Pulling a lodged in deep kunai from his knee the man looked to his commander who seemed stoic "They ambushed us sir! Must of got past one of Daichi's scans and the sensors under him! Clearly they are upon that fucking ice cliff picking us off and doing a damn fucki-"

Haruo abruptly went back in to fight mode as he jumped from behind the land-beached glacier when he saw a kunai with several others coated in glittering lightning chakra swath easily through the ice and head for him but only get his subordinate he saw become an impression of holed flesh.

Back in the fray of what was many exploding and lightning sharp weapons pelting the ground like rain as he ran. Haruo quickly tried for cover as he hoped his still fruitlessly parrying weapon after weapon from their space or dodging them subordinates would do.

"COMMANDER!"

Looking over his shoulder as he ducked a giant shuriken that came careening at him, Haruo dashed in to a slide over the ice on his knees, to where he saw a few had dug in to the ice to make a small hiding trench with roof.

Fallen in to the trench like bunker Haruo exhaled then inhaled quickly, trying to get his breath as he looked around and saw the many men with arms extended over their head channeling chakra in to their ice roof cover to keep it from caving in.

A ninja with arms extended upwards looked to his direction and shouted angrily "Sir! We are fucking dyeing! What are your orders?!"

Looking around at the trench of solid ice Haruo thought quickly as he saw the pleading faces staring at him and heard the ice slowly faltering to spider line cracks caused by the bombardment.

For the first time he drew his sword since the ambush and called "Transform!"

The once sword became a large sledge-hammer that Haruo hurriedly swung in to the ice wall to his left, easily making it become a grey wisp of smoke as he cleared a large section.

"There is a ravine behind us so we gotta go forward! Everyone behind me use your water jutsu to help make the walls sturdy of the tunnel I am going to build! The ice should freeze the water while everyone else helps reenforce the walls! Some of you others tell any survivors to get their asses in here and someone! get word to the rest of the division and tell them of the situation and to move!"

Quickly everyone mobilized as some left the safety of the trench in to the chaotic battlefield to gather the left out surviving comrades while others behind the tunneling extremely fast Haruo strengthened the structure he was making as they applied water to the ice and made sure it froze strengthening the glacier cave.

While everyone else kept channeling chakra in to the new forming bunker as it went farther and deeper.

* * *

"Launch another one!" cried Kinkaku as he watched from the giant machine; another too large to be wielded by a person shuriken be launched through the air then fall suddenly to cut in to the ice and a scant few ninja as it tore through everything in its path before finally from being slowed by splitting the ice stop in its tracks.

"Don't you just love the view! Fuck even if it is cold I can still enjoy seeing these bastards die! Look at them run! Ha ha ha they are running in to a rat hole see brother! They're rats!" shouted Ginkaku

"Hole?" inquired the man looking to his laughing brother

"Yeah that one over their!" said Ginkaku as he pointed to where a few ninja that had taken from their bare covers of peaking ice glaciers to run inside a quite large hole that disappeared in to the ice.

"Concentrate all fire to that hole!" yelled the man to the entire Cloud division.

To each ninja or kunoichi throwing the many kunai from their provided crates beside them, at the fleeing ninja below and the several working the giant catapults that flung the gargantuan shurikens. The command to target one thing seemed like overkill but they obeyed willingly.

"Eh Brother what are you doing?"

"They are tunneling under us!" informed the man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looking back over to the hole that had become a death sentence for the many dozens that had tried to retreat to it but become killed in the concentrated shuriken and kunai fire upon it. Who were now quickly becoming chunks of disfigured flesh with pulverized ice chunks from the being destroyed ice.

Kinkaku huffed at the sight. "They sure are sneaky" he sneered grabbing from his back a legendary sword.

"Wait" calmed Ginkaku making sure his brother did nothing too hasty "They are probably too deep now. . . you know what that means"

Kinkaku smirked as he turned around then yelled looking to the swarm of Kumo ninjas "CEASE FIRE AND FALL BACK!"

When Kinkaku went to look back to his brother from having gave the command he grinned at his taking the initiative brother who was covered in red bubbling chakra with three tails, his whisker marks turned more pronounced and demonic like his already blood-red eyes.

"BIJU BALL TIME BROTHER!" yelled Ginkaku happily

* * *

TEA COUNTRY| NAGI ISLAND

* * *

Tobirama ran as fast as the legendary title of kage would believe him to, as he flipped, hopped, and sped through the forest.

On his flank barely able to keep up to the blur that was their Hokage was a small battalion of ninja following more so the person closest to him then the Hokage himself.

"My bugs have said that there are a few traps up ahead Lord Hokage, they also said to be wary that there are some things they could not pick up"

The Hokage looked over his shoulder to the hidden behind a hooded long coat Aburame and nodded as he saw many black specs fly back in to the large gourd strapped on the man's back.

Jumping in to the air then sending his hands in to a quick flurry of seals the Senju man breathed in deeply than expelled out a large funnel of water that drowned the area ahead of him.

Landing back on a tree branch with his subordinates still behind him he then took to the ground as the terrain changed to an open plain where trees as well as any cover was scarce.

As if the weather had suddenly changed, rain drops began to pelt the earth from the previous water technique; and painted the plain in splattering drops that exposed many trip wires, now soggy explosive tags, and many false illusions that when met with the rain were exposed to being fake.

Tobirama with his team easily ran through the would be traps with rain as their cover and did not set off or fall for one of the fatal would be ambushes.

Though the progressing well team did stop when a lingering mist that appeared from nowhere moved in to the field. Each Leaf ninja was not fooled at the mist that covered what they knew to be ninja hiding inside of it.

The Hokage as well as his team wordlessly went in to a 'S' shaped formation and watched each others backs as well as for the impending attack upon them.

Tobirama took his attention from scanning the thick blinding mist to look to his right at the Aburame who shook his head a no back at him. He knew instantly that meant the man's bugs were no help in the mist or were somehow being dispatched by what was in it.

Time seemed to slow in the blanket of mist that allowed no sound in but the faint breathing of the Leaf ninja was highly easy to hear even when they too realized it and tried alternating their breathing or not doing it for some time; it was clear they were sitting ducks and their slightest actions would give them away.

"Gah!"

The Senju man turned his head slightly as he saw one of his own fall to the ground with a curved large sickle-shaped kunai in their chests. He knew unfortunately it was the work of Kiri shinobi.

Reflexively the formation tightened to compensate for the one down and the Hokage who left it to go in to the mist.

Through the thick mist Tobirama traveled as quietly as it's users as he held his breath and began sensing around; able to even pierce the chakra laced mist that would have been a normal sensor's nightmare.

Crouched low the Senju immediately sensed an enemy and dispatched him from afar with a single water propelled bullet from his mouth. He then continued walking through the dense cloud.

Abruptly the Hokage stopped as he bent far backward to avoid a sword's blade than twisted his body to the right as he gave a kick to his attacker only for the powerful strike to connect and the being turn in to a splash of water.

_'Water clones?' _thought the Nidaime as he righted himself.

From far behind him he suddenly began hearing the clashing of weapons and knew it was his team fighting off attackers. Yet he couldn't help but feel that there was something extremely strange happening.

Cautiously he figured to let his capable subordinates fight as he traveled in the mist, to find at least a few casters of it to dispatch them an make the cloaking jutsu disappear.

It was not beyond him to know that a mist this thick or wide must be upheld by quite a few many shinobi that had to be somewhere close. He would just have to seek them out where ever they were.

Going through a single seal the Hokage blew from his mouth a torrent of water that shaped itself in to a red-eyed dragon that snaked outwards in to an even thicker part of the mist.

Snaking through the air at a speed thought to only belong to a kage level shinobi, the dragon in seconds had come across its first three targets and crushed each in its watery jaws before going back on the hunt again. All the while getting larger as it traveled.

In minutes Tobirama knew threw his connection with the dragon he had completely annihilated at least eight real shinobi while many others were simply water clones that held resemblances to different people and not of the eight he had already killed.

Meaning that they either were transformed water clones or the ninja killed were not their creators.

Cutting his chakra to the dragon snaking from his mouth Tobirama scanned around as he saw slowly the mist was clearing giving back the ability to hear the foot steps of his team gathering around him.

"Your attackers were clones weren't they?" he questioned the Aburame

The man nodded curtly before asking "Something wrong Lord Hokage?"

"Yes there is, there were suppose to be at least forty ninjas here patrolling this area for fifty miles, and there was. Except only eight were real. No way just eight men made clones of water then transformed them to be someone else to supplement their forces. Kiri is up to something if they are pulling tactics like this"

"Maybe trying to fool us so we overcompensate and attack with more than the needed men to set us up for an ambush sir?" supplied the Aburame as he feel bac on rudimentary ambush war tactics.

"No. That would be insane to have one cut their chakra capacity in to split portions all for less than a third of their power to exist in a water clone. I think Kiri instead is trying to hide their lack of men here for some reason. . ."

Frank as a Aburame could be the ninja replied "Wouldn't that mean they are weakening and we could finally push them out of Nagi island then? Why would they chance us discovering that?"

Nodding his head in acceptance of the information the Hokage abruptly sighed as he realized aloud "This is not for us. . ."

Quickly the Hokage turned and made his team by extension look to the direction their leader did.

From the still clearing but turned light mist appeared a large group of ninja that made the Leaf ninja each look a bit surprised.

"Kirigakure has allied with. . . Sunagakure?" questioned the Aburame seeing the arrived figures and their leader.

Stepping forth the Kazekage answered "There is no alliance just a trap to end the Leader of. . . **_Leaf_**"

Going to equal footing with the bald man in front of him and leader of Suna, the Hokage retorted "First Kazekage, I thought the message was clear. You were suppose to surrender but now you will die! Colliding Shock Wave Jutsu!"

Not even afraid of the sudden calamity of water that had erupted from the very air itself and headed in a large wave at him, the Kazekage breathed in deeply than exhaled out while thinking _'Wind Release: Storm Breaker!' _

From the mouth of the Kazekage a stream of wind coated in blue chakra fanned out to morph in to sickles that cut in to the coming wave before pushing it back then making it fall harmlessly to the earth in a great splash.

"Your move. . . Hokage" jeered the man as he saw his own men charge at the Leaf ninja and they do the same in retaliation.

Knowing he had just entered a great battle Tobirama reached inside of his breastplate taking out a sword hilt and glared through narrowed eyes as he saw a white plume of smoke envelop the Kazekage's hands but clear to show a giant golden folded fan the man slowly began to open.

Ignoring the skirmishing plights of their now battling ninja, the two leaders each cut right through the battlefield in a blur of speed.

Meeting in the middle and using their momentum gathered from their sheer speed.

Tobirama struck out first with his cackling electrified blade accompanied by a sudden spin of his body as he released water from his mouth and mimicked a hurricane as arcs of razor-sharp water spun from him; touching the Raijin sword and becoming even more deadly before being launched.

The Kazekage opened his golden fan wide as he hid behind it quickly to take shelter from the electrified arcs of water that tried desperately to slash through his defenses that barely held.

In between what was a sickle-shaped arc of water hitting him the Kazekage quickly swept his fan outward causing a great backlash of air that sent the Hokage flying back with anyone else in the path of the wind too were cast backwards.

Clear from being attacked the bald man smirked as he saw the Hokage barely right himself in the air before landing.

Not one to let up on his attack the Kazekage channeled chakra in to the weapon an whipped his fan open sending out another gust of air; but this time more powerful than the last.

Annoyed, Tobirama braced with chakra to his feet as the winds whipped past him making the Senju feel like he was being thrown at over a hundred miles a second.

He quickly caught on to what the Kazekage's strategy was when he noticed the man was trying to keep him at a long distance away plus kill him with simple blunt force trauma.

_'You will fight me up-close and . . . personal!'_ thought the Senju as the wind finally broke letting his vision see the bald man about to send another attack at him so he countered, sending out bullets made of water by the dozens.

On instinct the Kazekage fully opened his giant fan with a snap and hid behind it during the pelting of the powerful water bullets that pushed him back slowly, making his feet slide in to the ground leaving tracks.

Not one to be on the defense. With all his strength the Wind-Shadow went in to a 360 degree full spin. Quickly whipping his fan around with centripetal force he thought _'Wind Scythe Blades' _then came to a sudden stop.

The suddenly stopped fan produced a gale of what were hundreds of blades that distorted the air with their presence and cutting power.

Tobirama saw clearly every blade coming at him and ran head on in to the wall of wind blades before suddenly jumping up over the attack, while landing downward he sent out a blast of lightning from his sword at his opponent who dodged with a jump.

Landing from his short jump the Kazekage moaned "This is getting boring Senju! Let's finish this sham of you prolonging your death!"

"I could say the same to you, your jutsu are lacking for one who holds the name of Kage! To believe you founded a village of ninja is almost. . . impossible" the Senju taunted with a disappointed snort.

Smirking back with a promise of murder, the Kazekage closed his fan up then threw it at the Hokage who easily dodged it. The Kazekage then went threw a quickly growing longer sequence of hand-seals as he sucked air deep in to his lungs.

Bracing for an attack from ahead Tobirama was almost cut in half as he jumped quickly to avoid a somehow returning fan that now fully opened, attacked him from behind, and spun swathing through the air to come at him again. Making him desperately dodge but the fan quickly did a u-turn to come right back at him without mercy.

With sword out in front of himself Tobirama readied himself for the obvious deadly flying fan as it came to cut him down but he just in the nick of time struck out with his electric blade slashing the fan in half while remembering to keep an eye on his opponent.

Catching the doing seals man's eyes with his Tobirama whispered "Genjutsu: Bringer-of-Darkness"

The Kazekage done with his seals an sprinting in to a run saw the world around him morph and change in to darkness but shrugged it off easily by expelling pure wind chakra from every point on his body.

Having fought off the hallucinogenic genjutsu he continued to run towards the Hokage, knowing what he held deep in his lungs was an attack that would finish the man in a simple breath.

Disturbed at how the once long-range combatant now charged him with abandon and was able to shrug off such a powerful genjutsu the Senju hurriedly backed up before running away from the man towards a forest, assured it would be impossible for the man to have an advantage there.

Angry at how the Senju was trying to run towards the home ground he knew was a terrain the Senju clan was famous for, the Kazekage let lose his attack by opening his mouth.

It was a mixture of instinct and experience that made Tobirama duck when he felt a sudden air pressure change but saw that he was lucky he did when a large spiraling sphere shaped vortex of air barreled quicker then he could follow through the air towards the forest he was about to head towards.

The sphere vortex of air when impacted against the haphazardly growing on the outer rim of the forest tee, that was a few yards ahead of the lush forest behind it, exploded. Becoming a dome of slashing winds that reduced the ground, trees, and everything it touched for yards in to diced chunks of rubble.

Shocked by the attack but recovering fast the Hokage turned to face the Kazekage that appeared in a flash of speed directly in front of him with his mouth about to open to deliver another one of the air vortex spheres.

_'I can't defend against such an attack! It will cut through anything!' _were Tobirama's thoughts while he glanced over the man's shoulder seeing a Suna-nin defending against one of his own men. He desperately stretched his chakra out and performed the substitution jutsu in the blink of a eye.

In a second Tobirama was at safety viewing the Kazekage attack unknowingly his own comrade, reducing the ninja to a bloody mash of flesh and clothes that fell neatly in a pile to the earth.

Quickly gazing to his surprised ninja who looked at him wondering where his opponent went Tobirama spoke "Hurry up and defeat the enemy ninja. We can not be here for long"

The Leaf ninja nodded back taking advantage from being freed from his battle he went to go help another fighting comrades.

"You are a filthy soul Senju!" spat the Kazekage realizing he had killed one of his own.

Tobirama ignored the man's words, too busy thinking on how to defeat the expert wind master who he was aware only needed one mistake on his part to kill him and then try to attack the Leaf next.

Realization finally hit Tobirama as he saw beyond what the Kazekage killing him would do 'So_ I finally see. . . if I die here like the Kazekage wants he will probably make sure it looked like Kiri ninja did it. Making Leaf in my death want to concentrate on taking on Kiri out of revenge while Suna recuperate and prepares to attack us from the west. So that is his angle!' _

Scanning the battlefield quickly Tobirama's eyes went to a Suna-nin he saw was being double teamed by two Leaf ninja. He then looked to the Kazekage who seemed to be powering up again for another attack if the wind that swirled around him was any indication.

Trying to cause a diversion he created instantly three water clones that raced towards the Kazekage while he raced towards the Suna-nin.

The Kazekage watched the fleeing one way Hokage and the two clones that came at him as he sucked in air to full capacity before finally closing his mouth. _'I don't know what you are up to but it won't work' _the man thought getting more angry at how evasive the Senju was.

Engaging in hand to hand combat with the clones the bald man blocked a hard punch then jumped back to avoid a kick. An quickly struck out with a fist to try to land a simple hit on the clone that he knew would dispel it, but quickly learned that the Hokage's taijutsu was quite possibly second to none when the clone deflected and backhanded him.

It was quickly understood by the man that he would not be able to beat the clones with taijutsu alone, and unwillingly he opened his mouth as the two clones closed in on him to attack at once.

The Nidaime Hokage clones were quickly destroyed as a sphere of wind exited the man's mouth and engulfed them; turning them to shreds and forcing them to become water again.

Looking around for the real Hokage the bald man snorted as he saw the Nidaime knock one of his men out and throw him over his shoulder before covering himself in a thick spritz of water that was almost thicker then mist which blocked out all sight.

_'What is he up to, to use a smoke screen like that?' _wondered the Kazekage but struck it from his mind as he saw what we're jetting pillars of water shoot at him from the watery smoke screen.

Jumping back to dodge. The man grit his teeth as he was struck in the shoulder by one of the speeding water pillars. "Fuck!" he screeched at his arm that was clearly broken in several places.

Angry at the attack that almost tore his arm off and left him wounded the bald man opened his mouth when he witnessed another speeding water jet head for him, he expelled a wind sphere in defense that collided with the water bullet and stopped it in its' tracks, shredding it to pieces.

Upping the level of battle the Kazekage then breathed out several spheres in quick succession sending them in a flurry to where he knew Tobirama to be.

A sinister smile appeared on the man's face as he saw the spheres explode and change the landscape in to torn eviscerated earth craters. While also clearing the misty smoke screen.

Slightly he was stunned when he did not see a dead Hokage in the rubble but looked up and saw Tobirama appear in the air above with sword point ready to bi-sect him.

An idea of how the Hokage could leave himself so airborne and open to attack went through the Kazekage's mind but from the bleeding he saw on the Hokage's leg that was pouring blood he knew this to be the real man and not some clone.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity to kill the Nidaime he prepared to exhale an attack upon the Hokage. Knowing this would kill the evasive Senju and make sure Suna-village continued existence was permanent.

The bald man was completely stunned in to complete shock when he heard from behind him "Wood Release: Piercing Branches"

A quick second later the wind kage was elevated in to even more shock when he felt several sharp branches pierce his mid-section then sew in and out of his body piercing all of his vital organs.

With the last bit of energy he had the first Kazekage looked behind him and saw the face of Hashirama Senju.

"H-h-how?" he asked shuddering from seeing the man thought to be long dead.

"Reanimation Jutsu." answered Tobirama as he landed in front of the Kazekage and drove his sword in to the man's head.

The revived Hashirama looked past the shower of gore from the stabbed kage's head to his younger brother "You summoned me from the dead for this?"

"He is stronger than he seems and we were pretty much equal. He also was a true master of wind, an threw S-rank jutsus around for play! I am just glad he didn't start using kinjutsu. By the way thanks. . . brother" said the silver-haired man gratefully

Nodding his head slowly the 1st Hokage turned as he blocked with his bare hand the kunai of a Suna-ninja before reaching out with his other hand that had morphed in to wooden claws and struck the kunoichi in her wind-pipe; effectively killing her as she collapsed dead on to the ground.

"That was a diversion. . . they are escaping Tobi" reminded the former Hokage as he saw many Suna ninja try to flee in to the forests.

"I can't pursue. I'm injured" answered Tobirama peering down to his sliced up pretty bad leg.

Hashirama with a sigh spoke "An I'm dead. . . good-bye"

Tobirama nodded as he saw his big brother's image fade away becoming dust that sifted in to the winds only to leave behind the dead body of a Suna-ninja.

"Hokage! you alright sir?" questioned a Leaf ninja but truthfully wanted to ask if he like many others had just saw the First Lord Hokage.

* * *

WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

Arata leaning comfortably in his chair looked at his what was unofficial assistant but more so restricted Lt. Aki.

He and the large man had come to a stand still on a matter that was approved by one but thought awfully stupid by another. And not worth even talking about.

Again Aki took the scroll that was placed out in front of him on his side of the desk and placed it back in front of his leader. "Sir this is insane to help them" he quipped for the dozenth time.

Carelessly flicking his hand out to whack the scroll in to a roll that caused it to spin back to the man. Arata remarked "Takigakure. Has called upon our aid because they know Leaf won't help them, since their past actions in trying to assassinate the Shodaime. This is an opportunity not to be taken lightly"

Making himself known from his position looking out of the panoramic view of the office, Hiro Fuma called over his shoulder "Aki just do as the General says. He is right, we should help Taki it will slow down any assault Iwa might want to take!"

Aki glared at the back of the Fuma man as he was sure it was his doing that had convinced his leader to take up a more direct offense against the well-known plotting; Rock village whose battles with Mist ninjas were creeping ever more closer to Uzu soil and was in harm's way of risking Whirlpool country casualties.

Aki could see how a battle on their homeland should be avoided but to engage in a conflict with another village that was quite easily in primed condition to fight while they already had several other problems on their plate was a bad thing.

Voicing his uneasiness "We can't use Taki as allies to blockade Iwa! They will see it as an declaration of war and attack us!"

"Too late!" sneered Hiro "They are enemies with Leaf, our allies. But they will not dare attack us knowing they would have to fight both of us so close to their home plus they are locked in war with Kiri. This way through using Taki who are afraid of being absorbed by Earth Country. We deal with Rock getting too close to our trade routes or interfering with our own war with Kumo"

"Exactly" concurred Arata agreeing

Aki shook his head "No, this way we get locked in a ridiculous three-way with no real help. Maybe from Taki but not from Leaf since that attack on them by ninja from Sky village. Leaf is on high alert and isn't really sparing any of its ninja for other things that don't coincide with its own agenda."

Argumentatively the Fuma man spat "Thanks to our conquering Hot Water country we are on the mainland now! With a direct way to combat Lightning country and a way to keep most attacks from our heartland. If we don't keep it like that then what will you do when our village is attacked and our country burned by the ire of war-fare?!"

"That is just you over exaggerating things! Fighting far away from home to keep the fighting from our home is the same thing! The only difference is we could avoid it by JUST NOT fighting at all!"

Arata fed up with the bickering two announced "Aki you will take this mission to help Taki defend their country from any problems they may get from Iwa. You will as well act as a first alarm to us if you see any Iwa battalions coming towards Hot Water country or on the seas. Along with your first responsibilities from this mission; acting as a shield to our flank will be your most important duty. But if all goes wrong you retreat!"

Frowning behind his long bangs the man asked "And leave Taki by themselves to be overwhelmed?"

Hiro before Arata could comment spoke "You are only being permitted to command a few hundred ninjas along with yourself. Your job is recon, diversion, and slight defense. This ain't an invasion. Of course you pull out if all hell breaks loose!"

"An I am the only one who sees double-crossing those people as bad?" Aki said tone disbelieving

Sighing the General stated "What you say is _double-crossing_ could also be called helping until we _can't_ help anymore"


	21. Chapter 21

FROST COUNTRY

* * *

The wasteland like terrain of ice and cold tundra that dotted the country stood strong with its ability to wither anyone to the bone. Its cold chill and inhospitable ways proved as dangerous as any climate could be.

In one large flat plain with a single cliff, near the country's coast it seemed to easily be the most uninhabitable area as the thick ice landscape was more so concentrated there under the provided arctic waters combined with ice.

The coastline of area by itself was deadly yet it was incapable of causing what had changed its scape. A massive almost god-like remodeling had been thrust upon the land which featured a new massive crater that dug yards down in to the ice; exposing ice packed earth.

To any bystander that had seen such a devastating impact on the land and thought it unbelievable, almost terrifying enough it featured a twin equal sized crater that was but inches from its counterpart.

A small cracking in the ice abruptly started near the first crater before the ground caved in and several blurs sped out of the impromptu opening in the earth.

"Who the fuck do those fuckers think they are!" roared Haruo angrily while brushing crushed ice from his body.

Looking around quickly the man saw the impacts in the ground he'd weathered. It only angered him even more, at the power those that had ambushed him wielded. Spitefully he swore to take his revenge on the surprising duo that were not even suppose to be in the area yet were.

Viewing what was left of his once larger than normal recon squad. Haruo got even more pissed as he saw he had but nine men left out of the sixty he had brought with him.

"It was not their main force and they are long gone commander" spoke a man who released his hands from the snake seal when he was done sensing around the battlefield.

"So much for an ambush strike to attack them first!" snorted the red-head as he looked around at the destruction.

"They are a few miles from here probably with their main force. You could gain revenge since they think you are dead, you also have the element of surprise on your side" spoke a seething with ill-intent voice

Every man there looked to where they knew the mysterious voice had come from.

Haruo looked apathetically to his sword and shook his head "No we have to regroup. It's obvious by this that those two guys are not obeying the Raikage's battle plans or they have changed dramatically. Either way we are in no shape to take on anyone. . . not yet at least"

The sword stayed silent at the answer.

The red-haired man then gazed to his surviving squad an sighed before mumbling down-trodden "C'mon" than ran south back to where his own unofficial HQ was located.

* * *

WIND COUNTRY| SUNAGAKURE

* * *

In the sandy village every ninja it had that was not either needed for guard or the war was in attendance by a rock wall lined with headstones as a memorial to the dead.

There were many tombstones lining the wall and had increased like that since the war's beginning.

Every being in the village knew that and saw day by day the many more graves that were dug and stamped with a new stone as the Sunagakure ninja died one after another. Though not normally every ninja would gather for just one ninja's funeral as if they did, it would be a gathering for a funeral held everyday in response to the village's many causalities.

Today the exception was made as the legendary man who gathered every sand dweller together with his enormous power, then founded Sunagakure in to what it was presently. Had died in combat like so many before him and needed honoring.

Unbelievable at first it was to hear or even understand to the many sand ninjas that such a man was dead but inevitable it was to accept. When the proof was tangible the larger than life to some, man was no longer around to be seen or leading.

Sadness was the most abundant feeling at the loss but it was also overwhelming defeat too that had gripped every heart of civilian and ninja alike at knowing, not only had they lost a leader as great as their First Kazekage, their founder.

But also because Sunagakure after what could barely be estimated or rounded up to a year of warfare had to pull out of the named: First Shinobi World War.

No longer could they in good standing continue to fight abroad and afford to continue in their power struggle with the other village's or countries.

To them though at the least they had fulfilled their Daimyo's wishes as they in fact even after their main rival; Fire Country's expansion and many others rise, were still in fact the largest country like their head Feudal Lord wanted.

Equating size to power though, dangerous it was, did bring prosperity to the village and country but it came at a high cost.

Sunagakure a village boasting over seven thousand ninjas thriving inexplicably well in the desert with such a powerful force. Had been severely wounded by the war and now had but a fraction of their old numbers.

All they could do now in their weakened state was protect their borders and hold on to what the blood of their comrades had paid for while striving desperately for recovery that did not look like it would come easily.

Ironically it seemed now. . . Sunagakure wanted peace. If only because it would ensure their survival.

* * *

FOUR DAYS PAST| FIRE COUNTRY| KONOHAGAKURE

* * *

Tobirama hummed lowly as he read the title of the page he held.

It had many words written in still drying ink upon it but the most important stated: treaty.

A sure way to end the fighting that plagued everyone and had erupted upon them all.

Knowingly from experience Tobirama knew it seemed reckless that the village of its leader he had killed would send him a starting treaty before it sent its ambassadors.

But he knew three things that contradicted emotion or reason and they were; if Sand ninja were detected in his country or near his village they were usually killed on sight. And not surprisingly Suna, though loved their First Kazekage understood that they were too weak to continue a war like this with out the Shodaime Kazekage at its helm.

An finally Suna as a whole, knew only one powerful village that would answer it's call for peace in said dark times.

"It's only a matter of time now. This war will be coming to an end soon" Tobirama thought aloud already gathering a new scroll to write a reply to the Sand village.

Reverently he began to write words that would slowly pave a pathway for peace.

* * *

EARTH COUNTRY| IWAGAKURE

* * *

"Seems we have been too busy afar" stated the Tsuchikage as he leaned back in his chair.

The gathered ninja in the room each nodded at the kage's words. More so out of sheer agreement with the man rather than the fear mixed respect that usually was given to the leader.

"Huh I bet Leaf thinks they will get all the spoils that striking a treaty with Sunagakure and Wind country will afford. Yet they forget that we are still here right above them. . . an we definitely aren't exhausted like them" the bandaged man pointed out as he looked to a map on his desk and the many battalion figurines on it.

"Sensei I say you let me lead an attack on Sunagakure while they are weakened!" advised a short and quite young boy

Mu looked over his desk at the short figure and thought on the idea as he measured his growing apprentice. _'Already at 13 years old and he is seeing the profitable and main reason of war. . . I'm proud' _

Seconds later Mu decided "I heard they have some _choice_ resources. . . take it from them before they make that treaty official."

Nodding the short boy questioned "That mine right?"

"Of course, it's close enough to us and needs to be exploited now. With Sand pulling out on war efforts they will probably start doing missions inside of their own country and barricade their border as to not have to deal with other ninja as they heal. I will not allow them to heal, especially not the easy way. Everything that country has of value I want here! That's your goal Onoki"

Onoki nodded fiercely at his orders. Already he was calculating on how to steal everything from one of Wind Country's most precious mines that was known world-wide and had been very profitable for the entirety of Wind country.

Except not only would Onoki have to take the mine but also their what it seemed other valuables. Soon Wind country would be facing financial hardships that their luxurious assets would not be able to help them out of.

Seeing his already planning student leave. Mu looked to the other gathered ninja and wondered aloud "Now how else will we undermine our enemies?"

* * *

FIRE COUNTRY| BORDER| WATERFALL COUNTRY  


* * *

With a quiet grunt Aki landed on the ground and crushed the poor grass under his heavy build.

Looking behind him he saw the many assembled Uzu-ninja who each focused on different directions like sentinels scanning for any signs of life.

Assured that his subordinates were all alert Aki looked over the thin stretch of land that was the threshold of grass leading in to the dense forested plains of the country protected by Takigakure.

It was here where he was supposed to meet with Takigakure-ninjas that would help set up a co-front against any Iwagakure plots.

Of course intentionally Aki and his Uzu-comrades could never meet the Waterfall ninja near their home-village as the Taki-ninjas diligently kept the well hidden village secret. Maintaining its' hidden securely location from an outside world, while even more so powerful 'hidden' villages location were upturned every other day.

A thought of how the ninja were able to keep their village completely hidden but operational with so many well skilled infiltrators in the world and from so many other information hungry villages. Went through Aki's mind but it was interrupted.

In vortexes of swirling water ahead of the Uzu party; appeared ten Takigakure ninja. One of the ninja after a glance at the shinobi asked "Are you Aki of Uzushiogakure?"

Aki stepped forward and greeted what he saw as a withered and aging grey haired man "Yes I am, Sent from my village to help"

"You? _Help_" echoed the man with a blank face but a second later nod.

* * *

WEEK LATER| FROST COUNTRY

* * *

"Damn!" cursed the Uzumaki slamming his hand on to the wooden table and utterly turning it in to splinters from the impact.

Reigning back his anger quickly Haruo grit his teeth after seeing he'd just ruined a perfectly good table but more or rather most importantly had just destroyed his map of the area and the army he had been entrusted with leading.

Sighing Haruo looked back over to another table in his tent and saw he had but one map left. Viewing it with heavy regret.

Again he saw what had made him angry.

Upon the map covering over a radius of one hundred miles; was the terrain of Frost country where the Uzu-ninja patrolled. At the left corner of the map with a large 'X' was the Uzu-ninja headquarters.

Around the headquarter labeled 'X' there were several red blocks in a semi-circle enclosing around the X but on an outer rim around the several red blocks were many more blue diamonds.

Consequently the Commander knew the red blocks were his men on the map; separated in to smaller squads built with their own recon, medics, combatants and support. Each supposedly made more efficient and capable to accept orders from the central command from their design.

Though unfortunately the efficiently large by ninja standards, many squads ranging from 250 ninja a piece. Built for strategic maneuvers and devastating attacking. Was outnumbered by the greater blue diamonds.

Said blue diamonds were representations of Kumogakure forces. Who too were split and divided up in their own customary ways fitting what ever efficiency they would be suited by their own commanders' will.

Haruo did not care about how the enemy squads of ninja and kunoichi was arranged because he knew the numbers from his many recon parties.

"Dammit nine squads of ninja with at least 150 ninja each. How the hell were they able to surround us?!" whispered the man as if asking the map that showed the cunning of Kumogakure and it's ninja.

Almost the young commander pleaded that the map had the answer to his question.

Looking up from the map. Haruo pondered about his own fighting force which was split in to four main squads with about 250 ninja each.

As a strategists it wasn't hard to see the Whirlpool squads were in no way prepared, like he figured the enemy wanted them to be.

Or pliable in being re-shifted to split and counter attack what would be; quick almost unavoidable attacks delivered upon the squads' rear and front while their handicap of being outnumbered was exploited.

Already the battle plan of the two Haruo despised was clear; they would attack front-line squads first. An take away the by the water advantage they had by using the many close combat oriented Kumogakure ninja as a spearhead who'd use lightning jutsu and cut down the advantage the Uzu-ninja held.

Then obviously Kumo would have their already attacking squads push further with their overwhelming numbers. To break the Uzu held lines and strike quickly before moving to destroy Uzu-HQ.

"Such a transparent strategy... yet so damn effective! Ginkaku... Kinkaku. They are not just brutes... or they have some great minds under them" whispered Haruo feeling the pressure of a losing battle baring down upon him.

"You will be losing many comrades. . . if not most. Sacrifice some to save the rest" 

Narrowing his eyes at the words Haruo looked to the standing alone table in his tent and the sword lain carefully upon it.

"Shimugen I can't do that" exhaled the man almost shocked his sword would even suggest such a callous idea. "Sacrificing those men and women like that would be wrong but not only that it would be cowardly!"

"I sense your unease Haruo we both know that with those two; Kinkaku and Ginkaku on the battlefield they will ring up many causalities before you could ever stop them. But at least this way the rest could fall back and regroup in Yu village" 

"NO!" answered Haruo sternly then went deeply in to thought of how he would save the lives of hundreds of his ninja comrades without using betrayal laced sacrifice in the solution.

Calmly the sword replied "I know what you are thinking Haruo do not do it"

Shaking his head the teen said "It is the only way"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DO THAT!" thundered the sword. Voice going from a calm tranquil lull to a fury mixed disagreeing tone.

"Shimugen, I'll leave you here then. Tch an I thought you said death was an infinity of evolution. Seems you are all talk" goaded the red-haired teen

The sword stayed silent for a few moments at the goad that was obvious to it.

It was one more moment that the sword took in giving its decision by a slight glow of grey chakra that surrounded the sword and destroyed the table it sat on with a grey wisp of smoke. Signifying its answer.

Haruo nodded at the sword that lay no longer glowing on the table but now grounded; hilt side up.

"Commander!" shouted a ninja as he ran inside of the tent.

Looking to his second in command, Daichi. Haruo spoke "I am aware of their impending arrival. Do that jutsu"

Narrowing an eye at the request but quickly realizing what his commander wanted the mismatched eye man went through a blur of hand-seals then left his hands connected in a diamond shape. Ready, Daichi nodded to his commander.

Clearing his voice Haruo spoke towards the connected hands "My fellow Uzu-ninja. By now you have all heard of the impending sneak attack that shall be upon us very soon"

Knowing his voice was easily heard and directed towards every remote scout with a communicator who told their squads of his words. Haruo continued with his speech.

"I need fearless men who with me will confront the enemy. . . directly. Yes I ask for _that_. But the choice is yours. For the ones that will stand with me you know we have little time. Meet me at omega position"

Daichi with mouth opened agape in shock at his commander's words broke the jutsu not of his own volition but because he'd run his hands through his hair in utter confusion.

"Sir? Why?" squeaked out the man thrusting his arms out as if trying to grab hold of an answer.

Picking his sword up and sheathing it Haruo left towards the tent exit. He looked back out of pity for the stunned man.

"Ninja from the very first time they agree to serve their village and country have given up their right to hold their life as their own. They live and die for their country and village. Even at my high rank I nor anyone am exempt from that rule. _Now_. . . I just get to prove that oath I took as a Uzushiogakure ninja"

Nodding in understanding Daichi then assured "I'll join you sir!" and saluted

Haruo for the first time did something that made Daichi again become shocked.

He gave a genuine smile.

"Nope Lt. you are needed elsewhere. I'll go hold off the enemy. You lead the rest of them out of here. . . you are acting commander now"

Saddened Daichi went to say something but saw his commander go up in smoke.

* * *

Omega position or rather a simple valley named such to satisfy the urge to keep all things secret in the ninja world. Was actually just the north end of the grounds that was in a mile range of HQ.

Haruo after arriving in a gust of white dissipating smoke scanned around the terrain. Taking in the sight a sigh slipped past his lips at what he saw.

Disheartened by the view he spoke "Are so many fools willing to die?"

In response the four gathered representatives with communicating radios from the many squads at once replied "At your command sir!"

"Alright" huffed the man "Tell squad one to three to pull back and merge around HQ. While Squad four takes this point right here. We will meet the enemy in waves. This is all we have to confront them with"

Nodding each man picked up their com link and began retelling the orders.

"If you die. . ." stated the sword unpleasantly

Sighing Haruo replied "Shut-up Shimugen. Dieing ain't_ that_ bad. Maybe I'll see what I have sent so many to"


	22. Chapter 22

WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

"Sorry son but this looks bleak" stated the older Uzumaki

Arata shook his head in protest as he looked over the table sized map in front of him and saw the hopeless plight one of his friends/commanders. Was about to endure but more realistically along with his subordinates die in.

"I knew we should have moved on to better things" said Hiro listlessly

A few eyes looked over to the impossibly confident borderline arrogant Hiro Fuma.

Shuji seeing his student from his position was beginning to look even more depressed at the situation spoke "Haruo is strong and his Lt was able to alert us of this before the battle's start so we know that at least they maybe faring a bit well"

"The last communication from them was interrupted by the fighting. We have heard no word from them since. Nor could we tell them of the other problem they have coming their way. They're finished" supplied the Fuma man with finality

Arata the third sighed at the hopelessness that had invaded the room and the occupants hearts'.

"There is no end till things are done. All we can all do now is wait to hear from our comrades out there. Surely one embodying the ways of Uzushiogakure will make it out and get word to us"

Huffing Hiro spoke "Not likely. Haruo ran that division with an iron fist. Even if they were extended an offer from Haruo himself to leave, they wouldn't. Call it blind loyalty or insane admiration. . ."

"Even outnumbered as they are. Someone at least _someone_ has to survive" countered Arata the third. Trying desperately to keep morale up.

Feeling even lower at his father's choice of word's the General looked to the map featuring the lands and countries that made up the continent that was the Elemental nations. Frost country was at the center with small blocks that represented the Uzu forces that were in the country.

Except what was once lone Uzu forces with a country between them and Kumo forces now surrounded by the enemy.

As hopeless as the easy to see on the map but ongoing and being fought in real-time battle was. It was obliviously underestimated by those who fought unknowingly a few squads of ninja around them.

Yet from their north many miles away without possibly knowing; there was another division of Kumo forces sitting viper-like and waiting to strike. A division that Lightning country had somehow like magic erected that contained not only ninja but also from the Daimyo's own force; samurai. With many hired supplementary mercenaries.

This fact made Arata and all else around the table pale in dread as they were at a lost in a way to warn the commander, they knew would try to fight what was the first ambush. Then fall for another one that was essentially trying to entirely wipe out any presence Uzu had on the mainland and make a smooth transitional take over of Hot Water country.

"Shuji. . . is there?" trailed off the teen leader looking slightly hopeful at the possibilities of what his teacher could do.

The F.O.A.M. commander shook his head a damning no. "Even if we were able to get there now or even if we told Aki's squad to try to get to Frost country it would not make much of a difference. By our count the battle has been in full swing for an hour now. It would take me and you even traveling by air a few too many hours to arrive. We can only plan a counter attack and defense against Kumo from Yu village now"

"I agree" said the past old leader "That is what is best. With the mercenaries that are aiding Kumo's fighting force they will no doubt fight hard for the spoils of Hot Water country which I bet the Lightning Daimyo or Raikage promised in payment."

Grudgingly Arata nodded his head at the suggestion knowing he now had to think to the future. Although captivated at the thought of helping his brother-figure he looked to the door of the room and saw Shuji somehow had moved in front of it as if discouraging him from running out of it to go fight.

"General-sama" called the Ryoudoin clan head."What about securing our waters?"

Looking at the escape route one last time then towards the map that had several thousands of other forces he was responsible for, Arata sighed tiredly at his predicament.

_'Sorry. . . I couldn't help. . .bro'_

* * *

FROST COUNTRY

* * *

Daichi hurriedly scanned the battlefield that was increasingly growing larger and larger.

He along with many others had stayed nestled deep underground in HQ so that they could act as the logistic support of the army that was fighting over head.

The Lt. though feeling useless, knew he along with the others were what kept the orders that came from the commander himself to instruct the other squads on what to do, was what kept the smallest inkling of sanity in this chaotic battle. Plus it was his eye that ensured the enemy's moves were read and counteracted against.

Though what little help he was he knew not, as he saw another of his comrades die and had not received an order from the Commander since he'd instructed on what the formation the army was to take.

"Daichi-sama how is it going up there?"

Addressed the man looked over with his non-telescoping the battlefield eye at the young man before him. He like many others that were sent to the underground HQ was of lower level and not combat oriented.

The boy being a genin and more so oriented to making traps like so may genin were. Had no purpose in a battle like this where your own trap was more likely to kill you or a comrade then the enemy. An the lack of skills as well as power that most genin did not posses would make them senseless cannon fodder.

Putting on his Lt voice he informed the genin along with the many others who were looking at him "The battle is progressing fast"

Now even more interested the boy asked "We are winning right?!"

Looking around at the hopeful and even after seeing the horrors of war still child like faces of the genin. Daichi wanted to sugar coat the truth. But he saw the other more hardened faces of several chunin who not truly combat-oriented had seen their fair share of battles, prompted him with their looks of seriousness to tell the truth.

"It is bad" he announced then continued over the many gasps "The formation the Commander has put the squads in is compensating for us being out numbered but the O shape formation has us getting attacked and surrounded on all sides."

"Wha-" gasped the boy only to be chastised

"Kin!" said a grizzled chunin gaining everyone's attention. "This is war! there are destined to be winners and losers! Don't bother the Lieutenant as he instructs on the battlefield!"

The boy, Kin. Nodded apologetically before going back to the solid steel doors of the underground room to stand watch.

Daichi however did not know what to do as he still saw the many eyes looking at him as if wanting some type of good news.

Sadly he knew he had no good news but the possibility of having to call a full retreat for those underground. Subsequently using those above them fighting as a diversion to get away. An that was even worse than bad-news.

A second later the same grizzled chunin limped himself over to Daichi and asked in a whisper "How is the commander doing? He is turning the tide right? He's a zanpakuto user. . . they are said to be uneatable!"

Disappointingly Daichi informed

* * *

"You can't last much longer!" roared Kinkaku trying to cleave his opponent in half with his legendary sword.

Haruo hurriedly dashed out-of-the-way of the sword and went to strike out with his own dangerous weapon but was blocked as he almost breaking his back bent over to avoid an attack from a arm wrapped in a glowing yellow rope.

Jumping back away from his two opponents Haruo recovered easily as he stared the two down.

Kinkaku angry spoke to his brother "What the fuck is with this guy! Why ain't he dead yet! Everyone else is already dead by now!"

"He is the right opponent for us. That sword he has could easily break our weapons. Yet if he messes up he will die. Alas we can't go further to enjoy that" signaled the man pointing to the battle that was raging on between the Uzu and Kumo forces far away.

A battle in which the Uzu ninja were slowly losing and being destroyed in.

"Though it does not matter. We won anyway. Let's just enjoy a worthy kill" reckoned the grey-haired man as he channeled more chakra in to the legendary Golden Canopy Rope that entangled his arm than picked up the large Amber Purifying Pot of legend.

Haruo kept a clear view of the legendary tools of the Sage of Six paths. They were far more dangerous than the two men before him but they were proving to be rivaled by the grey and blonde haired ninja. Though kept a good lead on the pair who wielded them exceptionally.

"Alright, let's go again!" yelled the burly man charging forward and throwing the yellow rope out that made phantom formed chakra like extensions of itself.

The zanpakuto wielder stayed mounted in his position as he cut through every rope of chakra sent at him and kept non-respondent to the large brown colored pot with a kanji for lightning that was opened up and positioned toward him.

"Eh you!" called the Kumo ninja waiting on any type of response from his target.

Ginkaku seeing the target wouldn't take the bait that would ensure their destruction. Surged forward quickly and attacked with lightning that thundered in quick flashy bolts from his mouth.

Every bolt of lightning the Uzumaki was attacked with he deflected with a swing of his sword; disintegrating the lightning all the while keeping silent. For he knew of the powers the two wielded in sealing via their weapons as well as their weakness and how to not get trapped inside of their strategy.

A strategy that was very unique but had beaten countless foes. Haruo understood that the pair like before were steadily trying to touch him with the Golden Canopy rope to bind his 'word soul' then as it was to be bonded, than cut in half with the Seven Star Sword. Where his 'word soul' would be recorded on the sword and if he uttered the word he would definitely be sealed inside of the Crimson Gourd.

Fanatically the duo had tried that strategy but ever so often mixed in the Amber Purifying pot. Hoping to catch him off guard with a word or even grunt to get him sealed in the powerful weapon.

A process the Uzumaki had avoided using his sword that effectively stopped the rope or any attack from getting close to him. But like the two brothers he too was sure that the battle between them had not exposed all of each others' secrets.

"This has been going on for too long!" yelled Ginkaku getting impatient

Taking the opening at the ninja's discord the Uzumaki spoke "I"

Immediately the Amber purifying pot erupted in a vacuum of air that swirled then angled to suck the responded Uzumaki in. Ginkaku went alight in gleeful chuckles at his opponent's downfall "Gotcha!"

Catching on quickly to what the Uzumaki had thought of in the moment. Kinkaku yelled to his laughing hardily brother "Fool! You don't have him!-"

Seconds from being sealed Haruo let loose his sword that was coated in grey chakra and watched it before him fly in to the confines of the pot that instantly stopped its vacuum effect.

Ginkaku at first shaking the no longer active pot looked at its bottom and saw the hole before glaring towards the picking himself back up from the ground commander.

"You bastard!" Ginkaku spat before racing forward trying to end the unarmed man.

Reaching out with the rope on his arm Ginkaku was almost surprised that he was able to finally land a hit on the red-haired man but regretted it instantly.

Haruo took hold of the whiskered man's arm and swiftly grabbed his wrist then moved his free arm towards the man's shoulder where the rope did not cover; abruptly he channeled grey chakra in to his hands and pulled.

"Brother!" Kinkaku yelled taken aback as he saw his sibling's arm be torn completely off.

Kicking the man backwards Haruo gave a smirk when he saw the holding in his agony filled screams man finally give a cry of pain when he rolled to a stop in front of his brother's feet.

Unwrapping the rope from the severed arm Haruo tied it around his own. "You draw out the soul word of anyone this thing touches then sever it with that sword. But I wonder if my destructive chakra will work just fine?"

The Gold and Silver horns of Kumo both glared at the Uzu ninja before simultaneously they became alight in red hazy chakra.

* * *

"So we are down 60% of our forces?! That can't be true" gasped the older chunin

Daichi confirming nodded in despair "Haruo-sama has tied up the major heavy hitters. Those two; Kinkaku and Ginkaku but it is clear what they are doing in keeping him occupied, it's a numbers game and we are loosing w-. . . . oh God. . . "

"What?" inquired the man trying to keep panic from his face.

A moment later the man did not need to ask as everyone felt the malevolent release of chakra that was as legendary as it was powerful but the latter far out classed the other.

Many a shinobi began collapsing to their knees inside of the vault like room at the sheer power the twin evil chakras with their killing intent were exhibiting. Life itself seemed sucked from the very fabric of existence and only dread was imminent.

"Get them to a medic!" yelled Daichi seeing his comrades suffer in fear and even some try to take their own lives.

* * *

With cold indifference Haruo stood in the presence of two behemoths covered in red and black streaked chakra. Both sporting multiple swishing tails of evil chakra behind them.

He viewed the strangely large abnormal tail of six that each chakra beast attained but was drawn in by the white bottomless pits that were now the eyes of the duo and how just like the evil presence they possessed.

Both were endless.

"So. . . .this. . . . this is the power of the legendary Gold and Silver Brothers" stated the Uzumaki without emotion.

The larger of the twin beasts gave a super-sonic roar that was directed to the red-haired man and easily pushed him from his feet and meters back.

Spiraling through the air Haruo tried to get his balance but was blind-sighted as a crushing elbow sent him cratering in to the ground where he landed harshly.

Knowing that staying down in the ground imprinted with a life-sized crater of himself, was the same as suicide he got right back up and luckily avoided with a jump backwards the clawed hand of the larger beast.

As quickly as they had given him his one second break the duo took it away as both chakra beasts came rampaging towards Haruo; fists ready to take his head off with a single hit.

Dodging backwards with a quick flip than deflecting barely, a few swipes at him Haruo was able to slightly brush against the destructive cloaking chakra of the smaller beast with the stolen golden rope on his arm and for the first time spoke the words "Bind and Draw out!"

In disbelief the smaller of the two monsters saw his cloak of red and black chakra be pulled from his body in a thread like stream towards the yellow rope.

Now completely shocked the man's mouth went wide when he saw the grey glowing hand cut the strand of red chakra in two making the red energy become wisps of grey smoke.

"Impossible!" gasped the Kumo-nin as he felt his chakra pool for the first time since he'd faced off against the Nine-tailed Fox, and be defeated but gain some of its power, run low. _'He's found a way to rip my cloak off!' _

With a small smile the Uzumaki remarked "Tch I didn't think that would work" but quickly focused all his attention to not falling over as the cost of chakra for using the treasured tool was almost too high for him to handle. And the gamble of using the sacred weapon along with his volatile chakra that surprisingly held against its dangerous properties was now slightly back-firing as he felt the rope become heavier.

Standing in front of his brother in defense the still covered in chakra beast asked concerned "Are you alright Kinkaku?"

Nodding the pseudo-jinchuriki replied "We are leaving. Forget about him, we have better things to be doing. We aren't the _Raikage_ and Daimyo's dogs let _them_ fight for what they want not us"

"What!" interrupted Haruo confused "We ain't finished here!"

Ginkaku morphing slowly back in to his old form gave a smirk to the irate commander "Our battle is over. Though we will meet again, if you can get past the obstacle coming your way Uzu-nin" swore the man as he looked to the healed stump where his arm used to be.

With a glare Ginkaku added "Take care of my rope I will be back for it"

Watching with an intense disbelief the Uzumaki saw the two gather what treasured tools they still possessed then flee away until moments later send a flare in to the sky that sparkled brightly.

Haruo figured that would stop the attack but at the same time was well aware of another threat. And now the dieing words of his scout comrade had been confirmed by the fleeing pseudo-jinchuriki. There was another enemy division to deal with.

Calling mentally to his sword. Haruo became insistent on being ready for what would probably be his final battle. Though as he looked over in the distance at the shambling to regroup ninja that were his army he saw it clear he had to retreat back.

"Where is back-up when you need it?" he murmured as he ran to his devastated comrades all the while fighting collapsing urging exhaustion.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES PAST| WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY COAST| EAST SEA

* * *

Arata ran quicker then he had ever run in his life.

It was moments ago he was still in a very important strategical meeting when he had gotten word that Haruo's division was heavily damaged but retreating to fortify themselves in Yu village but Kumo forces were quick on their heels.

That missive of information was all it took for him to burst through his office window and race towards Hot water country. Speeding across the ocean while ever so often when he'd get tired from the continuous flow of chakra he'd channeled to his feet to keep him afloat was wearing on his reserves he would pop a chakra pill to keep going.

"You could have waited!" shouted a voice

Arata looked to his left and saw his flying sensei who gave him a tired glare.

"No! they need help now! It would have taken too long to mobilize a ready army!" reasoned the teen running even faster

Shuji exasperated asked "Then what is that?" looking behind him as he turned his body in mid-air to sail in the air on his back

Arata looked behind him and was flabbergasted to see the catching up with him slowly battalion.

"You shouldn't be so hasty kid! They were just as on edge as you were when they found out what was happening in Frost country. You know you aren't the only one who cares"

Feeling foolish the teen replied "It is just. . . it seemed everyone had written them off just because the circumstance looked bad. . ."

"What!?, you would lead an army in to an ambush for people who may be already dead? C'mon Arata you knew all of our hands were tied! The stakes were too high and a lot of things could have gone wrong if we went in to this blind!"

Accepting the facts Arata then stated "Tell them to hurry up!"

With a sigh at the teen's impatience the man waved his hand to the battalion that had still not fully caught up and signaled for them to run faster.

"They will need rest on the next island we come across, there is miles of ocean still ahead of us"

Annoyed the General said "If they have to rest then they must rest. I don't care but know I will be leaving them behind!"

"Tch now you are just being hard-headed. We will get there in time. If Haruo regrouped with the forces in Yu village he will be able to fortify the already well defended village until our arrival. There is no sense in we getting there tired and unable to fight"

At the words the Leader's speed tripled as he ran even faster leaving the airborne man meters behind him and counting.

* * *

FROST COUNTRY | BORDER

* * *

Haruo ran at the forefront of a battered division. Behind him kunoichis and ninjas who'd been injured or ragged from the high-speed pursuit that was upon them. Kept up with him at a slowly increasing length.

Meters ahead the commander ran beside his Lt. who methodically scanned around the area they traveled knowing he could make no mistakes. While the mismatched eye man scanned, Haruo did something he thought he would never be doing in his life and knew many who knew him would laugh at him if they saw him do it.

But this was a desperate time and he had turned to desperate measures. As in his hands flapping in the wind caused by the sailing jumps and leaps he did in the trees. Was a scroll while in the other was an ink brush with automatic ink reservoir.

Haruo had taken to his clan's old ways of getting things done as he relied on the stuff he once thought as a too complicated way of doing things but now gave praise to the many who kept the traditional seal oriented ways of the Uzumaki alive.

Making a few more kanji on the seal encompassing the scroll then one final brush stroke. He was done.

Quickly he rolled the scroll up and looked behind him for a being that was not as injured or more rested then any other but it was a hard find so he settled on a genin he saw.

"You!" he yelled at the startled genin that almost fell out of the tree when he addressed him. "Oh. . . jeez" sighed the man at the jumpy genin

The young boy after recovering quickly traversed the distance to the commander then saluted "Yes sir?"

"Take this" he commanded to the young boy who instantly grabbed the scroll. "Now channel chakra in to it, as much as you can but be careful"

Just glad to be of assistance to his leader the boy naively and like a fresh academy student poured his chakra in to the scroll and quickly realized the scroll easily could take all of his small chakra supply.

"Don't pour all of-" began the Uzumaki when he saw the scroll go ablaze in blue chakra that quickly died out like the light in the boy's eye's as he passed out from the incredible drain.

Catching the kid from falling from the stories high tree by the nape of his plate armor he tossed him over his shoulder and carried him while also retrieving the scroll from the limp hand.

From behind him the commander heard "Don't the boy know to listen closely to a Uzumaki with a scroll?"

Looking back the teen smirked at the observation given from an older black-haired man carrying an unconscious bloody comrade.

"This is our ticket out" Haruo informed the black-haired man who just smirked back with the same identical small rising of the lip.

Checking the scroll in his hand to see if it had sufficient chakra; that he due to his own destructive chakra could never supply the scroll with. But overcame that disability with using the boy's chakra. Nodded when he saw the sealing jutsu he had made was primed and ready to go.

Winding his arm back then furiously tossing the scroll in to the air and watching it unwrap as it rolled open Haruo waited patiently for what he wanted.

As the last roll in the scroll hit the ground, the many seals inside of it sparkled with a white light before a giant plume of smoke erupted and disappeared a second later to show a sudden erected chain of colossal mountains now blocked anyone heading south paths'.

"Ah!" chimed the older man "The old Uzumaki Sealing Style; Imaged Mountains. . . that will work. You have learned well from the Uzumaki clan"

Haruo nodded at the appreciation of the older warrior then was first to meet the mountain range that he simply jumped right through. Showing that it was in fact just an image and not truly there.

"I may not be able to do genjutsu of the sneaky kind like this because of my chakra, old man but fuinjutsu makes up for it big time." retorted the teen knowing that this would be a great obstacle in their pursuers path that the best genjutsu-users would never even be able to dispel or realize it was not even there which would make the Kumo force waste time moving around it.

When he did not hear the black-haired man's response Haruo looked over his shoulder and no longer saw the older man.

Looking over to where he saw the unconscious bloody form of the warrior the man had carried now being carried by a kunoichi he grew confused.

"Where the old man go?" he inquired

Looking to her commander the woman informed quietly "He. . . said if the illusion had some. . . rock behind it. . . it would slow them down more."

Stunned Haruo asked almost yelling "He went back?! **BACK THERE**?!"

Seeing her leader was easily getting upset by the news she calmly said "Gao is from the old generation. . ."

Haruo nodded solemnly knowing immediately what she had just said was true but found it hard to process or want to accept it. Knowing of the old generation and how they were was something that explained the man's actions fully. It was highly known the old generation were warriors of loyalty and almost insane self-sacrifice when ever the time called for it.

They were always the ones that were quick to die for anyone younger than them with what they called 'their future ahead of them' or for a comrade.

It was an ideal not lost on the younger generation but one that left them heart-broken to see someone just give their lives as if it was the simplest thing to do.

Haruo looked back ahead knowing that man probably gathered a few of the others who selflessly and wordless followed his example and went back to make sure that everyone else got away.

A action he knew he probably couldn't stop even if he ordered those ninja not to do it. _'Those guys. . . they've seen too much war. . . even before this one. . .'_

"Heroes. . ." he whispered aloud as he heard from his Lt who informed him.

"They. . . have encountered the enemy and are. . . acting as a diversion. . ." said Daichi as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to look away from what he had seen then opened them back wide.

Nodding at the information Haruo himself kept leading from ahead as he knew his comrade's were pulling up the rear and were making sure he and everyone else escaped for a new day.

"Father. . ." he mumbled hating how he could barely say the word that symbolized something that meant so much to him.


	23. Chapter 23

FSDYT Note's:

As you have noticed lately I have kept a pretty steady flow of chapters coming. This is due in part to the fact I just really like writing this story and luckily I have already written pre-chapters before ever releasing it.

Now on to a few weird things I've been asked about this story.

1. Where Naruto?

Answer: I could have sworn I said he will pop up eventually...

2. Who really is the most powerful character hands down?

Answer: Lol I actually liked this question because I knew eventually someone would ask it. . . An I will give you a hint. (It is not who you think it is! I guarantee if you made a list of ten powerful people from this story. An wrote their names down from who you thought was strongest to weakest it would be like the 4th person on everyone's list!)

3. Why is this story not voted the best story ever and I awarded.

Answer: While I enjoy hearing that lol it was not really a question that I can answer. . . but I guess it cause this story only has select readers or something -shrugs- I guess eh?! I don't know. But thanks for the vote of confidence!

Well anyway not to ramble on; to those who read and love this story. Thank you for your time :) Reviews and Views. Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

HOT WATER COUNTRY| YU VILLAGE

* * *

Once a village filled with ninja and civilians all existing harmonically or close to it. Lived inside of the Hot Springs village behind the pipe constructed wall. Just like so many other villages its founding was not too long ago but quickly like many cemented its spot.

Of course it had its' fortune and will turned upside down when it was conquered along with the country it was meant to protect. But Hot Springs village was quickly forced to bounce back and did sufficiently enough.

In time plague-like earthquakes left it. They gained an ally that was impossible to get rid of in an unbreakable relationship of 'death do us part' or more likely what village and it's ninja died first would break the cemented deal.

With no way out Yu village agreed to their now superiors and loyally followed their Uzushiogakure rulers.

Even when a quarter of their ninja were taken for the war effort and added to the Uzu force then marched towards the Frost country border.

The family of the drafted men along with the whole village waited patiently for their people to return. Doing as told in the way of what ever Uzu advised, they had nothing to fear and for a time even gained some safety.

Safety for the country and village was very visible for a long time in the Yu ninja and Hot Water country citizen's livs. All the while outside of its borders, and thankfully for them. The war waged on claiming lives but quite noticeably not harming them directly.

Unresolved hate for being conquered by the Uzu ninja quickly evaporated into fear with grudging appreciation since Uzu had kept everyone now under their rule out of mainly harm's way. . . .

* * *

For the second time in Yu village's history its mega pipe defensive wall was breached. The cause was easily seen and known as simply; a lightning attack from above.

A massive bolt of electricity had shot from the heavens downward upon the red pipe-wall leaving only a trail of blue light that was an after image accompanied with a deafening crackling sound of thunder. Leaving the Yu citizens confused and scared.

As no human eye could ever trail the speed that lightning moved at the bolt was completely untraceable as to where it could of come from. Which continued the confusion of how lightning could strike on a clear day.

But the devastation it caused was easily seen; warped steel now turned molten by the power of the sudden strike muddled the ground in a red glowing pool. Leaving what was a whole east section of the village's wall destroyed.

Quickly after the defense fell, the hole in the village's wall was exploited.

Gathering atop a hill to the village's east. Alerting all in the village of their amounting by the hundreds presence. It was made clear the lightning strike was not a stroke of ill-luck nor was strained peace blanketing Hot Springs village anymore.

Minutes had passed before Yu village was thrown in to a fury of trying to regroup and protect their village from an enemy they had not seen coming. An enemy they knew to had once requested their alliance. An enemy that was once not theirs.

* * *

TWENTY-THREE MINUTES PAST

* * *

"Those bastards!" growled Haruo under his breath

From his leader's side Daichi reported "We were being chased by it seems half of their division. While this half went ahead to attack the village. It was a very smart strategy. Ambush us with the battalion led by the Gold and Silver brothers. Attack us with another follow-up ambush then even if we were to escape and fall back, meet us here with this. . . Sir the other half to the division should be arriving soon too"

Haruo nodded absentmindedly at his Lt.'s observation that he understood was not for him but rather for the several wide-mouthed ninja who viewed the spectacle ahead of them all.

Down in the valley that Yu village sat in. A retreating wave of ninja were seen fleeing from the billowing with steam and smoke village that looked absolutely battered from battle.

"We are exhausted Commander" stated Daichi cryptically while not meeting his leader's eyes.

Staring at the valiantly defending their village Yu ninja then to his subordinate who he saw had his Byakugan eye activated. He asked hiding his dread under a calm demeanor "How many?"

Within just a second Daichi replied grimly "_Over_ three thousand, mixed with samurai. . . a majority of the ninja look to be chunin and above!"

The Uzumaki looked with apathy at the village and said "We are going to protect it. There is no way even if they have the village's defenses down that they could easily take that village full of-" Haruo was stopped in his tracks as he viewed a white flag being raised over the village.

All eyes now showing their hopelessness trailed over to the commander who growled angrily.

"Fall back, wait until they move the main force in" said the red-head Uzumaki icily

Curious the mismatched eye warrior asked "What about when they fully regroup sir?"

"We have been weakened beyond repair. Regrouping here for rest and gathering our forces was our _only_ hope. Now that those idiots have surrendered and those bastards chasing us it won't be long till they are here and inform the main division that we too have arrived. Daichi get the army out-of-the-way and hide them, we are going to turn this mass ambush back on them on my signal"

"Seems our deaths have just been prolonged" muttered Daichi pessimistically as he watched Haruo race towards the village.

Looking back to the hundreds of ninja and dozens injured behind him Daichi sighed at the task given to him.

* * *

Exhausted from the challenge after challenge he had faced one after another for dozens of hours now. Haruo knew he was running on near empty as he stealthily made his way in to the village.

Looking around at the many burning wood buildings and rampant fires that raged unchallenged he slowly walked the charred dirt road of the village trying to make his way to the village's town square.

"Halt!" yelled a groggy voice

Sighing Haruo looked up and to his left to see a group of ninja each wrapped somewhere on their body in a white bandage that was stained with copious amounts of blood to prove useful.

"About time, I was starting to think this place was as empty as it was cowardly" stated the commander upping his famed bravado while trying to pose as the unshakable pillar he was legendarily posted as.

Realizing who the man they were speaking to was each injured ninja jumped down from the roof of the building except for one.

"Haruo-sama thank God you are back sir! We need your help!" pleaded a man who stepped forward from the group.

Snorting and rolling his eyes the Uzumaki asked "Who said it was alright to surrender?"

Fearfully the fidgeting ninja was about to answer but was interrupted.

The injured kunoichi upon the building's roof yelled angrily "It doesn't matter! Not like you were here! Scum! We won't have to put up with you or your guys crap any more! Shirako, and Himaz let us go. When we surrender to Kumo we can get rid of him!"

Interested Haruo looked to the astonished pair before him that would not make eye contact then to the grinning woman upon the roof. "So that is what you guys were going to do? Wow you people sure do play both sides of the fence. I don't blame you though, now take me to the one who told you to raise that white flag"

A moment of uncomfortable silence went past as Haruo waited for the Hot Springs ninjas to do as he commanded but they stared blankly back at him and the one he could see upon the roof snickered.

Pissed off the Uzumaki knowing he could not afford to waste any chakra but had to regain control of the semi-revolting Yu ninja. He jumped in to the air then landed beside the outspoken kunoichi.

The woman instinctively moved back then sputtered "Y-you guys! L-let's k-kill him! It'll make us look g-good!"

Haruo looked down upon the looking at him ninja and saw in their eyes what he knew he needed to keep control of them all. . . fear.

Drawing his sword slowly while looking down upon the ninja below Haruo spoke menacingly "Tell the village I have returned and to get back on defense!"

"Y-yes" stuttered the ninjas as they saw their comrade about to be killed but knew they could do nothing as the returning fear they had for Whirlpool's Reaper was slowly gripping them .

"Yes what?" inquired Haruo as he quickly ran his sword through the revolting kunoichis' head and pulled it out knowing the woman never saw it coming no had the reflexes to avoid it. Smiling the Uzumaki saw what the killing of the woman did to the pair's morale.

Each man paralyzed at first by the power they'd witnessed, instantly regretted their foolishly planned betrayal to what was a monster in their eyes wearing human clothing.

In complete unison with heads hung in defeat they murmured "Yes. . . Haruo-sama" _'Will our homeland ever truly be free?'_ was the sad after-thought Himaz and Shirako mentally wondered.

Nodding his head at the men who were back in line he followed them as he was lead to the center of the village and to where he saw a large squad of ninja were at, guarding civilians in the center.

At the arrival of the Reaper, what was once a commotion of voices and chaos caused by a myriad of things. All assembled noise suddenly stopped. An for a moment only the outer sounds of battle in the distance was heard.

"Reaper" whispered several voices as many saw the believed larger than life ninja stroll unrestricted through the mob of people who moved out of his way and towards a group of ninjas who'd essentially been leading Yu village.

Haruo viewed the four men in front of him that turned to stare blankly at him. He knew not one of these men nor had he approved any of them in leading in his stead.

"Where is Rai?" he asked thinking of the old but still strong ninja he had picked from the ranks of Yu village itself, who he had left to lead these men.

The oldest of the group of men who himself was no less than twenty, stepped forward then cockily crossed his arms.

"Well **_Haruo_** he _died_, you know in this battle" spat the young man rudely then continued "So we took over. _I'm_ the leader now and these are my direct subordinates" gestured the man pointing to the men who stood stone still behind him.

Knowing time was of the essence the Uzumaki asked "How many men you got on the front line in defense of the village?"

Shrugging the man said "I don't see how that concerns you anymore. Tch you might be wanting to leave, I got other business to take care of"

Maliciously smirking the Uzumaki stated "Let me guess you too are banking on the logical choice that I will flee because of the odds attacking us, and with my presence gone Kumo will for some reason show mercy and you get a new cozy leadership position?"

"It is not that! I am doing this for-" began the man before he was interrupted

"I'm not with him" sounded a man who stopped standing beside the self-proclaimed new leader and moved far away from the guy.

Stunned in to shock the self-appointed leader looked around to see his 'subordinates' back slowly away from anywhere near him one after the other until the man stood alone.

Looking back to the bored looking Reaper. The man then abruptly collapsed to his knees to plead "I only did it in your stead sir! I- we all waited for your return! Please lead us through this hardship! We are still loyal!"

Haruo sighed at the grovelling man then ignored him as he heard a chorus of the assembled civilians and ninjas drop to their knees in submission to him then simultaneously agree with the fake leader.

He would have killed the man in a moments' notice but unlike them he knew his chakra was so low now that sparing any for a kill with it, would inadvertently kill him from chakra exhaustion and worse was his strength was slowly failing him. The battles he'd fought were slowly showing at a time he'd knew it was crucial to stay looking incredibly powerful.

Falling to dead zero Haruo's stamina took a nose dive and his internal injuries hid from view but still there began to finally take their greedy toll.

_'Now my body wants to start giving out on me. . . Shimugen. . . Can you help?' _he asked mentally seeing the world start to swirl around him suddenly and the many people begin to look at his drooping form.

Even the self appointing power to himself man slowly realized the situation the Reaper had himself in before he had come here.

"My God!. . . he must of been in a battle before this! Yes of course. . . the Reaper. . . he's weakened!" whispered the man aloud but the words carried to every ear in the vicinity around him.

Every head who had heard the words looked to a now breathing heavily and glaring slightly Haruo.

Like a wildfire low murmurs of gossip broke out over the crowd then turned in to loud full-blown discussions of disbelief at the witnessing of seeing the 'Reaper's' strength reaching its supposedly limitless brink.

"Are you okay _sir_ " asked the man as he rose from the ground and a smirk showed on his face.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **


	24. Chapter 24

FSDYT Note's:

Here is a second super quick update... oh yeah I'm quite aware everyone loves the whole double update thing lol!

* * *

**CONTINUED. . . **

* * *

_'Have more of my chakra Haruo' _finally retorted Shimugen as he moved his own chakra to his wielder who instantly felt less weak _'It is all we got left but it should help you at least a small bit' _

"I am fine" replied Haruo as he rolled his shoulders and stepped forward in to the man's personal space "How are you?"

Realizing his stupid mistake the man stepped back and answered nervously "I-I am f-f-fine too sir!"

Haruo glared as his hand erupted in grey chakra and he punched the man in his chest "No, you can't possibly be fine you treasonous bastard. You have a whole in your chest. Matter of fact I think you are dead eh?"

The impaled ninja didn't answer as he couldn't. The sheer impact force of the fist that burst through his rib-cage and sent his heart flying out of his back had killed him in less than a heart beat. . . more or less.

Removing the dead carcass from his arm the red-haired man looked around at the frightened silent but now incredibly submissive people.

"Take that flag down, get back to defending this village and someone get me a medic. . . four of them" commanded the Reaper

* * *

TWO HOURS PAST| HOT WATER COUNTRY| THIRTY-TWO MILES EAST|  


* * *

"Finally!" yelled Arata as he hit landfall and was now even closer to rescuing his comrades.

From behind the ecstatic teen Shuji too was happy at their arrival but kept it inside as he concentrated on keeping airborne. _'Hopefully that obnoxious brat Haruo was able to hold on' _

Looking over his shoulder Arata asked "Sensei what strategy will we use when we get there?"

Surprised the Uzumaki man's mouth went agape "You don't have a strategy!?"

Scratching his head sheepishly the teen replied "I thought you would have some sort of idea. . . I mean you did organize them at a moments notice" he said looking at the running throngs of Uzu ninja.

Going silent for just a moment Shuji mentally ran through scenarios and devised many outcomes on the battles results depending on the path he decided. It took him only a few moments later to come up with a sound battle plan.

Breathing in a breath of air the man then exhaled "Haruo with the retreat to Yu village will be on the defensive at first but no doubt by the time he had arrived the village could of already been under assault by Kumo forces. He could probably be able to sneak in to the village past such a chaotic battle that enraptured it but his weakened division won't be able to so, he would probably have them hide to recover"

Shaking his head at the information the General asked "If he was outnumbered before and lost, won't it happen again from this final ambush?"

"Quite simply" trailed the man grimly "Even with fortifying and digging in to the village in defense. Along with the new added boost to the forces to combat and defend against the Kumo threat. Yes Haruo is still in trouble, that army Lightning country as a whole built is powerful and large but it has a key flaw which even if they take all of our comrades life and wins it will still lose. . . I believe Haruo must of seen this"

"What do you mean?" the teen asked intrigued as he slowed his pace slightly to better listen.

Now flying side by side with his student the man answered "The bigger they are the harder they fall. Arata I know this might be hard for you to hear but Haruo will probably not survive this. . . nor will probably any of our comrades"

"Stop! Talking like that!" yelled Arata getting angry "We are on our way! They will all be fine!"

"Look Arata the facts are very grim. But they are facts nonetheless; they are vastly outnumbered and completely weakened. Our eventual _rescue _won't have much effect if any. Yes we could repel or by a small chance defeat the Kumo force but they have already done us much damage."

Grinding his teeth in furious anger Arata spat "Before!. . . you said 'the bigger they are the harder they fall' What did you mean exactly if you didn't expect us to win?"

Shrugging at having to be the barer of bad news and the realistic adviser to the teen Shuji informed scholarly "In this battle Kumogakure even if they win will have to pull out of this war after"

Eyes widened Arata looked back at his sensei and cried "What?! Explain!"

* * *

YU VILLAGE

* * *

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" roared Haruo

Crackling through the clouds that swirled in a grand spiral blotting the cerulean sky a streaking line of blue lightning swirled then abruptly came down near the edge of the burning village.

The lightning strike in its wake of the white flash it caused as it hit landfall. Left a deafening thud and then a quake of the earth that resounded the sheer destruction of what was once an outer west edge of the village destroyed leaving nothing but smouldering earth and cracked ground as a reminder.

Rising back up from his braced position on the ground the Uzumaki gave a glance to the completely destroyed section of the village then jumped back upon an earth made wall to look ahead at the enemy in the distance.

"What the hell is that?!" cried a kunoichi aiming her question at the calm Uzumaki.

From his position on top of the earth wall that had been hastily built in defense for the village, the commander looked down at the woman and the many ninja that with her stood behind the rocky barricade.

"They call it the Lightning Hammer _but_ it in fact is just a gigantic collaboration jutsu where a large squad of ninja utilize lightning chakra by creating a depression of thunder clouds then focus a lightning strike to where they want via aggravating the clouds and powering them up. It is a very severe and long-range attack as you see but is mostly inaccurate in its strike."

Stunned the woman asked "How can it be inaccurate?! They took out half the village!"

Staring blankly at the woman Haruo answered "They were not aiming for that they were aiming for us"

Seeing the woman go silent he then addressed every ninja present "It takes time for them to power up that jutsu but we won't allow them to. Their strategy is to try an destroy us remotely by keeping us on defense and attacking from afar. We can't allow that, prepare for a charge! Earth and Wind users at the front!"

Scared but obedient the ninja went in to formation as all eyes went to the on the wall commander and they awaited the final order.

Far away but still visible Haruo looked over the many dots that he knew to be thousands of samurai and ninja. Among them he saw the many ninja in crude half circles that had glowing cackling lightning passing among them that sporadically shot upwards to the clearing clouds overhead.

_'They are trying to power up again. . . Hope their front-line isn't as tough as it looks!' _prayed Haruo mentally

Eyes back on the hundreds of ninja that quietly waited he spoke emotionless "This will be a single charge. Our only second wave will most likely attack when we make an opening so LET'S MAKE A OPENING! **CHARGE!**"

Taking to the lead, Haruo was at the forefront of the legion of ninja that ran over the makeshift wall then past the outer destroyed one.

Uncaring Haruo took resolve in knowing he was leading a charge that was not usually used by ninja. Head-strong frontal battle never was the ninja's way. But against such odds and so outnumbered, sneaking around would get him and his subordinates no where.

The Uzumaki met the battlefield with a resigned indifference, racing past the littering dead bodies of the previous offenders and defenders. He ignored the lost of human life and continued in his valiant charge towards the Cloud army.

* * *

TEN MILES EAST| YU VILLAGE

* * *

"They can't keep this up anymore" shrugged Shuji "Cloud along with Lightning country have gone in to one last desperate campaign to combat us and fight in this war. Something they couldn't do alone which is why they hired mercenaries and samurai. This action alone shows their despair"

Confused Arata looked at his teacher "They have created an army larger than what their previous at full power village boasted! That does not seem like they are about to call it quits to me!"

"Because you aren't thinking to the future" deadpanned the older man "To pay the amount of mercenaries they have hired Lightning country and Cloud have probably taxed their resources to the limit. An will probably seek to recoup through taking Hot Water country while at the same time forcing our army off the mainland."

"That will only give them the opportunity to further their conquest! Which is why we should keep running faster!" Arata shouted trying to run even quicker but soon realized he was at top speed.

Shuji sighed at his zealous student's antics but disagreed "They may force us off the mainland and even conquer Hot Water country hypothetically, but any decent strategist knows between the two other main powers; Leaf and Rock. Cloud can't compete with them with a bought army. Financially or just running out of ninja. . . Cloud an Lightning country will be at a stalemate"

Slowly nodding his head in recognition Arata spoke "Tch this is why you are so great sensei!I don't know how you figured this out!?. . . So if we beat them today?"

Shaking his head a yes Shuji answered "All we truly have to do without having too many causalities on our side is stress them past their limits. That way they will go the path of Suna and will be forced to either stay in their own country or even better defend from us in the future."

"Yes" agreed the teen "Our war with Cloud is going to come to an end today! I swear it!"

* * *

"DIE!" roared the Kumo jounin running forward at a high speed then jumping upwards while swinging both his swords in to a crossed X to bisect his enemy.

Seeing the running man coming closer to him Haruo acted quickly "YOU FIRST!" he screamed back as his sword's glowing grey blade came up in defense to meet the two gleaming swords, and upon contact with the weapons disintegrated cleanly through the steel swords then the falling from momentum ninja.

Retrieving his sword that disintegrated away the ninja's body in grey smoke. Haruo lifted the sword over his head to block another sword attack that was a blunder on the attacker's part as their sword too was destroyed.

Surging forward at his failed ambushers: Haruo lashed out at the ninja who'd attacked him but was met with a flurry of shuriken from the grey haired man who flung them out of a hidden holster in his sleeve.

Dodging the attack by running left Haruo quickly went back on the offensive again by pointing his sword point forward an racing at the man to impale him but was stopped when he saw the man cough up a scroll from his mouth that unraveled downward.

Impatient and trying to watch all sides of himself on this battlefield. As the many other battles carried on around him. Haruo was unaware of what the man could be planning nor did he truly have time to wait and figure out a strategy to safely defeat him.

The rampaging charge he was leading; crucially relied on speed and breakneck fighting that would take advantage upon the close quartered battling that was now plaguing the two colliding armies.

A thing such as taking his time and being strategic would offset the momentum gotten from the fast an furious strategy behind the attack. Quickly attacking furiously left no room for such opportunity.

Haruo understood like everyone else he could only press forward with tunnel vision and hope that the light at the end of the tunnel was victory.

Taking a new stance with his sword gripped by both hands sternly at his hip Haruo completely disregarded the power of the scroll and what it may have contained as he raced forward just barely glimpsing the design of the seal on the scroll.

Using his expertise on seals he saw it had something to do with containment but ignored the notion to strike out with a wide horizontal slash of his sword.

The Uzumaki's vision was completely blocked a second later as a plume of white smoke erupted from the hanging from the man's mouth scroll.

Jumping back in defense mode and none too happy about it Haruo waited to find out what he would have to defend against.

The Cloud ninja a second later as the smokescreen cleared wielded four giant shuriken; two each in one hand that were held by their inner circles. Abruptly they went alight in blue chakra before they were thrown at the Uzu-nin.

Haruo had an inkling of nostalgia of who this ninja was before him due to the giant shuriken he knew most notably were only used by unparalleled weapon masters but was forced to forget the oncoming memory as he slashed with his sword through the projectiles that threatened to bi-sect him.

Seeing his flying weapons dispatched the Cloud-nin cleverly in a quick hand movement revealed a stack of shuriken from his sleeves.

"Fuck!" spat Haruo with an edge of self-loathing from his evaporating blissful ignorance of the man"I know who you are! Toroi! Of the Magnet Release!"

"Yes" answered the man with cold indifference before throwing his stack of shurikens that scythed like the razor-sharp blades they were through the air at a heavy in thought red-headed commander.

_'Damn why him a freaking magnet release user! Kumo is pulling out all of the stops here!' _thought the teen as he slashed through every shuriken which like a magnet was attracted directly towards his body.

"Ah just like your fame says about you. You magnetize your weapons then make them hit your opponent who then in turn becomes magnetized. Which makes your job so much easier" Haruto summed calmly praying the man was a talker so he could devise a strategy to beat him in time.

Mind on the battle in front of him: Toroi, had no inclinations to want to have a conversation with the man he knew was the legendary Reaper.

Reaching in to his sleeves Toroi pulled out of them dozens of four pointed extremely sharp shurikens looped through high-grade steel wire. Before suddenly turning his body in a shallow back and forth twist than momentously flinging the projectiles and rope at the Reaper.

Knowing that even if he did move he would be chased by the magnetism of the projectiles from the applied magnetic beacon that was given to his sword when he had at first touched the magnetic shurikens. Haruo simply stayed still but channeled chakra around his body giving himself a grey haze that went alight around him.

The volley of fast-moving shuriken connected by entangling steel wire spiraled through the air leaving a trail of distorted wind from their cutting power.

Striking one after another upon Haruo then wrapping around his body the shurikens and wire disintegrated a second later in to grey wisps before they were ever able to pierce the hazy grey chakra encompassing the Uzumaki's body.

Sighing as if a weight had been lifted Haruo asked "You didn't actually think those parlor tricks would work? I mean I must admit at first I thought you would be as deadly as rumor had it but then I forgot. . . you've been dealing with the norm Toroi-san. I'm the _abnormal_"

Tensing Toroi summoned another scroll from his mouth that he threw at the Uzumaki "I'm well aware you are abnormal Reaper-_san _but you will still die"

Haruo shook his head a no as he rushed forward past the outstretched scroll and slashed at Toroi who went up in a flash of blinding white lightning when he was cut in two.

Turning his back with blinded eyes closed the Uzumaki was able to defend against the many shuriken that exploded out of the scroll and attracted to him but with every throwing star he deflected he could feel his sword was gaining more magnetism by the second from contracting it through touching the projectiles.

A moment later the Uzumaki was recovering from his blindness and rubbed his eyes wearily before easily finding Toroi after swinging his body around to face the Kumo-nin. He then leveled the man with a glare filled of killing intent mixed hate.

"I have a strategy" assured Toroi glaring right back showing he was unafraid of the malevolent feeling that washed off the Reaper.

Reaching his sword arm out to fight the growing magnetic pull he felt the sword strangely enough was beginning to have towards him Haruo astutely figured out what the Cloud ninja's 'strategy' was.

Fighting the magnetic pull while still trying to concentrate on the Cloud-nin. Haruo spoke trying desperately to buy more time "Impaling me on my own sword. . . that might just work"

Hands stringing through a set of seals as he watched the Reaper fight against his own sword that steadily grew in attraction to him. Toroi finished his seal sequence then clapped his hands together resoundingly.

Haruo was first to feel what type of effect the Cloud-nin had let loose as his sword doubled in its effort to impale him, became too much for him to fight off before it rattled and shook in his grip. Slowly making any hold he had on the weapon disappear by the second.

An instant later the grey bladed sword repelled from Haruo's grip leaving his fingers outstretched and friction burned from the sudden forceful pulling away only to then attract point first in to his chest.

With a sudden viciously expelled cough Haruo fell to his knees then collapsed face down.


	25. Chapter 25

FSDYT Note's:

Thanks for the many that continue to read this story! Please carry onward!

* * *

NORTH-END SECTOR| BATTLEFIELD  


* * *

When Arata had finally arrived on to the battlefield he needed no help in figuring out which side his comrades were fighting on.

On the horizon and made easily visible by the smoke that trailed in towers from the burning rubble, was the burning Yu village. Outside of it in a myriad of flying and sparking steel weapons were thousands of ninja fighting in what were crude formations against each other.

Arata instantly knew which side to attack as he drew his sword and saw the large group of ninja that were in a large arrow formation from his perspective had continued to force itself through the other force. Leaving a trail of death behind them as they inched their way forward, deeper in to a sea of ninja taking on a visual perspective that was tantamount of what looked like ants trying to cut their way through a flood.

After surveying the stunted maneuver that was a known tactic, Arata knew that would and could only be applied by one man, the knowledge his brother figure was alive gave him a restored sense of hope that fueled his need to fight an win.

About to lurch forward and join the chaos Arata was stopped by a stern hand on his shoulder that made him look back. "What are you doing? they need our help!" he yelped trying to walk forward out of the strong grip.

Shuji shook his head disappointed then held up a hand signaling patience "You just can not rush in, Arata we are ninja. Remember our strategy. . . Plus just maneuvering in to this battle without making ourselves out as allies would hurt our own forces if confusion were to set in." Turning his back the man looked around the legion of ninja then called out "Sea Snake!"

A second later a vortex of water that foamed white in to a bubbling mass exploded outward to show a ninja with an attire completely different then what the army of blue plated ninja wore.

Arata knew very well who Shuji had called forth and unlike many ninja who saw the being in front of them he recognized; the white mask painted with black swirls that covered the hidden beings head with a small snake figure on the forehead, a clear answer to his codename. Along with the large form hiding white haori decorated in black bubbles that spread in a foamy pattern around the shoulders and bottom of the clothing.

He was very well versed in knowing what those two distinguishing features; the mask and haori were symbols of, the black bubbles or rather foam on the outfit quickly told of the division they represented.

"Fire-team Obstruction Annihilating Manifest. Didn't think you would bring one of them here isn't a battle like this not suited to-" began the teen with amounting reasoning "They are supposed to be special-ops, this here is open warfare! I-"

Shuji interjected quickly and indifferently "Not the time Arata please just trust in my decision. Now Sea Snake, Because no one else can do what you can I say it is best you lead this army to attack the Cloud forces from behind"

"No" commanded Arata annoyed as he glanced over to the battlefield that was a few hundred meters away. He was made to squint, seeing a high-powered lightning jutsu flash then disperse "I will lead this attack!"

"But don't you want to hear the rest of my plan General-sama?" pressed the older Uzumaki calmly

Reigning back in his frustration and trying to ignore the roaring sounds of battle in front of him. Moments after hesitation Arata sighed "Continue"

"Alright" stated the man with a nod "Me and General-sama shall attack head on. This way we will act as diversion. Due to our sudden appearance chaos will be set. That is where you all will take your opening. This way we will be at better odds"

"I agree" spoke Arata quickly as he took off his own haori with the kanji character for General and wrapped it around his arm before running forward.

"So hasty" groaned the sensei before giving one last look to the army of Uzu-ninja that dotted the trees with their presences and silently awaited their orders, but their urge to battle was clearly identifiable on their tension filled faces.

Measuring the want to fight alongside their leader in battle Shuji addressed the division "This goes without saying but. . . Victory is our only option. . . for WHIRLPOOL!" he yelled getting a roar from the ninja army as he went up in a vortex of water.

* * *

Toroi cocked his head to the side in confusion at seeing the Reaper stand back up with no sword impaling him. His eyes further widened in astonishment towards the man while his thoughts went ablaze wondering what had gone wrong with his "fool-proof" plan to defeat the legendary ninja before him.

Unharmed and laughing maliciously Haruo dusted off his pants and armor before looking towards the wide-eyed Cloud-nin. "Yeah I'm not dead. Surprised? Well it's cause you don't know the secrets of the zanpakuto. No matter I will teach you" said the Uzumaki as his eyes became shadowed over.

Instinctively at the sudden eery change he sensed in his opponent, Toroi stepped back but was forced to dodge a sword swipe from an enemy. Quickly he dodged then reached in to his sleeves to hail his trusted shuriken at the surprise attacker.

"Need some help Commander?" asked the ninja as she jumped back from a hail of shuriken to the side of her leader panting hard and blood covered.

Groaning with dread at the arrival of one of his subordinates and their poor state of health, Haruo looked over the bloody Yu-kunoichi disgustedly but responded "No not really but do what ever you want lady, just don't get in my way"

Cracking his knuckles by opening and closing his hand, a moment later the zanpakuto wielder summoned grey chakra in to his palm that took on a sword form then lost its energetic glow to show the chosen sword of the Reaper.

Skeptical at the return of the grey bladed sword, Toroi threw his last set of shuriken from his sleeves at the red-haired Uzumaki and awaited the man's response along with the sword that he knew should attract the magnetic projectiles.

"Don't touch those" cautioned the commander to the confused but obeying kunoichi as he stepped forward then swung his sword at the incoming projectiles destroying them by cutting them out of the air in quick short slashes.

Again Haruo saw the man cough up a scroll that erupted a white cloud, then witnessed the Cloud-nin summon four giant shuriken after the plume of smoke cleared.

"More magnetism? Toroi you simpleton. You should have run when it didn't work the first time" Haruo said apathetically seeing the glowing giant shuriken cut through the air leaving a after-image of themselves and like a beacon to a receiver come directly at him.

Confident in his own skills and especially his kenjutsu, Haruo struck the weapons from the air and then moved forward through the dispersing grey cloud of smoke caused from the destroyed weapons.

Running straight towards Toroi who he viewed, was casting hand-seals. Haruo mere seconds from closing the distance gap between them stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the hand-seals the man was casting looked very familiar. He then waited with a smirk until he saw the grey haired man clap his hands together.

In an instant, no more than a millisecond, after he saw the hands coming together Haruo threw his sword in to the air over his head then disappeared in a grey blur.

A moment later the sound of hands being clapped together rang out and Toroi reacted to the appeared behind him Haruo who attacked with a kick to his solar plexus.

Toroi was barely able to dodge the attack by jumping backwards, only to be thrown into shocked pain a second later.

The magnetized weapon only once obstructed attracted back to its opposite magnetic force, right through Toroi where it pierced the man's heart. Only then a second later flying in to it's wielder's chest, not piercing the man but dissolving in to grey chakra to deconstruct back to its' original essence.

Lips rising in to a smirk at the man who fell to his knees Haruo spoke "I warned you Toroi, I was not the norm. I bet in all the battles you fought, knowing as many probably died realizing. That they should never touch _you_. Bet you never thought that **maybe** one day you would run across someone who you really should _never_ or could _ever_ touch"

"Damn you Reaper!" whispered Toroi weakly, collapsing face down.

Shrugging at the last words spat at him with disdainful revulsion, Haruo summoned his sword in a grey explosion of chakra from his hand then drove its' point through the Cloud-nin's head to make sure the man was in fact dead.

"Commander" nervously murmured the watching Yu-nin who grew unnerved by the overkill of piercing a opponent's heart and head.

Looking around quickly at the changing battlefield the Uzumaki hissed "I've wasted so much time on him! Can't let them push us back"

Narrowing his eyes on an opponent Haruo then charged forward ambushing the man and rejoining the fray of battle.

* * *

Twirling his sword in a clock-wise motion that left a blurring after image of the blade and whispering "Feathered Soft Dreams" Shuji focused his chakra expertly in to confusing his new-found targets.

A group of attacking samurai were enshrouded in the powerful genjutsu that left them like stone in mid-step of charging forward but in the illusion itself made them disembodied beings floating on weightless clouds breezed by soft soothing winds.

Running forward Shuji completed his attack by speeding past the samurai and slicing each in half as if it were an intricate dance of death, while still moving forward to combat the raging army.

"Beached Whale Jutsu!"

Stopping for a mere moment Shuji pulled his blade from a samurai's mid-section and looked to the giant colossal construct of a whale; made entirely of water that plowed through the ranks of Lightning ninja and samurai alike.

_'What is that kid doing? He does realize there are lightning users here?'_ Shuji thought for a second before he saw the once clear blue whale turn a dangerous blood-red in color. "Hn now that is the way, if you want to kill people"

"Die you Uzu ant!" shouted an angered voice with a thunderous echo

Turning around to block an attack from a bolt of lightning Shuji breathed out a gale of wind that blew the lightning attack back.

Facing the attacker Shuji narrowed his eyes before going through mental scenarios on how to beat the famed powerful being before him.

Already angry at the sight of the Uzu-nin that were suppose to be dead already; who was also a Uzumaki to boot. Ginkaku became alight with red chakra that formed three bubbling tails behind him.

Attention grabbed Shuji heard a blaring riot of screams and felt from above a vortex of air began to suck countless ninja upwards.

Looking up he saw a dot in the sky and was stunned as to know of the legendary treasured tool that was sealing so many into itself with the vacuum suctioning vortex but couldn't understand why in the flurry of uprooted ninjas he saw so many Kumo ninja entwined.

"Killing your own men. . . shameless" spat Shuji as if spitting out poison.

Flexing his body the slowly powering up man laughed with a callous abandon at the assumption he felt was unworthy to even be noted "If they are too weak to get out-of-the-way then they deserve it!"

Peering back up to the now landed and still sealing ninja away in a frenzy, identified Kinkaku. Shuji saw a stone's throw away a trio of red whales were en-route towards the backstabbing ninja.

Mind made up on what actions to take in defeating his opponent Shuji gazed sternly at his bubbling with red chakra opponent "My student seeks to kill your brother" he informed the man hoping Ginkaku would take his make shifted bait.

Ginkaku grinning spoke "As if! Your student couldn't lick my brother's heels even if they were covered in crap! Now prepare to die!"

Watching the red, blurring from his speed form, come barreling towards him Shuji asked manipulatively while tensing his body to prepare to body flicker out of the man's attack range "Even if my student was_ the_. . .Blood Ocean?"

Interested and shocked Ginkaku looked to his brother who in fact was battling a torrent of red water, known far and wide to be used by the Blood Ocean, that like a geyser exploded on to Kinkaku driving him in to the air. Followed by Arata who appeared from out of the geyser of water with a gleaming sword about to strike.

Aware that his brother would need his aide soon Ginkaku focused back on his own battle but couldn't find his enemy.

Stopping his blurring charge Ginkaku looked around the chaotic battlefield, ignoring the many ninja that with their own battles seemed to distance themselves from his malevolent presence, as he scanned back and forth with scrupulous eyes.

A second passed before Ginkaku realized where the man was via sword. Which was driven through his chest pinning him to the ground like a nail through a board of wood.

Above the man Shuji pressed his glowing with condensed blue chakra palms in to the bubbling vicious red chakra back of the psuedo-jinchuriki. Struggling pass the chakra defense to sear his chakra; seals in to the man's skin.

_'Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Curse of the Leech' _mentally cast Shuji before retrieving his sword and jumping far away.

Rising back from the ground Ginkaku rubbed the healing wound in his chest that closed up a second later. Trailing his eyes to the form of the stoic Uzumaki who waited for his approach with an extended sword the cloud ninja became overcome with rage.

"You will pay for that" promised the man cruelly as the bubbling red chakra, growing even more chaotic an rippling to create a more stable fox form that became fixated around his body.

Twirling sword around in a clock-wise fashion Shuji whispered, before Ginkaku could react "Feathered Soft Dreams"

Ginkaku immediately twitched as his body went unresponsive to any command. He started to see swirling soft clouds appear around him then felt a soft soothing wind cover his whole body.

"Genjutsu! Kai!" roared the man as the crimson energy flared around his body, losing form to stretch out then quickly regaining it as the complex genjutsu was forced to break.

"Nice try ass wipe but you are- w-what?" Ginkaku finished with a stutter feeling a sapping pull upon his reserves of chakra that got lower and lower as if they were being devoured by a hungry giant.

Shuji gave a blank stare at the question and stopped twirling his sword. He then watched the red chakra recede in to the Kumo-Commander that tried desperately to call upon it.

"You did this. . . when you touched my back!" yelled Ginkaku. Grabbing his back an feeling around in a frantic search to find out what was amiss he was surprised to find nothing to explain his flat-lining power.

"This must be sealing jutsu!" contemplated the man unsure.

Charging forward abruptly with an opportunistic edge, Shuji pushed his blade hard against the Seven Stared Sword, that the Cloud ninja quickly brandished in defense from his hip.

Pressing against the wide blade of his enemy's sword and causing a small twinkle of sparks from the colliding steel's friction the Uzumaki focusing his chakra stated "Flying Strike" an ran his sword along the gleaming surface of the legendary sword before jumping backwards yards away.

_'Did he just cast a jutsu without a seal? What was it?!' _thought the Gold horn of Kumo feeling his sword suddenly lose all its weight and go as light as air. Immediately he had a tougher time keeping a grip on the sword that seemed to want to float away.

Snarling Ginkaku snapped "What did you do?!" then looked along his sword's anatomy to make sure no seals, that those belonging to the Uzumaki clan were capable to place, were anywhere upon his weapon.

Ignoring the him, Shuji threw his sword in to the air and cast a few blurring quick hand seals while breathing in. He caught his falling sword a moment later than ran forward.

Ginkaku defended with his blade again but found it incredibly hard to as there was no weight to the sword and it pulled insistently upwards.

Taking advantage of the off balance kenjutsu, Shuji lunged right and struck out to be blocked but repeated his strike again and again as he moved counter clock-wise around his opponent striking at weak spots to destroy the man's lofty defense.

Blocking the rain of attacks on him Ginkaku realized he was becoming hard pressed to keep up as his sword became increasingly hard to keep bound to his hand and his only arm was soon becoming less than efficient to continue in parrying the forceful strikes.

With a powerful excel of air from his mouth that through the Cloud commander back Shuji struck with his sword as a follow-up to completely detach the treasured tool from the Cloud ninja's hand and payed no attention to the sword with its gained flight ability, floated upwards to the heavens.

Slashing horizontally the Uzumaki made a gash in Ginkaku's arm that came up reflexively in defense.

Keeping up the offense when he saw the man's only useful arm fall serrated to the bone limply to his side, Shuji went in for the kill but was stopped when from the edge of his peripheral vision he saw a hail of embedded with lightning kunai, shoot towards him.

Landing from the air and cratering the ground beneath him from a bad landing that blew up a thick dirt cloud. Coughing up blood a moment later from the increase stress on his body Kinkaku shouted "Let's get the fuck out of here!" to his brother.

Simultaneously the pair disappeared in a blinding flash of blue light.

A second later Arata came down with his sword implanting it in the cratered ground where Kinkaku used to be. "Damn coward" sniped the teen as he retrieved his bloody sword from the cracked earth.

"They are very skilled ninja. Plus they know when to throw in the towel. Don't be mad you couldn't get them, emotions won't be of use on this battlefield" reminded the teacher sagely.

Arata rolled his eyes at the words but kept them in mind "I will get them both. That way Kumo will be entirely weakened an submit"

Abruptly a loud shuffling of foot-steps around the pair quickly brought forth the attention of the two.

At the same time Shuji and Arata looked around, their heads turning clock-wise to take in the glaring mass of samurai and ninja from Lightning country that looked back at them none too kindly.

"Apparently we haven't killed nearly enough" surmised Shuji already beginning to twirl his sword in to it's blurring motion of cycling steel.

As if signalling the beginning of a one-sided battle; crashing back to the ground and landing hilt deep in to the earth; the Seven Starred Sword landed.


	26. Chapter 26

FSDYT Note's:

Wow! just wow! it has been amazing writing this story, a true journey it has been. So far we've charted uncharted waters. Ventured in to an area unexplored. And even now we push ahead towards a new horizon.

Lol if I sound happy and vague it's because well... im a madman at the wheel!

Now on to the next chapter and hopefully there will be many more!

* * *

SOUTH-END SECTOR| BATTLEFIELD

* * *

Ignoring; slowly setting in fatigue and the cuts from lucky attacks that were able to damage him, Haruo almost smiled when he saw from his position he'd gotten to from a small skirmish with a quick opponent.

Off the cliff of the high hill he saw below; his division finally made a move and stabbed deep in to the enemies ranks like a knife in the back: they darted forward in to the massive force to kill in seconds by the initial shock dozens of Lightning samurai and ninja.

Confused by the sight of another force, Haruo witnessed was larger than his own. Charging the Kumo army exactly from ahead; tackling the enemy in to a fray of disorderly panic. That was taken advantage of by a sudden explosion of a tidal wave of water, let loose by the front-line of the mystery ally. Which drowned many front-line offenders.

"No way. . that means. . . _he_ is here. . . Nothing like dyeing with friends. . ._family . . comrades_" the teen said with a budding smile and knew his words were true when a sudden wave of red water in a spiraling geyser erupted upwards then flooded a quarter of the battlefield.

Giving one last look to the scene of thousands, almost countless ninja locked in a life or death skirmish. Haruo ran forward and leaped from the hill to join the full scale war.

* * *

ONE WEEK PAST

* * *

Unbelievably like a scene scripted from a movie it seemed what was thought as far from ever being possible had happened. Even by luck or a far stretch of fairness it was highly known of what fate had en-store but never had any thought it could have been challenged let alone demolished.

A army boasting what was easily the highest amount of soldiers ever assembled in the Elemental nations. A culmination of an exact 6,895 samurai adjoined with top-notch Cloud ninja gathered as revenge driven blood-thirsting beings bound together thanks to vengeance to be gotten on a past encounter.

Along with profit driven mercenaries without a home of their own but a want to strike it rich and skills to ply to achieve their dream. Added together to become a shell-shocking, staggering amount of 6,923 mercenary ninja all of varying ranks but none lacking drive that was fueled by the pay which Lightning country afforded.

Not all the world had known the power of a 'great village' or a 'great country' but it was fully recognized the sheer war potential it could generate which quickly translated to Lightning Country and Cloud village's reputation and power.

As a whole Lightning country had summed up an army of 13,818 warriors. A never before seen as whole force that quickly entered itself in to the hall of legends.

Though the army of Lightning country with a goal to destroy their recently main foe, turned eventually only foe in later time. With a lofty not trustworthy make-up of mercenaries creating their bulk was to some at best a force of hired thugs.

Anyone could make the unbiased judge that what ever Lightning country decided to do with their army it would succeed in its conquest.

Such a assumption would have been seemingly true when at first, word spread the battalion lead by the Reaper had its first crushing defeat given to them by a Kumo battalion commanded by the Gold and Silver Horns of Cloud.

The conquest of the Elemental Nation's first mega-army upon Hot Water country seemed imminent and anyone even an academy student could pick the obvious winner.

But it was not to be so.

Like an unexplained happening of why does the sun rise? The mega-army of Lightning country with all of the odds in their favor were defeated.

Why was a question asked by many that was quickly followed by how from everyone else. At first it was not realized how such a force could be dismantled in just one battle but the survivors were quick to tell.

Upon the Lightning country side, the tale of defeat to their comrades when the impossible, what was many less ninja and kunoichi that had originally left from the village returned. Expressed the grim story that spread like wildfire.

Aided by ambush the first and last ninja wave to come out of Yu village had fought strong to repel the Lightning army but just a little over a thousand ninja even with a what was dubbed 'Haruo Tactic' were no match even when a few hundred ninja attacked from the mega-army's unsuspecting flank.

While the well-known and revered Arata of the Blood Ocean's single arrived presence on or even near a battlefield was rumored to be instant victory for Uzushiogakure. Even he was stale-mated by the sheer numbers that he with almost toppling difficulty was able to cut down in droves but was in the end forced to defend against the too many to count odds even as it was clear he had cut down thousands.

The newly minted hero-legend "The Soft Wind" who used a mass genjutsu that ensnared almost limitless many with his sword and used jutsu that sent many floating in to the air, possibly even off of the Earth's surface itself was a big help in the Uzu-ninja's favor.

An even more so helpful became the man when it was revealed he had a renowned world-wide but treasured mostly to the zanpakuto wielder of the Uzumaki clan, shikai mode. Which increased his power even further, making many who fought him and the few to survive think he could possibly be a God of wind.

The released power of the man helped slay many ninja and samurai yet even he after tiring and being matched by a squad of twenty Kumo jounin was forced out of his frenzy killing spree that was tilting the scales in the Uzu forces favor.

In hind-sight it was realized Lightning country was in fact on the precipice of victory; from forcing not one but three of Uzushiogakure's commanders and easily their strongest ninja, out of the main battle which in fact left the majority of the Uzu-ninja leaderless in a strategic sense as well as morally. Which if it had been capitalized upon would have ensured victory for Lightning Country.

Alas it was the last recently made proxy-commander that became an ace in the hole for the Uzu-army.

Again the power in a zanapakuto made itself known, creating a new legend that arguably would strike the most fear in to every ninja in the world.

Known not by their gender or even face the named "Eternal Dreamer" led the last ambush upon the mega-army. An on their back the powerful being carried the words of the mega-army's doom.

"Wake up to Nirvana" were the words so often to be spoken by the foam patterned masked being with a figure of a Sea Snake upon their forehead. The words at first were seen as unintelligible things but when ninja after ninja and samurai after samurai had started to drop on to the ground asleep after being cut by the ninja.

Then would rise up after the words were spoken, only to attack their own comrades. The source was tracked down and the Eternal Dreamer was exposed.

The being needed only one cut with his rainbow-colored short sword to bind a person's will and trance them in to what was possibly a completely unbreakable genjutsu spell.

Quickly it was deemed the ninja had to die. Unfortunately for the Lightning army, the being was not easily sent to death and made quick work upon the many who attacked, and turned them against their own comrades. The price of only being needed to be cut one time took it's toll on the Lightning ninja-samurai force.

Faster than anyone realized the coffin for the mega-army had began to be built.

The last nail for the Lightning army was when covertly, even past the huge army in front of the being. The masked individual was able to make it pass the large division and infiltrate to the ranks of the commanders of the army then easily with a cut from the rainbow zanapkuto took control of the 'brain' of the army.

It was the beginning of the end for the Lightning forces as sabotaged information and false but not challenged retreats given from the commanders, threw the mega-army in to a disorganized sitting duck fever.

With the chain of command broken thanks to mistrust and a new syndrome diagnosed "Eternal Dreamer syndrome" taken hold. The trust was lost making quickly dieing and injured mercenaries flee along with samurai who too saw the hopelessness and couldn't fight their own brethren that was turned against them.

The loyal ninja to Kumo were the last to finally call a total retreat but not before an implosion amongst themselves that caused the death of many that will probably never be proven to having been infected and controlled by the Eternal Dreamer or not, kunoichi and ninja.

A single minute was all it took before a losing turned landslide winning Uzu/Yu-army took advantage and made sure there would be no regrouping for the mega-army. Though they couldn't pick which fleeing force to go after quickly enough they chose the mercenaries as they were the largest fleeing threat.

The final battle was a decisive one in the Uzu favor as well as the crowning victory that even with the large causalities they suffered spoke of Uzushigakure's ultimate win.

* * *

YU VILLAGE| HOSPITAL

* * *

"I just can't believe" trailed Arata with a labored breath from what was a healing punctured lung "We are actually alive!"

Haruo looked at his best-friend from the corner of his eye and sneered "As if those pathetic beings had a chance against me!"

Arata immediately began laughing as he looked at the hooked up to more machines than him man. Who was probably worse for wear then he yet still unimaginably talked a good game. Distantly he figured his brother would always be cold or cocky.

"Stop laughing, this is just cosmetic damage! And chakra exhaustion!" quipped the teen automatically knowing what the eyes that filled with laughter were surveying when they looked at him.

Steady chuckling Arata shook his head a disagreeing no.

"Get serious Arata! I just won us a major victory and obviously single-handed beat Kumogakure and Lightning country! Yet I don't even get a thank-you!" he said with false disappointment

Brought from full-blown laughter to just chuckles the young man interjected "Yeah ha ha ha because everyone else just sat around twiddling their thumbs!"

Sucking his teeth with a loud hiss the Uzumaki replied "Minus well say they did! Tch seems like I stay on the front-line and win victories! Come back here I win! Just standing around I win! but with you why do I always lose. . . a thank-you is long overdue!"

"I'm just glad you are. . . uh feeling better" said Arata seriously breaking the lightheartedness in the room.

Angry at the unneeded concern Haruo snorted "Like I said bro these are just flesh wounds!"

"Not that. . . I am talking about Gao-sama" trailed the teen feeling sad at just saying the name.

Silently Haruo nodded his head as a memory of his father came over him. Along with his last moments with the man. "It happens Arata, everyone has to die some day. No sense in crying over it but those Kumo bastards paid the price though" Haruo jeered with no emotion seeing his kin nod back at him.

The door to the room opened quickly to show a frowning Shuji who entered with his arm in a sling but carried with his other arm a stack of folders. The door after he took a step in unexplained closed behind him.

"Hn, I'm still confused how the hell you **only** got a broken arm" growled Haruo loudly as he wondered how such a seemingly dull ninja was actually extremely powerful. _'I saw you fight Shuji... you're almost too good... too good' _

Rolling his eye as he made his way over to his student's bed the man shot back "An I am still confused how anyone would call _you_ legendary. Now on to a worth talking about topic. Arata you need to get our allies in line"

Quirking an eyebrow at the words spoken harshly from his sensei who he knew was usually calm and more so indifferent Arata asked "What do you mean?"

Flipping open the first folder in the pile while at the same time setting the rest on the bed of his leader. Shuji scanned the info for a second then with distaste informed "The Nidaime Hokage wants to try for a treaty with Cloud and wishes we- well _you_ will be there"

"You are joking?" said Arata with a chuckle but stopped his laughter when he saw the serious man was not joking. "We just demolished their asses after they tried to freaking destroy us! Why the hell does he think after this we will want a treaty! Hell no we are going to finish those Cloud bastards!"

"Damn right we are" agreed Haruo already feeling better at the promised chance to battle again.

"I slightly agree with the Hokage" explained Shuji ignoring the glares he received "But at the same time I don't. I get that if we destroy a ninja village let alone a Great Ninja Village belonging to an equally as powerful country. The attackers have to essentially take over what they have destroyed. Lest one leaves all those resources and land to be tapped by another who would undoubtedly become very powerful. Even if we were to take over that whole country it would be a long battle involving many revolts we probably won't be lucky enough in suppressing like we did here"

"So what we just destroy Cloud village then!" yelled Haruo as if he was renouncing how anyone could think anything other than the such.

Looking to the bed-ridden teen, Shuji explained calmly "If we take over the whole country we look very powerful. But it will be far from the truth. We have not the force or resources to actively control such a huge country that will fight us vehemently. An then if we do win we gotta worry about fighting everybody else who would see us as a easy target from our exhaustion let alone a_ huge_ target from our _size_. Besides Cloud still has just enough ninja left to survive."

"An enough to pose a threat!" reminded the teen crassly

Arata sighed as he saw his action brought the attention of the pair. Peering at both tiredly he stated "Tell the tree-huger he can make the damn treaty but I won't be there nor will any Uzu ninja!"

"WHAT!" yelled Haruo angrily "We can't let them live! They will be back! Like the damned back stabbing assholes they are they will wait in the dark then suddenly one day WHAM! _Oh no Cloud's come back!_ "

"Stop Haruo" quieted Shuji sternly "If we go forth with destroying them we will further weaken ourselves. Like the General has said we shall not participate with the Hokage's idea but we will not mess with them if they leave us alone"

Unexpectedly the room door opened again to show a being no one thought would be there.

Entering the room and closing the door behind him the man gave a respectful bow to the in bed Arata then looked to a laying Haruo.

"It is sad to see you were wounded General-sama" spoke the stern false-care filled voice

Giving a reauring smile Arata acknowledged "I'm fine Hiro. So what are you doing here I thought you would still be back at home?"

Shaking his head slowly no the man spoke "No sir, I am a ninja of Whirlpool. Of course with your lead I followed but there is a grave matter we must speak of"

Ignoring the fact that he had not remembered Hiro to ever have been in the division of men he'd led from Whirlpool, Arata just nodded at the man to continue on with whatever he had to tell him of.

"It is with great justice I as a council member recommend that Haruo Uzumaki be stripped of his title and position of Commander." said the man with an icy regal tone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **


	27. Chapter 27

FSDYT Note's:

Boy OH boy have we come along way! So many chapters behind us, so many twists and turns and yet the road is still so long. But eh I guess that is a good thing. Now to all the loyal and enticed readers that love this story, for you; here is your fix for the week!

ENJOY!

* * *

**CONTINUED. . .**

* * *

Haruo was first to speak as he laughed then asked "Hiro you're on drugs aren't you?"

"I most certainly am not!" replied the man with a glare "Unlike you I am competent enough to make decisions!"

Ready to defend his friend Arata asked "On what basis do you propose such an action be taken?"

"He has led many of our comrades to their deaths not once but twice in the span of a few dozen hours. In good conscience of knowing he could have just retreated and saved lives. This is clear misconduct and a blight against orders. Haruo Uzumaki then committed treason when he ordered Yu village to surrender to Kumo and then took it back for what ever reason. These charges can not be ignored!"

Getting to his feet quickly Haruo almost was about to punch the stone faced Hiro but was stopped by the fast reacting Shuji that blocked his attack.

"You sneaky bastard Hiro! I don't even know how you know of that but I didn't do that shit! We were ambushed and Yu-village alone did that other bullshit behind my back! You liar" explained Haruo with contempt at remembering the past situation and seeing the smug look on the Fuma man's face.

Hiro shaking his head back and forth decisively stared a thinking Arata in the eyes "Sir this has gotten back to the council; and they await your words on the matter. While this treason Haruo has done could easily cost him his life, I say with leniency of just him being demoted back to a jounin and making up his blunders with strict restrictions should suffice"

"It should first be under investigation" said Shuji making the still struggling to attack Haruo sit down.

Quick to reply Hiro stated "Until the investigation is concluded Haruo _has_ to be demoted for he will not be seen as able to command. Also with his division without a leader and as wounded as it is, I say I being of the required ability should take over"

Growling Haruo spat "That's what you really want you ambitious creep! Here I thought you were being a justice seeking asshole but in fact you're just looking for more power"

Interrupting the tirade of his friend Arata let his decision be known "Haruo can't charged for the death of others during war even if it is directly his fault. This is due in part because its not illegal to assign suicide missions to any ninja. Though often left to me being the only one able to have such an authority. Haruo will not be penalized for over extending his reach on orders, but will be for any actions investigated that were taken by him that did not pertain to completing direct orders. The act of "treason" of Yu-village's surrender must be dismissed; as a new strategy Haruo tried to implement. Deception _is_ a ninja's tool"

Frowning Hiro asked "Then what of the investigation?"

"It shall be conducted after the war, Haruo is too needed on the front line as he is highly effective. Though as you requested due in part to the large loss of life, Haruo will be again reprimanded."

"As you wish" said Hiro with a look that could have been a slight glare but he had turned around before anyone could fully take in his facial expression and left the room. Slamming the door shut behind him.

"Creep!" snorted Haruo

With an upbeat voice Arata spoke "Don't worry about him, we still have much work to do you guys. . . an even you too Tomio-san" he said knowing the newly minted Eternal Dreamer was in the room.

Appearing like a shadow off of the wall the infiltration expert shinobi bowed before the General. "At your lead sir"

Arata smiled as he looked to the younger respectful boy then to Shuji "No by Shuji's lead. You guys will probably from now on be our needed shadows in the dark. We- yes us at the lead will end this damn idiocy of war that has plagued us! All in agreement?"

Each boy and man nodded sternly at the prospect.

"For now on and forever. . . we shall always act for Whirlpool!" passionately said the General getting salutes.

* * *

LEAF VILLAGE| LOCATION; UNFOUNDED  


* * *

Pinned by each tail with black chakra absorbing stakes. Reenforced even more thoroughly by the chains that connected each and tied him braced to the molten ball of chakra that was actually his own.

The Nine-tailed fox of legend was in a precarious situation. His hands and legs staked unmercifully to the orb of chakra left him crippled.

The seal that he could not see but made the world around him a colorful swarming image of pink and blue hues left him slightly nauseated but well sedated.

He felt nothing. No pain no awareness. Not even touch or sound. His chakra once able to allow him to sense almost anything now failed to alert him to time or even where exactly he was.

But it did not take any of his keen senses to know exactly where he was. For he was not ignorant and highly intelligent. But his instincts, he often relied on, being characteristically fox-like. He still from time to time rather trust them then his crafty mind.

Alas though his mind even seemed clouded along with instincts.

Yet he held on barely.

It was but four ideas he clung to that he kept pinned in his mind. Even more tightly then he was pinned to the orb of chakra his body was prostrated upon.

"**Madara . . . Hashirama. . . Mito. . . Frreeedooommm" **the four words escaped the dilapidated fox's lips almost in a whispering melody. Far from the echoing dominance his overbearing personality was channeled to in sound.

Growling at his predicament and almost on autopilot the fox flexed his arm. Testing his boundaries. As he'd done many times since being captured.

Cemented in to his prison as he sure he was Kyubi did not expect the slight slack that it seemed the stakes in his arm had given him. Being an opportunistic predator, he was not one to let a small opportunity presented to him pass by.

Slyly the fox made sure his ever omnipresent prison did not figure out his intentions as a small tendril of formless red chakra wafted from his body in to the gravity-less space he'd been confined in to.

In that small time of sensing freedom the tendril of chakra had to collect information for its master. It was soon repelled back to its' creator by a ricocheting stream of pale sparks as if it had hit an electrified barrier.

It was enough though. Quite enough for the Nine-Tails to gain information that he was isolated from. That his container tried to keep him ignorant from for now he knew how long.

Chuckling with returning sense of hope. The fox let loose a deep wheezing snort in contempt at everything that dare challenge him.

'_**I've sensed it... Hashirama has died! An presumably so has Madara! They are gone! An the world has been thrown in to chaos! Asunder to drown in fighting and death. This is my chance, It is now that I could break**_** free!**'

Slowly pulling back to reveal razor-sharp fangs which were as equally terrifying and deadly simultaneously. The black lips of the gigantic fox spread in to a make-shift triumphant smile.

"Sleep Nine-Tails" caressed a detached voice that washed upon the fox, like a hazy mist. Instinctively the voice it had already began to feel the budding emotions in the troubling creature.

Knowing who it was that tried to suppress him the fox showing signs of life opened his eyes. Exposing what are blood-red orbs filled with sharp malevolence that spoke of unending amounts of hate.

"**Weak! Disgusting! Human! You Can't Keep Me Here** **Forever!" **spat the leviathan beginning to thrash with renewed vigor fueled by rage.

With the same calming voice the female phantom spoke "You are safer here Nine-tails. . . sleep"

The chains binding the desperately trying to escape creature, at once glowed an eerily yellow and rattled before tightening its hold on the fox then dyeing out suddenly.

Immediately the Nine-Tails knew what was to come and thrashed unsuccessfully to break away.

As expected the glowing orb of chakra binding the fox grew larger as the Fox's own chakra pool was siphoned away. The ball of magma like chakra grew larger as the fox's attempts at freedom became weaker and weaker till they stopped all together.

Drained of his precious energy the Nine-tails hung his head as he felt the bonds on him grow even more unbreakable.

"Sleep" whispered the feminine voice

"**Some how. . . Some way. . . Mito! I will kill you. . ."** promised the mighty being as his conscious faded along with his strength.

Slowly the blood-red eyes closed. All the while they grew more resentful and hate filled.


	28. Chapter 28

_**BALLAD OF WATER... **_

Surrounded on all sides by the caress of a blue ocean accompanied by just a few smaller islands. The land known as Water country had a position in the world unlike very few.

Isolated and grown powerful thanks to their very abundant amount of resources which drew in many clans of ninja over time. The nation of Water took very little time after hearing of the formation of ninja villages to form its' own.

An like their brethren ninja they too had joined the ever running river called war.

At first the ninja of the village called Kirigakure had decided for strategical advantage along with a way to impress their Daimyo, it prudent to annex Water country's historical rival Tea Country.

It was a conquest for glory that was cut short when Konohagakure intervened by blocking any advance the Kiri-nin could make towards the Tea nation's hanging by a thread in peril capital.

Kiri though was quite adaptive and stalemated the Leaf ninja from ever coming close to their heartland, causing a slightly faltering Leaf ninja defensive line to retreat, forgoing half of the East sea and subsequently half of what was Tea nation's land; Nagi & O'Uzu island included.

Unchallenged in their homeland which was quite apparently the very sea their water nature ninjas were fond of, Kirigakure proved to be quite a formidable force not even a revered Leaf village could overcome.

In the minds of the many Kiri ninja and even their Mizukage; they believed there was no one that could ever hope to defeat them or let alone slow their warships that encircled nation after nation as far as Sea country in the vast East Sea.

Victoriously Kirigakure could proclaim they'd conquered half of the East sea. A whole quadrant of the sea's southern half.

The on a winning streak, more or less, Kirigakure would of had the tides in their favor if it were not for the very much unknown why interference of Iwagakure. Which invoked a series of losing battles for the Mist village.

Battle after battle on the outskirts of Water nation became the norm for a time as the Hidden Rock ninjas, thanks in part to the many earth nature warriors they had were capable to fight on par and even at times above their majorly water nature foes.

Unbelievably to the many Kiri-ninjas they were slowly forced back in to their own nation and had to concentrate most of their forces to repelling a Iwa invasion, seemingly from out of nowhere.

But the nation and it's citizens that prided itself on their strength did not concede any of their ill-gotten territory easily; No they made it especially difficult and costly for any ninja to survive an encounter with their forces when on the sea.

And slowly fighting against not one ninja village but two; Kirigakure was able to hold off both while inflicting serious casualties.

The oceans ran red with blood for what was months, feeding the blood-lust of the dwellers from the Mist with the lives of many upon many.

Yet even after stalemating their rivaling enemies with their clear advantage of having the sea on their side, the weight of fighting foes every bit their equal soon proved to be too daunting. Especially when they were fighting just for survival.

But as a nation often does from it's leader to it's people. All in time, though it was barely majority, wanted the war to end; the blow in losing their 2nd Mizukage had shell-shocked morale but not devastated it fully as the former Water shadow's aloof attitude had rubbed off on to many.

Revenge driven and not forgetting who had taken their late leaders' life. After inaugurating another Mizukage the vibe in Kiri had changed completely as if the once brought to defense village seemed as if it were to bubble over an lash out. . . at friend or foe.

Though clear as it could be, many knew Kiri's participation in the war was heading towards a costly climax. But ominously even the blind could see the village that coined the deadly phrase "to the very last man" was not simply going to withdraw without getting even.

Or worse yet as their history would blame; they'd get more than their share.

* * *

_**BALLAD OF EARTH...**_

Revealing that they were a village geared towards the very instinctual reason of why ninja were ninja. Rock village had sent a boy leading a large squad on a quest that ended with riches.

Onoki or Onoki of the two scales; a name that showed the young boy's ambiguity for having things his way and all odds in his favor. Had plagued Wind country in the worst way possible. Not attacking Wind country or Sand village directly but from behind.

Like a child in a candy store with permission to do what ever they wanted. The flying ninja made quick work of any settlement that involved financial stability for Wind country an Suna. Banks, markets, mines, and warehouses were the first things that were destroyed by the Jinton user who easily atomized what ever he could not steal.

In weeks he along with his team had stolen or obliterated what ever Wind country had put a value on to.

Even after putting up blocks to slow the gravity defying ninja an counterparts down was proven futile on Sand village's part as their weakened state was prayed upon day after day. The only solace the growing poorer as time went past citizens of Wind country got was that the newly inducted Kazekage was able to detect the boy if he was anywhere near a desert, hence; most parts of Wind Country.

Although consequently too late to make a difference for the failing economy of Wind country. The sensory abilities of the new Kazekage made Onoki's stealing spree of appearing from the air and either atomizing things or lightening them to near zero in weight to run off with; days completely end.

Which entirely made no difference to the thievish boy who was fully aware his smash or grab strategy had to wear out eventually.

Returning back home to his village Onoki with his fame brought back not just new fortunes of wealth but also leadership.

In a titanic battle against his long time foe; the 2nd Tsuchikage finally defeated the 2nd Mizukage in battle but at the cost of his own life.

A accomplishment of defeating the man known to be more slippery and formless then water itself thanks to his Hozuki clan backgrounds being killed by one of only two Jinton users who was deemed capable of complete invisibility. Only threw the ninja world in to a frenzy of revenge mixed fighting.

Iwagakure in turn became dead-set on destroying Kirigakure for killing their highly admired Tsuchikage.

The affliction of revenge had also infected Kirigakure who wanted Iwagakure equally as dead and had the hate and will to make their ambitions reality.

Ever vigilant and enduring Iwagakure watched knowing they and their rival knew of what had happened to the powerful Konohagakure, subsequently Fire-country.

Six months prior the Hokage had made actions to negotiate for peace with the Raikage and Kumogakure but was interrupted an almost killed by the mutinied Gold and silver brothers.

The destroyed chances at negotiation that left the Hokage and Raikage wounded leaving both village's without their strongest ninja did by extension weaken both villages considerably but none so more then the continuous war that each village had been fighting against their opponents.

In defense Konoha moved all of their adjustable hostile campaigns closer to their border so they would be more readily able to defend their country and village from threats. This allowed their many enemies most prominently Grass, and Heat village, along with the rioting samurai of the former absorbed Metal country to regroup.

With Konoha ninja forced in to defense due to seeing the inevitable battle they would fight with a array of villages, Leaf fortified their borders to extreme levels and simply sat in defense.

Iwagakure knew this well for they had been fighting Konoha in border skirmishes and the sudden erections of giant forts made by Leaf to suppress battles taxed the Rock village in every way possible.

Their line of fighting Mist through Tea country had been cut off along with any chance they had to get to Kirigakure by land without traveling near obstructing blockades from Leaf.

The southern sea from Fire country's peninsula where Metal country once was to Tea Country's main island due to Leaf's interventions was blocked off from any outside contact.

A entry point on to the mainland for Kirigakure forces was inaccessible too even if they went through Wind country from it's coast all the way to Iwa their chances of traversing the peril and gone paranoid from Iwa's constant pillaging. Made the odds of travelling Wind country, slim to none without sustaining substantial conflict that would weaken their forces considerably from Sand's defenses.

Oppositely Iwagakure as they planned knew the same problem was posed to them who too looked unsuccessfully for routes to Kiri. Routes that were not hazardous as their land locked country and generally rock nature ninja did not like to travel by water especially against foes who were well known to use water techniques.

All of Iwa especially the Tsuchikage wanted their battle with Kiri but not at half power or weakened from traveling through enemy territory of equally opportunistic powerful standing.

No Iwagakure as a great village knew it couldn't afford battles with their equals and go unscathed.

The only path left was one that would be the least treacherous; from Earth country through Waterfall, all the way through Rice country then Hot Water country. That would be the path they would take.

Iwagakure understood the path was blocked by samurai of the respective countries and some hired ninja but Taki of Waterfall country took care to never stand in their way before and Rice country was not even a challenge to them.

While Hot Water country due to fending off Kumo was still weakened. They in the eyes of Iwa wouldn't dare try to fight a division of thousands of ninja. . . realistically they couldn't possibly be able to after what was a legendary triumph that did still cost them allot.

Obviously the Uzu protected country was extremely strong but they were weakened more than any other waring power.

Iwagakure's passage was to them; completely secured. For if they were obstructed; they'd just wipe out the very weakened obstructions.


	29. Chapter 29

FSDYT Note's:

Well! We have broken 100k in words for this story. An hopefully in this long journey the story has still remained interesting!

To all who read and review. Carry on ya guys, because the story ain't even half way told!

Thank you, and please enjoy the new chapter in our saga.

* * *

FIRE COUNTRY| KONOHAGAKURE| HOSPITAL

* * *

Laid up in bed like he had been for months the bandaged form of the once icily unreadable 2nd Hokage sat partially propped up by pillows. Quite often now the visage of the Hokage was marred with dismay hidden under a deep frown.

Miffed by having sensed the slow building up of chakra that tried to enter the sealed off room. The Hokage braced himself and reached slowly for a kunai that was a few centimeters from his hand hidden under the crisp white sheets.

Breaking through seal upon seals that barred any entrance based on using chakra and not the conventional method of using the door. Moments later a exploding vortex of water erupted in the corner of the room then died out to show the widow of the 1st Hokage.

After giving a respectful bow the red haired woman asked "Would you please put the kunai down?"

Narrowing his squinted eyes Tobirama ignored the woman and growled "What sits at the lake?"

Quickly as to not incur the punishment for not remembering the secret password Mito said "The leaves dance across the surface. They do not sit"

Satisfied but still cautious the man loosened his grip upon the sharp blade.

Walking up to the bed side of the white haired leader Mito scanned over the laying body with a green glowing hand then looked to a curious Hokage.

Breathing in then sighing out the woman proclaimed "You aren't healing well. You've been pressed to your limit. If you were not who you were then you would have been dead by now. . . I would guess you'll never be able to reach your full power again without very severe consequences. . . "

Gnashing in his bed the Hokage blandly spat "What do you know. . . Your ability with medical jutsu has been crap since you had that _thing_ sealed in you. I will be fine no matter what. Besides my life is only for my homeland not my own legacy"

Calmly the Uzumaki woman crossed her arms and remained neutral. "Since we are speaking of homelands. . .My own maybe coming under attack soon. . . The ANBU say large groups of Iwa's ninja are suspiciously moving east while Kiri ninja have been witnessed withdrawing more and more from Tea Country. I talked to one of our Nara strategist and she said it'll be possible they are both trying to make Uzu a battleground. . . then staging point"

Looking blankly at the calm woman Tobirama wondered aloud "Let me guess you expect for Leaf to spare every available man and aid Uzu exclusively. Mito in case you have forgotten Leaf comes first. Period."

"I have not" scoffed the woman showing emotion "But I do also remember Hashirama making my families' crest a joining insignia of our village's friendship to show our alliance. A symbol that is worn by most of Leaf's ninja. Rather we can spare a man or not we have to help them! Without Uzu Tobirama we have not a ally as useful as them!"

"It is out of the question Mito" said the man stoically "If they can defeat the largest army that has ever graced the Elemental Nations. Then they can withstand fighting those other two nations, they will _have_ to"

Taken aback by the man's callousness Mito regarded "You've gone so cold Tobirama. . . "

"This is war. We can't afford to baby-sit anyone. Call it what you want Mito! I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm turning my back on Uzu but you too know if we try to help by sparing men. Our enemies will attack us from behind. From wherever we took our own ninja from"

Glaring at the truthful man Mito stayed silent.

Closing his tired eyes the Hokage sighed "Glare all you want woman but I have made my decision. Tch it isn't like they possibly couldn't of known this was coming. Anyways is that all you have come for?"

Looking down trodden but holding her head back up high the Senju/Uzumaki rubbed her stomach with a small smile forming on her lips"No it is not. I have also come to tell you that you will be-"

* * *

EARTH COUNTRY| IWAGAKURE| TSUCHIKAGE TOWER

* * *

"Kid I get your reasoning that if we go through Hot Water country we will get to Water country faster but you do get that going that way leads us right past Uzu's heartland. They will attack our army if we navigate past the whirlpools plus don't forget Whirlpool has the Four Jutsu"

Almost comically the Tsuchikage clothed in his full Rock-shadow garb stood against the cream colored wall of his office with a ninja that marked a line over his head.

Stepping forward with back off of the wall the small in stature young man looked at the measuring mark for his height.

"Stop worrying about your height kid. You just can't grow. Oh well" summed the aged man flippantly

Turning around to look at the only being who could taunt him about his height Onoki glared "Old man I will grow!"

"Ninja don't need height Onoki. _Grow up_ and get back to your duties" said the robed man with a knowing smirk "Now tell me of the war efforts taken?"

Seething but knowing he would never lay a hand on or disrespect his elder Onoki went back to the desk that had been modified just for him. Giving him the appearance of not a tiny boy but a strong leader.

After looking down at the opened scrolls on his desk and then the few left by his late mentor. Onoki then looked back up at the mustached man in robes identical to his own but missing a hat and said "Shodaime-sama I'm doing what Mu-sama planned. I'm not making this decision lightly to travel through Uzu territory; it's here in black and white. Lord Second reasoned that Kiri would try to eventually take out Uzu then come for us"

Opening his sagging eyes wider the founder of Iwa looked to the third person he had viewed at the helm of Iwagakure.

"Mu figured out they would do that but why would he head there too? I know Kiri has not been affected all too much by this war thanks to their distance but for us to fight them so head-on why?" asked the aged man

Onoki smiled brightly as he informed "Sensei planned for a great opportunity. Think about it Shodaime. Wouldn't two great villages fighting in one place completely destroy it? We could have two victories in one"

Chuckling with a devious mirth the old man cackled "Oh that Mu-boy he sure was a soul that loved to play dirty. Though I wonder what does Iwa get from a destroyed Uzu? There ain't much we could take. . . That those Uzumaki haven't put a seal on to"

Sighing the 3rd Tsuchikage reminded carefully "We get their destruction elder. Along with a clear pathway to Water country an a route that leads to all other nations. We could attack without buffers at any nations' village!"

"Boy oh boy. That Mu. . . he even had invisible ambitions" said the grey haired man before floating in to the air but abruptly after losing his chakra control land back to the floor.

Ignoring the Shodaime's clear visible lack of the power he had once wielded but now was gone with age. Onoki immediately went to the man's aide and was at his side in a mere second. He then patiently walked the man to a chair and sat him down.

"Thank you kid" sighed the old man leaning back.

Bowing his head respectfully Onoki mentioned "No need for thanks sir. A great warrior like you deserves to be carried. Why your feet should never have to touch the ground like us commoners"

Laughing softly the dilapidated man waved a hand dismissively "Don't feed my ego Onoki-boy I'm old, heck I can't even fly even more. Though let's not worry about my old bones; Iwagakure needs planning. Tell me what else did Mu have en-store for the future war effort?"

Taking a seat before the 1st Tsuchikage; Onoki began to tell him the plan his sensei had crafted. Along with his own ideas to help Iwagakure win. For he knew the village founder might have been old but the man was still a sharp mind and his opinions were as a good as gold.

* * *

LIGHTNING COUNTRY| KUMOGAKURE| RAIKAGE MOUNTAIN

* * *

The room was all but silent, except for the continuous tapping of the Raikage's fingers on the oaken desk in front of him. He glanced down at the paper once more.

Just like before bile rose in to his throat that was strangled down through control. Back in to his gut. He could only sigh from the reflexive action of being sickened at what he read on the white sheet.

Standing up suddenly from his seat too quickly. He sent the chair toppling backwards in to the solid blue wall where it crashed loudly into, becoming a wooden heap of splinters.

Uncaring at the destruction of furniture the Raikage picked up the sheet of paper with his only good working arm and walked around the desk making his way slowly to the glass windows of his blue colored office.

Mustering a calm facade the man looked at the paper one last time. Reading again the code that had been sent to him.

"Ginkaku and Kinkaku. . . got away" growled the man unsatisfied.

Huffing angrily he looked out the window to the newly rebuilt village and scowled darkly at the view of many scaffolds that still were landings on some being rebuilt mountain sides.

It sickened him beyond anything he'd ever seen or known. His village had been attacked by assassins who'd succeeded. Not once; by taking his brothers' the Shodaime Raikage's life and crippling their village but also twice. The so called _small_; Uzumaki ran village of Uzushiogakure was a force. A wild carded force with even more wildly unknown but now popularized as powerhouse ninja.

Beating the odds Uzu had defeated a division of samurai combined ninja all hailing from Lightning country with uprooting tactics. Strategies that scared everyone and supplemented their smaller force.

But alas it was just not only that. The Raikage knew more was to the story of the crushing blows Kumogakure was being dealt. Of course he'd know of such as his surviving ninjas all but ranted about it. An he'd saw it once himself too.

"Zanpakuto. . . that is their secret without that they are beatable. . ." griped the man to himself while crushing the sheet of paper in his hand in to a crumpled ball.

"It's those damn bloodlines. . . Some of the minor villages have them! ARGH! Mist has them. Rock has them. Even those pathetic desert rats have them. An Leaf! has the deadl-. . . _No_, _Uzu_ has the deadliest. Look at us! No _EDGE_! No advantage!"

Glaring at his village with hate the man exhaled "An these weaklings here! They let themselves be walked upon!"

A second later the Lightning Shadow's anger boiled over as his hand filled with the crumpled paper went alight with blue cackling lightning that burned the highly durable sheet of paper slowly.

Instantly after winding his arm back the Raikage looked at his village and picked a target. _'Who dies!? Who is keeping this village so damn weak! Is it the academy teachers; are those bums coddling the children!? Maybe it is those excuses for clans! Noble warriors my ass! Or could it be the civilians? Are their weaknesses rubbing off on everyone!? Should we had even trained them to become ninja!? WHO IS TO BLAME FOR ALL THESE FAILURES!?' _

"Who IS IT?!" raged the man aloud before finally deciding on his unsuspecting target. Whipping his body around in to a 360 degree spin the brawny man then came to a sudden stop and released the glowing crumpled ball.

The Raikage watched frowning as the lightning filled paper disintegrated on impact in to smoking ashes when it met the glass windows of his office.

"Even the paper is weak" he sneered "But not any more, this is a military. . . village- NO! battle-station! It'll be ran like one. Tzu!" shouted the man

Appearing from the very wall of the room a black cloaked hooded man appeared with a bow. "Yes Raikage-sama?"

Looking over his shoulder the Raikage addressed his trusted subordinate "Order the recall of all forces to the borders. Stop all war mandated actions. . . we are withdrawing"

"Withdrawing?" parroted the man disbelievingly "But sir! We have teams in most of the other countries that if they withdraw we will lose our foothold on territories! I know we've sustained a blow since _that_ incident" the man said treading lightly "But we are down not out!"

"It matters not! We've extended our reach far enough! At the beginning this country was half the size it is NOW! We have gained everything our Daimyo wanted long ago! Staying in this endeavor will only kill us completely. . . the winds have changed. . . an now so must _we_"

Wilting in disappointment the jounin nodded but asked "What of the brethren we lost, shall they not have their justice!?"

Turning fully around the Raikage faced the jounin then ripped from his amputated shoulder, bandages that covered the last remaining piece of a half destroyed kanji.

Silenced Tzu looked down after seeing the upper half of a kanji that stated: B. Regretful thoughts intrusively then began to roam his mind _'He hasn't been the same since Lord Shodaime's death! An the Gold & Silver Brothers taking his arm in that coup' has only made it worse! May some God have mercy on Kumo?'_

Scowling the Raikage steadily and emotionless asked "Justice? Do you truly believe they want justice? Do you think my brother wants justice?! He is dead! The dead want nothing! But allow me to tell you what the living Kumo-ninja want! What ever I fucking say that's what! I'm tired of your emotions Tzu I'm tired of Kumo always moaning of their loses! SHUT THE HELL UP AND TRY TO MAKE A GAIN!"

Feeling like a small child in the presence of a angry lion Tzu apologized "Sorry Lord Raikage, I'll do as you command"

"To the damn letter!" accosted the man "There is a new age coming for Kumo! One I will reign in. No more fucking complaining! Now go!"

Instantly upon command the man left in a blitz of sparkling lightning.

Growling the Raikage said aloud "We will be the strongest by any means. . . Kumogakure will be the best village in everything we do. Even down to how we destroy our enemies. . . all of them"

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER| WHIRLPOOL COUNTRY| UZUSHIOGAKURE

* * *

Standing atop crystalline blue water via a precise chakra mastery shown in the film of glittering blue energy at the soles of his shoes; Arata admired the three beings around him positioned in a rough triangle.

Not touching the ocean due to his flight ability a bored looking Shuji hovered meters in front of the leader of Whirlpool. Patiently the man waited while limply holding his sword in his left hand. He didn't look at just the General but another that stood in his view a long ways behind the General.

Like a predator the being known as the Reaper stood on the shore of Whirlpool upon white sands. Holding a giant scythe in his hands while twirling the handle of the weapon. He unlike the one staring intently at him paid no mind to the other Uzumaki. His full attention was upon a opponent he'd for a long time wanted to fight.

Mask hanging limply off of the side of his haori's sleeve. Leaving his face visible to the bright sun that showed his usual hidden identity. Tomio stared at all three of the other Uzumakis feeling a bit out of place.

_'I so don't belong among these three' _thought the youngest Uzumaki present while remembering how he'd even gotten to stand among the ultra-powerful three ninjas.

In recent time all four Uzumaki had become icons that made Whirlpool fiercely known as a powerful nation. Even capable of harboring ninjas that were of a caliber that was called "kage-level" without actually being one of the renowned five kages. Meaning it was believed that such called "kage-level" ninja could possibly if tested fight on par with any kage and hold their own.

Alas if the believed hype was true or not was a debatable thing. Although what was known was that all four: Shuji the Soft Wind. The Eternal Dreamer. Whirlpool's Reaper and Arata of the Blood ocean. Had proven they were extremely powerful with lore about them that spread as far as any other elite ninja; kage or not. Along with previous battles they fought showing their yet undisputed strength.

Tomio stood a short stones throw away from someone he knew put fear in man's hearts that was paramount to deaths' cold icy touch. Yet he couldn't be as on edge about him without being on needles about the other two around him.

Knowing Shuji well from the refinement the man had put him through when he inducted him in to FOAM. Allowed Tomio knowledge to know that Shuji was easily the smartest person he'd ever known or seen in action.

Then frighteningly there was the sheer power his village leader; Arata wielded who proved to be staggering and completely awing.

Although Tomio would bet other then the battles they had as a team began to fight in together which begot them all the name; Four techniques for their unparalleled mastery over Assassination. Illusion. Destruction. and Strategy.

He could only wonder if he and his team would get even stronger then they already were if they continued fighting. The thought of such a possibility made him shiver a bit. _'Arata-sama and them stronger. . . they would be impossible to ever stop' _

Haruo seeing a day dreaming Tomio attacked the boy almost as fast as lightning would hit landfall.

The startled boy seeing a incoming swipe leaped backwards and dodged the blade that cleaved through air than sand. Leaving a disintegrating grey smoke in it's wake.

Tomio was well aware as he back flipped far away, that one glancing blow from that sword even lightly laid upon him would have horrible foreseen consequences.

Righting himself from the impromptu set of back-flips. Tomio became very intimidated seeing the well above him skill wise warrior, come storming towards his direction kicking up a sand storm as he came closer.

Doing the only thing he could Tomio defended by sheathing his sword then zoomed through speedy hand seals, afterwards pressing a hand flat in front of him. Ending in a result of a torrent of water being expelled from his hands alone.

Unimpressed Haruo stayed on course towards the generated from chakra wave of water that swam near. "What a pathetic move. An they call you a great warrior. Watch and learn boy, I can't be stopped by a leaky faucet of a water technique!"

Bracing the large scythe in front of him the Uzumaki began to twirl the weapon expertly before it became in a few twists and turns; a blurring image around the running form of the red haired man.

From the short distance away Shuji took in the effort of his direct subordinate trying to fight the tactics of a destroyer. It was but a second later the young man's wave of water cast from his hands enveloped the running Haruo and the water was turned to grey smoke by the speed of the windmilling scythe.

"Ahh! I didn't know he could destroy jutsu too!" cried Arata after seeing his best-friend force the poorly defending Tomio back even farther.

Tilting his head over to his amazed leader Shuji replied "Shimugen. . . a sword bent on infinite destruction. The one to fight that thing an its' wielder is in for a great challenge. Though Arata aren't we suppose to be sparring too and not watching?"

Looking at his sensei the young leader opened his mouth and indifferently exhaled "I forfeit you win. I want to watch this" then turned his eyes back to the spar.

Shaking his head in shame at his leader's relaxed attitude Shuji resigned himself to just watching the affair. But in a way to annoy and tease his student announced "Haruo will win by forfeit. Tomio could never be able to cut through the grey chakra to touch that _destroyer_"

"What?! Who knows maybe To-" began Arata but was interrupted in to stunned annoyed silence.

"I FORFEIT!" yelled a exhausted Tomio as he afraid looked at the giant blade of the scythe that was pointed at his throat.

Head dropping in defeat Arata sighed "I hate when you do that. It spoils things"

"Learn to read a battle better then me and then you would no longer be irritated. Now move off my sparring field. It's just me and the insane boy now" reminded the master.

Annoyed Arata spoke "You're gonna lose!" then looked to a walking on quickly disintegrating water under his feet Haruo who menacingly twirled his scythe to and fro. "Gette'em Haruo!"

"Oh this will be my pleasure bro" said the Uzumaki genuinely smiling as he walked closer to a relaxed looking Shuji.

In a vortex of water that exploded from the ocean a in all black with the distinguishing Whirlpool swirl headband wearing ninja appeared. Kneeling the ninja looked to the leader of Whirlpool and addressed "Sir we have a major problem!"

* * *

Aki had never agreed with the mission he'd been assigned to. Having the duty to watch Waterfall country's border in defense of Rock village did not upset him but it was the second hidden mission of retreating if Waterfall village looked to be unresistant to a Rock village takeover. That was the reason he was unsettled.

Though he may look like a cold and heartless man it was far from the truth. Even knowing the duties of a ninja he still felt what was commanded of him was entirely wrong. Even more so as he had stayed on what he believed to be the outskirts of Waterfall village -due to the unknown location of the place and the fact the Taki ninja did not invite any being in to their village to keep it safely hidden.

It did not take him long though to figure the village of Takigakure could not stand up to a powerful village like Iwagakure. An that his assignment was more so geared towards watching the destruction of a place rather then watching out for it.

Unfortunately the day had come. Iwagakure had sent a messenger decreeing they wished to travel through Waterfall country without being bothered in anyway.

Such a idea was opposed by every single Taki ninja and their leader. As it was not a stretch to figure that if Taki dropped their defenses and let the Rock ninja travel through their country three things were very possible.

One: Iwagakure could easily attack them after bypassing their dropped defenses or figure out where the hidden village lay. An hold the information for ransom of some sort.

Two: The unknown target Iwagakure would attack, could confuse Taki letting the Rock ninja travel through their land; as Taki being aligned with the Rock village and maybe in retaliation attack Taki. Leading to a war caused by association.

Three: The well known treacherous Rock village could just be pretending to want to peacefully enter the country but really wanting for a reply of denial. To falsify a reason for invading them publicly for 'rightful' annexation.

For what ever reasons Aki knew that Iwa was up to no good.

* * *

WATERFALL COUNTRY| WEST BORDER| OZAI CLIFFS

* * *

"Aki sir this does not look good" spoke the Whirlpool kunoichi in a foreboding voice as she unconsciously rubbed the kunai holstered on her thigh.

Casting a glance at his subordinate Aki rolled his eyes huffing "That is a understatement"

"Aye" replied the kunoichi while viewing what had made her captain so apathetic.

Positioned below their high cliff position was miles of rainforests stretching as far as the eye could see. The treetops easily blocked sight below creating a dense canopy. Rendering the only thing visible was three ninja loosely placed upon treetops. All wearing the stylize hexagons symbol of Rock village.

Uneasy Aki swore "Damn scouts. The main army won't be far behind. Probably even hidden under the ground for all we know"

Nodding respecting her captain's words the kunoichi asked "What do you think HQ will order?"

"I don't know. Let's not even discuss it. . . there are ears" warned the man sternly while looking over his shoulder then back to the scanning around Iwa-nin.

After one more glance towards three Iwa-nin sensors the man then jumped off of the cliff and landed upon a sturdy tree branch before taking off in to a sprint jumping from branch to branch.

Having been left behind the kunoichi wondered about her superiors haste but after seeing one Iwa ninja create a large spiraling tower made of rock. She understood instantly why retreating was best.

"They're making forts. . . already" murmured the woman while turning her back.

* * *

WATERFALL COUNTRY| EARTH COUNTRY| BORDER

* * *

"Tch a wonderful day to destroy ants" said the floating young man alongside three other equally airborne beings.

"Eh Tsuchikage-sama why are we so far up here? We can't see anything"

Smiling as he clapped his small hands together the Tsuchikage looked to a questioning jounin and explained as he channeled chakra "Oh there is allot of things to see up here! Like this for instance!"

Appearing in a clear three dimensional shape. A glowing sphere surrounded by a rotating cone hummed to life between the small hands of Onoki.

Taken aback all three jounin simultaneously thought _'My God! He would use that here!?We are but miles from the base camp! Ruthless! ' _

Onoki looking downward at the lush jungle below sneered "I never did like the damn forest. . . too constraining for my liking! It needs space!"

Propelling the sphere/cone shaped jutsu from his palms with a simple adjustment of chakra the young kage sent the steadily gaining speed white blur at the heartland of the green lush forest.

Instantaneously upon impact with but the first leaf upon a tall tree the conical shaped jutsu rapidly expanded to over a hundred times it's original size before engulfing acre after acre of forest. The technique within seconds stood as a odd shape towering in the rainforest.

Yet it was not for long the humming loudly technique would tower over everything as the words; Detachment from the Primitive World rung out, a blinding white light erupted.

Blinded all of the Iwa-nin shielded their eyes with both arms. Each praying they would not receive any retina damage.

Moments later after feeling the bright light subside the ninja uncovered their eyes.

"Holy. . . M-my G-God! It's all gone!" sputtered one of the ninja while flailing his arms and pointing to a area that was no more.

Having seen the technique done by it's predecessor an recently only user; time and time again the now by necessity commanding jounin reminded quietly but sternly "Be professional! You're in the presence of the Tsuchikage and on a mission n- Tsuchikage-sama!"

Surprised the very young jounin saw his leader unconscious fall out of the air towards a perfectly circle shaped crater that stretched for hundreds of yards in every direction.

Already increasingly worried the young man became even more troubled as without the Rock-Shadow's help his flight ability quickly wore off and he too was falling thanks to gravity.

Relying on his instinct the young man put his arms at his side. Reducing his wind resistance as he like a arrow aimed himself to the falling impossibly helplessly kage.

"I've got Onoki! The rest of you just land safely!" he commanded to his already spitting mud from their mouths to make landing-pads comrades.

Receiving nods from his comrades confirming they'd heard him over the whistling air-pressure. The young man then reached out as he got closer to the free-falling boy.

_'You've over taxed yourself Onoki! Now look at you: deprived of chakra. About to fall to a death of your own making upon ironically the rock you've exposed! Tch Mu is probably glaring at you from the grave! God I hope this becomes** just** a learning experience!' _

Barely grasping the kage's flapping robes the jounin reeled in his leader an tucked his body in to himself forming a ball. Knowing he had his village leader safe the young man concentrated his whole being in to kneading chakra then expelled the earth element from his mouth.

Pure rock escaped the young man's mouth forming in to a tight ball around the two and engrossing them as their descent to the ground became nearer and near.

Seconds later the already recovered jounins landed safely inside of the deep crater upon mud cushions without any injury. Instinctively each looked to the sky as they saw the incoming boulder.

Impacting like a dramatically thrown to the ground cannonball the rock sphere cracked wide open when it hit the earth casting a cloud of dirt to the sky.

"Geez are they alright?!" yelled one ninja nervously "Roshi-san is tough but-"

"Tch don't count me out!" huffed the young man as he appeared through the cloud of dust traveling with his leader half slung over a shoulder.

Sighing with relief the Iwa-ninja replied "Roshi-san you'll get a medal for this! You've saved the Tsuchikage!"

Shaking his head slowly no. Roshi muttered "I don't think _he_ would like it if anyone found out about this let alone give _me_ a medal. . . You know how he feels about me now"

Feeling dumb the ninja spoke "Sorry Roshi-san. . . I forgot since. . . _that_. . .he thinks it is your job to always protect him. Well- Uh what now?"

Looking around at the durable ninjas the red haired youth informed "I guess this part of the plan is over we just have to wake him up -here" he said passing the out cold Onoki to another ninja "He'd have a fit if he awoke and I was holding him. . .I'm not fit. . . to touch'em he says"

Disagreeing mentally but taking the young Tsuchikage the ninja asked "Anyone know how to wake him up?"


End file.
